No Ordinary Proposal
by twilover76
Summary: Bella wants to escape her small-town life and live her dreams in New York. What happens when a man almost twice her age makes her an offer she can't refuse? AH/M
1. Chapter 1 Letters

**AN: This is a little story I've been working on since the plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone. My Edward is possessive, controlling, and MUCH older than Bella, so if that's not your cup of tea, I wanted to warn you up front. **

**This fic will be told from Bella's POV, although I may write some outtakes from EPOV. **

**I want to thank several awesome people for pre-reading/betaing/encouraging/hand-holding while I'm writing this fic: kikki7, SusanQ, VampsHaveLaws, Lori, Julie, Stephanie, Perry Maxwell, and Sydney Alice.**

**I also want to thank Jaime Arkin for the beautiful banner, which I have on my FB page and will link to on my profile.**

**As always, SM owns the characters, I just like to play with them. **

* * *

**Letters**

_April 24, 2012_

_Mr. Edward Cullen,_

_I am writing to you personally as every other form of my correspondence regarding the Edward Cullen Scholarship has been blocked. _

_My name is Isabella Swan and I am currently a senior at your alma mater, Forks High School. Three weeks ago I was informed by your employee, Tanya Denali, that I was the selected recipient of your annual scholarship awarded to a senior with outstanding scholastic aptitude. Upon hearing the news that my four-year tuition would be paid, I accepted my admittance to my first choice college, NYU, to start as a freshman in the fall. Further, I sent NYU a non-refundable deposit for room and board, which has depleted my personal savings, of which I have spent the last four years working toward. _

_However, one week after receiving the news I was the scholarship winner, I was told by the same employee that an error had been made. Another student in my class was to receive the award instead. I hope you can imagine how crushing this news was to me both emotionally and financially._

_I understand mistakes can occur at any time, but I am pleading with you to take a look at my situation. Perhaps if you reassess these circumstances, you could make an exception and fund both me and the now-appointed winner? _

_I appreciate any time and effort you put toward rectifying this unfortunate series of events. I am including a copy of my most recent transcripts as well as my original essay submission for the scholarship._

_Deepest regards,  
Isabella Swan_

Two torturous weeks later, after checking the mailbox as soon as I got home every single day, I received a response. I rushed to the front door, throwing aside my backpack, and ripped open the envelope.

_May 7, 2012_

_Isabella Swan,_

_Thank you for taking an interest in Cullen-Whitlock, Inc. We are pleased to report that since the merger, CWI has become one of the leading media corporations in the United States as well as world wide. As an American media and entertainment company, we are engaged in the production and marketing of entertainment, news, and information products and services to a global customer base._

_In response to your inquiry regarding charitable donations, I am including contact information with this letter so that your communication may be seen by the appropriate department. _

_All of us at CWI thank you for your viewership and support._

_Sincerely,  
Edward Cullen  
President/CEO Cullen-Whitlock, Inc._

My blood boiled with every word I read. I'd gotten a damn form letter.

After all I'd done.

What the hell?

I crushed the paper up into a ball and threw it across the room.

My entire future was compromised because of their mistake and they were treating me like I was less than nothing. No way was I just going to take this lying down.

Edward Cullen hadn't heard the last from me.

* * *

**AN2: The first few chapters are somewhat shorter than my usual stories, and I will post 1 through 4 today. The rest of the story will be posted one chapter per week. **


	2. Chapter 2 Email

**Email**

"Can you believe it? Assholes, all of them," I grumbled.

I had just finished telling my best friend, Alice Brandon, about the response I'd gotten the day before. We were on our way to school, only a couple weeks left before we graduated. I sat back in the passenger seat of her hand-me-down car, cursing my long string of rotten luck.

"Bella, just come with me anyway. We'll figure something out. There are loans, and maybe my parents would be willing to chip in. You know they love you."

I shook my head. There was no way I would take any money from her parents. Sure, they were one of the wealthier families in our small town, but they were by no means rich. I doubted they had enough to fully support Alice's four years, let alone mine.

Alice and I had been best friends since birth; we were even born only hours apart. Our dream had always been to get out, get away from Forks, and live it up in the biggest city in the country. The fact that New York was over two thousand miles away was considered a bonus.

"I told you already, even if I could get loans on my own, they'd never cover everything." I didn't add that I hated the thought of being so in debt after graduation. "And I am absolutely not taking any money from your parents." I looked over at her to make sure she understood. "No way."

I'd been applying for every scholarship I was eligible for since I was a sophomore. Even with mostly excellent grades, and unfortunate family circumstances, I still was never awarded any of them.

I was the perpetual black cloud to Alice's sunshine.

We pulled into the parking lot and she turned toward me with a sigh. "So what do you want to do?"

I hated that she felt as anxious as I did. This was our dream together. She had been admitted to Columbia, and I was accepted into NYU.

I bit my lip, holding back the tears that wanted to surface from my exasperation and despair.

Everything would have been perfect if I'd gotten the EC scholarship. I would have only had to work part-time during school to cover my room and board. My fists clenched with anger that it was instead going to that dipshit, Mike Newton. He was headed to the University of Washington like every other parochial classmate of mine. The extra money would probably keep him well-stocked in beer and chips.

Moron.

Thinking about the mistake, and what it was costing me, diverted the target of my rage back to Mr. Edward Cullen. Mr. High and Mighty, whose employees seemed to think it was acceptable to toy with people's lives. They promised me everything and then took it away, and now didn't have the gumption to even discuss it with me.

"I have to get in contact with Mr. Cullen." That was the only option I had left.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know. I doubt they'll just hand out his personal information, but I need it."

"You mean try to get his non-work email address or phone number?"

I nodded at her, feeling determined. "Exactly. I need to get both."

And then pester him until he listened to me.

Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

"What if it doesn't work? What if he won't do anything?"

"He has to, Alice." In my mind, he owed me. I just had to make him realize it.

"All right then. Operation _Get Edward Cullen_ starts tonight."

I grinned at my best friend. She always knew exactly what to do to make me feel better. Yeah, it was going to be a long shot, but with Alice on my side, I felt like anything was possible. We walked together toward class, and I had never been more thankful that at least I had her in my life.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

Alice and I went straight to her house after the last bell. Half of my inconsequential wardrobe already resided there, so stopping by my place was unnecessary.

"Is Phil still planning to end the lease once you graduate?"

I plopped down on Alice's bed and watched her turn on her hacker network. She was a genius with computers, and I was glad she could put her skills to good use in my endeavor to ferret out Mr. Cullen.

"Yep."

I swallowed back the nerves which always arose at the thought I was really going to be alone in a few short weeks. Actually, the truth was that I'd been alone for a long time, but it would be even more official when there was no longer a house to call mine.

I didn't have the traditional picket fence life most of my classmates had. My real father had been a police officer who was shot in the line of duty when I was five, and my mom had married Phil Dwyer when I was ten. On my twelfth birthday my mom was in a car accident, rushing to get home to me. She was critically injured, but hung on for several days. She knew she was going to die, and legally arranged for Phil to be appointed my guardian until I was eighteen. There was no other family to take me in.

Phil was a decent guy. We'd always pretty much gotten along, probably because he was gone most of the time. He was a truck driver, keeping him out on the road instead of at home. When he was around, we politely avoided each other. He had loved my mother more than anything, and I believed it was difficult for him to see me because I looked so much like her.

But he'd always kept his promise to her, and I'd never lacked for the essentials over the last six years. I had a roof over my head, food to eat, clothes to wear, and he would occasionally leave an envelope with some extra money in it for me.

On my eighteenth birthday, he and I had a difficult discussion. He'd told me he would keep renting the house until I graduated, but when the lease ended in June, he wasn't going to renew it. He apologized and was almost to the point of tears until I assured him it was okay. That I didn't want to be in Forks anymore either. I understood it was painful for him to return to this place and me, both of which were a constant reminder of my mother.

"Bella?" Alice asked softly, with hesitation in her voice. I looked over to find her watching me. "What happens if this doesn't work? What are you going to do?"

"It has to work." I wrung my sweaty hands and looked down at my lap. "And if it doesn't, then I'm going anyway. I'll just get a job instead of going to college. I'm going to New York no matter what."

"Well, you know you always have me, right?"

I looked back up and gave her a smile. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for me, and I felt the same way about her. I didn't want to take advantage though. I knew she'd let me have her bed if I wanted it. She was going to be staying in a single housing unit, leaving two weeks after we graduated to be a part of some special summer orientation for promising incoming freshmen.

"I know. I'm still planning to leave when you do. It's all going to work out somehow, Alice."

She reached out and I met her halfway, grabbing onto her hand.

"Yes, it will. We're moving on to bigger and better things. The Big Apple will never be the same once we get there."

I grinned as she giggled. We finally released our hands and she turned back to her computer.

"Okay, now let's find this mysterious Mr. Cullen."

I pulled her beanbag chair next to her desk and watched as her fingers flew over the keys. My thoughts strayed to what I already knew about the man. His family was old money, and had only resided in this area for around ten years, during which time Mr. Cullen had graduated from my high school.

He'd gone on to UCLA, and got involved in the entertainment business. Using his own ingenuity and his family money, he renovated music television and spawned a lot of the success of cable networks. With the merger to Cullen-Whitlock, Inc., his company now rivaled media giants Disney, Sony and Viacom.

"Damn, he's hot!"

I straightened up and looked at the pictures, jolted out of my thoughts from Alice's exclamation.

He was definitely a good looking man. Tall, lean, sexy hair, and a face that would make the gods jealous. I tore my eyes away before I licked her screen.

"He'd be even better looking if he paid my tuition." I gave her a smirk and she laughed.

"Well, he's a step up from Riley." She elbowed me lightly and I scowled from her mention of my ex-boyfriend.

"Like you can talk! Hello, Eric!"

She groaned as I pushed her back. We had both had our share of embarrassing ex-boyfriends. I chalked it up to a learning experience.

"I think Mr. Right is just around the corner for both of us."

I rolled my eyes at her. She was such a romantic.

"The last thing I'm worried about right now is getting a man. I just want to get out of here and live a little." I tickled her side. "Now, are you getting anywhere or are you just ogling pictures?"

"Keep your pants on. I think I have his email. It's going to take me longer to get a cell number. That may be a few days."

I went back to watching her work her magic. By the time Alice's mom called us down for dinner, we had sent off the first email, where I repeated the same plea from my letter.

As I stuffed my face with spaghetti and meatballs, I wondered how long it would take to hear back from him.


	3. Chapter 3 Phone

**Phone**

Two weeks and fifteen emails later, I was at my breaking point. Alice had given me Mr. Cullen's phone number—which may or may not have been illegally obtained—but, I had been hesitant to use it until this point.

However, desperate times called for desperate measures.

I was finished with final exams and our graduation ceremony was a week away.

It was now or never.

Sitting at the kitchen table, only the sound of the clock ticking away on the wall kept me company. My eyes shifted from staring at his number in one hand to my phone in the other.

I had never been so nervous in my life. Even though I had written out notes on what to say, I had a bad feeling I would become tongue-tied the second he answered.

He'd probably hang up on me, thinking I was some crazy person...if he answered at all.

The longer I sat there, the more psyched out I became.

Finally, I decided it would be better to send a text message. I was better with written words.

I typed out my short message, my finger hovering over the send button for ten minutes before I couldn't stand it any longer. I closed my eyes and prayed to all higher beings as I hit the button.

**I need to talk to you.**

It was cryptic enough that hopefully he wouldn't automatically ignore it, but didn't give away so much information that he would block me immediately. I laid my phone on the table, barely breathing as I willed him to answer.

I almost fell out of my seat when five minutes later it buzzed with an incoming message.

**Who is this?**

I bit my lip. If he was intentionally avoiding the nuisance "Isabella Swan", then he'd block any further texts. But he might anyway if I didn't give him a name. I wavered for a couple of minutes before answering.

**Isabella Swan**

It didn't take long for a response.

**I think you have the wrong number.**

_Huh._

He obviously didn't recognize my name from the emails. It made me wonder if he'd ever actually seen any of them at all.

Well, he was not going to brush me off this time. My fingers went into bionic speed.

**If this is Edward Cullen, then I have the right number.**

I started to worry after five minutes and no response. When the phone buzzed again, I sighed with relief**.**

**Ms. Swan. Do I know you?**

I quickly wrote out my response.

**Not exactly, but it is imperative that I speak with you.**

I started typing out more, but he answered back too quickly.

**I don't have time for this. I'm late for a dinner meeting.**

What? He can't walk and text at the same time?

I rolled my eyes and answered back.

**Can I call you?**

I jumped again when my phone started ringing. I really wasn't expecting _him_ to call _me_. My stomach flipped and I took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Swan. Please tell me what these texts are in regards to."

My anxiety went through the roof at the sound of his low, smooth voice. My tongue felt like lead in my mouth.

"I…uh…I…" I couldn't believe I was stammering like a fool.

I grabbed for my notes, but my clumsy hand knocked them all over the floor. Then when I bent down to start picking them up, I slipped on an errant paper and fell flat on my butt. My phone skidded across the floor from the impact, and I went crawling after it.

I was a hot mess.

"Ms. Swan? Hello? Are you okay?"

I grasped the phone in my shaky hand, deciding it was better to remain on the floor than attempting to stand again. "Yeah…um…I'm all right. Sorry. I slipped."

"Look, I really need to leave. Tell me what this is all about." His demand made me straighten my spine and find the resolve I needed to talk.

"I'm graduating in a week from Forks High School. I was supposed to be awarded the scholarship you give out each year, but was told that an error had been made and it was given to someone else. That news came after I accepted a spot at NYU and sent them all my savings for room and board. I was counting on that scholarship, and I am deserving of it. Mr. Cullen, I want you to fund me also." I gasped for air after my rambling speech, crossing my fingers that he would understand.

"You want me to fund you?" He sounded almost incredulous.

I narrowed my eyes. "Yes. I shouldn't have to pay for your employee's mistake."

I covered my mouth with my hand, regretting the snarky words as soon as I'd said them. I was trying to get this man to help me, and I was being rude and disrespectful.

_What was wrong with me?_

There was only silence on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry." I rushed to apologize. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm just really in need of that scholarship. It's my last hope of getting out of here and making something of myself."

I was not going to be working as a cashier at the Thrifty Mart for the rest of my life.

He remained silent, and I wondered if he was still there after counting to sixty in my head.

"Hello?" I softly asked.

"I will look into this so-called scholarship mix-up. When I have determined if any action needs to be taken, you will be contacted."

It was what I'd hoped for, and I couldn't help being elated even if he didn't sound very enthused about it.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. I've sent you several emails with all my information." Ugh, now he probably thought I was stalking him.

Well, I kind of was.

"As I said, I will look into it." He paused for a moment and I held my breath. "One last thing," he added, causing me to gulp. "How did you get this phone number, Isabella?"

"I prefer Bella," I blurted out.

_Damn word vomit! Why couldn't I keep my mouth shut?_

He could call me anything he wanted as long as he gave me what I needed.

His long exhale resounded in my ear, and I fidgeted knowing he was probably quite frustrated with me.

"Fine. Bella. How did you get this number?"

"I…uh…"

"Tell me the truth."

"I had my best friend hack into your carrier network and find it." My voice was so soft, I wasn't sure he heard me.

"I'll be in touch."

It took me ten minutes to get myself off the floor and out of my stupor. I called Alice, relating the news that our mission seemed to have worked. Her squeals were so loud, I was sure I had inner ear damage.

But not even partial deafness could have wiped the smile from my face.


	4. Chapter 4 Visitor

**Visitor**

"Yo, Swan! How about you and me, one last fling, tonight at my house?"

I turned around and flipped off Mike Newton. If we weren't all robed and standing in line to receive our diplomas, I probably would have punched him. I wouldn't get near his dick even if he was the last man on Earth.

I was already in a foul mood, and having to deal with that fool was wearing on my last nerve. It was a week later, and I still hadn't heard back from Mr. Cullen. I agreed with Alice two days ago that if he hadn't called by the time graduation was done, I would contact him again.

The only comforting thought was I knew he couldn't literally bite my head off from across the country.

"You should come to the party tonight, Bella."

I looked up and tried not to shudder at the sound of Jessica Stanley's nasally voice.

"No thanks."

Spending the night getting puked on and groped by wasted idiots was not my idea of a good time.

"But we may never see each other again."

_Thank God!_

"I'm sure I'll live."

She huffed at me, and I resisted rolling my eyes at her.

I'd never quite forgiven-or forgotten-the cruelty of Jessica and Lauren's posse toward me during freshman year. The nickname "Little Orphan Bella" stuck around too long after Jessica accused me of trying to steal her boyfriend.

_Puh-lease!_

At least I came out of that mess a stronger, if not more solitary person.

"So, where are you going to college?"

As if she didn't know. Forks was a small town and everyone knew everything. Plus, add in the scholarship drama between Mike and me, and I knew she was only fishing for gossip.

"I'm going to go weave mats in Mexico." I loved seeing her mouth drop open. "You better pay attention. They're already through the 'M's and you don't want to miss your name being called."

Although, I didn't know how she was graduating with the shitty grades she always earned. She could have been the posterchild for "No child left behind".

Luckily for my sanity, she turned away from me. Alice was already in her seat, giving me a small wave as the line moved forward.

I peered at the crowd, a wave of sadness falling over me. It was difficult knowing I had no family of my own here to cheer me on.

I'd woken up this morning with an envelope from Phil on the kitchen table. He'd congratulated me, apologized for having to miss my graduation, and left me five hundred dollars as his parting gift. A second sheet of paper listed the date all my things needed to be moved out and where to leave my key.

I doubted I would ever see him again.

I supposed I should have been angry. I should have wanted to shout and rage about the unfairness of it all.

But what was the point?

Feeling sorry for myself wouldn't change anything, and I for damn sure wasn't going to beg Phil to stay when he clearly wanted to cut ties. I knew I would eventually find a spot in the world where I was wanted.

Where I was needed.

As I glanced over the faces of the crowd, my gaze landed on a pair of eyes staring right at me. It was a man in a suit, who could have been there for any of my classmates. Yet a strange feeling of déjà vu came over me. I could have sworn I'd seen him around town several times over the last few days. It was easy to spot strangers in this small community.

He was rather ordinary looking, light brown hair, nothing particularly distinguishable in his facial features. As I continued to look, I realized I'd seen him in the office at my school and he'd also come through my checkout line two nights before.

Why was he staring at me?

I shrugged off my curiosity and held my head up as my name was finally called. Shockingly, there was a small, but loud contingent applauding me as I strode across the stage to shake the principal's hand and receive my diploma. I gave Alice a wave and smiled at her parents and some of my co-workers from the Thrifty Mart, where I'd held a part-time job the last two years. At least there were a few people in this world who cared about me a little.

It wasn't long after I'd taken my seat that the ceremony was over and we were throwing our caps in the air. I didn't bother trying to find mine after the chaos ended. There was little sentimentality in me for my high school experience. The only thing I needed was my diploma.

"It's over!" Alice grabbed me up in a hug, before pulling me toward her waiting family.

"Congratulations, girls." Mrs. Brandon hugged us both and turned toward me. "Bella, are you going to join us for dinner?"

They were taking Alice out for a celebratory dinner, but I didn't feel much like joining.

There was something much more important I had to focus on.

"Thanks for inviting me, but I think I'm going to go home and start packing."

Her eyes were sad as she nodded her head. Before she could try to change my mind, I was swept up in well wishes from my co-workers, and even old Mr. Beatty, the owner of the store, handed me a card with fifty dollars in it.

"Thank you," I told him softly.

"We're going to miss you, Bella. Don't forget about us all back here when you're making a name for yourself in the big city."

I knew he was teasing, but I refrained from snorting.

_Big name? Ha!_

I'd be lucky if I found a menial job and had enough money to eat. I tamped down my anger from being ignored by Mr. Cullen.

Alice pulled me aside once more before she left with her family. "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

I nodded and squeezed her hand. "Yeah, I'm just not in the mood. I'm all right."

"Well, I'll be over after dinner and we can pack together."

"Okay."

It would be nice having some company tonight, rather than being alone in an empty house again. Not that it would take two people to pack up my meager belongings.

"Bella, we'll drop you off on our way to the restaurant," Alice's mom called out, interrupting our conversation.

"Thanks," I told her.

Alice pulled me close to whisper in my ear as we walked toward the exit. "Are you going to call _him_ when you get home?"

"Yeah, I have to."

There was no more time to screw around; I had to talk to him.

Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

"If you want to wait for me until you call, I shouldn't be very long." She understood how nervous I was and how much was riding on Mr. Cullen's decision.

"We'll see how it goes." I remained noncommittal. Strength was something I needed to get where I wanted to go, and using Alice as a constant crutch wouldn't help me.

Conversation was light on the ride to my house, all of them knowing to stay away from the heavy discussion of my immediate future. I waved bye as I got out of the car, Alice yelling that she'd see me soon.

Once inside, I stripped off the robe and rushed to my phone. I rolled my eyes again at the school's rule that we hadn't been allowed to bring any electronic devices to our graduation ceremony. I swore some of the Fork's population was still living in the dark ages.

I screamed out in frustration when I saw there were no missed calls, texts, or messages.

_Damn him._

I sat down on my bed, trying to calm myself down. Maybe he was just busy this past week and simply hadn't had time yet to call me.

I really wanted to believe he was a good guy, that he would see I deserved a chance.

I was broken from my thoughts when the doorbell rang.

"Just come in, Alice," I muttered to myself as I ran down the stairs.

I yanked the front door open, ready to yell at her for worrying too much.

Instead I was met with the mysterious stranger who had been eyeing me at graduation.

_Stupid Bella! You should have used the peephole. _

To say I was freaked out would have been a bit of an understatement. I wanted to slam the door closed again and run back to my room, but I stood there frozen.

"Isabella Swan?" His voice was low, non-threatening, but I was still scared.

_Who was this guy? Was he stalking me?_

He must have seen I was scared out of my wits, because he held his hands up as if in surrender and gave me a smile.

"I mean you no harm, Miss Swan. My name is Alec. I was sent to talk to you by Mr. Cullen."

_What?_

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I was instructed to tell you to call him if you were uncomfortable talking to me without confirming my identity first."

I shuffled my feet and glanced down at my phone. There was no way I was letting this stranger in my house on his word alone.

"Um…just wait here," I mumbled, partially closing the door.

He nodded and I walked into the kitchen. I pulled up Mr. Cullen's number and hit send.

"Hello, Miss Swan."

It was like he knew my call was coming. His voice dripped with arrogance; I could practically feel his smirk through the phone.

I took a deep breath so I didn't lose my cool.

"Mr. Cullen, there is some man at my door claiming you sent him here."

"Yes, that's Alec."

Anger seeped through the edges of my control.

"You couldn't have sent a text or made a short call to let me know you were sending a stranger to my house?"

"Now where would be the fun in that?"

_Damn him!_

I may have stomped my foot when he chuckled.

"It scared me, thank you very much."

"There's no reason to be scared. He can be quite a nice guy."

"Why is he following me around?"

He was silent for a moment. "He is complying with my orders. I had to investigate some things."

I didn't understand what he was talking about. He was speaking in riddles and I was growing tired of the uncertainty of my future.

"Mr. Cullen, you have kept me waiting anxiously for seven days. Can you please tell me your decision?"

"Patience, Bella. Let Alec talk to you, and if you have further questions afterward, you may call me back."

_May?_

The nerve of this man.

"I _may_ call you back? Listen you…"

"What was that?" he interrupted.

I clenched my teeth, shutting myself up before I said something I'd regret.

"Nothing."

"Good. I do like your feistiness, Bella."

If I ever met the man, I'd shove some feistiness right in his face.

"You haven't seen anything yet," I said in a sarcastically sweet tone.

"I'm counting on it," he replied coolly, continuing on before I could reply, "Are you going to talk to Alec?"

"You promise he's not some sicko? Kidnapper? Rapist? Criminal? I don't like letting a stranger in my house."

"I assure you he's none of the above. Do you honestly believe I'd send someone across the country to harm you?"

He made a good point.

"I don't know. I guess not."

"Well, believe me when I say quite the opposite is true." He paused as if debating what he wanted to say next. "Just know that Alec is head of my security team and I trust him with my life."

For some reason I believed him. I blew out another breath.

"Okay, I'll talk to him. But I'm calling you back right after. I need to know what is going on since I'm currently in the process of packing everything I own."

"Trust me."

I barely contained a snort before we exchanged short goodbyes.

_Trust him?_

Arrogant bastard.

I walked back to the door, peering through the crack, and found Alec standing there waiting just like I'd left him.

"Uh…come in, I guess." I really had no idea what to say or what his intentions were.

He entered and stood in the hall, indulging me by keeping a distance.

"Perhaps you'd like to sit down, Miss Swan?"

I nodded and led him to the kitchen, taking a seat as he sat down across from me.

I kept my phone gripped in my hand, just in case I needed to make an emergency call to the police. Alec watched me for a few moments, before reaching into the pocket of his suit and pulling out a letter. He placed it on the table, pushing it slowly across towards me.

My eyes moved from the envelope up to meet his, and he smiled warmly again.

"I suppose I should get right to it. I know you're uncomfortable," he said.

I fidgeted in my seat a little. "I just want to know what's going on."

He nodded. "Well, I'm here to escort you to New York. We leave in the morning."

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think so far. I will post the next chapter within a week.**


	5. Chapter 5 Questions

**AN: Wow! The response to the start of the story has been overwhelming. Thank you so much for all the kind words and support.**

**Because I do have a large chunk of this story pre-written, I'm going to go ahead and post the next chapter now. Then, I will try for a posting schedule of one chapter a week. **

**Thank you so much to kikki7, SusanQ, VampsHaveLaws, Julie, Stephanie, Perry Maxwell, Lori, Jaime Arkin, Nolebucgrl and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing. **

* * *

**Questions**

"Um…what?"

He chuckled. "We leave for New York in the morning," he repeated slowly.

My mouth hung open as I digested his words.

Did it mean what I thought it meant? Was Mr. Cullen paying for me to go to school?

"Miss Swan?"

I shook my head and remembered Alec, the security guy, was still sitting at the table with me.

"What do you…I mean…why am I going tomorrow? How am I going tomorrow?" I couldn't contain my babbling.

Alec probably thought I was slow. He tapped his finger on the envelope.

"Why don't you take a look at this and then we'll talk?"

I picked it up, wondering if the answers to my prayers were enclosed inside.

"Please, please, please," I murmured softly to myself as I opened it up and unfolded the letter.

_Miss Swan,_

_Per your request, I have personally looked into the situation regarding the EC Scholarship. It was, in fact, a clerical error which caused the misunderstanding. Mr. Newton was the rightful recipient due to his much more expansive extracurricular activity history, in addition to his scholastic work._

_However, I took the liberty of reading your essay submission and other paperwork, and I find my interest piqued. Your words were captivating, and it isn't often that I am surprised or intrigued anymore. _

_As you know by now, I have sent the head of my security to "check up" on you. Just as you pursued my private information, I felt it necessary to return that favor. You have become quite fascinating to me, Miss Swan, and that bodes well for you._

_If you want it to._

_On that note, I will assuage your concerns about monetary reparations for the scholarship mishap. I have decided you will be taken care of, on the agreement of a few conditions. _

_The first condition being a face-to-face meeting. _

_I've confirmed your presence in Forks is no longer required for school or work purposes. I would like to invite you to New York, at my expense of course, so we may meet and further discuss your future. _

_Returning your deepest regards,  
Edward Cullen_

I read it through three times, yet remained in disbelief. My heart was pounding so loudly, I wondered if Alec could hear it across the table. I looked up to find him watching me closely.

Mr. Cullen had millions, _billions_ maybe. My tuition would be pocket change to him. I didn't understand why he wanted to meet if he already knew all about me.

"Why does he want to meet me?"

Alec remained perfectly calm while my nerves ran amok.

"It's not really my place to divulge that information, Miss Swan."

I huffed at his formality.

"You can call me Bella."

He ignored my request, and I decided to plead with him.

"Please! You have to give me something here. We're supposed to be talking. Why is he insisting I meet him?"

He remained silent for a few moments. "Are you frightened to meet him? Your persistence and dogged determination to contact him made it seem as if you are quite fearless, Miss Swan."

I shook my head.

"No, I'm not scared…not exactly. More like intimidated. I don't like being kept in the dark and I don't like surprises."

"Well, I can only attest that he harbors no ill will toward you. In fact, I would venture to say he is quite taken with you."

My eyes widened at his admission, and I swallowed thickly.

"Taken with me?"

He gave a short nod and smiled. "Yes, otherwise he wouldn't have sent me to get you."

"What do you mean by that?"

He smirked. "I'm the best."

I snorted. "The best at what?" I simply couldn't contain my snarkiness for long.

He laughed and tapped his fingers on the table as he watched me.

"A lot of things, but the most important in regards to you would be protection."

I shook my head again. Nothing was making much sense and I felt we were talking in circles.

"Why would I need protection?"

Alec looked down, removing a piece of lint from his pants.

"Like I said, Mr. Cullen is quite taken with you. I suppose I could add that he tends to worry."

I thought over his words and nodded as understanding dawned in my mind.

"He's worried about handing his money out to me. I promise I would never abuse that trust or use the money for unintended purposes."

Alec raised his eyebrow at me, as if in confusion.

"That's what you took away from what I said?"

"How else would I take it? I understand he's wary. I just want to assure him that I would never do anything to make him doubt his decision to help me. He's protective of his assets and privacy, and I'll be respectful of both."

He chuckled again. "Well, at least you got part of it right." He shook his head, and his eyes glanced up the stairs. "So, are you going to be ready to leave in the morning?"

"Do you know how long this trip will be? I was planning to move to New York with my best friend in two weeks."

"I know."

Creepy.

"How do you know?" I narrowed my eyes at him again.

"There is very little I don't know about you, Miss Swan. Like I said, I'm the best." He shot me a grin, and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Mr. All Knowing, are you going to answer my question?" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

_Was it now my fate to be hounded by arrogant males?_

He shrugged. "I can't tell you something I don't know. I imagine the length of your stay will be entirely up to you."

Well, that was extraordinarily unhelpful. I frowned and looked down at my phone.

_Should I call Mr. Cullen and ask him? _

I didn't even know what to bring with me. I really needed Alice to help me comb through all this new information.

"I suppose I could probably be completely packed up tonight," I murmured, mostly to myself.

"I believe that would be beneficial." His words made me glance back up at him. "Mr. Cullen might not let you go once he has you in his grasp." He accentuated his statement with a wink.

I shook my head. "Quit being ridiculous."

He was obviously teasing me, but it didn't stop the flurry of butterflies in my stomach. I blushed and began to wonder if I was getting into a situation way over my head.

He finally broke the silence. "Do you need assistance packing your things?"

"No. I can handle it. Besides, I'm not going to take much with me tomorrow. I don't have a place to live in New York yet, so it wouldn't make much sense to travel with boxes filled with books."

He smiled as if he knew a secret I wasn't privy to yet.

"As you wish." He stood up and held his hand out to shake mine. "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Miss Swan. I will be here at eight a.m. sharp to collect you in the morning." He pulled out a card and handed it to me. "If you need anything at all before that time, call me at this number."

He started walking toward the door, and I followed after him. He stopped and turned around, his eyes warm and kind.

"Just so you know, there's no reason you should feel intimidated by Mr. Cullen. You hold more power than you think."

With that, he walked out toward his car, leaving me standing speechless in the doorway. I gave him a wave as he pulled away, before moving toward the couch and sitting down to collect my thoughts.

_What the hell was happening?_

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

"Wow, Bella. Just wow." Alice had repeated that line at least five times since she'd read the letter and I told her everything that had happened with Alec.

"I know!" I taped up another box filled with books, while Alice packed up my ragged suitcase with clothes for my visit. "Help me figure it out."

"I think Mr. Cullen has a thing for you."

I looked over, and she appeared completely serious. But that was ridiculous.

"Get real, Alice. Don't be absurd. First, he's _him_ and I'm _me_. As if that wasn't enough, he doesn't even know me. Then you have to factor in that he's like twice my age. Finally, he's _him_ and I'm _ME_." I shook my head at the hilarity of her suggestion.

"Then what do you suggest Alec meant when he said Mr. Cullen was taken with you?" She stood there tapping her foot with her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, but I know it wasn't in some kind of romantic sense. There's no such thing as fairytales in real life." I hated to burst her little bubble, but I knew better than to believe in fantasy. "He probably thinks of me as a charity case. And if that's what it takes to get a boost up from him, so be it. I'll swallow my pride for a chance at a better life."

"You're so cynical and jaded, Bella. You might as well be a fifty-year-old spinster. Just because nothing fantastic has happened for you to this point in your life, doesn't mean it can't happen. I'm giving you an honest outsider's perspective on all this, and I'm telling you…it's more than just a casual handout on his behalf."

"Gah! You're insane. He's hot, rich, powerful, and there was that article about him being the most eligible bachelor in New York. He could have any woman in the world. To suggest he's interested in some down-on-her-luck girl from Podunk, WA—who he's never even seen by the way—is completely loony-tunes. Even for you."

I threw a book at her, but she dodged it easily, laughing at me as she tossed clothes into piles.

"You can bet your fabulous ass that he's seen you, Bella."

I stopped my packing again and looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" She paused, pursing her lips and shaking her head at one of my blouses. "How many days has that Alec character been hanging around here for? Huh? You think during all that time he hasn't snapped a few pictures and sent them off to Mr. Cullen?"

What she said made sense. I bit my lip as I thought about the fact that Mr. Cullen probably had seen pictures of me. It only confused me further since I couldn't imagine that anything about my physique rivaled any of the women he must see daily.

I knew I was pretty; I'd never lacked for compliments about my looks.

But I was also realistic.

"Bella, your wardrobe is hopeless." Alice was shaking her head at my scruffy, yet functional pittance of clothes.

Alice had always been one of those lucky girls with both smarts and style. I'd never really felt the need to dress up or impress anyone, but going to New York and meeting Mr. Cullen was making me think twice.

"What should I wear to meet him?"

I wondered again if I should call him to find out what the plan was for the next day or days or however long he planned to keep me there.

Alice took a critical look at all my clothes. "Well, I brought over a bunch of your stuff from my house, but really the choices are quite limited here. You don't even have a decent skirt, Bella." She sounded like I was committing a crime.

"Sorrrrry."

"This is no joking matter. You have a gorgeous, older man hot after your heels…and you don't even have any heels." She snickered and I threw another book at her head.

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence; I don't even know where to begin." I sniffed and pouted.

"We need to go do a drive-by of my closet. I have the perfect outfit for you." She pulled open the Victoria's Secret bag I'd hidden in my bottom drawer and shook her head. "Well, at least I know you have a couple good sets of panties and bras that you've never worn."

I cringed, feeling a little bad I'd never used her last birthday gift to me.

"Sorry, Alice. You know I don't like those panties that go up my butt though."

She rolled her eyes and pulled out the black lacy set. "These are sexy, and wearing them under your clothes will help you feel sexy…even if you're the only one to see you in them."

I shrugged. "I really have no reason for wanting to feel sexy."

"Oh, yes you do. You're going to have Mr. Cullen eating out of your hand. You have always wanted to live the high life, well now you're getting your chance. But you have to act the part."

"He's just going to help with my tuition, Alice. Let's not go overboard. I'm not trying to seduce him."

Although the thought made my stomach flip.

_Could I be sexy and seductive?_

I snorted to myself. He had models and actresses on his arm. I had no chance at competing with them. I reminded myself to keep my head out of the clouds.

"I know what you're doing, so stop it." She frowned at me. "You're beautiful, inside and out. He's obviously drawn to you in some way already. Stop doubting yourself." She walked over and pulled me up off the floor to give me a hug.

I squeezed her back. "I love you, Alice."

"I love you, too. You're my sister and you're going to knock him dead." She giggled and I smiled at her silliness. "Come on. You're pretty much packed up. Let's go to my house and get some clothes."

She drove us over to her house, talking me into taking a couple dresses and skirts that were much too short for my longer legs. I scoffed when she suggested that was a good thing, but went along with her recommendations. On our way back, I brought up Alec's words to me again.

"What do you think Alec meant when he told me I had more power than I thought?"

She glanced over at me and smiled. "I think it means Mr. Cullen wants you."

I growled and she laughed at me. I felt like I was missing a really big puzzle piece and she wasn't helping me figure it out.

"Why are you turning here?" I asked when she sped off down a side street.

"Come on, B. You need to learn to be a little more social. We'll go have one beer and say bye to all the losers, then we'll head back to your place."

"Ugh. I don't want to go to Newton's," I whined.

"Just one drink."

"Whatever."

I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe I'd just stay out in her car.

That idea didn't fly with Alice, and she finally dragged me inside. The lights were low, sweaty bodies were everywhere, and the music pumped out loudly. I was surprised the cops hadn't already arrived.

I followed closely behind Alice, weaving through the throngs of former classmates, and a ton of people I didn't even recognize. We made our way to the kitchen, grabbing two bottles of beer.

I sipped mine cautiously as Alice talked with Angela and Ben.

"Bella!"

I was startled as Tyler Crowley threw his arm around my shoulder and crushed me to his body.

"Can't breathe," I choked out, making him laugh and loosen his grip. I shoved his shoulder lightly. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry, babe. Didn't think you were going to show up."

"We're only here for a minute. Last goodbye and all that jazz." I waved my arm and rolled my eyes.

"Well, Mike will be happy."

_Terrific. _

"Come on, Bella. Let's go do a lap and then we'll get out of here." Alice pulled me away from Tyler's grasp.

We moved through the crowd of people, Alice stopping every once in a while to chat-shout at someone. Somewhere in the middle, I lost sight of her. I decided to head toward the front door, knowing she'd end up there eventually.

After having two beers spilled on me and several toes crushed by someone's foot, I was more than ready to get the hell out of there. I finally reached the door, and stepped outside into the cool summer night air.

One thing I'd learned by showing up at the party was I would have no regrets in leaving this all behind. There wasn't one person in there, aside from Alice, who I cared to keep in my life. I set my mostly full beer bottle on the porch and leaned over the railing.

I screeched when someone pressed against my back, putting his hands on the rail around me, effectively trapping me there.

"I knew you'd come," he whispered in my ear. His hot breath reeked of liquor.

_Fucking Newton._

I jabbed my elbow back, enjoying his grunt of pain, but he tightened his arms around me so I couldn't move.

"Always playing hard to get." He licked my neck and I felt like puking.

I was going to kill Alice for bringing me here.

"Get the fuck off me, asshole!" I tried to stomp on his feet, but he just lifted me up and laughed.

"Come on, Bella. I know you want me. You wouldn't be here if you didn't. Let's go have a nice goodbye."

He was drunk, but I still couldn't get out of his hold on me. Worry seeped through my disgust when he started carrying me off the porch and around the side of his house.

I screamed out again, kicking my legs at him and using all my strength to fight his grip.

Suddenly, his arms were gone and I was back on the ground. I spun around, ready to fight, but couldn't believe what I saw.

Alec had Mike shoved up against the side of the house, his forearm under Mike's neck cutting off his windpipe. I stood there frozen, watching Mike struggling for air and Alec with fire in his eyes.

"If you ever touch her again, you're a fucking dead man." Alec's voice was lethal, and I backed away slowly.

A million thoughts were running through my head at the same time.

I was thankful Alec had been there.

I was shuddering at the thought of what might have happened if he hadn't been.

I was pissed off at Mike.

I was mad at myself for not paying closer attention.

I was wondering why and how Alec was there right at that moment.

I was a little scared Alec was really going to kill him.

I tried to calm myself down and moved back toward Alec, putting my hand on his arm.

"Alec, it's okay. Don't hurt him. I just want to leave."

Alec shoved Mike once more before backing off. Mike dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes, gasping for air. I strode forward, kicking him hard in the groin, and smiled at the sound of his shrieking groan. Alec grabbed my elbow and led me back toward the driveway before I could cause any more damage.

He was walking fast, and I struggled to keep up. I had so many questions, and I remembered Alice was still inside. Stopping suddenly, I wrenched my arm away from him. He halted and turned toward me as I stood there watching him.

"Why…how were you there right at that moment?"

"I told you before what my job is."

I stared at him, remembering his words. He was here to collect me…protect me. It made me sound like I was an object and I didn't know how I felt about that.

"You were following me?"

"I had to ensure your safety." He could never give me a straight answer. "By the way…nice kick."

Before I could question him further, Alice flew out the front door.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere." She ran up to us, hesitant as she noticed Alec standing next to me. She stared him down. "Who are you?"

"Miss Brandon." Alec nodded to her, and then looked at me again. "I think it's time for you ladies to head back home. I'm sure Bella will explain everything." He gently took my elbow again, leading me toward Alice's car. "I'll follow you there until you're both safely inside."

With that, he slipped off toward his car, leaving both me and Alice staring after him. After a few silent moments, we got into her car and she started pulling away.

"What in the actual fuck was that all about?"

I didn't even know where to start in answering her question. My head was dizzy from everything that had happened.

"That was Alec."

"What happened? Why was he there?"

I shook my head, trying to clear the haze. I told her what happened with Mike and then about Alec showing up.

"Jesus. I'm so sorry, Bella. I had no idea Mike would try to do something like that. I feel like such a shit for making you go."

I waved off Alice's apologies. I wasn't angry with her. To me, there was a much bigger deal than Newton's drunken idiocy.

"I think this thing with Mr. Cullen is a lot more than I imagined," I told her softly.

We remained silent until pulling into my driveway. As we both climbed out and went in the house, we watched Alec sitting in his car, only driving off after the door was closed with us inside.

We stood there looking at each other for awhile before she spoke.

"I think you're right."

* * *

**AN2: So what do you think Mr. Cullen is up to? **

**Edward makes his appearance next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6 Greetings

**AN: Thanks again for the overwhelming response to the story. I'm trying to respond to all the reviews, but if I don't get to yours please know I truly read and appreciate each one. You have me smiling so big with all the love and support! **

**A couple questions have been popping up in reviews that I thought I would answer here. **

**First, posting schedule…I have been back and forth on this, but what I'm going to do for now is post twice a week. I'll post on Thursdays and Mondays for now. This will likely change at some point in the future, but for the next few weeks, this schedule will be maintained. **

**Second, the age difference. Bella is 18, of course as she just graduated high school, with the regular canon-style September birthday. Edward is 37. **

**Thanks again to kikki7, SusanQ, VampsHaveLaws, Julie, Lori, kitty, Stephanie, Perry Maxwell, Jaime Arkin, Nolebucgrl and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing.**

* * *

**Greetings**

Alice and I hadn't been inside more than a minute before my phone started ringing.

"It's _him_," I told her, looking down to find Mr. Cullen's name on my screen.

My heart pounded as my finger hovered over the answer button. I took a deep breath and hit it.

"Hello?"

"Bella." He sounded anxious and relieved at the same time. "Are you okay?"

"Um...yeah." I didn't know why he was calling, and I was still bewildered from the whole situation with Alec and Mike.

"He didn't hurt you?"

I hesitated, completely confused as to what he was even referring to.

_Was it possible Alec had already called him? Why would he do that? _

"Are you talking about what just happened with Mike?"

"Yes. Did he hurt you? What is his last name? Why were you by yourself?"

I reeled from his barrage of questions. Half of me was flattered and a bit excited about his obvious concern. The other half was slightly disturbed at his delving into my personal space from across the country.

"He didn't hurt me. I'm fine. And he happens to be your illustrious scholarship winner."

He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "little son of a bitch" and I bit my tongue to keep from giggling aloud. Alice was just staring at me with her eyebrows raised. I shrugged at her.

"Well, I won't keep you. I know you have to be up early for your flight. I only wanted to make sure you were okay."

He sounded so sincere in his worry and it warmed my heart.

"Thank you for calling to check on me, Mr. Cullen. I promise I'm perfectly fine. My best friend, Alice, is here with me."

"Well if you need anything at all, just call me back. Or call Alec. Sweet dreams, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Mr. Cullen."

As soon as I ended the call, I gaped at Alice and we both erupted in a fit of squeals.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

Alice and I were up at the crack of dawn. For once, I was happy to let her play Bella Barbie. I was a bundle of nerves, but wanted to look my best when I met the man who held my future in his hands. After showering, shaving, and exfoliating to Alice's specifications, I sat there patiently while she chirped away. I was primped and pressed until she was satisfied. My hair was left down, soft and slightly curled at the ends.

I dressed in a white, fluttery summer dress she had picked out for me, and had to admit I looked pretty good as I stood in front of the mirror. It definitely highlighted my assets of long legs and a nice butt. I only wished I filled out the bodice a little more.

"You look perfect!" she assured, whirling around me and checking for any last minute touch ups.

The clock read 7:50, and my heart beat wildly knowing I'd soon be on my way.

"I wish you were coming with me," I told her.

"Well, I'll see you soon. Whether it's in New York in two weeks or if you come back here again so we can leave together."

"I don't have anywhere to live right now, so I should be back in a few days at most."

She only hummed in response, as if she knew something I didn't.

"I want daily phone calls. Make sure to keep me updated."

I nodded. "Of course. I'm going to need your logical mind for analysis," I teased.

We had stayed up half the night, continuing our back and forth over everything that had happened. Alice was even more set on the idea that Mr. Cullen's interests went above and beyond tuition assistance after his phone call asking if I was okay. While I was still a little nervous about his seemingly intense interest, I was mostly intrigued by his caring nature. I wondered exactly what Alec had told him about the encounter with Mike.

When the doorbell rang, I took a deep breath and looked around at my room. Everything I owned was packed into boxes or in my suitcase. Alice grabbed my ragtag luggage, while I made sure I had my phone in my purse. I followed her down the stairs, laughing at her excitement.

She flung the door open, and Alec stood there on the other side with a smile.

"Good morning, ladies." He nodded at us.

Alice held her hand out toward him, and he took it in greeting. "I apologize for the incident last night. It was my fault for taking Bella there."

He shook his head. "Don't blame yourself for the actions of some drunken moron, Miss Brandon."

She kept her gaze on him. "Bella is my best friend. My sister. Promise me there is nothing shady happening here with Mr. Cullen. I don't care how rich or powerful he is. If he hurts her, I will find a way to pay him back ten times over. He may be older, but I'm smarter."

My mouth dropped open at her words. The last thing I expected was for Alice to go all Momma Bear on Alec. However, he seemed amused rather than put out.

"Miss Brandon, I promise you that Mr. Cullen only has the best intentions for Miss Swan."

"I hope he does. Nobody deserves the best more than she does."

"Okay, that's enough." I tugged on Alice's sleeve to pull her away from Alec, my face on fire from my blushing. "Alice, I'm going to be fine. I'll call you as soon as I can."

She snatched me up in her arms and I hugged her tight.

"I love you so much," she said, tears in her voice.

"I'm going to see you soon. Our dream is coming true."

She nodded and pulled away, wiping her eyes. Alec grabbed my bags and started walking toward the car.

"I love you more than anything." I gave her one last hug and followed after Alec.

"I'll lock up," she called out.

I waved at her before getting in the car. Alec closed my door and I watched him say something to Alice. She nodded to him, staying on the porch as we pulled out of the driveway.

I took one last mental picture of the house I'd lived in for the last several years, a small voice in my head telling me it might be the last time I ever laid eyes on it.

Alec left me to my thoughts as we sped down the highway. I finally turned toward him, still curious about the "protection" he deemed me in need of.

"So I guess you told Mr. Cullen what happened last night?"

He didn't even flinch from my question. His eyes remained on the road.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"That is something you will need to ask Mr. Cullen."

I sighed, knowing better than to think he'd crack and give me the information I wanted. I tried a different tactic.

"How long have you worked for him?"

"Six years."

"Have you ever followed any of his other projects?"

He did glance over at me at that question. "Is that how you see yourself? A project?"

I looked down at my lap. "I guess so. But I'm grateful he's taken an interest."

When he didn't reply, I looked over at him again. He shook his head and muttered to himself. I was pretty sure he said something about being naïve.

It didn't take long at all before we reached the Port Angeles airport. Alec flashed cards at some security checkpoint before we pulled up alongside a jet with the initials CWI on the side. I was escorted out of the car and led by Alec up the stairs and onboard the plane.

It was going to be my first flight, and I was a bit nervous. After I was directed toward a plush seat and belted in, Alec started to walk away.

"Wait!" I turned to get his attention and he looked back at me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to sit back here." He seemed confused by my question.

I bit my lip, trying to calm my fears. I could already feel my eyes watering. I felt so overwhelmed.

"Do you have to sit back there?"

He shrugged and shook his head. "No."

"Can you please sit somewhere close?" I hated feeling so stupid and weak, but I didn't want to be all by myself. "I've never flown before."

He seemed to understand because he moved to the seat across the aisle from me, and gave me a smile.

"Don't be scared. It's safer than driving."

_Right. Don't be scared. You can do this_.

Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

Alec kept me calm during the takeoff, even giving me some gum to chew on when the air pressure changed and popped my ears. The six-hour flight went by relatively quickly, an attendant coming by often to ask if I needed a beverage, snack, or to help me figure out the movie contraption. I must have dozed off during the second movie, because I awoke to Alec gently nudging my shoulder to let me know we'd arrived.

We were met with another car as we disembarked, Alec and I both getting in the back of the limousine. It was early evening, and I stared wide-eyed at the New York scenery as we passed by. It wasn't as if I'd never seen a big city before, I had been to Seattle many times.

But Seattle didn't come close to New York.

I wasn't sure how much time passed as we drove, and Alec let me gawk in peace. Whenever I did glance his way, he was busy texting on his phone.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked him.

"Mr. Cullen's house." He briefly looked up at me and gave me a smile.

Butterflies bounced in my stomach again at the mention of his name. I was really going to be meeting the man in a matter of minutes. As we slowed in front of a row of large, beautiful townhouses, I took several deep, calming breaths.

The car finally stopped and my door immediately opened, with some other guy in a suit offering me a hand to get out. I didn't even know where he came from.

_Had he been riding in the car the whole time?_

I shook my head.

Alec was by my side a second later, carrying my luggage, waiting while I took in the surroundings. The façade of Mr. Cullen's townhouse was dark brick, and the glass from the vast amount of windows of the four stories gleamed in the fading evening sunlight.

I immediately looked down at myself, straightening my dress and running my fingers over my hair nervously. I felt so out of place, as if I wasn't worthy enough to be breathing in this rich Manhattan air.

I'd watched enough Sex and the City episodes to understand this was where the uber-wealthy lived.

"Don't be nervous, Miss Swan. Remember what I told you."

I looked at Alec, glad he was there to encourage me, wondering which words exactly he wanted me to remember. He'd said quite a few over the last two days, most of which just confused me.

I finally gave him a short nod and followed him up the steps to the front door. We were immediately greeted by an older, friendly woman who reminded me of my late Gran.

"Welcome, Bella," she greeted, taking my hand and urging me inside. "I hope your traveling wasn't too taxing for you. I'm Hannah, and I take care of the house. If you need anything at all, you just let me know."

I bit my lip and smiled at her enthusiasm. She seemed so happy I was there and I had no idea why.

"It's nice to meet you, Hannah."

She squeezed my hand before turning to Alec. "How's my boy?"

Alec grinned at her, giving her a hug. It was the most emotion I'd seen on his face since we met.

"I'm great. It's good to be back in the city."

Hannah nodded. "You just leave Bella's things right there. We'll get it taken care of." They exchanged some knowing glances before turning back to me.

I didn't have time to ruminate over what they meant about taking care of my luggage. I assumed it would simply be going with me to whatever hotel I was booked in. Alec got my attention as he prepared to go.

"Well, Miss Swan. It's time for me to leave. It's been a pleasure escorting you, and I'm sure I'll see you again soon," Alec said with a nod.

"You're leaving?" I asked. I felt even more jittery at the thought the only half-way familiar face was taking off.

"You're in good hands here. It's time for me to go check in with my team."

I stood there at a loss. I wanted to hug him goodbye and thank him for his help, but it seemed somehow inappropriate.

"Thank you for everything," I finally said.

He nodded again and left back out the front door, leaving me alone with Hannah.

"Bella, would you care for anything to drink? Edward has arranged for your dinner on the terrace. I'm sure you must be famished."

It was the first time I'd heard anyone refer to Mr. Cullen as Edward. I was a little hungry, even though my anxiety was through the roof. That's what happened when you didn't eat all day.

"Thank you, Hannah, but I don't need anything to drink."

She patted my hand. "Very well, dear. Let me show you out to the terrace."

I followed behind her, admiring the vast, open spaces, the large stairs that led up and curved along the wall. It was much spacier inside than it appeared from the front. I gasped at the elaborate chandelier which hung from the ceiling as we passed through a living area. The next room we entered was even more impressive.

My every fantasy come true.

A library.

I could have died happily in this room. It took up two floors, and each wall was lined with rows and rows of books. Three couches and several large chairs were arranged in a comfortable design, and I could envision myself curled up in one in front of the large fireplace as the snow fell outside the wall of windows making up the back. There were even sliding ladders available at each panel for easier access to the highest shelves.

I was literally speechless as I spun around, taking in the whole room.

I was so lost in my thoughts, several minutes must have passed before I realized Hannah was no longer by my side. I turned back toward the direction we came in, and my breath caught at the sight of Mr. Cullen leaning against the doorway watching me.

The pictures from the internet really didn't do him justice. He was hands down the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. His green eyes sparkled as he gazed at me, his lips twitching into a smirk. He likely thought I was insane, spinning around in awe of a room he got to see every day.

My eyes roamed down from his angelic face, taking in the crisp white dress shirt, unbuttoned at the top with the sleeves rolled and pushed up to reveal his forearms crossed over his chest and the glint of a thick, silver watch around his wrist.

_How could forearms and a watch be so sexy?_

His black slacks hung low on his hips, perfectly fitted to his long legs. His stance was casual, one foot crossed in front of the other as he leaned against the frame. My eyes slowly traveled back up to meet his, and his smile widened as my heart pounded.

He must have liked my ogling and the obvious effect his presence had on me. I checked myself to make sure I wasn't panting.

When his head tilted slightly to the side, and his gaze intensified, I began to wonder if he could see right through me…inside me. He'd said he would take care of me, but he never specified exactly what that meant. I only hoped he wasn't regretting his decision.

_Why wasn't he saying anything? Was he waiting for me to say something first?_

After what seemed like an eternity, his wide smile returned and he slowly walked toward me. He was so graceful, beautiful, perfect, the closer he got, the more I felt like I was going to faint.

"Bella, I'm glad to finally meet you."

My insides melted at the sound of my name rolling off his tongue, but I gathered my wits enough to acknowledge the hand he held out toward me in greeting. When our hands met, I had to bite my lip to keep my body from entering nuclear meltdown level.

_Maybe he radiated some energy that sent my hormones into overdrive?_

He was tall, and I had to look up to see his face. He frowned as his gaze centered on the lip between my teeth. I quickly released it, and took a deep breath. I eventually realized our hands were still locked together and I had yet to say a word.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Mr. Cullen."

At the sound of my voice, his smile returned and his eyes met mine again. I stopped breathing when his thumb stroked the skin of my hand, sending tingles up my arm.

"The pleasure is all mine, Bella."

His voice should have been illegal for the physical reactions it was causing in my body.

"And please call me Edward."

I could only nod in response.

He chuckled. "Come with me. I'll show you the veranda. It's a nice evening for dining alfresco." He took my other hand in his, leading me out the glass door built into the wall of windows.

I simply couldn't believe my eyes. The cobbled stones of the patio floor were perfectly laid out, stretching along the backside of the townhouse. I smiled at the table set for our dinner, complete with candlelight.

But what caught my eye the most was the sparkling water of a swimming pool.

"Do you like it?" Edward's excited voice made me grin. "It's a rarity in this city to have a private pool." He pulled me closer, showing me how half of it was actually indoors. "This glass goes down into the water a few inches, but you can swim underneath it to get from the inside to the outside," he explained.

Not only was there a pool, but a Jacuzzi alongside it. There was a rock wall aligning one side, and water flowed down it into the hot tub, and finally into the pool. It was quite breathtaking to see.

"It's amazing, Mr. C…er…Edward."

He grinned at me, and his exuberance was infectious.

"I'm glad you like it, although you seemed to enjoy the library even more."

I blushed at his comment, chastising myself for dancing around like a fool in his book wonderland.

"It's all wonderful. Thank you for inviting me here." I bit my lip again and looked up when he made some garbled noise.

He shook his head and turned, leading me back toward the table.

"I think we should go ahead and sit down for dinner." He seemed to be talking to himself.

He pulled out my chair and I sat down, watching him take his seat across the small table from me. Hints of gold and bronze shimmered in his dark hair as the light from the candles reflected off it. I was jealous when his hand brushed through it.

What would it feel like if it were my fingers?

I looked down at my lap, trying to get a grip on myself before I ran over and jumped on top of him. I'd never had this level of desire for anyone before in my life.

Hannah suddenly appeared with salads for both of us, giving me a smile and a wink.

"How long has Hannah been with you?" I asked after she'd returned inside.

Edward uncorked a bottle of chilled wine, pouring some into each of our glasses. "She's been with me since I was a kid. She used to work for my parents, but after I bought this place, I asked her to join me here. She keeps everything in order; I'm not sure what I'd do without her."

I smiled at his warm words; it was obvious she held a special place in his heart. I took a bite of my salad and eyed the wine in my glass. Evidently Edward didn't have issues with underage drinking.

"Have you had this house long?" My head seemed to be clearing a bit. Perhaps my clarity of mind was dependent on not having any bodily contact with him.

"About four years now." His penetrating stare was back, and my bodily contact theory flew right out the window.

I nodded before I could say anything stupid.

He pushed his plate aside and leaned forward to rest his chin on top of his templed fingers.

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself."

"Not much to tell." I met his gaze. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you know everything already."

He smirked. "I've done some homework, but I think there's a lot more I have yet to find out."

I really wanted to slap that smug smirk away…or maybe kiss it away.

_Stop it, Bella!_

I was getting frustrated with myself as much as with him.

"But why do you want to know more? What is all this about?" I asked angrily, waving my hand at the wine and candles.

His eyes glittered as his smile grew. "I wondered what you would look like when you got feisty. It's better than I imagined."

Before I could fire off a retort, Hannah appeared with our dinners. I had completely lost my appetite, but I thanked her anyway. If I hadn't been thoroughly confused and intensely aroused at the same time, the shrimp linguine would have been perfect for the setting.

I took a big gulp of wine, and then watched Edward fill my glass back up. His eyes never left mine.

He twirled noodles around his fork and slurped them down with a grin.

"You should really try this, Bella. It's delicious."

"You didn't answer my questions." I took another drink of wine and folded my arms over my chest defiantly.

He hummed, and tilted his head. "You really haven't figured it out?"

"No, Edward. I don't know. Tell me why I'm here."

He put his fork down and leaned forward again. "It's actually quite simple. I want you, Bella."

* * *

**Well, what do you think about Edward? You will learn more about what he really wants in the next chapter. Let me hear your guesses! **

**I also want to rec a couple stories:**

**If you aren't already reading Nolebucgrl stories, go check them out! Words with Friends/Strangers, both are completing soon so now is the time to check them out. Also, she has Sideline Collision and First and Ten, two of my favorites, especially if you enjoy sports and humor!**

**Also, check out Stubborn Love by Vampshavebeagles. This is a collaborative fic between Vampshavelaws and Iambeagle. It's a brand new story so get in on it from the start! Very complex Bella and an intriguing Edward.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Proposal

**AN: I'm posting this chap a day early because I'm going to be too busy tomorrow to get it out. Also, I want to wish a Happy Mother's Day to all you wonderful moms out there. I hope you like the "proposal".**

**Thanks to Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, SusanQ, Vampshavelaws, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Perry, Jaime, Nolebucgrl and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing and supporting my crazy ass.**

* * *

**The Proposal**

My head was spinning.

_He wanted me?_

I didn't know exactly what he meant by that, but I couldn't deny how my heart raced and my stomach flip-flopped from his words.

Apparently, Alice had been dead-on accurate and I was the ridiculous one.

I tried to remain calm as his eyes lingered on me, but my nerves were on display when I grabbed the wine glass with my shaky hand and drank every drop. I was well on my way to passing the tipsy level.

Edward laughed when I picked up the half-empty bottle of wine and poured myself more.

"Is the thought of me wanting you so awful, Bella?"

I shook my head. "Surreal. Not awful. Unbelieveable. Not awful. Impossible. Not awful."

My rambling was getting out of control.

He narrowed his eyes. "We'll have to work on that," he said softly, before smiling again. "Just answer a couple questions for me, all right?"

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"From what I've gathered so far, you worked your tail off so that you could get out of Forks and live a better life. Am I correct?"

He nailed that one.

"Yes."

"Good. I love determination, tenacity, fighting for what you want. I'm the same way."

Did that mean he was going to fight for me? I swallowed a few times.

"Also, as I understand it, you have no more ties to your hometown. The only person close to you is your best friend, Miss Brandon?"

"Yes."

"And she is also coming to New York for college?"

"Yes."

He leaned toward me again. "Tell me, Bella. Where do you see yourself in five years? What is it you want your future to be?"

The truth was that I didn't know.

I'd had to kill myself to make the grades in high school to be eligible for college and they didn't hold a candle to Alice's 4.0 GPA. I didn't have a niche subject that I felt a consuming desire to follow, like Alice with computer science. I'd always liked reading, so I thought perhaps pursuing a literature degree would suit me. The only thing I knew I absolutely wanted in my future was to belong somewhere, to fit in, but I didn't know if I wanted to tell him that.

"I'm not sure yet."

He nodded as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

_Could he hear my thoughts?_

"Can I tell you what I thought when I read your scholarship essay?"

I gave him another nervous nod.

"You seemed to be unsure exactly where you wanted to go career-wise, only that you wanted something different. What really struck me though, was that you wanted to belong, to be in the right place, a family."

_Had I been that transparent?_

When I didn't answer, he continued. "I believe we are more alike than you think."

Hannah picked that moment to return, frowning at my untouched dinner, but not saying anything. After the dishes were cleared, only one plate was presented for dessert. It looked like some type of chocolate cake.

Edward stood and moved his chair beside mine, sitting down close enough that we were touching knees. The butterflies in my stomach appeared again when his foot hooked around mine under the table.

"Try this." He held a fork out with a bite of cake on it, and I closed my eyes and moaned lightly from the flavor.

It was quite delicious.

When I opened my eyes again, Edward's expression made me wonder if he wanted to eat me for dessert.

He was so intense.

After a couple more bites, he finally spoke again.

"You aren't saying much. Are you afraid of me, Bella?" His words were soft, and he slowly leaned in so close I could feel his breath on my face.

"No," I whispered.

_Closer, come closer._

Our noses were almost touching, our eyes locked onto each other.

"May I kiss you?"

_Yes! Yes, yes, yes. Please kiss me._

My hormones had completely taken over control of my body.

"Okay."

His hands moved up gently, cupping my cheeks, and I closed my eyes when his thumbs brushed along my cheekbones. My heart skipped a beat as his soft lips pressed against mine.

There was no urgency, no insistence. There was only sweetness in his tender kisses.

When his tongue slid along my bottom lip, I opened my mouth without thought. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

He tasted like chocolate, wine, spices…secrets and dreams.

One of his hands moved around to support the back of my neck, holding my face to his. My whole body tingled, and I was quite certain I would have agreed to anything he wanted at that moment.

"Mmmm," he hummed, brushing my lips lightly a few more times before his nose skimmed along my jaw. He gave me a small kiss below my ear, and whispered softly. "That was perfect."

I could neither agree nor disagree. The man had put me in some sexual haze, and I couldn't tell up from down. I pulled away from him and sat back in my seat, trying to remember all my questions and the reason I was here in the first place.

When he leaned toward me again, I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away. I needed to clear my head and think.

_Think, Bella! _

"I apologize," he said, easing back in his own chair and giving me some space. "I didn't mean to come on so strong, so fast. You're just very irresistible." He twirled a tuft of my hair around his fingers.

His words knocked some sense into my head.

Irresistible?

_Come on!_

Wine?

Candlelight?

I wanted to know what he was playing at. I didn't know this man and within an hour I'm sharing saliva with him?

_What was I doing?_

I needed to re-direct things...quickly.

"Get serious. I'm not irresistible." I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to figure out what this whole seduction scene was all about. "I've seen your pictures on the internet, a different blonde model on your arm every day. So, it's time to tell me the truth. What is going on here?"

"You shouldn't believe anything you see or read about me on the internet." His intense stare was back, and I looked down at my lap to keep my wits about me. "And I vehemently disagree with your self-assessment."

"Whatever." The wine was making me sassy.

After a few silent moments, he spoke again.

"You feel it too, don't you?"

I knew what he was talking about but didn't want to give away too much. "Feel what?" I glanced back up at him, and he smiled.

"The pull between us. I felt it the first time I heard your voice." The sincerity in his eyes made my stomach flip again. "I haven't been able to think about anything but you for a week now."

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. He brushed his hand through his hair and blew out a gust of air.

"Fuck it."

He was talking to himself again, and I smothered the giggles that wanted to erupt. His eyes blazed in my direction, as if he was determined about something.

"Are you ready to know why you're here?"

"Yes."

He bounced out of his seat and started pacing beside the table. Every so often he would look over at me and run his fingers through his hair again.

It suddenly dawned on me that he was nervous.

_Him!_

Mr. Cool, Calm, and Collected was anxious, and Alec's words flooded my mind.

_You hold more power than you think. _

I relaxed a little and took another sip of wine as he wore a path on the stone floor.

"Okay, I'll start out with a couple things about me." He stopped in front of me. "The first of which is that almost all my life, I've made decisions based on my gut instincts. As you can see, it's worked out relatively well for me." He waved his arms at our surroundings and threw me a crooked grin.

Mr. Smugs McSmirkenstein had reared his head again.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You're a genius the likes of which us mere mortals could never hope to be." My snarkiness and accompanying eye roll were probably just more effects of the wine.

Or maybe just me.

He laughed loudly, and I smiled as some of the tension left his body.

"Now that I know you understand how awesome I am…" He paused and winked at me. "The point of that was to say I'm going with my gut here tonight also. None of this will sound reasonable, logical, or conventional…because it's not.

"The last few years I've become somewhat reflective. I appreciate all the success I've been granted, but I'm not getting any younger. I'm sure with your investigative skills, you are already well aware that I'm thirty-seven, about to be thirty-eight." He cocked his brow and I nodded in confirmation. "Well, I've felt recently that my life is incomplete. What will all this wealth matter in the end if I don't have anyone to share it with, or pass it down to?"

My breath caught at his words, and he glided over to take his seat next to me again.

He took my hand in his, softly stroking my skin as he watched me.

"I have a proposal for you."

I held my breath and waved my hand for him to continue. The anticipation was killing me.

"First, I want you to know that no matter what, if you tell me no, I'll still take care of your tuition and you can forget all about this. Remember that, because I don't want you to think you're being forced into anything. You always have a choice."

I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing at least I wouldn't have to worry about school. Yet, it made me even more curious about what he was going to ask me.

"Tell me, Edward. I'm losing my mind here."

He chuckled nervously, our hands locked together on his bouncing knee.

"I want a family. I want children." He squeezed my hand. "And I want you to help me with that."

_What?_

_I mean...WHAT?_

My eyes widened and I gulped as I comprehended what he meant.

He wanted me to give him a child. Multiple childs…er, children.

He hurried along as I squirmed in my seat.

"I know this sounds crazy. Believe me, I want to kick my own ass as I hear the words coming out of my mouth. But I also know it's right." He paused and took a breath. I didn't move a muscle; I was likely in shock. "I will make this worth your while. We can negotiate the terms, of course, but I would give you everything you could ever want.

"As a starting point, if you agreed, I would give you two million free and clear."

He was completely serious.

I kept swallowing and trying to moisten my bone-dry mouth.

"Then, each year you stayed with me you would receive another million. For each child we had together, another two million would go to you. You could use this money however you wanted, just as long as it didn't endanger you, our marriage, or our kids.

"And that money would only be extra. I would still lavish you daily with anything your heart desired, or anything I thought you needed or wanted."

He had kept talking, but my mind was still stuck on the M word.

"M…m…marriage?" I squeaked.

He nodded. "Yes, of course. I want a legal partnership with you. I would want our kids to have both a mother and father. Think of it like pre-arranged marriages, which have happened since the beginning of time, often with the bride and groom never having met before the big day."

I sat there in stunned silence, and he gave me a few minutes to process.

I shook my head. "It doesn't make any sense to me. Why me? There are a million women out there that would marry you in a heartbeat."

"Let's just say that I've been burned in the past. It's hard for me to trust people, and I often shut myself off."

Sadness washed over his face, and his age showed a little. He didn't expound on his past, and I didn't push for details. But I did wonder what could have happened to him.

"Why do you think you can trust me?"

He gave me a small smile. "That's a good question. I suppose I feel more comfortable going into this by having some control over the situation. I've been looking for the right woman, and nobody bowled me over like you did from the first moment." He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "I want you, Bella. I like that you have no other ties, no other complications. I like that you are young, beautiful, determined, and…feisty." He winked again. "I want you to be mine, to be completely devoted and invested in me, in our family."

My mind whirled from the information he'd laid on me. It was so bizarre. I felt like I was hovering above, watching someone else sitting here with this beautiful, but obviously lonely man.

One side of my brain was yelling obscenities at me for considering it. What would that make me? Prostitute didn't really fit because he wanted marriage. Slave? Not really, since I would be going into it voluntarily.

This side kept screaming something must be wrong with him. Why was he that desperate to ask some nobody girl he didn't know to be his?

This side told me to take my tuition money and run far, far away.

Then the other side of my brain was ready to sign on the dotted line. He was offering everything I could dream of and more. I would be wanted. I would have a place to call my own, a family. I would get the life I'd only ever imagined.

This side told me to grab hold and never let go. He was gorgeous, successful, wonderful, and he chose me over anybody else. He wanted me! Maybe he even needed me. Something I'd never felt before.

This side demanded I not be a fool by throwing away the opportunity of a lifetime.

I met his eyes again, his expression hopeful but cautious. My fingers itched from the desire to smooth away the little worry lines around his eyes.

It was that moment I knew what I was going to choose.

* * *

**What is Bella going to do? What would _you_ do? **

**Next chapter will be posted on Wed or Thurs. Also, let me know if there are any specific outtakes you want to see! **

**A couple more recs from what I'm reading now: **

**Blind Spot by FictionFreak95: If you haven't read any FF95 stories, you are missing out!**

**Watching Her by Les16: Soccerward and his Drummerella**

**Theories of Bellativity by kikki7: A hot doctorward and chocolate? Perfection**


	8. Chapter 8 The Contract

**AN: You guys are blowing me away with the love. I swear I've had the biggest grin on my face for a week now. I appreciate every single reader, reviewer, tweeter, etc. Thanks!**

**Thanks to Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, SusanQ, Vampshavelaws, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Perry, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing and supporting my crazy ass. I have been playing with this right up until posting and any mistakes are mine. **

* * *

**The Contract**

"Edward, I…"

He didn't let me finish, putting a finger over my lips.

"Sleep on it, Bella. Think over everything I said, and we can discuss it more tomorrow. I'm sure you will have questions and I certainly don't want you to rush your decision either way."

That silly man was just about to get his way, and he stopped me.

"Maybe I don't want to sleep on it." I would have stomped my foot if I'd been standing.

He sighed and then smiled at me.

"I do like your fire." He stood, pulling me up with him. "Come on, let me show you to your room. Please take tonight to think it over." He sounded melancholy, as if he thought I wasn't going to choose him.

Every cell in my body urged me to ease his sadness. It was overwhelming how much this practical stranger seemed to affect me. Overwhelming to the point of scaring me a little. For that reason alone, I kept my mouth shut and nodded in agreement. It probably was too impulsive of me to be so eager to say yes anyway. He was right to hold me off. It was a big decision.

When I replayed his words as he led me back inside, something clicked in my head.

"Wait...I'm staying here?"

He paused and turned toward me.

"If that's all right with you. You'll have a room to yourself."

I was simultaneously surprised I wasn't going to a hotel and somewhat disappointed he didn't want me with him tonight.

_What was wrong with me?_

I simply nodded my consent, and he continued on, leading me up the stairs and pointing out different parts of the house. It was all amazing, although I felt out of my element.

If I did stay with him, would I ever feel comfortable with this level of wealth?

We finally reached a bedroom, and he let me enter first. It was beautiful, in tones of beige and mauve. There was a bed big enough to fit ten of my old beds, topped with a duvet of dark rose and a mountain of pillows I wanted to dive into. I noticed my purse and luggage on the bed as I turned in circles, examining every detail of the room. A large vanity table ran along the wall opposite the bed, and there was even a chaise lounge in the corner.

"Nice accommodations," I teased.

Edward grinned. "I'm glad it meets your specifications, Miss Swan." He moved toward a closed door and opened it to reveal a private bath. "Everything you need should be stocked in here, but you can contact Hannah if there's something missing that you require." He showed me how to use the phone if I needed anything else.

It really was like a hotel, although I was uncomfortable thinking about Hannah as some kind of servant.

He remained silent as I looked around, but I could feel his eyes on me.

I turned to face him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"If I agreed to your…uh…proposed arrangement, is this how we'd live?" I waved my arms around the room.

He tilted his head and furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Separate bedrooms? Separate lives? You stopping by occasionally to try and knock me up?" My cheeks flushed as the questions spewed out of my mouth.

He strode over quickly, stopping right in front of me, and my breath caught as his eyes locked on mine.

"No." His hands slid up my arms to rest on my shoulders, and I shivered from his touch. "If you agree, you will be in my bed. _Our_ bed. We will be together…_in every way_."

His lips were on mine before I could think, his tongue exploring my mouth when I gasped in surprise. He moved one hand down, tickling my spine before resting it on my lower back and holding me tight. His other hand cradled my head as his fervent kisses made me weak at the knees.

My body felt like it was on fire, and I moaned from the intense tingling sensation flowing from my head to my feet.

He groaned and pulled away, both of us panting as we stared at each other.

"I should leave now," he said, breaking the moment and leaving me standing there still breathless. He walked toward the door, pausing and turning back in the doorway. "Sleep well, Bella. I'll see you in the morning."

With that he left, closing the door behind him. My knees gave out and I fell back on the bed.

_Holy shit!_

My fingers traced over my swollen lips, and I closed my eyes to remember how intoxicating his kisses were.

If he could do that with his mouth, how potent would the rest of the package be?

I grabbed a pillow and smothered my giggles as I rolled over onto my stomach.

Was this possible? Was it really happening?

The way my body came alive in his presence, it was tempting to take him up on his offer without the monetary additions he stipulated. In fact, I already knew I would have to talk him down from the exorbitant amounts of cash he wanted to give me. It was entirely too much.

After finally settling down, I opened my suitcase and retrieved some pajamas. I wandered into the bathroom, admiring all the gleaming fixtures and amenities before going through my nighttime rituals.

As I combed my hair, washed my face, and brushed my teeth, I tried to figure out what the downside to the situation was. Sure, it would be crazy and impulsive. But I'd never experienced anything close to the excitement, giddiness, and yes, arousal that I did in Edward's presence.

Was it insane for me to want to keep it?

My life prior to this day was either sad or mundane. Loss, irrelevance, and cast as a burden. That was my Forks life.

Was it wrong for me to want to give this a try?

My head fell back against the pillows and I snuggled under the cover, enjoying the fresh smell and soft feel of the luxurious bed. I briefly thought about Alice, and the fact I hadn't called her. I bit my lip and debated with myself.

I wanted to talk to her and get her opinion, but what would happen if she thought I was a lunatic for considering this?

I didn't want her to try and talk me out of it.

I decided to call her tomorrow, allowing myself more time to think about what I wanted without any interference.

When I closed my eyes and reflected over the last few hours, it suddenly became clear to me exactly what I might be giving up if I agreed to Edward's offer.

Love.

My eyes popped open and I stared at the ceiling.

It was obvious Edward and I had chemistry together. The air practically sizzled when we were in close proximity. But that had nothing to do with true affection.

Was I willing to enter into this arrangement, into a marriage, knowing he didn't love me and I didn't love him?

Our feelings could grow into love at some point, but was I willing to risk the chance they might not?

Edward said I always had a choice, meaning I could get out of the deal at some future point if I was no longer happy with the terms. But what if there were kids at that point? What kind of damage would be done if Edward and I split because of a loveless marriage? Was it right to form that kind of union and bring children into it?

Children.

I shivered slightly at the thought.

Was I ready to have kids?

It was obvious Edward was more than ready to start that part of the arrangement. I snorted to myself. It was probably because he wouldn't be the one carrying them around for nine months.

I liked the idea of having children. In fact, the idea of a large family surrounding me was usually only reserved for my dreams. Though I had never imagined it happening so soon.

What would it mean for school? When he said he wanted me completely devoted and invested in him and him alone, would it hinder my going to NYU?

My mind buzzed as question after question popped up.

I didn't know exactly when I finally drifted off, but when I bolted awake, the clock on the bedside table showed it was already noon. I shook off my lingering sleepiness and jumped out of bed. The hot sun shining through the windows indicated it would be a warm day outside, so I picked out Alice's khaki skirt, a blue and white sleeveless camisole, and some sandals.

After showering and dressing, my stomach rumbled with hunger. It was protesting my dinner consisting primarily of wine last night. I walked down the stairs, trying to remember my way.

I landed on the first floor and smiled at the sight of Hannah coming around the corner. At least I could ask for directions to find a sandwich or something.

"Bella!" She was at my side immediately, taking my hand with a smile. "Good morning, honey. Or, I should say good afternoon. I was wondering if I was going to have to wake you myself to get you fed. You hardly ate any dinner last night."

"Hello, Hannah." I followed as she led me into the kitchen area, which had a small table set up already. I glanced at the flowers and the nice place setting. "For me?"

"Yes, we aren't very formal for breakfast or lunch around here. Is this all right?" She seemed worried I wouldn't approve.

I nodded vigorously. "I hope you haven't gone to any trouble. I could just make myself a sandwich."

She chuckled. "Sit down, sweetheart. Let me take care of you."

I gave her a smile, sitting down at the table as she requested. Soon enough, I had more food in front of me than I knew what to do with. There was fresh fruit, an omelet, and croissants, everything tasting as mouth-watering as it looked.

Hannah plied me with tea and juice, until I couldn't eat or drink anything more.

"Where is Edward?" I asked when she took my plate.

"He's in his office. I'll take you there as soon as you're ready."

I stood up and straightened my skirt. "I'm ready."

I wasn't entirely prepared, but I was resolved to have this conversation and secure my future plans…one way or the other.

Hannah led me up one flight of stairs, pausing when we reached a door next to the library. She turned back toward me and patted my hand.

"I'm happy you're here, Bella."

"Me, too," I told her.

She smiled again and knocked briefly on the door, before opening it and letting me walk in. I took a deep breath, finding Edward seated behind a large desk. He stood and gave me a nervous grin as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Hello, Bella. Did you sleep well? Have you eaten?"

It was a relief to see I was not the only one nervous. I smiled as I walked toward him, taking a seat when he motioned to one of the chairs facing his desk.

"Yes and yes. How are you? Did you sleep well?"

He sat down as well, resting his chin on his clasped hands while staring at me.

"As well as can be expected," he murmured. "I was worried I'd wake up this morning and find you'd run off screaming during the night."

I raised my eyebrow. "Were you trying to scare me off?"

He shook his head. "No, I was very much hoping you'd still be here."

I looked down at my lap, my fingers playing with the hem of my skirt as I tried to release some nervous energy. "We have to talk about this."

He sighed heavily, and I looked up to find him hanging his head. His sadness was palpable, and I realized he thought I was going to say no.

"Edward, let me get this out of the way to start. I'm going to agree with your proposal, but we need to discuss some things first."

The change in his demeanor was instantaneous. His face lit up, and he was out of his seat like a shot. I was scooped up in his embrace before I could blink, his face nuzzling my neck as he held me tight. My stomach flipped and my heart raced when he placed kisses under my ear, and I knew we'd never get any talking done if we were this close. My brain went straight to meltdown mode when he kissed me.

"You're saying yes," he whispered, his breath making my skin tingle. The slight undercurrents of desperation in his voice made me think he was trying to convince himself I was telling the truth.

I laughed and pushed against him lightly.

"Okay, okay. I'm sure there will be plenty of time for this later. We have to talk first, and I can't think with you so close. You make my brain go mushy."

He chuckled and let me go, a definitive bounce in his step as he strolled back to his seat.

"The feeling is mutual, Bella. Just so you know."

I doubted my presence affected him as much as his did me, but I didn't say anything.

He pulled two sets of papers out of a folder, handing me one and keeping one for himself.

"I think it will be easier to talk through, if we have everything down on paper. I had my lawyer draw this up, but we can amend things until we are both comfortable."

I gulped as I looked at the stack of papers in my hand. It was a real, legal document. When I looked back up at Edward, my whole body flushed.

He'd put on a pair of reading glasses, and I had never seen anything so sexy in my life. My mouth dropped open, and I hoped the drool escaping didn't blur the ink on the pages.

"Do you want to go through it point by point, or read it all through first?"

When I didn't answer his question, he looked over at me with a concerned expression.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

I clenched my thighs together and tried to calm myself down.

"You can't wear those," I blurted out, waving my hand at his face. I tore my eyes away, and looked down at my lap in hopes he would take them off quickly.

"I can't wear what?"

"Those glasses."

Didn't he understand I was about to crawl over the desk into his lap?

He chuckled. "Why can't I wear them? Do you have a problem with glasses?"

Yes, a big problem. I wanted to make baby #1 on top of his desk.

"They're too distracting and I need to focus." I sounded insane.

"They're distracting?" His lips curved into one of his smug smiles. "How so, Miss Swan?"

I huffed as my fingers dug into my thigh. He was obviously going to toy with me; I had to grin and bear it.

I could do this.

Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

He chuckled at my silence but seemed to want to ease my floundering.

"I apologize; normally I wear contacts, but I didn't put them in this morning." He held up his papers. "I need to be able to read this though."

I blew out a gust of air. "Fine, let's do this." I would just keep my eyes away from his face.

The first section primarily laid out the privacy clauses and agreement of non-disclosure. Some of the legalese was confusing, but I got the gist of what was written.

"So we aren't allowed to discuss this arrangement with anyone?" I asked.

How in the world was I going to keep this a secret from Alice?

"I'd prefer we kept it to ourselves, Bella. Not only for our sakes, but it would be awkward for any children we may have."

"But what are we going to tell people if I'm here all of a sudden and married to you?" I snuck a glance over at him, trying to keep my lust at bay.

"We'll have to discuss exactly what we want to tell people. It shouldn't be too difficult to come up with something." He was more confident than I was. "And in the event that our agreement is no longer suitable for one or both of us, the non-disclosure will still be in place. Nobody should ever know about this except us, no matter what happens in the future."

I nodded and moved on. The next section dealt with the money. My mouth gaped as I read through everything he wanted to give me. It was laid out explicitly, including the terms he discussed last night all the way through bank accounts I would have access to while with him.

"This is too much, Edward. I don't need all this."

"It's not too much. I'm asking you to change your entire life for me. Not only that, but the hefty amounts will give us both security. I want to know you are with me because you want to be, not that you feel obligated. If you know there are millions in your pocket if you left, then I know you really want to be here if you stay."

This was about his trust issues.

"So it will give you peace of mind if I stay despite being independently wealthy?"

He nodded, and I pursed my lips in thought.

"How rich are you anyway?"

The smirk returned. "I have billions, so don't fret about the amounts on these pages."

I rolled my eyes. I should have figured.

"Fine, then. Give me millions." I looked at the page again. "But I hate this pay-as-you-go-for-the-kids thing. It makes me sound like a glorified incubator."

He frowned. "Well, I'd like to compensate you for providing me heirs."

I narrowed my eyes. "They would be mine as well. I think them having half my DNA is compensation enough."

He cleared his throat. "As you wish. We'll take out the compensation for children clauses."

I grabbed a pen off his desk and slashed through the offending lines.

My anger turned to sadness when I read the next section. He had laid out his wishes that if we ever separated, following the birth of any children, he would be granted sole custody of said children.

He wanted me to have the kids and then give up my rights to them?

That was a deal breaker to me.

What kind of mother would I be if I allowed this? If I signed a document saying I wouldn't fight with everything I had to keep my own children?

Not any kind of mother I wanted to be.

I shook my head and looked up to find him staring at me.

"I'm...I'm not sure if I can do this."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed at the worry in his voice and the frown on his face.

"Edward, any woman who would sign away the rights to her unborn children is not worthy of being a mother in the first place. It's insulting and a little worrisome this is even in the contract. If all you want is a surrogate, then go find someone else." I threw the contract on his desk and stood up. "I don't think I can be a part of this."

"Wait!" He stood and rushed over to me before I could make my way to the door.

I kept my eyes on the floor and tried to ignore the electricity when his hands gripped mine.

"You're offended by my asking for sole custody in the event we separate and have children, right?"

I nodded my head but still didn't look up at him.

"That actually comforts me, Bella."

I looked up at him then, watching his eyes for any signs of dishonesty.

"Then why? Why would you put that in there?"

"To make sure you _did _care."

My mouth fell open.

"You put it in there as a test?"

"Yes."

The disbelief must have been written all over my face.

"I swear. If you would sit back down, I'll show you."

I allowed him to nudge me back in my seat but kept my eyes targeted on him as he moved back around his desk and took out more papers. I took the pages from him when he handed them over.

These pages had this section re-written completely. He _was_ being honest with me.

"Joint custody?"

He nodded and smiled. "This, of course, is only in the event of our separation...which hopefully will not be necessary. But if so, our arrangement would be joint custody." He paused for a moment, allowing me to read.

"I would have to remain in New York." It was more of a statement than a question, but he answered anyway.

"Yes. I would want us to still reside near each other."

The unease I'd felt started to dissipate as I read the amended clause. This made much more sense and ensured we would both have control over our children's lives. I was still upset about the initial contract's wording though.

"I can agree to this, but stop with the stupid game-playing. It's difficult enough for me to build trust in you...in this whole situation. I can do without your _tests_."

When I looked back up, he was hiding a grin behind his hand.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing. You're just quite adorable when you're angry."

A jolt of lust shot through me as I imagined what he would look like angry. I bit my lip and forced myself to remain seated.

"Don't bite your lip." The low growl of his voice surprised me.

I wondered if my lip bite was the equivalent to him that his glasses were to me. I put that information in the mental bank for future use.

I snickered and released my lip as I kept reading.

"What is this traveling business all about?"

"My company is based here in New York, but I do have to travel occasionally. Mostly back and forth to L.A., although sometimes overseas. I want you to travel with me as long as you are physically able to."

"You mean until the point where I'm waddling around with a basketball in my belly?" My hand automatically went down to feel my tummy, and I wondered what it would be like to have a baby in there.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes, something like that."

"But what about school?"

I looked up again when he didn't answer me. He was frowning and scrunching his forehead.

"I assumed college was your way of escaping Forks, but with our arrangement that particular avenue would no longer hold as much value to you. I guess I'm selfish and would prefer you were completely invested in us. Besides, you would have to quit anyway when you got pregnant."

"What?" I flipped through the pages, trying to find where he laid down that insane rule. "For your information, pregnant women go to class every single day, all over the world. If you think I'm just going to sit around the house all day waiting for you to come home, then you have the wrong girl. I would be bored out of my mind and would likely start throwing around your precious works of art for entertainment."

His face paled a little as I got my point across.

"It's not set in stone, Bella. No need to get upset. That's why we're discussing this. I'll worry if you are off traipsing through this city by yourself."

I took a couple breaths and tried a calmer tactic. "While I'm unsure exactly what direction I'd like to go in terms of a degree, I still want to take at least a few classes. I'd like the experience. I won't overload myself, maybe just a class or two a semester."

He nodded slowly. "I understand. College can be a very fulfilling and rewarding experience, and I certainly don't want to hold you back. However, I want us..._this_...to come first." He paused and stared at me for a moment.

"My taking classes won't interfere with giving you attention."

Damn needy man.

He sighed. "I must insist that transportation is provided for you. I would be out of my mind if I thought you were riding in subways and cabs alone. Also, in the event you are due to deliver mid-semester, I would prefer you take that semester off."

It was becoming clear exactly how much of a control freak Edward really was. He manifested his concern and insecurities into manipulating everything to his will. I wondered if he was this way with everybody close to him.

Was there anybody else close to him?

I was accustomed to having complete freedom, having nobody but myself to answer to. It was going to be a massive undertaking for me to change my independent behavior and allow him to take over part of the reins of my life.

"Edward, you need to understand that all of this is completely new to me. I haven't had anyone to really answer to or keep track of me since my mother passed away. This is going to be an adjustment for me, and you are going to have to compromise if you really want this to work."

"I understand," he said, giving me a smile. "I don't want to push you away by being too domineering. But I also want to add that there are plenty of other activities you can pursue outside of academia. I'm sure I could teach you anything you could learn at NYU, and probably better." Smirks all around. "Plus, I imagine my mother will corral you into helping with her charity projects."

My anxiety came back at the mention of his mother.

"Well, I'm flattered by your modesty regarding Edward Cullen University, but I think I'll stick with NYU for now." I took a couple breaths as he chuckled. "So your family lives close by?"

He nodded. "Yes, Emmett is my brother and also works at CWI. He lives here in the city. My parents have a place here but spend most of their time at their home in Connecticut."

"Are they going to be upset about you being with me?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"From what I've read, your family is old money. Won't your parents be upset that you're marrying some nobody girl from Washington?"

He laughed and shook his head. "My mother will be ecstatic that I'm finally settling down. She's been harping on me for a decade about grandchildren. I'm sure she will love you. In fact, she can be a little overwhelming at times, so please let me know if she's smothering you. I will tell her to back off."

I scoffed. He was lucky he had a mother to care about him and it saddened me he took it for granted. It also didn't escape my notice that he didn't talk about his father. I wondered why he was left out.

I turned my attention back to the document, making changes in regards to my academic pursuits and reading on. I paused at the next section, where I found an extensive medical history for both Edward and myself.

"How did you get all this information about me?" Anger bubbled inside me.

"I told you I did background research. It wouldn't have been very prudent of me to go into this without knowing of your health and any possible genetic abnormalities in your family history. Mine is all there as well."

The nerve of this man. I glared at him.

"You could have just asked me. This is private. You even have my damn gynecological exam information."

It wasn't that there was anything embarrassing in there, but to see my dearth of sexual experience in black and white was a little humiliating.

He held up his hands, but the smirk never left his face.

"Sorry. I was only being thorough. Besides, if we're married, there's no need to be private about these things."

"Yeah, well we're _not_ married and maybe I don't want my children to get your smug genes." I threw my pen at his head, but he ducked out of the way. "Asshole," I muttered under my breath.

"Be careful, Isabella. Your foul mouth actually turns me on."

Apparently I'd said it louder than I thought.

I reached for another pen off his desk. The one I grabbed looked really expensive, and I wondered how aerodynamic it was.

He sat there calmly, watching me.

Always watching me.

"If you are done throwing your tantrum, you'll see we are both perfectly healthy."

His inference that I was acting childish really raised my ire.

"I don't know, Edward. I'm not sure if you can keep up with me. You are getting old. I may have to go look for something on the side." I stared at him in challenge.

The sight was spectacular.

His hands gripped his desk, and my imagination of what his anger would look like didn't even come close to reality. Fiery eyes, clenched jaw, flushed cheeks, flared nostrils, tousled hair. His rage was darkly beautiful, and likely would have scared most people.

It didn't scare me.

I smiled sweetly, while giving myself an internal high-five.

I was pretty sure he growled at me.

"You will do nothing of the sort. If you would turn to the next section, it clearly states that we will be monogamous to one another."

I flipped the pages while tittering at his reaction. Yep, it really was in there. He thought of everything.

Not that I would have ever cheated in the first place. That wasn't me, but he didn't need to know that…yet.

"What if you don't satisfy me?" I asked with feigned innocence, taking in his tensed body and heavy breathing.

He chuckled ominously, igniting a flurry of tingles in my abdomen.

"You will be more than satisfied, I promise you that. I would wager that _you_ will be the one trying to keep up with _my_ appetite."

Ooh, the gauntlet was thrown.

I wanted to grab his shirt and pull him over the desk. The way the man oozed sex, I had little doubt there would be any complaints in bed. It was still fun to play with him though.

"I guess we'll see."

"Yes, we most certainly will."

I moved on to the next section, sighing again at his controlling ways.

"Neither party will use contraception until after the birth of the first child, and at that point only upon mutual agreement," I quoted.

He sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I guess not." I could hear the weariness of my own voice.

I was reminded again that this arrangement was loveless; it was his means to an end.

"What are you thinking?"

I looked up, finding his expression softened. I played with the pen, hesitating to answer.

What if I voiced my fears and didn't like his reply?

"Doesn't it bother you at all? Going into this without truly knowing each other or loving each other?"

He leaned forward again. "I suppose I could have gone about this in a more conventional way, courted you in a normal fashion, until we were both positive of our future together. But patience is not one of my virtues. I knew from the first moment I heard your voice that I wanted you. Then after reading your words, I had no desire to wait any longer. I very nearly flew to Washington myself to get to you, only Alec talked me out of that." He paused and grinned. "I know you feel the same spark of attraction to me as I feel for you. That's how great romances start, right? Attraction? And I think we have that covered in spades."

I blushed, knowing he was right about the attraction part. It calmed me somewhat that he was not dismissing the idea that what we had could grow into love.

"Okay," I said softly, feeling more hopeful than ever about this becoming a real relationship.

We continued on, with only one other part of the contract making me think twice.

"I don't like this part about you having authority to make decisions on my behalf unilaterally," I told him.

"That would only ever come into play when I thought something was hazardous for you."

I shook my head at his explanation.

"What if your idea of hazardous is different from mine? I think I should have some input about all decisions that affect me."

"You will. I want this to be a partnership."

I had a feeling he and I were going to butt heads a lot over what he deemed best for me.

When we'd gotten through the last page, we sat silently for a few minutes.

"Well, what do you think?"

This was it. The moment of truth.

_Do I take my tuition money, forget all about Edward, and try to live a normal life?_

Or...

_Do I take a risky plunge that could end up being either the biggest mistake or the most rewarding experience of my life?_

I stared at his hopeful face and knew with everything inside me this was where I belonged.

"I think…yes."

* * *

**Bella makes her choice. Do you agree or disagree? Why do you think Edward is the way he is?**

**You will learn more about Edward's past in the next few chapters. **

**I think I'm sticking with Wed/Sun updates for now. It works better with my schedule.**

**More fic recs:**

**Dear Maggie by Jenny0719**

**A Soft Place to Land by btwnthestacks**

**Outbound by aftrnoondlight **

**Pocket Change by aWhiteBlankPage **


	9. Chapter 9 On the Fly

**Thanks to Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, SusanQ, Vampshavelaws, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Perry, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing and supporting my crazy ass.**

* * *

**On The Fly**

The next few hours went by in a blur. Edward was on the phone immediately with his lawyer, setting up an urgent meeting. He then whisked me away, pointing out the sights of the city as we sat in the back of the car together.

We made a brief stop at his lawyer's office, where I was introduced to Jenks and unceremoniously signed my life away after the alterations to the contract were complete.

I forbade myself from succumbing to any panic attacks as we walked out together.

I was a millionaire. I'd agreed to marry, sleep with, and be somewhat controlled by a man I barely knew.

I tried to push my fears that I'd agreed to this arrangement simply because of my desperate need to belong out of my mind. I was very close to balking before we even really started.

Edward held my hand in his and was practically skipping and whistling as we got back into the car.

"You're awfully happy," I noted as he scooted in right next to me on the seat.

He pulled me to him, burying his face in my neck.

"I most certainly am, my Bella," he whispered in my ear.

_His_ Bella.

I wanted to retort that I was not just another addition to his collection of toys, but his hands and mouth soon smoothed away my irritation.

It was easy to forget about the entire contract as he kissed and nipped below my ear. I tilted my head to give him more access and moaned from the feel of his hand inching up my thigh.

When his lips crushed down on mine, I gripped his hair in excitement. The pleasurable sensations coursing through my body were like a drug. They were unlike anything I'd felt before. Euphoric, intoxicating, and I couldn't get enough as I pulled him as close to me as possible.

_This_. This magnetic, encompassing force between us was the reason I had agreed.

"I want you so fucking much," he said amidst his kisses.

Apparently he felt the same as I did.

I could only hum my agreement, while my body wanted to mount him like a horse.

When he let out a breathy moan into my mouth, it was like a rush of adrenaline. It was empowering to feel so completely desired, longed for, craved. To know that I was consuming his mind as much as he was mine. I twisted and turned, encouraging his hand higher up my leg. Those long fingers were dangerously close to where I wanted them.

I groaned when the car came to a stop, clinging to Edward so he wouldn't move away.

"Come on, baby. We're here."

I didn't know where _here_ was and didn't care. I whined when he pried my fingers away from his hair and tugged my skirt back down.

He chuckled. "We'll get back to that very soon. I promise." He gave me one last kiss before helping me out of the car.

We were standing in front of Tiffany's.

"Why are we here?" I already knew what he was doing. I was only trying to convince myself it was real.

"Because I need to put a ring on your gorgeous finger." He pulled me toward the door.

I gulped as I saw all the signature blue boxes set up in an elaborate window display.

This was really happening. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time. He stopped and turned to stand in front of me when he noticed my dawdling. I hated causing the worry that briefly flashed in his eyes, but I couldn't help being nervous.

"What is it, Bella?"

I took a deep breath, resolving myself to stand by my decision. I had agreed to this, hadn't I? It was mind-boggling that the physical aspects of our new "relationship" were so much easier for me to engage in than the nuptial ones.

"I'm okay. Just not a big fan of jewelry is all. I never wear the stuff." I gave him a smile and squeezed his hand.

He laughed and slipped his arm around my waist. "Well, this particular piece of jewelry is important."

Once inside, I got my first glimpse of the ass-kissing that occurred when Edward Cullen was present. I reminded myself he was a well-known figure in this city and I shouldn't be surprised by the reactions. People paused to watch him pass by, men eyed him with jealousy, and women wagged their tongues. I wanted to roll my eyes a few times before remembering I had no room to judge. I also found myself quite pliable under his spell.

The manager quickly escorted us to a private area, offering champagne as different clerks arrived with a variety of special collection diamond rings nestled in black velvet. I drank my glass, allowing the sweet, bubbly liquid to calm me down. It also helped when Edward placed his hand on my knee, absorbing some of my nervous energy.

Most of the rings Edward sent back immediately, only a handful he deemed good enough to possibly sit on my finger.

"What do you think of this one?" he asked me, sliding the monster rock on my finger.

I took another sip of the champagne, trying not to think about how much the ring cost.

"It's fine."

He shook his head. "Well, I want you to have something you like. Not something just _fine_."

We went through several different rings before I genuinely smiled at one. I knew it was perfect as soon as it was placed on my finger. The solitaire diamond was huge but sat in a simple platinum setting.

"You like this one?"

I nodded at Edward, and his eyes brightened triumphantly.

"Excellent choice, Miss."

I paid little heed to the manager, knowing he would have said the same thing no matter which ring I picked.

Fortunately, my five-carat ring fit perfectly, so no sizing was necessary. Edward let me admire it silently while he went on to select platinum bands for the both of us. I twisted my hand this way and that, watching the prisms and lights reflect off my ring at every angle.

It was almost hypnotizing.

Before I knew it, Edward had finished his business and we were on our way out.

He pulled the ring off my finger as we walked out the door.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" I was already a little attached to it.

He grinned mischievously at me, pulling me to the center of the sidewalk. When he knelt down in front of me, several people stopped around us to take in the scene.

The heat of my blush radiated off my skin, but Edward didn't even seem to be aware of the audience.

He took my hand in his, looking up at my face.

"Your beauty takes my breath away, your fire makes me burn for you, and your willingness to be mine brings me to my knees. I know every day with you will be an adventure, and I truly hope this ride never ends. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

It was like the entire city went silent waiting for my answer. Of course it was all a charade, but at this moment it felt real to me.

The tears welling in my eyes were real enough.

"Yes!" I squealed.

He slipped the ring back on my finger before lifting me up in a hug and twirling us around. Our audience clapped and cheered, but I only had eyes for Edward. My arms wrapped around his neck, and I kissed him with every emotion I'd felt in the last two days pouring out.

Somehow we made it back into the car, and I suddenly felt the cool leather under me while my limbs tangled with Edward's. He pressed down on top of me, moaning into my mouth as our tongues slid together. His kisses were demanding, urgent, and my craving for him intensified each moment we were fused together.

He growled before snapping his head up to pick up the car phone. All he said was "Hurry up!" before slamming it back down again. I giggled at the sight of him so flustered and aroused.

Aroused by me.

_Me!_

He smiled briefly before his demanding lips met mine again. I writhed beneath him, needing him closer. His hands were back under my skirt and I twisted to help him push it up. Once I could move, I wrapped my legs around him and moaned loudly from the delicious friction of his grinding against me. He was hard and ready, and my fingers flew down to unbutton his pants.

"Not yet, baby."

He was panting against my neck, his hand pushing mine away before slipping inside my panties.

"I want you so fucking much, but your first time is not going to be in the back of a car."

"Edward." I pleaded in his ear to do something about the desperate ache.

"Fuck." He breathed out, his fingers sliding against me.

I wondered whether I should have been embarrassed by how aroused I was, but he seemed to like it. The level of desire I had for him made me uncharacteristically forward. He kissed me again, muffling my sounds, as he slipped a finger inside. Then it was two fingers, while his thumb pressed and stroked higher.

I gasped and moaned into his mouth. This was so much better than any of my past self-stimulation had ever been.

Then his lips were back at my ear again. "Does this feel good, Bella? Do you like me touching you?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to fuck you when we get home. Are you ready?"

_Yes. A million times yes._

I lost the power of speech but nodded with everything I had.

"I feel you getting close. I want to see your face when you come on my fingers."

An orgasm tore through me soon after, and I tried not to scream out too loudly from the pleasure rolling through my body. A wave of peaceful bliss followed as Edward softened his strokes, easing me down from my high.

"You're so beautiful."

He kissed me tenderly until the car came to a stop.

He pulled my skirt down again, grinning at me before getting out. I'd barely stepped out of the car when he lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder. I was too shocked at the fact I was hanging upside down that I barely put up a fight.

He sprinted up the steps and inside, and I prayed we wouldn't pass Hannah on the way. I'd never be able to face her again from the mortification.

"Edward!" I whisper-shouted, slapping his butt. "Put me down."

"No."

He carried me all the way to the third floor and didn't even break a sweat.

At least I didn't have to worry about whether he was in shape.

My world was righted as he placed me on his bed, and I glanced around at his room. _Our_ room now. It was huge, but I didn't get much time to observe my surroundings. My sights set on Edward, who crawled over me looking very predatory.

By the bulge in his pants, he was still quite ready to go. I swallowed a few times, watching his eyes as he took off my sandals and tossed them across the room.

"Don't be scared. I'm going to take very good care of you." His hands slid up my legs, finding the zipper to my skirt and pulling it down.

"I'm not scared." Although, I was…just a little.

The closest I had ever come to having sex was a fumbling display following my junior prom. Riley had been a freshman in college and came back for me. He'd rented the hotel room and everything. Unfortunately, our intimate moment was interrupted by our partying "friends" and the night ended with him passed out drunk instead of deflowering me.

I broke up with him two days later.

Edward wasn't going to let anything get in his way, of that I was sure. And I was ready for it.

He smiled at me, and I wondered if he could hear my heart pounding. His hands moved to the hem of my shirt, gently tugging it off and tossing it next to my skirt on the floor. He leaned over me, and I tried not to be embarrassed as his hungry eyes roamed from my head to my toes and back up again.

"You're stunning, Bella." He kissed me again.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the way his hands and lips trailed slowly down my body, as if he wanted every inch of my skin to be branded by his touch. My breath caught when he removed my panties and bra, and I propped myself up on my elbows to frown at him.

"What's wrong?"

I waved my arm at him. "You're still dressed. It's not fair."

He chuckled, and my eyes widened as he started unbuttoning his shirt. My lips parted as more and more of his skin was revealed. His sculpted chest had just a sprinkling of hair. My gaze moved down as he removed the rest. I wanted to run my fingers along his abs and the trail of hair at his navel, which led down to where his fingers worked on the button of his pants.

My skin flushed as he kicked off his pants and boxers. I knew he was watching me, but I couldn't take my eyes off his cock.

It was long, pink, perfect.

I looked up again to find him fixed on my face as he crawled back on the bed.

"Is this better?" His sinful voice made me tremble.

I nodded and bit my lip, loving the way his eyes narrowed at my mouth. He licked his bottom lip.

"I'm going to taste you now."

I thought that meant he was going kiss me again, but I couldn't have been more wrong. I gulped when his hands gently spread my legs and he settled his face between my thighs. He used his fingers to stroke me lightly, keeping his eyes fixed on mine.

My elbows finally gave out, and I fell back on the bed, panting as his tongue joined in.

I'd never felt anything so amazing in my life.

He licked and stroked and sucked, and I cried out from the sensations. My hands fisted in the sheets at my sides when he brought one arm over to lock my hips in place.

Time seemed to stand still, and I had no idea how much passed. All I could do was feel. Everything else went away. When I came apart, I literally saw stars, and was barely aware that he'd moved to align himself with me, his hips settled between my legs and his lips covering mine.

I tasted myself in his kisses.

My hands slid up his back, eager to feel his skin as much as he'd gotten to feel mine. I began memorizing the way his muscles strained and tensed under my touch.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his breathy whispers tickling my lips. "We can stop now if you want. I need you to tell me you're sure."

I opened my eyes, finding his staring down at me. Desire, concern, lust, care, and maybe affection swirled alongside the flecks of gold in a sea of green.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want this. I want you."

He brushed the hair from my face before kissing me so sweetly that my toes curled.

"Hold onto me, baby," he whispered.

It was the last thing he said before pushing inside me.

I gasped from the shock of him filling me up, but the pain wasn't as much as I'd anticipated. He panted against the skin of my neck, waiting for my body to adjust to his. The pinching feeling never quite went away, but I bucked my hips against him.

"I'm okay," I told him.

He moaned into my ear as he pulled out and pushed in again slowly. "You feel so good."

We moved together, and I instinctively ground my pelvis with his every thrust. He was gentle with me, and I knew he held himself back, trying to make it pleasurable.

He lifted his chest up with one arm, kissing me deeply. The initial uncomfortable feeling was replaced by an incomparable warmth.

I opened my eyes to inundate my already overwhelmed senses with the sight of him. He was watching me and pressed his forehead to mine, his breath flowing over my face from his parted lips.

"Bella." It was no more than a whisper, but it blared meaningfully in head.

He was close, but holding back.

My body responded to his plea, the slow build-up of heat so close to the verge of exploding again. When he reached between us to stroke me, it was the push that sent me over the edge.

My fingers dug into his shoulders as I moaned out in pleasure. His sweaty body pressed down on mine after I came, and he threw my leg over his hip, pushing into me faster and harder.

He groaned against my neck, thrusting deep as he released.

In that moment, with Edward inside me, covering me, his intoxicating, masculine smell surrounding me, it was the first time I'd felt so close to anyone. I wanted to grab and hang on to the intimacy with everything I had and never let it go. I savored his weight when he collapsed on top of me and relished the soft kisses he placed on my neck and shoulders.

I ran my fingers through his hair, our bodies still melded together and calming from our highs. Eventually, he raised his head up until our faces were close together. He wore a satisfied smile, and I wondered if I looked as happy as his did.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yes."

He traced my lips before kissing me again. "Thank you for giving me that."

Yep, I'd given Mr. Smugs my V-card. I didn't regret it.

"Thank you for making it good. I've heard plenty of horror stories about first times."

He chuckled, and his eyes danced as he looked down at me.

"It will only get better."

He sealed that promise with a kiss before lifting himself off me to lie down at my side.

I didn't know how much time passed as we silently faced each other in the afterglow. Every once in a while, he would brush a piece of hair from my face or give me a kiss. It was sweet.

"Let's go to Vegas."

Well, that came out of nowhere. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What?"

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling my body flush to his.

"Vegas. We can fly out there, get married, and then I'll take you wherever you want to go for a honeymoon. Anyplace in the world."

He nuzzled my neck, and my heart stuttered.

"Um…don't you have to work?"

He chuckled against my skin, his chest vibrating against mine.

"Jasper can take care of things. I think it's okay to take time off to get married."

I didn't know who Jasper was, but Edward made a good point.

"What about your family? Won't they be upset if you elope?"

"Are you trying to avoid tying the knot, Mrs. Cullen? You know that's part of the package." His fingers trailed along my ribs before he tickled my waist.

I laughed as I tried to wiggle away from his hold.

"No, I'm only trying to bring some logic and reason to your crazy."

He growled in my ear and put his hand on my hip to still me.

"Careful, my Bella. You'll have me hard again if you keep moving like that."

I swallowed as my skin flushed. "You shouldn't tickle me then. It's your fault."

"It really turns me on when you talk back."

He took my hand and wrapped it around his hardening cock.

I looked at his face. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

He broke out in laughter, flopping over to lie on his back with his arm covering his eyes. My hand released Smugs Jr., and I watched with fascination as it smacked against his stomach and bounced off.

Very quick and versatile. Like a gymnast.

I giggled to myself.

He lifted his arm and narrowed his eyes at me.

"What are you laughing at?" He raised his head to look down at himself.

"Oh, nothing."

_Men are so sensitive._

I sat up and slowly stretched out my arms and legs, purposely giving Edward an eyeful.

That's what he got for always staring.

He suddenly lunged, pinning me down on the bed under him.

"Don't tease me, Bella."

He tried to look fierce, but I could only laugh at him.

"Why? Are you going to punish me?"

He stared down at me for a minute before breaking out into a grin.

"We're going to have a lot of fun."

I knew he was referring to more than just tonight. I hoped he was right.

He moved down my body, taking one nipple in his mouth while kneading my other breast. I moaned and gripped his hair.

"So, Vegas?" he asked, lifting his head up.

I groaned. "You aren't going to shut up until you get what you want, are you?"

"No." His tongue swirled my skin, making me ache for him again.

I couldn't even be properly exasperated with him because his tongue was distracting me.

When he lifted himself, and I felt no more licks and touches, I opened my eyes to glare. He was perched over me on his hands and knees, eyebrows raised. I knew he was waiting for an answer.

"Fine, whatever. Viva Las Vegas."

Marriage. No big deal, right?

I could do this.

But his getting his way all the damn time was really going to wear on my nerves.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

The next day I was back on a plane, flying across the country again to get married. Edward had kept me up, or maybe I had kept him up, most of the night.

_Who knew I was a sex addict all this time?_

He seemed to have unlocked some lurking nymphomaniac hidden under my flannel shirts.

The only problem was the soreness making me walk funny today. I yelled at Edward a few times when he remarked on my slight limp.

My sexually-induced handicap only added to his smugness...like he needed any more ego. It was surprising his head fit through doorways as it was.

I glanced at my phone, scrolling through the twenty or so text messages from Alice, while Edward sat next to me, rubbing my thigh with his hand.

I knew I needed to call her, but it was going to be difficult to explain what was happening without telling her all of the truth. I sighed again as I read through her messages, each new one more urgent than the last.

"What's wrong?"

I peeked over at him. He was so gorgeous; it was hard to believe what had happened over the last couple days.

_How was it possible I was about to marry this man?_

I sighed at his question.

"Alice." I took his offered hand and laced my fingers with his. "I have to call her back. I just don't know what to say without saying it all. What are we going to tell people?"

"I sent my PR firm a statement this morning," he told me.

My mouth dropped open.

_He did what?_

"Were you not going to tell me?"

"Yes, I was…I am. I'm telling you now."

I tried to take my hand away, but he gripped it tighter. His disregard for including me made me angry.

"I can see we're going to have to work on the part where you discuss decisions with me before you go off and do something that affects me too."

"It's not a big deal, Bella. Don't make more out of it than it is."

He made me want to scream, and not in a good way.

"I don't even know what _it_ is yet, so enlighten me."

His hand brushed through his hair. "Page six had pictures and the story of me proposing to you outside Tiffany's. I had to send out a statement. It will be easier this way. You have to trust me; I've been doing this for a long time."

Apparently someone in the audience on the sidewalk chose to tell the NY Post.

"So to ward off gossip, you sent them more gossip?"

"No, I gave a short statement, confirming my engagement and thanked them for respecting our privacy."

I snorted. "Respect our privacy? I'm sure that will do the trick."

He smiled. "It shouldn't be too bad. If you give them a little, they're not quite as ravenous. Besides, I didn't give them your name."

I frowned. Did he not want anyone to know who I was? Was I his shameful secret?

He must have seen I was upset because he turned in his seat and leaned over to kiss me.

"I only wanted to wait until after we're married. Then I will send in another statement announcing our marriage. Believe me, I can't wait to tell everyone that you're mine."

He warmed me right up with his words and kisses, and I relaxed about the media statements.

"All that aside, what are we going to tell our friends and your family?"

He leaned back in his seat, his head still turned toward me. "There's really only one thing we can say. We tell them we met through the scholarship mix-up, and when you came to New York, it was love at first sight."

I nodded slowly, and in my heart of hearts, I wished that was the truth. I tried to ignore the pang in my chest.

"Okay, I guess that's what we'll go with. I need to call Alice back now, so I suppose we'll see how it goes over."

I hesitated with the phone in my hand, glancing at Edward again. I still wasn't sure if I could keep this big of a secret from my best friend. He didn't understand how persuasive she could be when she wanted information.

"What would happen if Alice did find out the truth? Would our agreement be over?" I bit my lip anxiously.

His thumb stroked the skin on my hand. It was comforting.

"No, I wouldn't want to end things because your best friend knew the truth. You understand why I want to keep it between the two of us, right? It's for your protection."

Of course. I would be seen as a whore. Nobody wanted to marry a whore.

"I understand," I told him with a nod. I took a couple deep breaths and hit Alice's number.

She answered immediately.

"Bella? Where the hell are you? Why haven't you called me? What's going on? I think I have gray hair from worrying about you for the last forty-eight hours."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and let her get the screaming out of her system.

"Are you finished?" I finally asked.

She huffed loudly. "I'm waiting for an explanation."

"I'm sorry for not calling earlier; it's been kind of a whirlwind." I crossed my fingers. "Alice, he's amazing and wonderful. It really has been like a fairytale. I love him and he loves me. We're eloping right now. We're getting married."

Her screaming returned, and I wasn't sure if it was happy, angry, or pure disbelief. It took a few minutes before I could return the phone to my ear, and I glared at Edward's amused expression.

"Are you done yelling yet?" I asked after a brief pause in the noise.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No, I'm perfectly lucid. I know it's unbelievable, but you have to admit it's romantic." I stuck my tongue out at Edward before continuing. "I feel like Cinderella. He's completely swept me off my feet." I rolled my eyes.

Unease sat heavy in the pit of my stomach as I distorted the truth.

"Where are you right now?"

"We're on a plane to Vegas."

"He's there with you?"

I laughed. "Yes. I could hardly get married alone, could I?"

She snarled at me. "Smartass! Give him the phone."

Hmm. I didn't know about that.

"Alice, I…"

She didn't let me get far before cutting me off.

"PUT HIM ON THE PHONE!"

I tossed the phone at Edward, his expression wary as he put it to his ear.

"Miss Brandon."

I snickered as her screams echoed around the cabin of the plane. Edward let go of my hand, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, I haven't brainwashed her."

Scream.

"No, I haven't kidnapped her."

More screams.

"No, she is not under the influence of narcotics."

I giggled, and Edward leaned in close, holding the phone away from his face.

"I'll get you for this," he whispered in my ear.

My stomach fluttered, and I pushed him away as he chuckled.

He cleared his throat, returning to the conversation.

"Alice, I plan to make Bella extremely happy. She has quite literally flipped my world upside down, and I don't apologize for never wanting to let her go."

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

"Yes, I look forward to meeting you as soon as you arrive in New York."

He frowned, and I wondered what Alice was saying to him.

"Well, if that's what Bella wants then she will have it. This was spur of the moment." He looked at me again. "No! Don't even insinuate that. I couldn't be happier than to be marrying her."

"What is she saying?" I whispered.

He shook his head. After another few minutes of back and forth, I finally took the phone back.

"Alice, I'm happy. I want you to be happy for me."

She was silent for a minute.

"You know I want nothing but the best for you. I love you. This is so unlike you though. Are you sure you want to do this?"

I closed my eyes, feeling awful for worrying her so much.

"Yes, I'm sure. You'll get to meet him in a couple weeks. I promise, you're going to love him."

She sighed, and I knew she was relenting.

"Where are you going after you get married?"

"Um…Fiji."

She squealed loudly, but I was glad she finally sounded happy instead of worried. "You are sooo lucky! How long are you going to stay?"

"I think about a week. I'm not really sure yet."

"I guess it's a good thing I dragged you on that trip to Vancouver, or else you probably wouldn't have a passport."

That was quite true. Once Edward knew I had a passport with me, he'd excitedly listed places around the world we could go. I ended up pulling a world map up on his laptop and covered my eyes before randomly picking a spot. My finger landed in the Pacific Ocean, but he deemed it close enough to Fiji to make it our destination.

"So, is he as good looking in person as he was in the pictures?"

My body flushed from her question, and I turned away from Edward.

"Better. So much better."

She chuckled, and I wished I had her with me to sit down and gossip with.

"Bella, did you sleep with him?"

"I can't talk about this right now," I whispered, trying to ignore Edward tittering next to me.

"Oh, my God! You did!" I could picture her bouncing off the walls. "Did it hurt? Was it good? Does he have a big dick? I need details!"

I groaned. She was killing me. I just hoped Edward hadn't heard all those questions.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do not think you can hold out on me!"

"Alice, I promise we'll have a day all to ourselves as soon as you get to New York. We can catch up on everything."

"Humph. Fine. I'll let you off the hook for the moment, but you're spilling everything soon, sister."

I sighed with relief and finally got her off the phone after a long good-bye session.

It didn't escape my notice that Edward's phone had been blowing up. I watched him send off another text before he looked over at me.

"Is she okay now?"

I nodded at him. "She'll be fine. As long as I'm happy, she'll be happy." I glanced down at his phone. "What's going on with you?"

"News of our engagement is making the rounds." He grinned at me. "Let's just say that my family is more shocked than Alice."

I wrung my hands. It seemed like we were causing a lot of drama.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned in close. His finger trailed over my nose and traced my lips.

"Yes."

He kissed me, and everything went back to feeling right.

* * *

**Bella jumps in with both feet. ****I'm eager to hear your thoughts on this chapter. **

**More recs:**

**Unrequited by Perry Maxwell**

**Starry Eyed Inside by Rochelle Allison**

**There is a Light by belladonnacullen**

**Love in My Box by cosmoandmarvar**


	10. Chapter 10 The Cullens

**AN: Huge thanks for all of you that voted this story as one of the fics of the week on the last poll at The Lemonade Stand. I can't even tell you how much I appreciate all the readers and reviews! It's been really fun hearing your thoughts on Bella, Edward, and their decisions. **

**Thanks to Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, Vampshavelaws, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Perry, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing and supporting my crazy ass. Special thanks to SusanQ who helps me out with my last-minute changes. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**The Cullens**

Have you ever had sex for a week straight?

Well, I have.

It became clear three days in that I could have picked a shack in the hills of Kentucky rather than Fiji, and our honeymoon wouldn't have been much different.

Smugs Jr. and I were now BFFs.

I was also somewhat fond of Mr. Smugs himself.

Our wedding in Vegas had been quick and relatively painless. It wasn't cheesy, nor were we married by Elvis...thankfully. It was actually quite beautiful in the Bellagio courtyard, even if we had to grab an unsuspecting couple of strangers to witness for us. Edward made it worth their while by taking care of their expenses for the duration of their stay.

Money tended to make things happen fast, and Edward threw a lot of it around. He hired a wedding consultant who quickly had me fitted for an exquisite white gown, arranged beautiful flowers, and arrived with an elaborate cake for our rushed "reception". I noted even the pictures of Edward and I were professionally done when I glanced over the digital copies that were made for us.

A day and half in Vegas was all it took for our vows of eternal devotion to be completed, and I got back on the plane toward Fiji with a new name.

Edward kept insisting if I wanted another ceremony—some kind of grand fanfare in New York—that it was mine. But it wasn't really important to me, nor did it seem necessary to replicate a ceremony which would result in the same consequences.

I was married to Edward Cullen, and it didn't matter to me much how it happened.

He was over-the-moon ecstatic and treated me like a princess during our honeymoon. Always attentive. Always ensuring I was comfortable and happy. Sure, we didn't get out much, but he made me deliriously happy during our week in a luxurious private condo right on the beach.

I had never felt as needed, or as powerful, as I did when when we were alone together. When he was aroused by me.

I knew how rough his voice sounded when he was desperate to be inside me. I knew the smell of his skin as our bodies moved together. I knew what his face looked like when he came. I knew the soft kisses and touches he liked as we relaxed from our highs. I knew the way he held me close as he slept.

We may not have seen much of the beaches, but I regretted nothing from the last week. It had been the most intimate week of my life, even if neither of us ever said 'I love you'.

On arriving back in New York, and turning on our cell phones—which had remained off during our time away—reality started to settle in.

We were married and had a lot of explaining to do.

The first order of business was meeting his family.

I groaned and stretched as the morning light flooded in through the window. The space next to me was cold, and I frowned remembering Edward had left to go to his office today. I reached for his pillow to breathe in his now familiar smell—a mixture of soap, sandalwood, and warmth—and noticed a piece of paper fall to the bed.

_Good morning Bella,_

_I hate leaving your warm body all alone in bed this morning, but I'll be thinking of you all day._

_Please remember that your personal shopper will be here at noon. Do try to have fun today…and spend lots of money!_

_I will be home by seven and dinner with my family is at eight. Call me if you need anything._

_Yours,  
Edward_

I sighed at his note. He'd been aghast at my wardrobe—or lack of wardrobe—when we'd gotten back and my things were added to his closet. A closet bigger than my whole house in Forks. I had to admit, the sight of my meager amount of items next to his was pitiful.

He helped me dig through the boxes he'd had shipped from Forks while we were away, and he harped all night on my only having books. He didn't seem to understand that my books were more important to me than a designer dress. He made an emergency call to his personal assistant, Jane, who recommended someone to help me get my clothing in shape.

And that's how I met Rosalie Hale.

The doorbell rang exactly at noon, and I followed right behind Hannah to answer it. The woman on the other side was breathtaking…from her shiny, blonde hair down to her stiletto heels.

She held out her hand.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Rose." Her violet eyes took in my cotton t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. "I can see we have a lot of work to do."

I didn't take her criticism personally, since she delivered it with a smile and a wink. I quickly hugged Hannah and grabbed my purse before walking out with Rose to another chauffeured car. The driver was Edward's regular guy, who I'd come to find out was named Felix.

"I could get used to this," she said, as we got settled in the seat. "Mr. Cullen had them pick me up at my place earlier. Do you always travel like this?"

"Um…yeah, I guess."

If _always_ meant since meeting Edward.

Before she could ask me another question, Felix interrupted.

"Where to, Mrs. Cullen?"

I sat there silently for a moment, until I realized he was talking to me. It was going to take awhile to get used to my new name.

"Uh…" I stared at Rose.

"430 W. 14th St.," she answered, before turning to me. "I figure we can at least get some basics and find you a dress for tonight."

I bit my lip. "Edward wanted me to get a lot."

She laughed. "Don't worry. We'll get you squared away. It's going to take longer than one day though."

I didn't hold back my groan.

Her sly grin didn't escape my attention. "I was told you weren't the most enthusiastic shopper, but we're going to have a good time."

"Do you have a lot of clients?"

"Nope, you're it." She scowled down at her phone for a minute before turning back toward me. "This is actually the first time I've done anything like this. I graduated with a business degree from Harvard, but was unfortunately a victim of downsizing at my last marketing firm. My aunt Jane hooked me up with this."

I liked the idea that she was new to this situation like I was. It seemed more laid back that way.

Her eyebrows knit together when I didn't answer back immediately.

"I promise we'll get you a perfect wardrobe. I didn't mean to cut myself off at the knees by telling you I was new at this. I just wanted to be honest."

She was worried I would be upset.

I shook my head. "Rose, please. I think it's great that you're a rookie. It actually makes me feel better. In fact, I would rather we just consider this shopping with friends instead of some professional label. That seems too formal to me."

She blew out a gust of air and smiled. "I was scared you were going to call up Mr. Cullen and fire me before I really started."

My mouth dropped open. "No way. As long as we can have a half-way decent time, I'll get you a raise."

Edward could spare the money.

We both laughed and relaxed.

"So where are you taking me?"

"Soho…best shopping in the world."

I settled back in my seat, watching the city pass by out the window.

"Can I ask you a question?"

I turned back toward Rose and nodded.

"How old are you?"

I gulped. "Almost nineteen."

_In another four months_.

"Hey, I meant no offense. Shit, I'm only twenty-four. I was just curious." She leaned over conspiratorially. "I think Edward's terrific. I don't know him very well, but Jane's been working with him for like ten years now. He has a reputation for being a tyrant, but I don't believe it. He's always been nice to me whenever we've crossed paths, and Jane just adores him. I'm hoping you two will be very happy together. The whirlwind marriage is really romantic."

I didn't really know what to say. Of course people would think it was romantic. I supposed it was, except for the whole contract thing.

"Besides," she continued on with a wink, "shopping can be considered therapeutic. So anything you tell me in confidence will never leave my lips again, and I hope the same for you. We can be each other's therapists."

I joined in with her giggles and settled back in my seat. I had a feeling today was going to be more fun than I thought.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

Three things I was sure of after my day with Rose…

Shopping was a lot more fun when you had unlimited funds.

Walking by her side garnered more male attention than I'd ever had in my whole life combined.

I had made my first friend in New York.

We had kept up a constant stream of discussion as we loaded ourselves down with bags and bags of purchases. I told her the revised version of how Edward and I had met, and she gave me a crash course on New York survival. I filled her in on the courses I had registered for at NYU in the fall, and she detailed her college experience for me. I was really happy Rose had fallen into my life and wanted to send Jane a thank you basket or something.

With my first New York shopping trip under my belt and a bolstered sense of confidence absorbed from Rose's company, I felt ready to conquer the meeting of the family. I was back at the house by five, so I had plenty of time to get myself beautiful.

As I dressed in my little black Versace dress and Loubouton heels, I tried not to hyperventilate at the fact my outfit cost almost seven grand. I pulled my straightened hair back, pinning it into a low ponytail with a jeweled clip at the nape of my neck. I kept my makeup light, only darkening my eyes and applying some gloss.

Once I finished, I snapped a couple pictures of myself and sent them off to Alice. She was jealous she wasn't here yet to go on the shopping trips, but I promised her we'd go everywhere as soon as she arrived in a couple days.

I got an almost instantaneous reply.

**You look hot! Knock 'em dead!**

I grinned at her message, filling my new clutch with essentials and trying not to kill myself on the way down the stairs in heels. I was waiting at the bottom of the stairs when Edward came rushing in a little after seven.

When his gaze landed on me, he stopped in his tracks. His mouth opened as his eyes traveled down and back up, taking me in completely.

"Fuck me."

I giggled at his stunned tone, hoping it meant he approved.

"Well, what do you think?"

I spun around, making sure he got an eyeful of the backless dress, and wasn't surprised by his growl or the fact he was by my side in a flash. His hands found my hips, pulling my body to his before I could even turn back around.

"I think I should call my parents and take a rain check. I don't want to share you." His breath was hot as it passed over my exposed neck. My knees weakened with every word he murmured in my ear. "I'd rather take you back upstairs and fuck you all night."

Hmm, that idea held some merit. But I wouldn't give in.

"Hands off, Mr. Cullen. I'm not wasting this dress just on your perviness." I pushed his roaming hands away and distanced myself a few steps.

His lips lifted in a smirk, but his eyes smoldered. He took one step forward, I took one step back. It reminded me of an animal stalking his prey. Each time he moved toward me, I would move away.

Until I hit the wall.

My heart pounded as he inched closer, putting his hands on the wall on each side of my head. I'd never admit it aloud, but the chase excited me.

"Nowhere to go, my Bella. I've got you now." He leaned in but didn't touch.

"You should go change."

My plea didn't sound very convincing. I bit back my moan as his lips hovered over my neck and his breath hit my skin.

"You shouldn't look this good. I'm going to be hard all night thinking about getting you out of this dress when we get home," he whispered in my ear.

My fingers itched to reach out and see if Smugs Jr. was as up for playing as Edward insinuated.

But I knew if I did, we would never leave.

"If you want to see what's under this dress, you better hurry up and go change for dinner."

He pulled back, looking at me with a grin.

"Only if you're sure…"

I nodded. Although it may have been more fun to stay home, I wanted to get the meeting of the family over with.

With that, Edward gave me a small kiss before winking and jogging up the stairs. I laughed and shook my head at his retreating form, wondering where he got all his energy.

Before long, we were both in the back of the car being driven to the restaurant. Edward smelled and looked so good, freshly showered and dressed in his dark suit. I wanted to crawl right into his lap.

Somehow I restrained myself.

"How was your shopping trip today?"

I smiled when he slid closer on the seat, not satisfied until our thighs were in contact. He twirled my ponytail through his fingers, waiting for me to answer.

"It was fun. I really like Rose."

"That's great. I'm glad you two get along."

"Did you know she graduated from Harvard? It's a shame that she can't find any jobs in what she's been educated and trained for."

His forehead creased, and I wondered why his mouth turned down in a slight frown.

"Jane told me she was excited to do this."

I patted his hand, which had made its way to my knee. "Yes, she's grateful and completely fantastic. It just seems like a waste to use her talents for something beneath her."

"So you want me to get someone else?"

I shook my head and turned his face to look at me. "No, I'm not saying that at all. I really enjoy Rose. She's great. I'm saying maybe you should think about hiring her in another capacity. You have a huge company where I'm sure you could use her skills for something more than shopping with me."

His fingers tightened their grip on my knee.

"Did she ask you to inquire about a position at CWI on her behalf?"

I sighed at the anger and suspicion in his voice. I should never have said anything.

"No. Jesus, Edward. Do you always believe the worst in people? I can't believe you took me in so easily when you think everyone else is out to get you somehow."

His frown disappeared as he leaned in closer, his nose skirting along my jawline before he kissed my neck.

"That's because you're my Bella. You're different than everyone else."

I pushed him away gently and stopped his hand, which was inching up my thigh.

His frown was back, and I chuckled a little before tracing his lips with my finger.

"I only asked about a position for Rose because I like her and I want her to be successful. I consider her a friend."

He held my hand in place when I started to pull it away, playfully nibbling on my finger. I laughed at his antics and loved the way his face lit up with a grin.

"Well, I'll look into it if it will make you happy."

My other hand slipped around his neck, and I pulled his face to mine, giving him a steamy kiss. This time I didn't remove the roaming fingers he'd placed back on my thigh.

"Thank you," I told him in between kisses.

He groaned into my mouth when the car stopped. I pulled away from him with a snicker, straightening out my dress and smoothing my hair back down.

Edward helped me out of the car, and I took his arm as we walked into Le Cirque. The hostess shamelessly flirted with him as we were led to our table, and I wanted to wave my wedding ring in her face. The spurt of jealousy I felt took me by surprise.

_Where did that come from?_

Edward didn't even seem to notice her or why I was glaring her way.

I forgot all about the hostess as we approached our table, noticing the others already seated and waiting for our arrival. I swallowed down my nervousness and took a deep breath. Edward let go of my arm, moving to rub my lower back lightly with his thumb. His touch was comforting, allowing the smile I offered his family to be genuine instead of forced.

Two men, who I assumed were his father and brother, stood as we approached.

"Father, I'd like you to meet Bella. Bella, this is my father, Carlisle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella." He shook my hand gently.

He was tall like Edward, his silvery blond hair and blue eyes the only differences from his son's lean build. I blushed thinking that I hoped Edward would age so handsomely.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

Before I could say another word, I was pulled into an embrace by Edward's mother. She was stunning in her beauty, and she was either not as old as I had assumed, or she must have had some amazing beauty rituals.

Her hair was the same rich brown and bronze mixture as Edward's, and she also had his sparkling green eyes. I took a deep breath in relief that she seemed so excited to meet me.

"Oh, Bella, you are simply lovely." She pulled back and smiled as she looked me over. "Please call me Esme…or mom. I have so much to talk with you about, the first of which is a party in your honor."

My eyes widened at her words, and I looked over at Edward. He chuckled, placed a kiss on her cheek, and pulled me away from her gently.

"Don't overwhelm her already, Mother."

He guided me over to his brother, who held out his hand for mine. Instead of shaking it, he kissed it lightly and winked. I laughed at Edward's mumbled threats of bodily harm to his brother.

"Hello, beautiful Bella. I'm Emmett."

Emmett was as handsome as his brother, although slightly shorter and stockier. The Cullen gene pool was definitely blessed. I'd been warned he was quite the troublemaker, and I could imagine he liked to stir the pot by the mischievous gleam in his blue eyes.

Eventually we all took our seats, mine being between Edward and his mother, as champagne was poured around the table.

"To Edward and Bella. Congratulations on getting hitched!"

I bit my lip to keep my giggles in at Emmett's toast, and we all clinked our glasses before taking sips of our champagne.

"So tell me everything. How did you two meet? Edward has been so cryptic."

I swallowed at Esme's question, and Edward placed his hand on my knee under the table to keep me calm. I happily relinquished the reins on this topic to him.

"Bella is actually from Forks."

Eyebrows shot up around the table, and I took another sip of champagne.

"You remember the scholarship I set up there about five years ago? Well there was a mix-up regarding Bella being awarded it this year, and we met to straighten out the details. Needless to say, she took my breath away from the moment I saw her, and it was love at first sight."

He squeezed my knee gently, and I nodded my head in agreement.

Carlisle looked from Edward to me, his face paling right before our eyes. "You just graduated from high school?"

I bit my lip and turned my head to glare at Emmett who had broken out in laughter. Edward addressed his father again.

"Yes, she did, and she will be starting at NYU this fall. Is there a problem with that?"

I was a little shocked at the harshness of Edward's voice and watched Esme rub Carlisle's arm and whisper something in his ear. There seemed to be a bit of tension between Edward and his dad.

"Like father, like son," Emmett chimed in between his chuckles.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I couldn't help being somewhat irritated.

Esme sighed and shook her head before leaning toward me. "Please forgive the behavior of my sons and husband. That's the downside of being surrounded by males." She smiled warmly, and I immediately relaxed. "What Emmett was so rudely referring to was that I also married Carlisle when I was young."

"Jailbait," Emmett said with a pretend cough.

Carlisle's cheeks reddened slightly, and Esme gave Emmett a hard look. Edward leaned in close to whisper in my ear.

"Dad was twenty-eight, Mom was seventeen, and I was the little bundle of joy that hurried their wedding along."

I tried to hide the surprise in my expression, but I was not very successful. Carlisle grimaced, Esme smirked, and Emmett just kept laughing.

"Well, I think it sounds wonderful and romantic. I'm happy to see my baby settling down." Esme looked at Edward with such love, and I had to smile even though we were misleading them about our true relationship. She turned toward me again. "Also, I can't wait for grandbabies."

I chuckled nervously and took another drink.

"We're working on it." Edward put his arm around me and kissed my temple.

My mouth dropped open in shock, and I kicked him under the table. Aside from my embarrassment, his joke seemed to ease the awkwardness at the table since both Carlisle and Emmett laughed and Esme beamed.

"I'm sure you are," Emmett added.

I wanted to crawl under the table.

Luckily, mostly small talk was exchanged as we ate our appetizers. The heavy talk started again once our dinners were served.

"So Bella, what did your family think of your sudden elopement?" Carlisle asked me.

I looked down at my plate, pushing my roasted lobster and artichokes around. Edward's fingers brushed lightly down my arm, and I glanced over to find him watching me, his eyes full of worry. I smiled to let him know it was okay.

"I actually don't have any family. Both my parents have passed, and their parents are also either gone or not a part of my life." I kept going, not wanting to see the awkwardness and pity that always followed the telling of my family life. "My best friend, Alice, is like my sister. I guess I could say she was quite shocked."

Edward snorted and I joined in with my own chuckles. The rest of the table was eerily silent.

Carlisle and Emmett both looked somewhat uncomfortable when I glanced in their direction again, but Esme grasped my hand and leaned over from her chair next to mine.

"Well, you have family now," she said, her eyes watery.

I squeezed her hand, appreciating the sentiment. It was rather sweet of her, and I understood why Edward adored his mother.

The rest of the dinner flowed smoothly...for the most part. Edward and his father were stubbornly silent to each other, even more so after Carlisle asked about my family, and I bit my tongue to keep myself from asking what the reason was behind the hostility.

Despite the tension between those two, everyone treated me kindly. The trepidation I had felt in thinking they might not accept me was proven to be completely unfounded. Esme was positively gleeful when I agreed to have lunch with her in a few days to further discuss the post-nuptial party she wanted to throw for Edward and me. She insisted it was necessary that we formally announce our marriage since we did not have a traditional ceremony.

Edward was no help at all when I wanted to initially decline, but Emmett's claim that we would be heaped with presents helped sway my decision. Gifts were never a bad thing in my eyes.

By the time Edward and I got home, I was feeling much more secure with my last name now being Cullen. Even though my entry into his world was unconventional, I truly felt like I was a legitimate part of his family.

"I like seeing you smile so much." He stopped me as we started to climb the stairs to our room.

I turned and faced him, my eyes almost level with him on the step below me. I couldn't resist snaking my arms around his neck and giving him a big kiss.

"It's because I'm happy."

His fingers trailed along the back of my knees and slowly up my legs. I bit my lip, encouraging his low growl.

"I love when you're happy. And now it's time to keep your promise and let me see what's under this dress."

I leaned closer, nipping his lobe before whispering in his ear.

"I'll give you a clue. I'm not wearing any panties."

His fingers gripped my legs as he took in a sharp breath.

"This whole time…you weren't wearing anything under this?"

I pulled away and rose another step while shaking my head.

"Nope."

His eyes flashed, and my stomach flipped at the desire written all over his face.

"I'll give you a ten second head start."

My heart was pounding as he stood there looking ready to pounce.

"Wha..."

He cut me off. "One."

I giggled and started climbing the stairs before he could get to two. I lost my heels somewhere around his shouted five, and ran up the steps as fast as I could. He still caught me before I got to the bedroom.

Too bad my brand new dress didn't live to see another day.

* * *

**What do you think about the new characters making their appearance in this chapter? Any theories on the back story of Edward and his father?**

**I've had several requests for outtakes and I wanted to let you know I am working on an Alec POV from his visit to Forks and also Edward POV. I probably won't post any of those until you learn more about Edward's past. Keep the requests coming though. I'd love to hear what scenes you want from a different POV.**

**Fic recs:**

**The Princess and the E by CLWN**

**Moments by SydneyAlice**

**Penal Code by BellaFlan and FictionFreak95**

**Shamrocks and Shenanigans by mathisson**

**Also, please go vote for the lovely stephk0525's fic over at The Lemonade Stand. She's up for Fic of the Week, and totally deserves it! And if you're not reading it... Then I ask why not? Hello. Spinward. **

**www. tehlemonadestand. blogspot. com**


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting Jasper

**AN: Huge thanks for all of you that voted this story as one of the fics of the week at The Lemonade Stand and for the awesome review by Nolebucgrl. I can't even tell you how much I appreciate all the readers and reviews! It's been really fun hearing your thoughts on Bella, Edward, and their decisions. **

**If you are on Facebook, come join the NOP group that the lovely Nicffwhisperer made! You can find it at ****http: /www. / groups/ 461654163848405/ (just take out the spaces).**

**Thanks to Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, Vampshavelaws, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Perry, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing and supporting my crazy ass. Special thanks to SusanQ who helps me out with my last-minute changes. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Meeting Jasper**

I groaned at the incessant beeping noise waking me up from a great dream involving Edward, a kite, and some whipped cream.

I nudged the sleeping man who had my naked body surrounded like a burrito. He only grunted and held me tighter.

"Edward, turn off the alarm."

He mumbled something incoherent and removed an arm. There was a loud crash and a return of blissful silence. I snuggled against his warm body again when his arm returned to hold me.

The next thing I knew, my sleep was disrupted a second time when the house phone started ringing from my nightstand. I was trapped in the middle of the bed, on my back, with Edward sprawled over me and snoring in my ear.

I pulled a David Copperfield maneuver to escape, and that was no easy feat considering I had a two hundred pound man clinging to me like a spider monkey.

I grumbled into the phone, sorry that Hannah had to be the recipient of my morning crankiness.

"Bella, I apologize for waking you. It's 7:15 and Edward has that important meeting at 8:00. I figured he probably broke another alarm clock since he hasn't been down yet."

"Thanks, Hannah. I'll get him up."

I sighed and hung up the phone. The task of waking him up was easier said than done. The man could sleep through a hurricane. I snickered, looking over at the large lump under the covers, and decided to use the only method I knew would work.

Enticing Smugs Jr.

I slid across the bed, smirking when Edward automatically reached out and pulled me back under him. He had some sort of subconscious tractor beam on my location. I managed to shimmy myself enough to get him settled between my legs.

I kissed his neck and ran my fingers up and down his back.

"Edward?" I sucked beneath his ear and bucked my hips against him. "I want you."

His body tensed a little before he moaned softly in my ear. I wanted to raise my arms in victory when his hands started roaming.

"Do you want me, Edward?"

I gripped his hair when he started kissing my neck.

"Fuck yes, baby." His gravelly morning voice made me shiver. "Always."

His fingers were on me. Inside me. His guttural groan when he found me ready made me ache. It was amazing how attuned we were to each other in so little time, as if I was made just for him.

Or him for me.

I moaned out when he pushed into me, filling me up with one thrust. His lips met mine, moving in tandem with his body. What started out slow and sweet, quickly became heated and consuming.

He set a pounding rhythm, his voice demanding in my ear.

"Do you like it?"

_Like it?_

There were no words. My mouth opened and sounds came out, but I wasn't sure what they were, only that they seemed to spur him on even more.

I wrapped my legs around him, so lost in the sensations that I forgot I was supposed to be getting him out of bed. It was easy to lose track of everything else when all I could see, feel, smell, hear and taste was him.

Not only was it my body that he brought to such highs, he was starting to worm his way into my heart.

As we both came down, he placed soft kisses on my face. I opened my eyes to find him watching me. We both stilled for a few seconds, just staring at each other, and I held my breath when he looked like he was going to tell me something.

But he closed his eyes and the moment passed.

He leaned in, nuzzling his nose along mine. I sighed happily from the tenderness of his motions and smiled up at him when he stopped and looked down at me again.

"That was a hell of a wake-up call," he said with a grin.

"Mmm, I aim to please."

He snorted before blowing a raspberry on my neck. I laughed and tried to push him off me.

"You're not getting away from me that easily, my Bella."

I knew that tone very well, and if I didn't put a stop to it, he'd be ready for round two before long. I remembered his meeting, pushing against his chest and shaking my head.

"Nuh uh uh. You have to get in the shower and get to your meeting. You're already going to be late."

He sighed in resignation, groaning as he left the bed. I smiled and enjoyed the view of his naked backside as he walked toward the bathroom. Once he was out of sight, I snuggled back into the Edward-scented sheets and closed my eyes.

The scene from minutes before replayed in my mind over and over. Only in my dreams he'd told me the things my heart wanted to hear.

It seemed like no time at all before I was roused once again. Edward hovered over me, looking fantastic in his suit, and gave me a kiss goodbye.

"I'm taking off. What time is Rose coming to get you today?"

I yawned and stretched. "She's supposed to be here around eleven."

He nodded, pulling down the sheet so he could ogle my goods. I squealed and pulled it back over me while he grinned shamelessly.

"Why don't you two come down to my office first before you go shopping? We can grab some lunch and I can show you around."

I propped myself up on my elbows, watching his eyes closely.

"You want me to see your work?"

"Yeah, definitely. I'd like to introduce you to Jasper."

I smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'd love to see what you do."

He leaned down and gave me another kiss. "Great, baby. Felix can bring you down there. Just text me when you're close and I can meet you downstairs."

"Okay." I wanted to pull him down and strip that suit off of him again.

It made me so happy that he wanted me to be involved more in his business.

His life.

I jumped in the shower after he left, letting the hot water roll over me as I thought about Edward. In the time I'd known him, it was quite apparent how much pride he took in his company. It was the most important thing in his life, and his whole world revolved around it.

Well, at least before me.

I wasn't bold enough to believe I had become as important as his company was to him, but I wanted to believe that I was starting to fill a hole that he'd lived with for a long time. His life had been all about work and nothing else before I showed up...at least what I knew of it so far.

I frowned, thinking about how little I actually knew about his past. It wasn't even completely his fault for not opening up more. I hadn't asked him to talk to me about it much. I had been skating along for this exciting ride, remaining willingly ignorant.

If he was now starting to open up and share more of his life with me—life outside the confines of the bedroom—then I also needed to step up and start acting like a wife and not just a friend with benefits.

Maybe if I understood more about his past, those words I had dreamed would come from his lips would happen in reality one day.

I took my time getting ready, wanting to look my best for Edward. I left my hair down and dressed in a light blue sundress that showed off my legs. After slipping on some strappy sandals, I headed downstairs to wait for Rose.

Hannah greeted me when I appeared in the kitchen, and I took a seat on one of the island stools.

"More shopping today?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yes, it's been a lot more fun then I ever thought it could be. I'm actually looking forward to it now."

"How about a light breakfast before you go?"

I glanced at the clock; it was already close to 11:00.

"Edward wants us to meet him for lunch, so I think I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer though."

Her smile was almost blinding. "You are so good for him."

I tilted my head, wondering what she meant. She kept going before I could ask.

"He's been angry and closed off for a long time." She paused and wiped the already gleaming countertop with a towel. "I'm not sure how much he has told you about his past." She broke off and looked at me.

I leaned toward her, anxious to hear what she had to say. "Not a lot. I know he has a hard time trusting people."

She sighed and started scrubbing again.

"Kate Forrester."

The venom in her voice surprised me. I'd never heard Hannah utter a single harsh word before, but she obviously felt very strongly about this Kate person.

"Who is she?"

"Carlisle and her father, Eleazar, have been life-long friends. I remember them always thinking Kate and Edward would end up together. When Edward was in his late twenties, they actually were together for a long time. Everyone thought they were a dream couple, had everything going for them." She sighed again and threw the towel down. "I'm not sure exactly what happened, but she broke his heart. Broke him. He's never been the same since."

I felt a pang in my chest thinking about a broken-hearted Edward. Despite my jealousy that he had loved another woman, I wanted to hurt her for whatever she did to him.

Hannah moved around the island until she was standing in front of me. She hugged me tight, and I held her in return.

"I know that you and Edward have entered into something which may be deemed improper by others, but I'm so grateful you're here, Bella. I think in time, you both are going to realize what your hearts already know." She pulled back, her eyes glistening. "He has a light in his eyes again that hasn't been there for many years. Please don't let anything drive you away."

I didn't want to. I wanted to believe Edward and I would be happy together forever. I wanted to promise I'd never leave.

But I couldn't.

Not yet.

Luckily I was saved by the doorbell. I stood and gave Hannah a small smile before moving away.

"That's Rose. I should probably get going." I turned back to her before I walked out of the room. "Thank you for telling me about Kate. It helps me understand Edward a bit better."

"He's a good man, Bella."

I nodded. "I know. Thanks, Hannah."

My mind was spinning with thoughts of what might have happened between Edward and Kate, but I didn't get much time to ruminate. Rose was excited about our side trip to CWI and having lunch with Edward, and chattered away for the entire drive.

I texted Edward when Felix told me we were close and frowned when I didn't get any response from him as we pulled in front of his building.

"I guess we can just find our own way if he doesn't meet us," I told Rose.

"Sure, it can't be that hard."

We both got out, and my mouth gaped a little as I stood in front of the skyscraper. There were two tall towers connected by a large building between. The buildings reflected the bright sun and appeared almost glass-like with so many windows and sharp edges.

Admiration bloomed inside me for the success Edward had achieved, and it was easy to understand why he was so proud of what he'd accomplished. The revelations from Hannah earlier and the sight of everything he had built made me eager to better understand the man I had pledged myself to.

Rose and I made our way inside, and I glanced around the busy lobby, looking for the closest information desk. I was pleasantly surprised when I saw a familiar face heading right for us.

"Alec!"

He smiled as he neared, nodding to both Rose and me. "Ladies, how are you today?"

"Great. I'm supposed to meet Edward, but I'm not sure exactly where to go."

He nodded. "He's finishing a meeting. I'm going to take you up there."

Rose and I followed him onto one of the elevators, and I watched as he used a keycard and selected the fifty-fifth floor.

Just as the elevator doors opened to our floor, Alec's phone rang. We paused after walking out, waiting for him to finish his call.

"I apologize ladies. I need to go take care of something. Mr. Cullen's office is straight ahead. He said you could go right in."

He looked apologetic, and I waved off his worry.

"No problem. It was nice to see you again, Alec."

"You too, Miss Sw…er…Mrs. Cullen."

I blushed at his faux pas. He winked and got back on the elevator.

Rose nudged my arm and laughed. "Come on, _Mrs. Cullen_. Let's go see your man."

The two of us started walking and were busy admiring the smart decorating of Edward's outer office when we were rudely interrupted.

"Excuse me, where do you two think you're going?"

I turned around in surprise at the haughty female voice, finding a tall, strawberry-blonde woman glaring at the two of us like we were insects. She stalked over, her hands fisted on her hips, and I had no idea why she seemed so irritated.

"We're here to see Edward," I explained.

She shook her head and pointed back toward the elevator. "I don't think so. Mr. Cullen is busy and doesn't have time for unscheduled meetings. You'll have to leave and make an appointment."

"But we're…"

She cut me off, and I stood there in shock.

"All appointments go through me, and I know he has nothing scheduled now. You're not even allowed on this floor without my authority. Now leave before I call security."

What a mega bitch!

I turned my head to look at Rose, and she seemed just as stunned as I was.

Before we could say another word, the door to Edward's office opened, and he walked out laughing with Emmett and two other gentlemen. Edward's eyes zeroed in on me, and his smile widened as they walked toward us.

Mega Bitch started in apologizing that Rose and I were there, but Edward ignored her and pulled me to him in a hug.

"Bella! Glad you're here." He gave me a brief peck on my neck before pulling back and keeping one arm around my waist. "I'd like to introduce you to Mark and Jasper. You've already met Emmett."

I shook each of their hands, a curious smile on Jasper's face. When I looked harder at Mark, I realized it wasn't just any Mark.

It was Mark Wahlberg.

"Oh…um…hi." I was a moron.

Edward tightened his arm around me as Emmett chuckled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. Edward was talking all about you earlier."

I nodded so I didn't say anything else to embarrass myself. It was easy to forget Edward worked with celebrities when he was so down-to-earth at home.

"And who is your lovely friend, Bella?" Emmett asked, taking Rose's hand.

Another round of introductions were made for Rose before Mark said his goodbyes and thanked Edward for the opportunity.

"Are you ready for lunch, baby?"

I nodded to Edward, and the five of us walked together to the elevator. I did glance over at the rude secretary, who was seated behind her desk and glaring in my direction. I refrained from sticking my tongue out at her.

Barely.

I was informed, on our way downstairs, there were not one but two different restaurants within the building, along with a cafeteria. Edward said he wanted his employees to have options if they chose to dine on site. I smiled at him as he explained in detail, not minding at all that he was bragging a little. He wanted to impress me and I wanted to let him.

We eventually settled around a table, the patrons around us looking somewhat nervous that Edward was there. It was hard not to notice all the gawking and whispering going on around us, although Edward didn't seem affected.

I smothered a giggle behind my hand watching Emmett pulling out every line in the book as he kept Rose monopolized on one end of the table. That left me, Edward, and Jasper to ourselves on the other end. After we ordered, I turned my attention to the man across from me.

"So, Jasper, how long have you and Edward known each other?" I asked before taking a sip of my iced tea.

He was a very attractive man, although different from Edward. His classic blond-haired, blue-eyed good looks went well with his carefree demeanor. He seemed light and mellow to Edward's dark and broody.

Good thing the dark and broody fit me to a T.

Jasper sat back in his seat with a smile. "Well, I guess about twelve years now?" He looked at Edward who nodded in confirmation. "I took over Whitlock Media after my father passed away, and Edward and I started running in the same circles. I think we got along because we were more focused on innovation rather than profits, unlike some other companies. Then about six years ago we began serious discussions on a merger of our companies. The rest is history."

He leaned over the table and winked at me before continuing.

"He needs my youthful presence around to keep the ideas hip and trendy."

I wondered how old Jasper was, but I wasn't going to ask such an impolite question. I could always google him later.

Edward laughed and shook his head. "I keep you around just for entertainment value."

I loved the playful dynamic between the two. They seemed more like brothers than business partners. Jasper seemed to bring out Edward's silly side, at least when they were in a relaxed setting.

Too bad it didn't last much longer.

"So what was this opportunity you offered Mark?" I asked.

Jasper smirked and turned to Edward. "I think your Bella has a crush."

Edward scowled and put his arm around my shoulders.

"I do not. It was just a question." I folded my arms across my chest as Jasper laughed.

Edward leaned over to whisper in my ear. "You don't like him, do you?"

I wanted to laugh at the absurdity, but he sounded legitimately worried. I turned my head and kissed him before whispering back.

"I only like you."

He smiled and pulled me closer.

It was so odd that Edward felt threatened like that. It made me wonder if it all went back to whatever happened with Kate. I was going to have to find out exactly what went down between them.

"You two are a trip." Jasper pulled us out of our bubble.

Edward drummed his fingers on the table. "We were just having a meeting concerning a new production Mark wants to begin. We've worked with him before, and it was very successful. It was a no-brainer to support this new project."

I nodded. "So part of what you do is develop new shows?"

They both nodded.

"Among a million other things. But new program development is one of the more fun aspects of running things around here," Jasper said. After the server dropped off our food, he turned back to me. "Edward said you're starting NYU this fall. What are you thinking about majoring in?"

I shrugged and placed the olives from my salad on Edward's plate, knowing he loved them.

"I'm not sure yet. I have to take a bunch of introductory classes to start anyway. Hopefully by the time I have to declare a major, I'll have found something I like."

"Well, you could always go into cinema and business and help us out here," Jasper teased with a wink.

I glanced at Edward, who had been silent for awhile, and was surprised by the small frown and scrunched eyebrows on his face.

What was his problem? Was he mad Jasper suggested I should be involved in his company?

It hurt my feelings that he would be upset about Jasper making that comment in jest. I turned back to Jasper, who was glancing back and forth between Edward and me.

"It seems to me that this place is running quite smoothly already." I didn't hide the coolness in my tone.

I turned my attention back to my salad, spearing my lettuce with a vengeance.

The three of us were silent for a few minutes, concentrating on our lunches, while Emmett and Rose continued conversing away to each other.

Jasper finally cleared his throat and broke the ice again. "How are you liking New York so far?"

I sighed and put my fork down, leaning away from Edward. "I haven't seen much of it yet. My best friend is arriving tomorrow, and we're planning to sightsee as much as possible before the fall semester begins."

Edward made some noise next to me, but I ignored him. When he put his hand on my knee under the table, I pushed it away.

"Sounds like fun. There's a lot to see. I've been here my whole life and I've still not seen all the sights." He grinned and I smiled back.

"We want to see everything. The Statue of Liberty, the Empire State building, Central Park, all the museums." I hesitated, knowing my next words were going to piss Edward off. "We'll definitely have to take some cabs and subways to get the full experience."

"The hell you will," Edward interjected.

"The hell I won't." I didn't care if I sounded like a child. I threw my napkin down and stood up, grabbing Rose's attention. "I'm going to use the restroom, and then I'm ready to leave if you are."

She nodded, and I tried not to feel bad about prying her away from Emmett. I rushed off to the restroom, throwing my purse on the counter and pouting at the mirror. I didn't understand what had turned Edward's mood so sour. He'd seemed happy to see me when we were upstairs.

I sighed and splashed my face with some water. My nerves started to calm a little as I took deep breaths. I patted my face with tissues and jumped a little when I saw him standing behind me in the mirror.

"What are you doing in here?" I turned around to face him as he stalked over.

His hands gripped the counter on each side of me, his arms trapping my body in place. He looked angry, all fiery eyes and flushed cheeks as he leaned in close.

"I came to see what is going on with you. What was that out there?"

"_Me_? Are you kidding? What was up with you?" I wasn't going to let him get away with making me feel bad. "Jasper makes a joke about me being part of this company and you get all mad and moody. What? Am I not good enough to work here?"

He gave a sarcastic laugh and shook his head. "What the fuck? Is that what you think?"

"What was I supposed to think? Huh?" I pushed on his chest to make him back off a little, but he didn't budge.

Instead, he pressed in closer. "I was mad at myself," he said through gritted teeth.

I ignored how close his lips were to mine.

"Mad at yourself for what?"

His eyes dropped down to my mouth before returning to meet my gaze. He was hesitating to tell me something. I brought my hands up and placed them on his cheeks.

"Tell me, Edward."

He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to mine. "It should have been me," he said softly. His hands moved from the counter to rest on my hips. "When Jasper suggested classes to take and joining the company…you smiled at him. I was mad. I was…jealous."

I brushed my thumbs under his closed eyes, trying to figure out what he was trying to tell me.

Did he think Jasper and I were flirting with each other?

"I don't understand. You wanted me to come here today. To meet Jasper. Do you not trust him either?"

"No, it's not that exactly. I trust Jasper as much as I can." He blew out a heavy breath, opening his eyes again. It hurt me to see the sadness etched so deeply. "I should have been the one to encourage you in terms of your studies. I should have been the one to ask if you had any interest in being involved here. To ask if you wanted to pursue that path. His bringing it up so easily, the first time you two met, made me realize what a shitty person I am. I don't want to fuck this up."

I realized this all led back to whatever had happened in his past with Kate. We were going to have to talk about it, and it was going to have to happen soon.

I mentally flogged myself for my tantrum at the table, knowing it had only fed the fire of his insecurities.

I brought my arms around his neck, hugging him to me as tightly as I could.

"You aren't fucking anything up, Edward. I'm not easily scared away. You are way too hard on yourself…you know that?" I pulled back and looked at him again. "I think we are both going to be a little uncertain at times; it's not like there is a manual out there with instructions for what we have here. I know I didn't help anything when I pushed you away out there."

"Well I understand it more now if you were thinking I didn't want you here. I'm sorry."

I couldn't resist any longer, pressing my lips to his. Our soft kisses soothed my frazzled nerves, and I sighed happily. "I'm sorry, too," I told him.

After a few minutes of heated kisses, he groaned in my ear.

"As much as I want to continue this, it will be all over the building if we get caught screwing on the bathroom countertop."

I giggled against his neck, and I was happy to hear his responding laughter.

"I still can't believe you chased me down in a women's restroom." I playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Bella, there's nothing on this earth that would stop me from coming after you if you run."

His words made my stomach flip because I knew they were the absolute truth.

After straightening our rumpled clothes, we joined the rest of them back out at the table. Rose, Jasper, and Emmett all appeared to be purposely ignoring what had just happened with Edward and me.

I let them.

The rest of the lunch thankfully consisted mostly of small talk. Jasper assured me we would all go out for dinner soon before Rose and I left for more shopping.

Despite the drama between Edward and me, the remainder of the day went by without incident.

I expanded my wardrobe, gossiped with Rose, and chatted over the phone with Alice. But my mind never strayed far from the thoughts regarding the looming conversation I needed to have with my husband.

His skeletons needed to come out of the closet. For both our sakes.

* * *

**Hannah gives a hint about Edward's past. What do you think happened between him and Kate? **

**I've had a few people wondering about updates on my other stories and I promise they're coming. I'm working on them now as well as this one. **

**I hope you all have a great holiday weekend and stay safe if you're traveling! **

**Fic Recs (some of my favorite completed fics):**

**The Man in Black by PrettyKittyArtist**

**Going Under by sparklnfade**

**Tunes with Tony Masen by Just4ALE**

**The Fallout by OCDindeed **


	12. Chapter 12 Alice Arrives

**AN Thanks again for all the readers and reviews! It's been really fun hearing your thoughts on Bella, Edward, and their decisions. **

**If you are on Facebook, come join the NOP group that the lovely Nicffwhisperer made! You can find it at ****http/www. groups/ 461654163848405(just take out the spaces).**

**Thanks to Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, Vampshavelaws, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Perry, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing and supporting my crazy ass. Special thanks to SusanQ who helps me out with my last-minute changes. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Alice Arrives**

"Wait…what?"

"I'm here! I'm on my way to campus now to drop my things off at my residence hall. Do you want to meet me after that?"

Rose and I were in the middle of perusing some Jimmy Choos when Alice called with the good news.

"How? I thought you weren't arriving until late tonight."

"Wellll…let's just say that a certain someone—whose name rhymes with Mr. Sullen—arranged for me to fly privately. I even have a chauffeur driving me right now."

I wanted to laugh at Alice's giddiness, but my mind was whirling with thoughts of Edward. I couldn't believe he'd done that for her and never said a word to me.

It was so thoughtful and sweet. I was already trying to come up with ways to thank him.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see you." I looked at the time on my phone."It's only three now, so why don't you drop your things off, pack an overnight bag, and have the driver bring you to our house. You can just stay with us tonight so we have plenty of time to catch up."

I figured if Edward went to the lengths of flying her here and hiring another driver, he wouldn't mind if I invited her to stay over. It's not like there wasn't plenty of space.

Alice squealed. "That sounds like a great plan. I'll see you in a couple hours."

I hung up the phone after our goodbyes, grinning from ear to ear.

"I take it your Alice is here," Rose commented with a chuckle.

I grabbed her arm. "Yes! I can't wait for you two to meet. Do you care if she comes shopping with us?"

She laughed even harder. "Bella, I work for you. I'm pretty sure you can bring anyone you want."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." I waved my hand as my cheeks heated. "It's more like we're just friends when we're out."

Rose stopped me and gave me a little hug. "We are."

We hurriedly made our purchases and arrived back home soon after. Felix and Rose helped me carry in all my packages, and I promised Rose I'd call her in the morning to figure out when we would meet up the next day.

Before Alice had called, I'd been grilling Rose all day about what had happened between her and Emmett yesterday. She had a secret smile on her face but didn't give me many details aside from the fact she thought he was fantastic. She told me they'd traded numbers, but she wasn't sure if she wanted anything more than friendship right now. I wondered why she wouldn't pursue a relationship if she liked him, yet I didn't feel comfortable pushing her for answers. She'd tell me more when she wanted to.

All I knew was if Emmett had even a small percentage of Edward's persuasive tactics, then Rose was going to have a hard time saying no.

Once I had all my packages put away, I changed into some shorts and a tank top and flew downstairs to await Alice. I found Hannah in the music room.

"Hannah, Alice just got to New York, and she's on her way over. I wanted to let you know she'd be here soon." I couldn't help feeling like I was seeking permission, however silly that idea was.

She looked up and gave me a smile. "I've already got all her favorites ready. She's here a little earlier than you were expecting."

I nodded. "Yes." I bit my lip, but my mouth turned up in a grin anyway. "Edward flew her in early."

She had a knowing smile on her face, and I wondered if perhaps she was in on this secret plan with Edward. When I'd told her days ago that Alice would be here, Hannah had insisted I tell her all about Alice's favorite things so she could be welcomed properly. It made me feel warm inside that she would care enough to make my best friend—and me by extension—happy.

Before I could question her about knowing Edward's plans, the doorbell rang. I rushed out, running to answer the door.

We attacked each other as soon as the door opened, hugging and laughing in the entryway. Her driver left her bag before nodding to us and leaving.

"Oh my God, Bella! I'm here! We're really here!" She pulled her bag inside before taking my arm. Her eyes bugged out when she started looking around. "Holy shit! Look at this place. Wow."

"I know!" It was still hard for me to believe I lived here, and I remembered how stunned I was the first time I walked in. I led her around the downstairs, pointing out the different rooms before stopping in the kitchen. "Hannah, I'd like you to meet Alice."

I watched as the two of them greeted each other, and it was like something clicked inside me. It was the first time everything in my world fell into place. Alice was my only link to my past, my sister. Now that she was here, in my new world, meeting my new family, it felt right.

I felt whole.

Hannah set out a platter of cheeses, crackers, chocolates, and assorted other goodies and made us sit down for a minute so Alice could eat a little something after her day full of traveling. I was sure my face was cracking from the huge smile on my face as Alice and Hannah chatted like old friends.

"Oh, Bella." Alice turned back to me. "You won't believe what happened to Mike Newton."

I raised my eyebrows, thinking about that awful last night in Forks.

"His scholarship was yanked, and when his parents found out what he did to you and about all the alcohol at his party, they forced him to withdraw from UDub. They are making him live at home, work in the store, and attend community college in Port Angeles for a year."

My mouth dropped open.

"What did he do to Bella?" Hannah asked as I sat there in stunned silence.

Alice told her about the incident at his house while her face went from sad, to shocked, to raging.

"Little prick!"

Hannah's exclamation snapped me out of my stupor, and Alice and I doubled over in laughter.

"That's the rumor as I've heard it. Jessica's never been shy about lamenting his _size_," Alice added, wagging her eyebrows.

"But how did anyone find out about what he did to me? He and I were the only ones out there."

Alice patted my hand. "I told them what happened."

"And they just believed you?" I was surprised his parents would take Alice's word against their son's.

"It helped that there was a sworn affidavit by Alec included with Mr. Cullen's evacuation of the scholarship. I didn't get to read it, but it probably described Mike forcing himself on you."

I nodded at Alice's explanation, wondering why Edward and Alec didn't tell me what they'd done. That was just another thing I needed to add to the list of items I'd have to discuss with Edward.

I also couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for Mike. Sure, he was a complete moron, but I hated that his future was being compromised so harshly because of one drunken mistake where I wasn't even harmed.

"Hannah, these are sooo good," Alice commented with a mouthful of chocolate, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head. "Ugh. Don't feed her too many sweets. She'll be bouncing off the walls all night."

Alice snorted but shrugged in agreement before downing another treat. "So when do I get to meet the illustrious Mr. Cullen?"

"He should be here in a couple hours. He usually gets home around seven." I fiddled with my phone, wondering if I should call him.

"I'm making lobster and steak tonight," Hannah said, chuckling at Alice's happy dance. "Bella, why don't you show Alice around, and you girls can catch up before Edward gets home?"

We both hopped off our stools, and I finished giving a tour of the downstairs. Alice was dying to jump in the pool and I promised we'd take a dip at some point. After grabbing her bag, I took her upstairs and brought her to the room I had stayed in the first night.

"This is awesome." She flopped down in the middle of the bed, making imaginary angels on top of the duvet.

I laughed and moved to lie down next to her. She turned on her side to face me, and I looked over when she remained silent.

"What?"

"Are you happy?" she asked, reaching out for my hand.

I smiled and twined my fingers with hers between us. "Yes, I really am."

"Why did you do it?"

I took a deep breath and averted my eyes.

"Bella, look at me."

There was no way I was going to be able to lie to her face, and she knew it. I met her questioning eyes again, feeling sick to my stomach. I didn't want to lie to her.

"Why did you marry him?"

My insides twisted with guilt and shame. I felt the words bubbling up my throat, as if they had to get out. But what would she think of me if I told her the truth?

I didn't know if it was my shaky breaths, the tears welling in my eyes, or my tensed body, but she seemed to understand how difficult this was for me. She sat up and pulled me to her in a fierce hug.

"Please talk to me, Bella. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I love you and nothing will ever change that. But you're scaring me right now. Please, just tell me what's going on."

So I did. I spilled everything.

The meeting. The contract. The secrets.

My fears.

I told her every detail as she sat silently and took in my words. She never made a sound, but she kept a firm grasp on my hands as it all poured out of me.

I took a deep breath once I'd finished, actually feeling a thousand pounds lighter from getting it all off my chest. I watched her eyes closely as she thought over everything I'd said.

She finally nodded and squeezed my hands again. "I can't say I'm too surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when you told me you two fell instantly in love, I knew something was off. I've never seen you make any snap decisions before, especially when they involve emotions. You've always been guarded about letting anyone in because you think they are going to leave you sooner or later. The fact that you agreed so readily to his proposal shocks me, but it makes more sense than your Cinderella story romance you initially painted to me."

I grimaced at her words but was relieved she didn't seem too upset with me for lying to her over the phone.

"Please tell me you didn't agree to this to fill some hole left in your life because of your parents dying. You don't think of him as a father figure, do you?"

I shook my head vehemently. "No! I'm very much attracted to him. The chemistry between us is like nothing I've ever felt before. He makes me feel..." I shivered and couldn't even come up with the right words to describe the way my body and mind responded to Edward. "It's indescribable."

She pursed her lips and nodded. "Okay, okay. I was just making sure." She blew out a breath. "I'm not going to say this isn't strange, or even somewhat concerning. Because you have to be honest, Bella…it is."

My stomach fell, and I looked back down at my lap.

"You think I'm a whore, don't you?"

She tugged on my arms angrily until I met her eyes again. "No! Stop that. You are not a whore, or a prostitute, or any of the other ugly things that I know are whirling around in your silly head right now." She huffed and paused a moment. "I know you better than anybody in this world. You have a good heart and a good mind. I also know that you have this deep-seated need to belong. I'm just hoping Mr. Cullen didn't take advantage of this and lure you into something you couldn't turn away from."

"He's good too, Alice." I wasn't going to let her think Edward had malicious intent.

He'd been nothing but kind and generous to me.

"Do you think you could love him?" she asked.

"Yes." It came out with no hesitation. "I care for him. I know we are going about all of this completely backwards, but he's kind. He's good to me, and I know he cares about me. I'm only scratching the surface in learning about his past, but I think his reasons for going into this agreement are legitimate. He has problems trusting people."

Alice snorted. "He has put an awful lot of trust in you, and you two barely know each other."

"We have a connection. It's hard to put into words. But I trust him too. I really do."

She sighed. "I want to believe that this will all work out. You know me, I am the glass half-full girl. It's just a little creepy. He's so much older and this whole kids thing." She waved her arm around. "I don't want to see you end up locked in his basement with a needle in your arm."

Despite the serious conversation, I erupted in laughter at the image she put in my head. Knowing how sweet Edward was with me made it all the more ridiculous. A small smile broke out on her face before she joined me in my mirth.

"I promise that won't happen. You'll see when you meet him that he's not creepy-like. He can be a little overbearing and controlling at times, but it's because he's protective. Of me…and himself. I understand him, Alice. I think I understand him better than anyone."

"But kids. Kids, Bella? Seriously? Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"He needs me."

She jumped up and pointed at me. "That! That's it right there. Your motivation in all this is based on your craving to feel wanted. It's not _him_ you care about so much as it is the security you feel by him depending on you for something he feels he can't get anywhere else. My worry is that this is going to blow up in your face. You're building a house of cards on no foundation." She paced around the bed, glancing over at me every few seconds. "What happens if you can't give him what he wants? What if for some reason you couldn't have kids with him?"

She just voiced my biggest fear, and I felt sick again as I placed my hand over my stomach.

"I…I don't know."

She moved to kneel down next to me on the bed again. "I'm scared you are going to develop feelings for this man who may be incapable of returning them. Say the worst case scenario happens and you can't have kids. Does he just toss you out?" She hugged me when the tears fell from my eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't want to say hurtful things here. I only want you to protect yourself." She pulled back and gripped my shoulders as she stared hard at me. "This isn't the only place…he isn't the only one you could be meant to be with. There are plenty of men out there who would love you for you, and who would eventually want to make a family with you in whatever capacity they could just because of that love. It wouldn't be built on a contract, on demands, on rules and secrets."

I closed my eyes and thought over her words. Of course, she was trying to be logical and smart. But they hurt. They also didn't feel right. I was beginning to think Edward wanted me for more than just making babies.

He wanted me for me.

And I wanted him.

"I know you're trying to protect me, but I know what I'm doing." I straightened my shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I want to make it work with Edward. It feels right being with him."

She paused and eventually flashed a hesitant smile before giving me another hug. "Okay. I've got your back. I'm here no matter what happens. I can't wait to meet him."

"Don't say anything to him yet about knowing the truth. I will tell him when it's the right time."

"I won't. You know I'd never say anything to anyone without you telling me to."

"I know that." I squeezed her harder. "I'm so glad you're here. I actually feel better having been able to talk all this out with someone."

She released me and fell back on the bed with a grin. "All right, enough of the heavy. Now tell me how he is in the sack."

I burst out in laughter before giving her a brief overview on the extraordinary abilities of Smugs Jr.

~NOP~

As soon as Edward got home, I left Alice with Hannah in the kitchen and followed him upstairs while he changed. I ignored my raging hormones as I watched him taking off his suit and putting on jeans and a t-shirt.

The man could wear a pair of jeans, let me tell you.

"What's up?" he asked finally as I sat silently on the bed.

I patted the space beside me and he walked over and sat down.

"Did you really take away Mike's scholarship?"

He took my hand in his and I turned so I could face him.

"I wasn't going to let him get away with what he did, Bella. Nobody—and I mean _nobody_—is going to threaten you on my watch."

Was it wrong how much his words made my heart pitter-patter?

As much as I liked the way they made me feel, I was still torn about the consequences.

"I guess I feel guilty." I sighed at his questioning expression. "I have moved on and I don't want anyone back there to have any reasons to resent me...even him. He made a stupid mistake, but I don't think he should have to pay so much for it."

Edward leaned over and kissed me softly. "You are so good. Entirely too good for me."

I pulled back and shook my head. He was crazy if he thought I was too good for him.

"It's the other way around, Edward."

He only gave me a sad smile before hugging me tightly. "You don't have to worry. I didn't take his scholarship away completely. I gave him a stipulation. If he keeps his nose clean for a year, and does voluntary service at the abused women's shelter in Port Angeles, then it will be reinstated."

"Really?" I asked, lifting my head to look at his eyes.

He nodded and I could literally feel the space he took up in my heart expand. His kindness and generosity overwhelmed me at times. I pulled his face to mine, kissing him with everything I had.

"You're amazing," I told him between kisses. I felt his lips curve into a smile against mine. "Thank you for doing that. And thank you for flying Alice here like you did."

He moaned into my mouth when my tongue slid against his. The sound just spurred me on as I pushed him on his back and crawled on top of him.

His hands gripped my waist to still my movement. "Baby, if you keep this up, I'm never going to meet the infamous Alice. I'm going to have you naked in about two seconds."

An internal war raged inside me. I wanted to have him naked, but I also wanted him to meet my best friend. He chuckled as I debated silently with myself.

"Fine, but we're returning to this later," I told him, forcing my libido to take a breather as I pushed myself off of him.

"There's no doubt about that." He sat back up and leaned over to give me one more chaste kiss before we went back downstairs.

~NOP~

"MTV is lame! I mean it's Music Television with no freaking music!"

"There has definitely been movement away from videos to a more reality television-based programming schedule, but like I said before, I'm not really involved as much with that network as I was a decade ago. You'll have to take this up with Jasper." Edward held his hands up and grinned.

I just sat back and watched my best friend and husband, the conversation volleying back and forth between the two of them all during dinner and afterward. Not only did Alice seem to like him immediately, their constant stream of varying opinions over every topic under the sun was highly fascinating to watch. They were almost sibling-like in their striving to one-up the other and have the last word.

I tried hiding my giggles at their behavior behind my hand at one point.

"What are you laughing at? Huh?" Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap to tickle my sides.

Once my screams for mercy were over, I caught Alice's eye and was blown away at her happy, wistful smile and slight nod of acceptance. It meant more than any words she could say because I knew she was giving Edward her thumbs up.

The laughter started up again when she told us of the rude receptionist at her residence building and how they almost went to blows over one of her housing forms. Edward got a front row seat to the hilarity that was an angry Alice. But it reminded me of the altercation Rose and I had the day before at his office.

I gasped and turned in his lap to face him. "Speaking of rude receptionists...who is the blonde woman who works outside your office?"

He frowned and looked a bit confused. "Tanya was rude to you?"

"Yes. Very rude. To both me and Rose when we showed up there yesterday. Did you not tell her we were coming?"

He gave me a small smile after swallowing a couple times. "Sorry, baby. I didn't think of it. I figured the meeting would be over by the time you got up there."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "She does know you're married...right?"

"Yes, absolutely," he said with a nod. His fingers trailed over my waist again and I giggled against my will.

"Well, she was rude and glaring and bitchy," I added before the light bulb flashed in my head. "Wait a minute. Did you say her name was Tanya? As in Tanya Denali?

"Yes, that's her name."

I growled and Alice laughed. Edward just had a perplexed look on his face.

"She's the one who messed up the scholarship business in the first place. She was the one who called me and I'd just bet she was the one that kept all my letters and emails from you.

"You shouldn't be mad you know. She actually did you a favor, if you think about it," Alice chimed in. "She brought you two together in an indirect sort of way."

Edward's arms tightened around me and I smiled despite my anger.

"I suppose you're right." I turned from Alice back to Edward. "Looks like her scheming didn't work. She's jealous you know."

He grimaced and shook his head. "She's only been there a few months. I think she had a little crush when she first started, but I quickly let her know there would be nothing beyond a professional relationship."

Poor, clueless man. Mega Bitch was smitten and hated my guts.

I let him off the hook for the moment. Maybe I'd just make sure myself that _Tanya_ understood the bottom line.

Alice finally stood up and yawned while stretching her arms above her head."If it's all right with you two, I'm going to go pass out. I feel like I've been up for days."

"I'll walk up with you," I said, Edward helping me up off his lap. I turned back to him. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

He nodded and kissed my hand. "Alice, it was a pleasure meeting you. We'll have to continue our debates soon. You know you're welcome here any time."

"Thanks. It was great to meet you too, Edward."

She and I made our way upstairs, sticking with small talk until we were behind the closed bedroom door.

"Oh, Bella!" She pulled me into a hug and was swaying us back and forth."I so approve. Meeting him and seeing the way he looks at you…" She pulled away and covered her heart. "I'm pretty sure he's in love with you even if he hasn't said it yet."

I sat down on the edge of the bed. "How does he look at me?"

"Like you are the most important thing in the world."

Her words stuck with me as I walked down the hall a few minutes later toward the master bedroom.

Did Edward love me already?

* * *

**Alice has arrived! What did you think of her conversation with Bella? Will Edward be mad when he finds out Bella told her the truth?**

**Fic Recs: **

**Dusty by YellowBella**

**In the Shadow of Your Heart by BellaFlan**

**The Love Boat by twilly**

**Just a Kiss by rtgirl**


	13. Chapter 13 Truths

**Thanks to Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, Vampshavelaws, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Perry, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing and supporting my crazy ass. Special thanks to SusanQ who helps me out with my last-minute changes. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Truths**

I entered our bedroom just as Edward was walking out of the bathroom. The blood raced in my veins as I watched him stroll over to the bed. He gave me a knowing smirk as he sat back against the headboard and clasped his hands on his toned stomach.

He knew exactly what he did to me. I should have been irritated that he enjoyed it so much, but I was too busy ogling his perfection.

I snapped myself out of my Edward-induced haze and decided two could play at this game. I'd continue the thank you from earlier in my own way.

After closing the door, I pulled off my shirt and shorts on my way to the bathroom. I felt his eyes devouring me from across the room as I stripped down. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face before flipping the light off and walking back out toward the bed.

His gaze was still trained on me as I approached, clad only in my panties and bra.

When I stood right next to him beside the bed, his eyebrow lifted slightly. I knew he was wondering what I was doing. I bit my lip, trying to figure out the best way to go about being seductive.

I reached behind, unclasping my bra and slowly slipping it off. His lips parted as he watched me, bolstering my confidence. Neither of us had uttered a word, making the scene seem even more erotic.

His eyes met mine again as I slowly crept up on the bed to straddle him. When his hands moved to touch me, I shook my head and pushed them away until they rested on the bed.

He was always in control in the bedroom. It was my turn. I wanted to drive him crazy.

I kissed his lips softly before making my way down his body. I'd been nervous over our honeymoon about how to touch him. Unsure of what he liked. He'd told me that any time I touched him, it felt good. It was hardly a chore to educate myself on the ways my fingers, lips, and tongue could make his muscles strain or make him moan out in pleasure.

I took my time, touching and kissing and teasing, trailing down his chest and abdomen, giving every inch of his skin the attention it deserved. When my lips made a path down the trail of hair leading under his boxers, his cock twitched beneath me.

I kept my smile to myself.

I slipped my fingers into his waistband and he lifted his hips so I could pull his boxers off. I quickly returned to where I'd left off, grasping his cock in my hand as I straddled his legs. His silence was broken when my tongue swirled the tip and I took him in my mouth.

"Fuck, Bella."

I liked the way he was putty in my hands—or mouth—but I had something else in mind for tonight. I released him from my mouth with a pop and sat back up straight. He looked a little disappointed, but I knew it wouldn't last long.

He liked to watch me, so I was going to give him a show.

My hands trailed up my thighs, along the side of my hips and waist, before moving to cup my breasts. His jaw tensed as my fingers traced over my nipples. I gently moved up over him, aligning our hips and while one of my hands rose to brush through my hair.

His breathing shallowed as I continued my performance, his hands fisting on the sheets while he restrained himself from touching. He audibly exhaled when one of my hands slipped into my panties and the other remained on my breast.

My head fell back as I touched myself, my mind reliving all the ways I loved when his hands were on me. I bit back a moan as my orgasm built while I stroked myself.

"Wait." His deep growl surprised me and I looked up to find him ripping my panties off and pulling them away from me to toss on the floor. "I want to see you."

I gave him what he wanted, letting my fantasies take over my head. It wasn't long before I was moaning with abandon, my orgasm ripping through me.

Edward waited no longer, his arms pulling my body to his.

"I need to be inside you _now_," he said between frantic kisses.

One of his arms lifted me around the waist while he guided his cock inside me. I threw my arms around his neck and gripped him tight as he thrusted hard. We both moaned out when he filled me.

It wasn't slow and it wasn't sweet. It was hard and sweaty and felt amazing. I hung on for dear life as he held me suspended above him.

"That was the sexiest fucking thing I've ever seen." His words were accentuated by his pounding rhythm.

Each time he drove, he hit a new place deep inside. He panted and grunted against my skin and I cried out knowing I was close to coming again.

Edward yelled out with his release and I came hard as he pulsed inside me. Our bodies rocked gently as waves of pleasure coursed through us both. I collapsed against him and he sat back against the headboard again, massaging the muscles in my legs while his lips found mine.

"Baby, that was amazing," he said, kissing me softly.

My fingers threaded through his hair as we came down. We finally stilled and I opened my eyes to meet his gaze.

"Thank you," I told him.

"For what?"

"For flying Alice out here like that. I can't even tell you how much that meant to me."

He chuckled and helped me off of him so we were lying face to face on the bed. His arms wrapped around me, ensuring our bodies didn't venture too far apart.

"I will buy Alice an entire fleet of planes if you keep thanking me like that."

I laughed against his chest, his hand stroking up and down my back. We were silent for a few minutes as I debated with myself. I wanted to talk with him about several things, but I also didn't want to ruin the moment.

"You're thinking awfully hard. What's going on in that head of yours?" He definitely opened up the line of conversation with his question.

I looked over at him and brushed some hair off his forehead. My heart melted when he leaned into my touch as my hand palmed his cheek. He was so beautiful; it was hard to believe he was really mine.

He was_ mine._

It felt good to say it in my head.

In my heart.

"Can we talk for a bit? Do you have anything pressing early tomorrow?"

He stared at me intently, and I could almost feel the worry bubbling up inside him. "I can always make time to talk. What's going on?"

"There are some things I want to discuss with you. I think it's important."

As much as I detested the thought of discussing his ex after we had just enjoyed incredible sex, it simply had to be done. I decided the band-aid method would work best. Just rip it off.

"Tell me what happened between you and Kate."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter. I want to hear what happened from you." I gently ran my fingers through his hair again.

"Why? She is in my past. She has nothing to do with us." He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths.

It was obvious he didn't believe the lies coming out of his mouth either. I gave him a couple minutes of silence.

It was like a switch had been flipped. No longer was he the powerful man I knew. He looked vulnerable. Helpless. Sad. Whatever had happened was clearly painful and likely embarrassing, but it needed to come out.

"Please talk to me. Tell me what happened."

He sighed heavily, turning on his back and looking at the ceiling. I remained quiet, giving him all the time he needed to get it out.

"I've known her most of my life. We pretty much grew up together because our families were close. I always thought she was beautiful, but we were never more than friends for a long time. After college, she spent a few years in Europe. The first time I saw her when she got back, I was mainly still in L.A. She showed up in town and we decided to meet and catch up.

"She was twenty-five and I was twenty-seven, and we kind of fell into a relationship. It was easy, natural. We basically lived together and I even broached the topic of marriage a few times. I thought she loved me as much as I loved her."

He chuckled darkly and I took his hand in mine.

"She came to me one day, scared and crying. I was freaked out and did everything I could think of to calm her down. When she finally told me she was pregnant, I was actually happy and excited. I held her, told her everything would be great, assured her we could get married immediately. Even though it wasn't planned, I was ecstatic. I went out the next day and bought her a huge engagement ring and rushed home to surprise her."

He paused and gulped down some air. I wanted nothing more than to hug him and kiss him, but he needed to get the rest out first.

"I surprised her all right," he said sarcastically. "I walked in to find her fucking my best friend, Jake."

_Holy shit!_

I wanted to kill both of them even if I didn't know them.

"It got ugly. I'd never felt so betrayed in my life. The two best friends I had in the world fucked me over at the same time. In the worst way." He paused and took a couple shuddering breaths. "She then went and had an abortion without even talking to me beforehand. She just did it and told me a couple weeks later when she came to get her things out of my house. It came out like she was telling me she cancelled a credit card. Like it was nothing. Like it meant nothing. She killed our baby so she and Jake could be together. It...it shattered me."

I tried to hold back the sob in my throat, but I couldn't stop the tears. The pain in his voice was so overwhelming, and I wanted nothing more than to ease it. I threw myself on top of him, hugging his body as hard as I could.

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

There were no other words I could find to comfort him.

What could I say?

It was no wonder he didn't trust anybody. If I ever saw those assholes, Kate or Jake, I would rip them apart with my own hands.

He rubbed my back as I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm pathetic, right?" he whispered.

"No!" I pushed myself up so I could look him in the face. "Don't even think that. What they did was not your fault."

He pulled me back down and held me close, sighing into my hair. We lie silently for a couple minutes, our arms still wrapped around each other. When I hugged him tighter, he would return it. It turned into a Simon Says game, three short hugs, then two long, then two short, repeat.

_Simon Squeezes?_

I giggled against his skin and he laughed.

"Thank you for being here, Bella."

I had more questions and we definitely had more to discuss, but what he needed right now was comfort. I kissed his neck again before whispering the words I knew he longed to hear.

"I won't leave you."

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

I woke up groggy and alone in our bed the next morning. I didn't take it too hard that Edward didn't wake me up to say goodbye. I knew he would likely be nervous about my response to what he'd told me last night.

I was going to make it a mission to reassure him over the next few days. Fortunately, it was a Friday so we would have more time together over the weekend.

After showering and dressing, I met Alice and Hannah downstairs for some breakfast.

"How did you sleep last night?" I asked Alice, who was inhaling a stack of pancakes.

"Excellent! That bed is so comfortable. I may just move in here." She winked to let me know she was joking, although I didn't think it was that bad of an idea.

"Do you want to meet Rose today?"

At her eager nod, I called Rose and asked her to meet us here in an hour. The three of us decided on a day of relaxation by the pool instead of another shopping trip. Alice was still jet-lagged and I wanted a break from all the spending.

"This is the life," Alice said a few hours later, floating around the pool in a tube with a frosty drink in her hand.

I laughed from my lounger, Rose and I drying off in the sun from our swims. It was a perfect day filled with sunscreen, bikinis, girl talk, and sunshine.

"You are a lucky woman, Bella," Rose added.

I shrugged and pushed my sunglasses back up my nose. It was nice to be able to live like this and it was hard to believe how much had changed in a few short weeks. But it wasn't like I'd asked for all this. I had never shirked from work or taking care of myself. It wasn't my fault that Edward had offered paradise on a silver platter.

"I don't think it was as much as luck as it was fate. Edward and Bella were supposed to find each other."

I smiled at Alice, for once her romantic nature making me feel warm inside.

The only disruption of our day in the sun was a phone call from Esme. She excitedly told me she'd secured a place for a wedding reception. I didn't get much of a choice since she was in the process of sending out invitations as we spoke. I went along with the plan, not wanting to disappoint her or Edward, and also agreed to meet her for lunch on Monday to finalize details.

I tried not to let my anxiety ruin my day with the girls. Even though I wasn't much for being the center of attention, it was apparently important for the Cullens and Edward that our marriage be publicly celebrated, and I was not about to go against the flow on this one.

Not much later, Alice, Rose, and I were all startled when the music flowing over the patio area was shut off.

"This is a felony waiting to happen."

I glanced over to see Emmett had walked out of the house, followed closely by Edward. My heart sped up at the sight of him and I wondered if I would ever not have that reaction to his presence.

By this time, Alice had joined Rose and me on dry land, and she stood from her chair to meet the other Cullen brother. Edward walked over and sat down on the side of my lounger. My attention was focused on him rather than Emmett and the girls.

He trailed his finger along the warm skin of my thigh, and I shivered from the coolness of his temperature. Or maybe just from him.

"Checking to make sure you aren't overdone." He gave me a silly smirk.

I was happy he seemed okay after our talk last night. "I'm wearing plenty of sunscreen."

He nodded before leaning close to whisper in my ear. "Do you know how _hard_ it is for me to keep my hands off of you right now? We still need to christen the pool."

His fingers moved along the line of my bikini bottoms to where the strings were tied close to my hips. I held my breath to see what he was going to do, and I was close to demanding our audience go inside so I could attack my man.

Unfortunately, we were interrupted.

"Edward, quit humping Bella. Let's all go out."

I pulled my sunglasses off and glared at Emmett.

"We're all sweaty and grimy from being out here all day. Let us girls at least take a shower before we go anywhere," Rose demanded.

Emmett grinned widely. "Can I join you?"

I ignored their flirting banter, turning back to Edward. "Do you want to go out?"

He shrugged and linked our fingers together. "Whatever you prefer is fine with me."

I squeezed his hand and watched his face closely. He seemed tired and stressed. I finally stood and coordinated different rooms for Alice and Rose to get ready in and pulled Edward to our bedroom so I could question him further.

He sat on the bathroom counter as I showered; he was pouting because I wouldn't let him join me under the water.

"Edward, you don't have to go out. You can stay here and rest."

"Only if you stay here, too."

I rolled my eyes, happy he wasn't able to see my expression through the steam. He was such a contradiction of a man.

More arrogant, smug, and powerful than I ever could have imagined.

And more insecure than anyone I'd ever met.

"Alice starts her summer orientation course on Monday, so I won't get to see her much on weekdays for a month or so."

"I'm not complaining that she's here or that you want to spend time with her, Bella. I'm happy you have your best friend here for you."

I turned off the water and wrapped my hair in a towel before drying off the rest of my body and stepping out of the shower.

"So you are okay with her being around this weekend?" She'd agreed to stay over again tonight, but would spend tomorrow night at her dorm to get situated.

He reached out to pull me closer to him. I stepped forward, standing between his legs. His hands slid down my back, finally resting on my butt as his fingers played with the bottom edge of the towel I was swathed in.

"Sure. I'll take you two on a subway ride." He chuckled against the skin of my neck.

"Oh, I see. It's acceptable to ride the subway as long as you are there." I rolled my eyes and tried to pull away. He just held me tighter.

"Exactly," he mumbled between kisses.

"You are ridiculous sometimes. I hope you know that."

I brought my hands up, rubbing his scruffy jaw before leaning back to look in his eyes. As much as I wanted to get angry with him and his overbearing ways, the need to make him happy was stronger. I knew how difficult it had been for him to tell me about Kate last night. I was feeling uneasy about my withholding the fact I'd talked with Alice about everything, especially since he'd opened up and been honest with me.

His eyebrow raised in question as he waited for me to speak.

"Alice knows."

He swallowed and looked down. "Alice knows what?"

"About the contract." I waited for him to say something, but I continued when he didn't. "I'm sorry. I told you how impossible it would be for me to keep from her. Don't be mad."

He sighed and hugged me tighter again. "I'm not mad. I know how important she is to you. Did you tell her about what we discussed last night?"

"No." I ran my fingers through his hair as he nodded.

We were silent for a minute before he spoke up again.

"What did she say?" He sounded so unsure and hesitant.

I pulled back again so I could watch his eyes.

Was he worried about what Alice thought or was he worried her opinion would sway my decision to uphold my end of the arrangement?

"She had some pretty strong feelings about it. She made me think about some things…mostly in regards to my reasons for agreeing. But nothing has changed. I'm not going anywhere."

He blew out a gust of air before giving me a small smile. "Sorry. I keep thinking one of these mornings I'm going to wake up and find you gone."

I sighed, looking for the right words. "You know, this is only going to work between us if we trust each other. You have to learn to trust me."

"I'm trying."

We left it at that for the time being. I felt better having told him about Alice, but it only illustrated that Edward and I were still on unstable ground.

If only the comfort we found in each other physically could translate to emotional comfort.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

The five of us were sitting around a table at Wolfgang's Steakhouse, Emmett entertaining us all with his various celebrity impersonations. Edward was quiet, but each time our knees or hands touched under the table he would send me a smile or a wink.

"So next weekend is the big coming out party," Emmett said, pointing his fork my way.

I looked at Edward sheepishly. "Yeah, I forgot to mention your mother called me today with the details. Apparently there was some cancellation and she jumped on the opportunity to have our wedding party at the Waldorf next Saturday."

He leaned toward me. "Are you okay with that? I can tell her to cancel if you're not."

"It's fine. It'll be great." I could put on a strong smile and act the part.

Although I knew now what Edward meant when he warned me his mother could be overwhelming at times.

"The Waldorf? Ooh la la!" Alice said with a giggle.

I smiled at her and Rose, both of them excited about the idea of a party. Before I knew it, the discussion had turned to what we were all going to be wearing.

Edward got my attention and I leaned in so we could talk privately.

"In the interest of disclosure, I should let you know our wedding announcement will be in the Sunday Times."

I wasn't surprised since he'd told me he was informing them. I squeezed his hand to let him know that was fine.

"I just hope I don't get attacked for stealing New York's most eligible bachelor," I said with a grin.

He shook his head at me, his expression turning serious.

"There probably will be some gossip about our age difference. Don't let it bother you."

I watched his eyes, trying to stop the nervous flutters in my stomach. "I won't."

People were going to think what they wanted to and there wasn't much I could do about it.

After a couple hours of food, drinks, and laughs, the car dropped Edward, Alice, and I off at the townhouse before Emmett escorted Rose home. I wagged my eyebrows at Edward as the two of them left, and he just shook his head with a smile.

I lie awake in bed that night, watching him as he slept. I brushed a piece of hair from his forehead, loving how peaceful he looked. It was still hard for me to believe I was bound to him and him to me, and the longer I pondered over how gentle and kind he was, the more I knew I was falling in love with him.

I wasn't sure how long I was going to be able to keep _that_ truth from coming to light.

* * *

**AN: What are your thoughts about Edward's past with Kate? **

**From this point on, updates will likely only be once a week. **

**Thanks again for all the readers and reviews! It's been really fun hearing your thoughts on Bella, Edward, and their decisions. **

**If you are on Facebook, come join the NOP group that the lovely Nicffwhisperer made! You can find it at ****www. / groups/ 461654163848405/ (just take out the spaces).**

**Fic Recs:**

**Arms by VirginiaMay**

**The Unaccompanied Soul by JMCullen09**

**The Single Game by AwesomeSauce76**

**String Theory by theladyingrey42**


	14. Chapter 14 A Celebration

**Thanks to Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, Vampshavelaws, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Perry, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing and supporting my crazy ass. Special thanks to SusanQ who helps me out with my last-minute changes. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**A Celebration**

The rest of the weekend went by quickly and drama-free.

Well…except for my mini-breakdown on Sunday morning.

I was jolted awake at five, despite only having slept a couple hours, and rushed to the bathroom. The tell-tale cramps in my abdomen meant only one thing.

I had gotten my period.

Even though I knew I was overreacting, I couldn't stop the tears from falling. It was stupid of me to think I would already be pregnant, but I still felt like somewhat of a failure because I wasn't.

Dumb.

I was being so dumb.

I half-sobbed and half-berated myself as I let the warm water of the shower flow over me. After drying off, I got dressed and passed by a still-snoring Edward as I went downstairs.

It was not even six when I put on a large pot of coffee and drank my first cup alone at the kitchen table. Hannah came in soon after, a look of surprise on her face.

She knew I wasn't exactly a morning person.

"Morning, Bella."

"Good morning." I fiddled with the paper I'd retrieved from the front entryway, pretending to complete the crossword puzzle.

I checked out the wedding announcement Edward had sent in, smiling at the picture of us taken at the Bellagio. We looked so happy staring at each other, almost like we really were in love.

I was thankful Hannah didn't question why I was up so early. She let me be and bustled around the kitchen. The familiar sounds and smells of her preparing breakfast were comforting and allowed me the opportunity to pull myself together before Edward saw me.

Not too much later he appeared, with tousled hair and dressed in a t-shirt and pajama pants. It made me smile since he preferred sleeping in nothing at all. He walked straight to me, his brow furrowed as he sat down.

"Everything okay?" he asked, taking a drink of the coffee Hannah placed in front of him.

I nodded. "Yeah, just couldn't sleep." I looked back down at the paper, biting the end of the pen I was holding.

He tipped my chin up so I would look at him. "What aren't you telling me?"

Damn, infuriating man could see right through me.

I looked around, noticing Hannah had conveniently disappeared. I sighed and met Edward's eyes again.

"It's really nothing. I'm not feeling the best." I paused and took a deep breath. "It's just cramps."

I watched his face closely, looking for any signs of disappointment.

He appeared more concerned than anything, until understanding dawned on him. I swore I could almost see the light bulb flash in his brain. He pulled his hand away from my face and glanced down at the table.

It was like being punched in the stomach.

I stood up quickly and went to fill my coffee cup. I couldn't stand to see his disappointment. He gave me so much and all he needed from me was one thing.

I had failed already.

I felt his presence behind me before his fingers brushed through my hair. My hands were fisted on the counter as I stared at the coffeepot and tried to calm myself.

"Hey." He rubbed up and down my arms, the tension slowly leaving my body. "You're upset about something. I know you are. Talk to me."

I shook my head. "You'll think I'm stupid."

"I'll never think you're stupid."

"I'm just moody and hormonal."

He chuckled and nibbled on my earlobe. "I like your hormones."

I let out a short laugh. He was actually making me feel better even if he didn't know it. Maybe I was projecting my feelings of inadequacy on him and imagining his disappointment.

I turned around to face him, gasping in surprise when his lips crashed down on mine. His demanding kisses sent shock waves through my body, almost making me forget everything I'd been worried about.

Eventually he pulled back, his breath hitting my face as his forehead pressed against mine. "I better stop or I'm going to throw you up on this counter and rip off your shorts."

"We'd make quite the mess," I agreed, enjoying his answering laughter.

We were both silent for a minute before he spoke again. "Bella, did you think I would be mad because you're not pregnant yet?"

My stomach twisted, but I had to be honest.

"Yes." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

He sighed and kissed me again. "I wish you would have talked to me. It would have saved you a lot of worrying. And I can tell this has been worrying you." He kissed the tip of my nose and then held my gaze. "Do I want you pregnant? Yes, of course. I can't wait for it to happen. But I didn't expect it overnight. It will happen when it happens. Now, if a year goes by and we're still having problems, then we'll figure out what to do next."

"_We'll_ figure it out?"

"Yes." He kissed me hard again. "Yes, yes. _We_." Kiss. "You and me." Kiss. "Have I not been clear enough in telling you how much I want you? If I have to repeat it every day, I will."

It wasn't quite an expression of love, but I couldn't deny how much his words warmed my heart.

I didn't feel like I was on a high-wire without a net anymore. His promises of facing the future together, no matter what it entailed, was a relief so strong that the smile couldn't have been wiped from my face.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

"We're going to go have some fun today," he said, placing a baseball cap on my head.

After our talk this morning, Edward had eaten his breakfast and disappeared upstairs. When I finally found him, he got all secretive on me. He was showered and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, sporting a huge grin on his face.

"What's that look for?"

"We're going out." He kept messing with my cap until I batted his hands away and straightened it myself.

"Where are we going?"

He tapped the end of my nose with his finger. "It's a surprise." My mock glare only made him laugh. "Grab your sunglasses, pretty girl. I'm taking you for a ride."

I glanced down at my tank top and shorts. "Is this okay to wear or do I need to change?"

His hands moved down to my hips. "It's hot outside so this will be perfect." His fingers slid around to grip my bottom, and he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Have I told you that you have the most gorgeous ass in the world?"

I laughed and pushed him away. "You are hornier than any teenager I've ever met."

"You love it," he said with a grin, taking my hand and leading me toward the front door.

I did love it, but he didn't need to know that.

His phone beeped and his smile widened. "Perfect timing."

I didn't even have time to ask what he was talking about because he swiftly pulled me outside. There was a shiny, silver convertible in front, and Edward caught the keys Felix tossed to him before opening the passenger door for me.

I sat down on the plush leather, looking over as Edward settled in the driver's seat. This would be the first time we weren't being chauffeured around.

"You're driving?"

He glanced over with a crooked grin, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. "Just us today. I wanted to introduce you to my other woman."

"What?" I shrieked, whipping off my sunglasses and glaring at him in disbelief. "Another woman?" I slapped his hand headed toward my thigh away. "I will cut your balls off if you have someone else."

His resounding laughter only pissed me off more. I was about to open the door and get out when he grabbed my arm.

"Wait," he said, talking between guffaws. "It's not what you think." He started massaging the dashboard, and I gave him the stink eye. "I was talking about Lola here."

"You named your car Lola?"

"Yes. And don't even joke about hurting my balls. I know you love them."

I shook my head. "Aside from your massive overestimation of my attraction to your _glands_, calling your car 'the other woman' is such a man thing to do." I sniffed and turned my nose up at him.

"This isn't just a car though. It's an Aston Martin."

"Sorry, I failed my class in automotive of the rich and famous, so that means nothing to me."

His hand clutched his chest in mock hurt, and a giggle escaped against my will.

"Well, let me put it in terms you will understand. This car is fuckawesome. And it's only the second time I've taken her out since I bought her."

"So I should feel privileged is what you're trying to say?" I rolled my eyes when he nodded vigorously.

We eventually pulled away, and I enjoyed the feel of the sun and air on my skin. Edward was quiet, but I glimpsed over to find a small smile on his face when he reached to hold my hand.

"Hey," he said, looking at me briefly before turning back to the road. "As much as I liked the jealous reaction, I want you to know I would never—ever—cheat on you."

I knew that deep down. To him that would be cardinal sin number one.

"I know." I squeezed his hand. I was curious about his romantic past outside of Kate though. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"There's no way you've been alone since…um…Kate. Have you had many other girlfriends?"

His mouth set in a grim line. "Do you really want to know? I won't lie to you."

That sounded ominous, but my curiosity won out. "Yes."

"I haven't been an angel." He sighed heavily. "There was a long time where I went through women like water. I never led anybody on. I told them up front not to expect anything from me. There would never be any attachment. Absolutely no strings. I'm not proud of it. I suppose that was my way of dealing with what happened."

I took in his words, my suspicions being confirmed. It hurt to think of him with others, but it wasn't like I hadn't expected it.

"But you gave me all the strings. Why did you change all of a sudden? Did you ever try anything like this with someone else?"

"You mean like our arrangement?"

"Yes."

"No. I tried giving a relationship a shot the last couple years with a few women." He paused and looked over at me. "I was lonely. But it never worked. Either they wanted more than I wanted to give them or I didn't trust their intentions. They weren't right for me. I guess I finally realized if I wanted someone long-term, I was going to have to dictate the terms."

"And you stumbled across me." I frowned as I thought about what he said. "It makes me sound extremely naïve and foolish."

He shook his head. "I wish you wouldn't think of it like that. I happen to think the day you first called me may have been the best day of my life."

The man could make my heart flutter when he wanted to.

"Really?"

He lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles. "I couldn't have created a more perfect woman for me than you."

My cheeks heated and my heart pounded. Even though I didn't have as much experience in sampling the different varieties of males out there, I felt in the pit of my stomach that Edward was perfect for me too.

I let those warm feelings flow through me as he smiled and kept our fingers linked together. When I finally started paying attention to our surroundings again, I noticed we were leaving Manhattan.

"Bronx?" I asked. "Where are you taking me?"

He chuckled. "We'll be there in a few minutes. It will be fun. I promise."

Soon enough, I realized where we were headed. He pulled up to a valet service next to Yankee Stadium.

"A baseball game?"

He nodded and grinned. "Do you like baseball?"

I shrugged. "I've never really seen a game. Maybe when I was really little with my dad."

"Well nothing beats a Yankee game. You'll see." He got out and handed the kid a wad of cash, promising a generous bonus if Lola was returned to him in its pristine condition.

I just shook my head.

Edward took my hand and led me in some VIP entrance. He chattered away about baseball history and it being the American pastime. There were people everywhere, and the stands were packed. Edward kept me tucked into his side while we maneuvered through the crowds and quickly made our way to seats in the front row right next to the Yankee dugout.

"Is it always this crowded?" I asked.

"Not always, but we're playing the Red Sox today."

I didn't know what that meant, but let him prattle on about divisions, rivalries, and general loathing of anything Bostonian. I was busy people watching, soaking up the bright sun, listening to the music, and enjoying the spectacular view of the field.

It was the very definition of summer.

When the players came out of their dugouts for the national anthem, Edward started pointing out who was who. I nodded and smiled at his grinning face even though I had no clue why he was so excited. It was enough for me to see him happy.

I had a basic understanding of the game, but actually got into it as it went on. It was easy to get carried away in the excitement of the crowd. Edward kept his arm around my shoulders the whole game except when we were busy sharing nachos, candy, or beer. I also noticed Edward and one of the Yankee players nodding and waving to each other every so often.

"Who is that you're gesturing to? He looks familiar. I think I've seen him on a commercial before."

He snorted and tightened his arm around me. "Derek Jeter. He's a buddy of mine, and he's probably trying to pick you up."

Not too long after, an usher delivered Edward a note as his friend stood in front of us warming up to bat. Edward read it and glared.

"Cocksucker," he mumbled, quickly scribbling something back and handing it to the usher again.

"What did it say?" I asked.

"He wanted your number." He turned toward me with a scowl, but he chuckled so I knew he wasn't really upset. "I told you."

I laughed at him. "I'm sure he was just fooling around with you. What did you write back to him?"

"I told him if he wanted to keep playing ball without two broken legs, he better keep his eyes off my wife."

I giggled and kissed his pouty mouth. The rest of the game was a blast, and even though I hadn't been to many sporting events—well, ever—I was more than willing to go to more now. Watching Edward having a good time was half the fun.

I even got a souvenir when Edward's friend tossed up a signed baseball. Edward had caught it in mid-air while I flailed like a moron and covered my face before it hit. He handed it over, me laughing and him groaning when I read what was written on the ball.

**Congrats on the marriage, Mrs. Cullen. Let me know if you ever need tickets or anything. **

After a ninth-inning home run securing the win for the Yankees, we headed back out of the Bronx. I didn't even mind the traffic as we made our way back to _our_ borough.

What had started out as a bad day had turned into one of my best ever.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

"How about this one?" Rose asked.

I scrunched my nose at the dress she was holding. It was Thursday already, and I had yet to find a gown for the Saturday reception.

"I think red is the wrong color. I'd rather stick with white, silver, or black."

Since our wedding announcement in the Sunday paper, I'd gotten quite a few calls from local media and gossip rags for interviews. They all wanted to know more about the young girl who "stole Edward's heart." Despite his advice I just ignore it all, I'd been tracking what they were all saying about me over the internet. It was weird seeing my name thrown around like that, but I was hesitating to actually talk to anyone.

Needless to say, I didn't want to fan any more flames by parading around in a flashy dress.

I wanted elegant and understated, and we found the perfect one at Dolce and Gabbana. It was sleek, off-white, and strapless. I knew it was perfect as soon as I put it on.

After putting the bags away in the car, Rose and I stopped for some lunch at a nearby café.

"Are you excited about the party?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I guess. Esme is excited enough for the both of us, but I'm a little nervous to be around all their friends."

During my lunch with Esme on Monday afternoon, she'd told me every single person she'd invited had accepted. Her enthusiasm was somewhat contagious, and I enjoyed myself as I listened to the arrangements she'd made. I was happy she'd insisted on taking care of everything.

One thing I'd learned about Esme Cullen was that she didn't like to take no for an answer. She could wheedle her way into anything. That's probably where Edward got it from. By the end of our tea, sipped from sterling silver, she'd gotten me to agree to help her with a charity function she was hosting in a month.

Our conversation never delved into areas too personal. I tried to broach the topic of Edward and his father, but she quickly changed the subject. It made me wonder if she preferred to keep things light or if Edward had requested beforehand for her not to pry. I supposed as time went on, Esme and I would get to know each other better. She was my mother-in-law after all. From what I'd learned so far, she was someone I admired. She was warm, kind, and loved her family more than anything.

"Have you seen the guest list? Is it the who's who of New York?" Rose asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head. "No. I wouldn't recognize any of them anyway. I only had two names to add to the list." I grinned and took a bite of my sandwich.

"Well, thanks for my invite. I'm actually going to go with Emmett." She ducked her head a little and gave me a shy smile.

"Oh really?" I chuckled at her. "I figured he would wear you down soon enough. So are you two an item?"

"I wouldn't say an item, but I guess I like him." She squirmed a little and took another bite of salad. "He's sent me flowers every day since we met."

"Sounds like he's trying to sweep you off your feet."

"Yeah. I've decided to give him a shot. We'll see how it goes."

"I think you two make a good couple. Maybe we can go out on some double dates sometime?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that would be fun. Hey, did you ever figure out what you're going to get Edward for his birthday?"

I sighed and threw my napkin on the table. His birthday was coming up next week, and he'd been no help at all when I asked him what he wanted. He said having me naked in his bed all day would be present enough.

Horny bastard.

"No. I still don't have a clue. What do you buy the man who already has everything?"

"Give him something that doesn't cost anything."

That was easier said than done. But her words stuck with me as I thought about what would be the best gift I could give him.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

"Bella, come on. We're going to be late."

I checked myself one last time in the mirror, finally satisfied with my appearance. Rose, Alice, and I had been treated all day at a spa so I didn't have to worry about hair and makeup. Still, making sure my dress fit perfectly took some time.

"I'm coming," I said, walking out to find Edward waiting in the bedroom.

I licked my lips seeing him standing there in his tux. It was hands down the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

"Do you like what you see, Mrs. Cullen?" He walked toward me with a smirk.

I nodded. "Yes, I have to admit I do. You clean up very well."

He laughed and leaned down to kiss me. "And let me say that you look amazing. But then again, you always do." He leaned back and pursed his lips. "Something's missing though." He whipped a large, black velvet case from behind his back.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Are you seriously pulling a Richard Gere right now?"

He chuckled and opened it. "Yes. I have no originality, but I wanted you to have this."

I glanced down at the diamond and sapphire necklace. It was gorgeous and likely cost more than the entire town of Forks, and I smiled as he helped me put it on.

My fingers trailed over the sparkling jewels as I looked at myself in the mirror. I really did look like a princess.

"Thank you," I said, our eyes meeting in the mirror.

He kissed me softly below my ear. "Thank you for marrying me."

We eventually left the house and arrived at the Waldorf a few minutes later than we were expected. I didn't fret too much since we were supposed to be the last to arrive. Esme said all the guests would be there first so Carlisle could announce us properly.

We were escorted to a private area where Carlisle and Esme met us outside. She greeted me with a hug as soon as we approached.

"You look so beautiful, Bella."

"So do you."

She really did look spectacular in her black dress and her hair swept up. She scoffed at my compliments, blushing from the attention. It made me like her even more.

"Carlisle and I are going to walk in with you and Edward. Then Carlisle is going to give a little congratulatory speech. There will be a cocktail hour following where you can mingle with the guests. Then dinner will be served. After dinner there will dancing and more mingling."

I nodded at her instructions, and Edward kept a firm grasp around my waist while chuckling in my ear.

"Are Alice and Rosalie here?" I wanted to see at least a couple familiar faces.

Esme nodded. "Yes, they are both here. I met them and they are lovely. I have placed them both at your dinner table to ensure you are more comfortable."

I wanted to laugh at her proper language, but it didn't seem appropriate.

"Okay. Sounds good." I turned my face toward Edward. "I'm ready if you are."

I only thought I was ready.

When they opened the doors and we walked in, I gawked at the number of people and the lavish décor of the room. Edward and I followed Esme and Carlisle across a parquet marble floor to the front of the room. Surrounding it were dozens of tables, each adorned with white linens, elaborate flower arrangements in crystal vases, plus full place settings of china and silver. Each setting had place cards and beautifully wrapped gifts. There was an eight-piece orchestra arranged in the corner, ice sculptures atop bordering tables, and servers rotating around with hors d'oeuvres on gleaming silver trays.

I didn't even want to ask Esme how much they were doling out for this party.

Carlisle took the microphone and cleared his throat until all the guests were quiet. I felt my cheeks heat up as everyone turned their attention toward us, but Edward kept me anchored to him. I gave a small wave to Alice and Rose, who had both stepped up to the front to smile and greet us.

"Thank you everyone for coming this evening to celebrate the marriage of our son, Edward, to his bride, Bella. Esme and I are very pleased to welcome Bella to our family and are eager to present them to all of you, our dear friends and family. Please give your applause and congratulations to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

I flushed even more as the crowd cheered for us. Edward grabbed a glass of champagne for me as Esme began her introductions.

I'm not sure how many people I shook hands with. I lost count somewhere around fifty. But Edward never left my side. He kept a constant stream of conversation going with the guests in front of us and made my job much easier. He also kept checking with me every few minutes and asking if I was okay.

The fact that I was on his mind every minute—that he cared enough to ignore important people and make sure I was okay—it was obvious how much he cared.

Amidst the chaos, a bit of clarity came to me.

I loved him.

I really, truly loved him.

It was like I was hit with a lightning bolt as I glanced over to take in his confident and assured presence.

How had I gotten so lucky?

I thought about Rose's words of advice for a birthday gift and wondered if I already had the perfect present in my grasp.

I could tell him I loved him.

That moment was broken when his arm crushed me to his side and he spat a greeting toward the next guest in front of us.

"Kate."

* * *

**AN: What did you think of Edward's assuring her at the beginning? Do you think Kate is going to cause trouble?**

**Thanks again for all the readers and reviews! It's been really fun hearing your thoughts on Bella, Edward, and their decisions. **

**I've gotten many PMs and questions about if I was posting this story anywhere else. If for some reason any of my fics disappear from here, you will be able to find them at AO3 (archiveofourown dot org)**

**I will also put pdfs on the NOP Facebook group page. **

**If you are on Facebook, come join the NOP group that the lovely Nicffwhisperer made! You can find it at ****www. / groups/ 461654163848405/ (just take out the spaces).**

**Find me on twitter at twilover76**

**Fic Recs:**

**Here, In My Room by nightcaller**

**Dear Veronica by cosmogirl7481**

**Hardcover Paranormal Romance by badjujube**

**Prey for the Wicked by Aleeab4u**


	15. Chapter 15 Trouble

**Thanks to SusanQ, Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, Vampshavelaws, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Perry, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing and supporting my crazy ass. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Trouble**

"Kate."

As soon as the word left his mouth, my mind went in a thousand directions.

Why was she there?

Who invited her?

Was Edward going to be upset?

Was she going to ruin our reception?

I slowly took in the woman who had hurt my Edward. She was beautiful, which was as unsurprising as it was disheartening. Her blonde hair gleamed as brightly as her jewels. It was obvious from her glowing skin she was buffed and pampered as much as all the rest of the society princesses in my midst, but she also had a hardened quality about her. I couldn't quite pin it down…maybe just the calculating look in her cold blue eyes.

She had a few inches of height on me, but she was thin as a rail. I smiled thinking about how Edward usually salivated over my curves. The two of us couldn't have been more phenotypically different.

And from what I knew of her personality, we were likely worlds apart there as well.

I could totally kick her ass.

She gave me a full once-over of her own before turning her gaze to Edward.

"It's so good to see you again. We didn't get to spend nearly enough time together on the yacht last summer." She placed her hand on his arm, and I had to hold myself back from swatting it away.

Wait a second…yacht? Last summer?

I looked up at Edward's face when he jerked away from her touch. His jaw was clenched as he glared at her.

"What are you doing here?" His voice could have chilled an ice cube.

She laughed and waved her hand. "To celebrate your _marriage_, of course." She leaned in close and spoke soft enough for only Edward and me to hear. "Daddy said I just had to be here to see if it's really the big joke everyone thinks it is."

Okay, that was it. Those were fighting words.

I struggled against Edward's hold on me; I was ready to throw down.

It was go time.

They could call me Bella Clampett instead of Bella Cullen.

Unfortunately I didn't get the chance to knock her capped teeth down her throat. Esme stepped between us.

"Carlisle, can you please show Kate where she'll be seated this evening. It's almost time for dinner to be served." Esme's tone wasn't harsh, but it wasn't polite either.

Carlisle, on the other hand, seemed eager to please. "Absolutely." He took her arm, and they chatted happily as they walked away.

"There's a shocker," Edward muttered, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Esme turned toward him, an affectionate, yet reproachful smile on her face. "Let's all get along tonight, please honey."

I huffed and stared at her incredulously. She seemed taken aback by my expression, but I didn't feel like hiding my frustration.

"It's not his fault," I hissed. "Why was she invited in the first place?"

Esme's eyes widened, and her mouth gaped, and I couldn't understand why she looked so surprised by my question. Edward interrupted before she could respond.

"Mother, Bella and I will be there momentarily. Go ahead and sit down. We're going to talk for a couple minutes."

She nodded and walked away. Edward pulled me in the opposite direction to a nearby hallway.

I was fuming for so many reasons, not the least of which was I hated being blindsided like that.

As soon as we were alone, I turned to face him, brushing my fingers down his cheek.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He backed me up until he had me pressed against the wall. He leaned in, our faces close together as his hands grabbed my hips.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm only sorry she's here and you had to be exposed to her shit."

"Why is she here in the first place? I don't understand why your parents would invite her."

He averted his eyes and blew out a breath. "Nobody knows." His words came out so low I barely heard them.

_Nobody knows?_

"What do you mean?" I placed my hands on his cheeks, making him look at me.

"I mean...you are the only person I've ever told the real reason I left California and moved back here. You're the only one that knows what really happened with her."

Despite everything, it made me feel good that I was the only person he'd trusted enough to tell.

"But why didn't you tell your family?"

His eyes glittered with anger. "It was fucking embarrassing. It's not like my father would have believed me anyway. He thinks the sun rises and sets out of her ass."

I shook my head. "I'm sure he would have believed you if you'd told him the truth. You are his son."

He let out a short laugh. "Yeah, well you don't know anything."

It was as if he slapped me. I tried to push him away, forbidding the tears which were welling in my eyes.

"You're right. I guess I don't know anything. I don't know why she's here. I don't know why you were on a yacht with her last summer. I don't know why you hate your father." I glared at him. "I guess she's right when she said this was all a joke."

"Fuck." He grabbed me before I could walk away, turning me to face him, and wrapping his arms around me. I gave up struggling when he rested his forehead on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"How did you mean it then?" I asked, whispering in his ear.

He squeezed me tighter. "The history with my father is long and complicated. _I_ don't understand his disapproval of me, and I've lived with it my entire life. It's not surprising that you wouldn't have a clue either."

The tremble in his voice was a mixture of raw anger and frustration. He was just as irritated and confused as I was.

I sighed and put my arms around his waist. With a soft voice, I asked, "So what do your parents think happened with Kate? Obviously they would have noticed you two weren't together."

"I told them we ended things and didn't give any other details. My father was irate with me for years afterward, putting the blame on me. Ruining his image of our combined families was just another sin I'd committed against him. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of the truth. It would only make me seem weaker in his eyes."

"And what was that about a yacht?"

He groaned. "That was my father and Eleazar continuing their crusade to get us together. I think she married Jake as some form of rebellion, but when they divorced a few years later, she was back in her father's good graces. She came to me about three years ago, apologizing for what she did and begging me to take her back."

My stomach fell. Just the thought of Edward with that witch made me physically ill.

"And what did you do?" Even I heard the tremble in my voice.

He lifted his head from my shoulder and stared at me. "I told her to go to hell."

"But she still wants you."

He shrugged. "She only cares about herself. It doesn't matter to me because there is nothing in the world that would make me even look her way again. When I'm forced to attend a function and she happens to be there, I avoid her like the plague. I've become very good at it."

I smiled, even though the thought of her chasing him scared me a little. "And now you have me."

He leaned in and kissed me. "Yes, I do. If you'll keep me after knowing all this."

"I think I'll keep you, Mr. Cullen. I still think it's shitty she was invited to your wedding reception though."

"I imagine she invited herself. My mother wouldn't have asked her, although I wouldn't put it past my father."

I frowned and tightened my arms around him, wishing I could figure out a way to mend the discord of his relationship with Carlisle. It seemed to be such a heaviness on his heart.

"That's why she was so hateful to me in there. She wants to break us up."

He snorted. "Don't let anything that comes out of her mouth bother you. She's the joke, not us." He kissed along my jaw before whispering in my ear. "By the way, you fighting me to slug it out with her was hot."

I giggled while he nibbled my skin. "The night isn't over yet."

He pressed me into the wall again, his mouth suddenly on mine. His moan when my hands slipped down to his ass almost drowned out the loud throat clearing down the hall.

Almost.

Edward and I both turned our heads to find Emmett standing there with a sheepish grin.

"I thought I'd interrupt before this turned X-rated," he said. "Your absence in there is becoming conspicuous. Everything all right?"

Edward and I untangled ourselves, but he reached for my hand as he turned to me. "Ready for dinner?"

I nodded, and we followed Emmett back out to the ballroom. I was immensely grateful to find only friendly faces at our table.

I took the seat between Edward and Alice, smiling at Rose, Jasper, and Jasper's date as I got settled.

Alice grabbed my hand under the table and leaned over to whisper. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

I squeezed her hand. "It's fine. I promise."

She looked doubtful but let it go. Salads were served soon after, and I enjoyed the banter around the table. Jasper introduced me to his date, Maria, but she seemed bored throughout the meal and didn't engage much with anyone.

I almost felt bad for her since Jasper's attention seemed to be homed completely on Alice, who was heatedly debating global market strategies with him.

At one point during dinner, Edward chuckled in my ear. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked, nodding toward Alice and Jasper.

"Maybe we should start a matchmaker agency," I mused with a laugh.

I was definitely going to be interrogating her later.

Following dessert, Edward pulled me out on the dance floor, holding me tight as we swayed to the music. I'd never been much for dancing, but I was willing to do most anything if it entailed being in his arms.

Esme approached us after a few songs, seemingly hesitant to interrupt. I felt bad because she probably thought I was mad at her.

"I wanted to apologize to you both if Kate being here made you uncomfortable."

I let go of Edward's hand and gave her a hug. "It's okay." I pulled away and placed her hand in Edward's. "Why don't you dance with your mother? I need to use the restroom."

They both gave me a smile, and my heart felt a little lighter. If I knew anything, it was how important family was. I had gone too long without my parents and knew I would give almost anything to have one more day with either of them. I was going to make it a mission to endear myself to the Cullens and maybe help rectify what Edward believed was broken along the way.

I made my way to the restroom, my thoughts centered on the events of the evening as I did my business and washed my hands. I was just finishing when the door opened and Kate walked in. My body instinctively braced as I waited for the inevitable attack.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the little Missus."

I plastered a smile on my face. "Yes. And if it isn't the slutty ex."

She tried to remain nonchalant, but I didn't miss the flash of anger in her eyes. She moved to the sink beside me, turning to face the mirror and fluff her hair with her blood-red tipped claws.

"You know you don't really stand a chance, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "If you believe Edward would ever take you back, you are crazier than he already thinks you are."

She laughed and faced me. "Is that what he told you? You are such a naive child."

I wanted to rip every one of her blonde hairs from her head. "Well, I'm the one with the ring."

She scoffed and waved her hand. "Please. You are a passing phase just like all of the other women he's been with since me. I give it a month."

I gripped the edge of the counter, willing my body not to shake with the rage I was feeling. "Keep telling yourself that, Kate, if it makes you feel better. The fact you need to get through your head though is that even if Edward and I ever split, you would be the last woman on Earth he'd go to."

Her eyes narrowed as she moved closer. "I'm the only woman he's ever loved. The only one he'll ever love."

I literally felt the blood draining from my face from her words. Every insecurity I had regarding my relationship with Edward bubbled up inside me. After all, everything we had was based on a contract. It was quite possible he would never be capable of loving me.

Was she right?

Was she really the only one he'd ever love?

Did I ever stand a chance?

Whatever expression she saw from me made her smile triumphantly. My resolve was crumbling, and I wanted nothing more than to escape.

It was that moment the door opened again, and I breathed out in relief at the sight of Rosalie and Alice.

"Hey Bella, Edward sent us in to check on you," Rose said, giving Kate a look of disdain. She shrugged her shoulder at Kate. "Is she bothering you?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, calling up every last reserve of strength I had. I walked past Kate without another glance and stood beside my friends.

"I'm fine. She's not important."

From Kate's hiss behind me, I knew I got my point across. I held my head up, straightened my shoulders, and walked out flanked by my girls.

Alice wasn't going to leave without one more jab though.

"Come on. Edward said something about wanting to get you home immediately so he could get his hands under this dress."

As soon as we were out the door, Alice stopped and faced me. "I'm not sure what her deal is," she said. "But Edward really was worried and sent us in there to get you."

I turned my head and glanced down the hall. He was standing at the entryway, watching the three of us exit. He quickly made his way to me.

"Are you okay? Did she say anything to hurt you?"

I shrugged. "It's all good for now."

A loud crash from the restroom caught our attention, and Edward furrowed his brow before looking back at me. "What was that?"

Alice and Rose giggled behind me and I shrugged my shoulders. Maybe Kate was having an attack of some kind and trashing the bathroom. It didn't concern me.

I pulled on his hand, wanting to get away from the wicked witch. "Nothing to worry about. I'm ready to go home. How about you?"

He nodded and put his arm around my shoulders. "Yes. Let's get out of here."

After thanking a few people, Esme assured us she'd take care of the rest and we could take off.

I had a feeling I hadn't seen the last of Kate.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

The days following the reception were mostly quiet. I had to admit I preferred the time not filled with drama, yet I couldn't shake the feeling it was only the calm before the storm.

Even though Edward had warned me not to take anything Kate said to heart, it was difficult to let all her words slide off me. In particular, her claim that Edward would never love me.

It made me uneasy because I already felt so invested in my relationship with him. I knew it was too late for me to turn off my feelings, and I also knew it would crush me if he blew them off or didn't return them.

It was a constant struggle in my head as I weighed the pros and cons of putting my heart on the line and telling him how I felt.

I woke up early on the morning of Edward's birthday, jumping in the shower and preparing his _gifts_ for the day. I shaved, buffed, scented, and lotioned myself until my skin was silky smooth. I put on the cute bra and panty set I'd bought the day before, smiling because Edward would likely rip them off.

Edward was still asleep when I emerged from the bathroom, and I crept around quietly to load up the iPod deck with the special playlist I'd made.

I took a couple deep breaths, steeling my nerves for the performance I was about to give. Edward barely moved as I hit play and crawled up on the bed to stand over him.

My dancing and bouncing roused him eventually...well, either that or the inadvertent kick to his side. He opened his eyes, looking confused at first, but finally smiling up as I danced and sang.

"I'll be your baby...I'll be your score...I'll run the gun for you and so much more...I'll tumble for ya..."

He put his hands behind his head, grinning up at me. "Culture Club?"

I nodded and kept going, shaking my goods for him to enjoy. It was clear I would never have a future as an exotic dancer.

I didn't even make it to the end of the song before he pulled me down. I squealed when he flipped us over and pinned me beneath him.

"Baby, I have to tell you something." He kissed me and then gave me a serious look. "You have many talents...but singing is not one of them."

I laughed when he tickled my sides, making me squirm even more. He raised his eyebrow as Wake Me Up Before You Go Go came on next.

I sent him an innocent smile. "I picked out songs from _your_ era."

"Oh, that's it." He tickled me mercilessly until tears were coming from my eyes.

He held me tight while we quieted down, the feel of his heart beating comforted me. After a few minutes of silence, I pulled his face to mine.

"Happy Birthday," I told him, our kisses starting soft and quickly turning heated.

I gripped his hair when he moaned in my mouth. His hands roamed, and I sighed when his kisses started trailing down my neck to my chest.

"Is this part of my present?" he asked, his fingers making a path over my bra.

I nodded. "Yes. I know you like red."

I thought the red with white polka dots was festive...almost patriotic. Maybe I'd break them out again on the Fourth of July.

He hummed. "I do." His lips moved across my skin, and my breath hitched. "But I like what's underneath even more."

I brushed my fingers through his hair. "That's yours too."

"I like hearing you say that." He kissed my stomach, slowly moving down.

"What?" My heart raced when he started tugging my panties off.

"That you're mine. Tell me again."

I moaned and bit my lip when he settled between my thighs. "I'm yours."

My hips bucked when he slid a finger inside me, and his hot breath hitting my sensitive skin made me shiver in a good way. I closed my eyes and tried not to whimper when his tongue joined in.

"You taste so good, baby."

It felt amazing, but I started to feel guilty. "It's your birthday. Shouldn't I be doing this to you?"

He chuckled. "Right now, I want this. We have all day though."

That was true. I wasn't going to argue.

I lifted my head in surprise when he suddenly stopped. He glared at the iPod before glancing back at me.

"I can't lick your pussy the way I want to with Rick Astley in my head. The only sounds I should hear are you moaning my name."

You can bet your ass I turned that music off immediately.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

We spent the day in bed, just as Edward requested, taking breaks only for food. That evening I brought up a plate with a small cake on it.

"Make a wish," I told him as we sat facing each other on the bed.

He closed his eyes and blew out the candle. When he looked at me again, the words I wanted to tell him were on the tip of my tongue.

After we'd finished feeding each other bites of chocolate cake and kissing icing from each other's lips, he pulled me back down to the bed. We lie there facing one another for a moment until I thought I would burst from keeping my feelings inside.

"I have one more present for you," I said.

He smiled and waited for me to continue, linking our fingers together.

I took a deep breath, locked my eyes with his, and prayed I wouldn't soon be heartbroken.

_Please let him love me back. Please let him love me back._

"I love you."

* * *

**AN: Anybody else want to kill Kate? What will Edward say to Bella's declaration?**

**Thanks again for all the readers and reviews! It's been really fun hearing your thoughts on Bella, Edward, and their decisions. And a special thanks to Nic for picking out Bella's birthday present lingerie! LOL!**

**I've gotten many PMs and questions about if I was posting this story anywhere else. If for some reason any of my fics disappear from here, you will be able to find them at AO3. I will also put pdfs on the NOP Facebook group page. **

**Find me on facebook at Twilover Seven-six**

**Find me on twitter at twilover76**

**Fic Recs:**

**Caught Looking by Marvar (LOVE this new story! It tugs at my science-loving heart)**

**Cracks in the Pavement by Vampshavelaws**

**In the Waves by Jadalulu**

**My Beautiful Storm by troublefollows1017**

**Also, if you haven't yet…make sure to read Unrequited by Perry Maxwell (it's almost complete and it's so very good) and Blind Spot by FictionFreak95 (just completed and it will make you want to read all her other stories)**


	16. Chapter 16 The Calm

**Thanks to SusanQ, Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, Vampshavelaws, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Perry, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing and supporting my crazy ass. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**The Calm**

"I love you."

Once the words left my mouth, my heart almost jumped out of my chest in fear I'd made a massive error. He'd told me how many times he'd shrugged off potential relationships because they'd wanted more than he was willing to give.

Had he been warning me not to move too fast emotionally?

Did I just make a huge mistake?

He closed his eyes and breathed out. "Bella." His voice was almost a whisper.

What did that mean? Was he trying to figure out a way to let me down easy?

Every moment that passed made it more difficult for me to breathe. It was as if my insides were being crushed.

I wanted to cry, scream, shake him.

The seconds passed like hours, his silence tormenting me. I shut my eyes tight, caught between wishing I could take back my words and dealing with the pain of my breaking heart.

A whimper escaped when he released my hand and brought his arms around me, pulling my body to his.

Was I going to be able to continue on the way we had been knowing my feelings were one-sided? Would he even want to keep me at this point? Was I ready to be alone again when he let me go?

I'd become dependent on his constant companionship and attention in the short time we'd known each other. I didn't know if I could give it up.

"You were spinning around in the library," he whispered in my ear.

_What? _

I didn't move. I didn't breathe.

He lifted his head from the crook of my neck, nuzzling my nose with his. His breath washed over my face, but I didn't dare open my eyes yet.

"There you were. Dancing around without knowing I was watching. The look on your face—you were so beautiful, so happy, so strong—despite everything you'd gone through in your life."

I was confused. I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Why are you telling me this?" My voice shook with uncertainty.

"Open your eyes, Bella."

I did as he asked, my sight bleary from the tears I couldn't stop. He brushed away the falling drops with his thumb.

"That was the moment I fell in love with you."

I took in a sharp breath, my entire world spinning as his words sank in. I was almost afraid to believe them. But his green eyes were happy, bright.

Truthful.

"I've only been waiting on you to love me back."

I choked on the sob in my throat, crying from relief rather than sadness. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him as hard as I could. My two favorite flavors—chocolate and Edward—combined with the knowledge he returned my affection satisfied every last one of my cravings.

He loved me.

_He loved me!_

I felt light, burden-free. If his arms hadn't been anchoring my body, I might have floated away.

When was the last time someone had loved me aside from Alice?

"Tell me again," I murmured against his lips.

His laugh was like music. "I love you."

Every slight, every ache, every pain my soul had ever suffered were soothed by the balm of his three little words.

I didn't know how long we kissed and cuddled and sighed and touched. Time was meaningless in our blissful bubble.

I wanted to stay locked in this perfect moment forever, but a tiny voice in my head kept getting louder and louder. Despite my happiness, the niggling questions needed answering.

"Edward?"

He mumbled something as he continued softly kissing my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair, my nails lightly scraping his scalp, and he made some sound I was unfamiliar with.

Could men purr?

I kept my giggling to myself because I really did want to ask him something.

"Edward," I started, making sure I had his attention. "Why me? After waiting so long, how did you suddenly know you loved me without really knowing me?"

He raised his head, his intense eyes boring into mine. "I knew Kate all my life and look what happened. It's clear to me now that the length of time you know a person doesn't equate to the depth you can feel for them. You bowled me over immediately. I felt more for you in that moment than I ever did for anyone else."

His fingers brushed lightly over my cheekbones as he continued.

"You want to know how I knew I loved you?" He paused while I nodded. "Well, the truth is I didn't realize _what_ I was feeling until later. I knew before you arrived that I wanted you. I knew when you got here that I couldn't let you go."

"That's why you made up the contract? So I wouldn't leave?"

He leaned in and kissed me. "I didn't want to waste even one more second of my life when I knew you were the one for me. Once you were here and you agreed, I believed that one day you'd feel the same for me as I felt for you." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I wanted to offer you everything you'd never had before. I felt like if I didn't take control of the situation, I'd lose you."

I thought about his words while his eyes implored me to understand.

"I had to figure out a way to keep you—even if it was money at first—and I hoped eventually you would love me for me."

I took in a large gulp of air. It hurt me that he believed I'd agreed because of the money.

"I didn't say yes because of the money, Edward. Do you really think I'm that kind of person?"

Confusion swam in his eyes, and the more I thought about it, the more I berated myself. What else was he supposed to have assumed?

"Why did you say yes?" he asked.

I placed my hand on his cheek. "Because of the way I felt when I was near you. It was exciting and like nothing I'd experienced before. You wanting me—needing me—made me feel powerful. Alive." I trailed my finger along his lips. "It also didn't hurt that you were the most attractive person I'd ever seen."

He chuckled before turning serious again. "When…er…how… did you realize…?" He cut his words off, but it was clear what he wanted to know.

"I think I've known for a while now, but I only admitted to myself the night of our reception. Watching you there with all those important people, but doing everything you could to make sure I was happy…I don't know." I bit my lip, trying to come up with the right words. "I guess I realized how lucky I was to have you."

He gave me a toe-curling kiss before whispering against my lips. "I didn't know I could be this happy. I'm the lucky one."

I basked in his affection, his sappy words filling my heart so full I thought it was going to explode. "You'll be even happier when I'm pregnant."

His kisses stilled before his hand moved slowly down to span my tummy. His touch was gentle. Almost reverent. I watched as his eyes followed the same path before darting back up to meet my gaze again.

I began to fret when his forehead creased and he visibly swallowed a few times, as if he was hesitating to tell me something.

"What? Do you not want kids now?" I asked, my voice straining with anxiety.

He blew out a gust of air and shook his head. "No. God no, that's not it. I do want kids. I want them with you and I want that more than anything. I want it so bad I can taste it." He sounded almost crazed before he took a couple breaths, pressed his forehead to mine, and closed his eyes. "I never…"

I rubbed the back of his neck, trying to assure him whatever he said wouldn't be as awful as he seemed to think it would be. As long as he was honest, I could handle anything.

Except not having him, of course.

"You never what?" I prodded.

He opened his eyes again. "In my haste to keep you with me, I never really even asked if you wanted children now. I made assumptions from what I knew of you already—perhaps heavily influenced by my own wishes—that you were eager to have a family." The little lines around his eyes deepened. "Is this what you want?"

He sounded so worried, and my heart ached at just the thought of him being upset. I gave him a smile while pondering what to tell him. I had spent countless hours since meeting him going over in my head whether I'd made the right decision.

There had been times when I'd doubted my choice, asking myself why I didn't ask him to give me more time before jumping into motherhood. I thought maybe I'd agreed mostly to please him, knowing he felt he was running out of time.

But I realized that wasn't true.

Yes, a large part of me wanted nothing more than to make him happy. It made _me_ feel good to put a smile on his face.

But that wasn't why I agreed to try for children now.

I thought back to the words he had read…the words I'd written for my scholarship submission which had asked my opinion about the important things in life.

It was the little things that meant the most to me…the little things that had gotten me through the hard times.

The way my dad's moustache had tickled my face when he gave me a goodnight kiss when I was little.

The smell of cookies baking in the oven while my mom and I laughed at the mess we'd made in the kitchen.

The warmth and happiness I felt when my dad would let me curl up in his lap while he sat in front of the fireplace and read his newspaper.

The sound of my mom's voice when she read me a bedtime story, making each character special and unique.

Those were the important things in life. Those were the things I wanted to pass on.

I had so much pent up love in my heart that I wanted to share and so few people to share it with. I wanted to make new memories to cherish.

I focused my attention back on him, leaning in to kiss his temple, his nose, his cheeks and finally his mouth. When he finally gave me a smile—albeit a small one—I started talking.

"The last few years, my only goal was to get out of Forks. I think it was partly to get away from the sadness which seemed to loom over me constantly and partly to experience new things. See something different. Be something different.

"I believed my only option to find the life I wanted was college." I snorted and shook my head. "I guess it was, in a roundabout way. It brought me to you." His arm tightened around my waist. "And yes, I do want college. I want to learn new things, try new things. But I also know it's not the most important part of my life. It's no longer the necessity I once thought it was."

He frowned a little and I laughed while smoothing out his furrowed brow with my thumb.

"You were right in assuming I wanted a family. It's not a modern notion to be married and pregnant right after high school. It wasn't what I'd planned and feminists around the world may shake their head at me because I'm young, but I think they would also applaud that I'm making my own choice. I have all the relevant information. I'm completely informed. And I'm making a decision based on what I want and what is best for me." I placed my hands on his cheeks. "The answer to your question is yes. I do want children."

His smile lit up the room and made my heart flutter. "Now? You want them now?"

I giggled and nuzzled his neck. He smelled so good.

"Yes, now. And quit worrying so much. I know you think you're getting too old, but you're not. I'm pretty sure I'm more mature than you are most of the time."

His laugh resounded in the room. "I fucking love you," he said before sucking on the skin below my ear.

I grinned, loving his words even with the _fucking_ thrown in there.

Our legs were still twined together, one of his hands tangled in my hair while the other gripped my ass. As many times as we'd been together already that day, I couldn't believe he was ready to go again. It was probably a good thing we never bothered to put on our clothes.

"You are insatiable."

His lips returned to mine as he turned us so I was lying flat on my back. He hovered over me, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Yes, I am," he answered with a lopsided smile.

His hand trailed down my leg, lifting my knee first on one side then the other, until he was settled between my thighs.

I brought my arms around his neck, enjoying the way his body molded to mine. "Since we said I love you, does that mean you're going to _make love_ to me now?"

I was mostly joking with him, but his face took on a serious expression as he stared down at me.

"I've always made love to you. Every single time. You just didn't know it."

At this point, I was simply a melted puddle of Bella goo on the mattress. I gripped his hair, pulling his head down to mine, and kissing him with everything I had.

He groaned, pushing into me slowly. "Baby…so good."

I understood the sentiment. There was nothing better, as far as I was concerned, than us being connected like this.

He slid his forearms under my back, gripping onto my shoulders. Our bodies were pressed together, but he was able to keep some of his weight off me. I wrapped my legs around him, my breath stuttering with each thrust.

"You feel so good." He buried his face in my neck. "Smell so good. Taste so good."

I really loved when he mumbled.

"Tell me again, Bella." His panted breaths hit my skin between his kisses. "Tell me now."

He pushed faster.

Harder.

Inside me and surrounding me at the same time.

Consuming my body and my mind.

And my heart.

"I love you."

He moaned, the guttural sound echoing in my head, gratifying me on the most primal level. His arms tightened around me, keeping us locked together.

"Edward, please." I was so close.

His teeth scraped down my neck. "God, Bella. Fuck." He panted and kissed and licked. "I love you, too."

I came apart, pleasure rolling through me. Wave after wave. He was slumped against me when I became aware again, and I was sorry I missed seeing him go off.

Mr. Smugs had a great 'O' face.

Well, his face was always pretty great.

"I don't think I can move," he said finally.

I giggled and rubbed his back. "That's okay. I like you right here."

The air from his chuckles made me shiver when it hit my sweaty skin. As we lay there, I could only smile as I thought about our future. Everything was bright and shiny.

There was nothing to fear now that I had his love.

* * *

**AN: What did you think of Edward's response? Was it what you expected? Is Bella right that she has nothing to fear now?**

**I know this was a shorter chapter, but I'm also going to try and get an EPOV outtake to you in the next few days. I thought you would like to get into his head a little bit. I'm not sure if I will post the EPOV as a chapter in this fic or make it an entirely different story on its own. So be on the lookout for an alert either here or under my author name within the week.**

**Thanks again for all the readers and reviews! It's been really fun hearing your thoughts on Bella, Edward, and their decisions. **

**Find me on facebook at Twilover Seven-six**

**Find me on twitter at twilover76**

**Fic Recs:**

**Wisp by Cris-really loving this fic, but have tissues handy**

**Head Over Feet by iambeagle**

**Southern Comfort by JiffyKate**


	17. EPOV Outtake Part 1

****Important Note: This is an outtake in Edward's point of view. This is not the next chapter of No Ordinary Proposal. This outtake will be Edward's perspective of the time before Bella arrives in New York.** **

**Thanks to SusanQ, Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, Vampshavelaws, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Perry, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing/supporting me. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**EPOV 1 Outtake**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

One of my hands gripped my hair and I didn't even realize it until I felt the tugging. I'd been trying to break myself of that bad habit since birth, but it always came out when I was stressed.

Or pissed.

Or angry.

And today I was all three.

A huge deal had fallen through because of someone else's incompetency, I'd ruined my favorite tie from a coffee spill, and I hadn't had sex in over six months.

I was ready to blow something up.

I turned back to the conversation in my ear when the voice kept droning on.

"Jasper, shut the fuck up with your psychobabble bullshit and fire his ass. Today. Or I will."

I slammed the phone down, knocking files and papers off the edge of my desk. I glared at the resulting mess all over the floor, taking a few deep breaths before I truly lost it. No sooner had I calmed down somewhat when the nasally voice of my secretary came through the intercom.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"What?" I snapped.

"You told me to remind you to leave at 7:45 today because of your dinner meeting."

I rolled my head, trying to ease the knots in my neck. "Fine. Thank you. You are finished for today."

I glanced once more at the strewn papers and sighed before picking them up and throwing them back on my desk, deciding to go through the pile tomorrow. After gathering what I wanted to look over that evening, I put on a new tie from the wardrobe I kept in the private bathroom attached to my office.

I checked my watch and called Felix to make sure he had the car ready. I scowled as I exited my office, noticing Tanya loitering at her desk. I quickly strode to the elevator and jabbed the button in irritation.

"Care for some company on the way down?" she asked, coming up behind me.

If she wasn't a good secretary, I would have fired her. Instead I grunted and ignored her, pulling out my phone and checking stock movements of the day. It had been a while since she'd been blatant about offering more than her typing skills, and I'd thought she'd gotten the hint that I was not interested.

Sure she had a decent body and a nice rack, but the calculating look in her eyes was too reminiscent of _another_. Besides, I didn't dip my pen in the company ink.

My recent string of sexless days was definitely not for lack of willing participants. I knew I could have just about any woman out there, and I had for a long time.

But I was tired of that shit.

I wanted more.

Only I was having trouble finding it.

I'd tried to start relationships with a few women over the last couple years. Generally they had been nice, recommended by a friend or my mother. But unfailingly, I just couldn't commit, regardless of my desire to be attached.

I wanted a wife.

I wanted a family.

I wanted someone that would never leave me. Never steal the rug from under my feet.

Like _she_ did.

I still hated her with the fire of a thousand suns.

Yet none of the women I'd met made me care enough to really put myself out there again. I was beginning to wonder if it would simply be better for me to embrace eternal bachelorhood and throw away my hope for the _more_ that I craved.

The elevator door opened and I moved to the corner, hoping Tanya had the sense to stay away from me in my current mood. Luckily she did, and I continued ignoring her presence while trying not to gag from being confined in a steel box with her perfume.

My phone buzzed with an incoming text.

**I need to talk to you.**

I frowned at the message. It was an unfamiliar number, but I recognized the area code from somewhere. I shrugged it off, assuming someone had dialed a wrong number. As soon as I was off the elevator and away from Tanya's cloying scent, I sent Alec a wave before exiting and finding Felix waiting.

After giving him the address of the restaurant, I got in the car, taking a moment to lay my head back against the seat and clear my mind. It suddenly dawned on me why the area code had been familiar.

I used to live there. It was from Washington.

I glanced at the message again, wondering if it was possible an old friend or classmate had gotten my number somehow. I supposed it wouldn't hurt to find out if the call was really meant for me or not.

**Who is this?**

The answer came back quickly.

**Isabella Swan**

However coincidental, she obviously thought she was contacting someone else.

**I think you have the wrong number.**

I put my phone in my pocket and closed my eyes. A few seconds later it buzzed again and I groaned.

_Would this day never end?_

**If this is Edward Cullen, then I have the right number.**

What the fuck? I racked my brain trying to place the name she'd given me. I rarely gave this number out, so it didn't make sense for some random person to call it looking for me.

Before I could type out a response, my mother called. I debated letting it go to voicemail, but decided to go ahead and get it over with.

"Hello, mother."

"Edward! It's good to hear your voice."

She made it sound like I hadn't spoken to her in years. I pinched the bridge of my nose, wondering if all mothers had the ability to lay down the passive aggressive guilt trips.

"It's nice to hear your voice, too. Although we talked just a few days ago."

"Your brother calls me every other day."

_That's because he's a needy mama's boy who constantly seeks approval._

I kept those thoughts to myself, watching the lights of the city pass by.

"I'm actually on my way to a dinner meeting. Did you need something important?"

She ignored my short tone. "It's nothing major. I was hoping you would be available this weekend to meet for dinner?"

I had a feeling this was another set-up and I just didn't have the energy at the moment. What I needed was a vacation. "I'm going out of town for a few days, so I'll have to take a rain check."

"Oh? Where are you going?"

I narrowed my eyes, but chuckled. "Aren't I a little old to need a signed permission slip?"

"Now, don't take that tone with me. I was only asking. I love you and I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine. It'll be a couple days on a beach somewhere. I need to unwind."

"Are you taking anybody special?"

I sighed. "No. Just me."

She remained silent for a minute. "Okay, I know you're busy. I won't keep you any longer. Have fun on your trip, honey."

"Thanks, mom. I'll talk to you soon."

After our goodbyes, I remembered the text I hadn't answered. I should have asked my mother if she recognized the name. She had a photographic memory for shit like that. I typed back a quick response.

**Ms. Swan. Do I know you?**

Hopefully I'd find out who this mystery woman was before we reached the restaurant.

**Not exactly, but it is imperative that I speak with you.**

If this ended up being a telemarketer, I was going to combust.

**I don't have time for this. I'm late for a dinner meeting.**

She needed to get to the damn point. And quick. My patience was hanging on by a fucking thread.

**Can I call you?**

I growled. She wants a call? She's going to get one. I dialed her number, tapping my fingers on my knee as I waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

Hmm. Nice voice.

"Hello, Ms. Swan. Please tell me what these texts are in regards to."

"I…uh…I…"

I had to admit I was slightly amused by her fumbling. People were often intimidated by me, but it usually didn't happen over the phone. There was also a warring part of my brain that wanted to make her comfortable. Something about her voice was soothing and made me want to calm her down in return.

_What?_

I shook my head. The stress of the day was clearly messing with my sanity.

There was a loud noise and a crash in the background, and I sat up straight, immediately alarmed that something bad had happened to her.

"Ms. Swan? Hello? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…um…I'm all right. Sorry. I slipped."

I breathed out a gust of air, uneasy with the fact my heart was racing. My agitation caused me to snap back a response. I was already going to be late, and the car had stopped in front of the restaurant.

"Look, I really need to leave. Tell me what this is all about."

"I'm graduating in a week from Forks High School. I was supposed to be awarded the scholarship you give out each year, but was told that an error had been made and it was given to someone else. That news came after I accepted a spot at NYU and sent them all my savings for room and board. I was counting on that scholarship, and I am deserving of it. Mr. Cullen, I want you to fund me also."

My mouth gaped. I couldn't have been more surprised if I'd seen Felix get out and start dancing the cha-cha naked in the middle of the street.

"You want me to fund you?"

"Yes. I shouldn't have to pay for your employee's mistake."

Okay, yes. I _was_ actually capable of being more surprised. This girl had some nerve. Nobody—and I mean nobody—talked to me like this. I was close to hanging up when she started speaking again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just really in need of that scholarship. It's my last hope of getting out of here and making something of myself."

My anger was mollified by her apologetic tone. As I thought over her words further, I had to admit that I admired the way she was fighting her little battle. She went straight to the top and took no prisoners.

Kind of like me.

And fuck if her telling me off didn't turn me on a little.

I adjusted in my seat, disgusted that I was having these thoughts about some girl who was probably a minor. I couldn't help it. She had the sultry, low, slightly husky voice of a sex operator.

Not that I'd know what they sounded like.

Fuck.

I really needed to get laid.

I rubbed my hand down my face, thinking about her request. I'd put Tanya in charge of prioritizing and organizing the scholarship documents, while Emmett had read through the submissions for me since I'd been overseas for a couple weeks. I could have easily just told this girl I'd grant her request to be funded, but I wanted to look more into this mistake.

"Hello?"

Her timid voice brought my attention back to the conversation.

"I will look into this so-called scholarship mix-up. When I have determined if any action needs to be taken, you will be contacted."

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. I've sent you several emails with all my information."

Meaning she'd sent Tanya several emails.

"As I said, I will look into it." Once I knew what had happened, I'd probably help her out regardless. I liked her balls, although I was really curious how she'd gotten this number. "One last thing, how did you get this phone number, Isabella?"

"I prefer Bella."

Bella. Of course. The sex operator voice of the underaged asskicker just had to belong with a name that meant beautiful.

I exhaled and adjusted myself again.

"Fine. Bella. How did you get this number?"

"I…uh…"

"Tell me the truth."

"I had my best friend hack into your carrier network and find it."

Trouble. This girl was going to be trouble.

"I'll be in touch."

Maybe in more ways than one.

Fuck.

I was going to hell.

I quickly saved her number under her name, before checking my watch again. I was already late for the meeting so a few more minutes wasn't going to hurt. I scrolled for the number I wanted and hit send.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Hey, Alec. I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, boss. What do you need?"

"Who's your best computer guy?"

"Ben Cheney."

"I want you to get with Ben and investigate something for me. I need to know everything you can find on an Isabella or Bella Swan from Forks, Washington. I don't want anyone else to know you are doing this."

Alec would never tell another soul, but I still wanted to be cautious. This could be illegal for all I knew. It was possible I'd developed some criminal tendencies from my sex drought.

I was losing my mind. Why was I doing this? Because of a voice on the phone?

I had officially become a member of Crazytown.

"Sure thing. When do you want it by?"

"Tomorrow morning. Come to my office."

"I'll be there."

My heart was pounding and my stomach jittered with excitement as I ended the call. It was possible I was in the early stages of a heart attack. I wondered if there were any aspirin in the limo.

"Sir?"

Felix's voice made me jerk my head his way. He'd lowered the divider at some point and I hadn't even noticed.

"Yes?"

"We've been here for about fifteen minutes now. Did you want me to take you elsewhere?"

I shook my head. "No. I'm getting out." I needed to get my shit together.

I hurried out of the car and took a few deep breaths on the sidewalk, trying to ignore the valet guys eyeing me curiously. I pushed everything to the back of my mind and walked in.

Edward Motherfucking Cullen had a deal to close.

~~~*~~~NOPEPOV~~~*~~~

I tossed and turned all night with no clue as to why I couldn't sleep. I was always able to sleep.

I loved sleep.

But there I was staring at the clock at six in the morning. I shoved the sheets away in frustration, scowling as I stomped to the bathroom and into the shower. The hot water did nothing to relax me, and I was still in a pissy mood as I dressed and made my way downstairs.

I tried to bypass Hannah altogether, not up for some debate about breakfast. I didn't know what my problem was, but I knew that fucking scrambled eggs weren't the answer.

"Edward, here's your coffee."

I stopped in my tracks, turning around to find her in the hall behind me.

"No time this morning, Hannah. Have a good day."

She mumbled something about attitude under her breath, and I tried not to feel like a scolded kid as I hurried away. Felix already had the car ready for me and I was at the office before I knew it.

I checked my phone for the hundredth time since hanging up with Alec the night before, hoping he had something for me already. I threw it on my desk when I saw there was still nothing. I settled in my seat, distracting myself with work until 7:30 when Tanya was supposed to be there.

I jumped up and opened my office door. It was fortunate for the future of her job that she was there on time.

"Tanya," I said, nearing her desk.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

My empty stomach rolled from her simpering voice. "I want hard copies of all the scholarship submission essays on my desk in ten minutes."

I stalked back to my office, ignoring her reply as I slammed my door.

About five minutes later she knocked and came in with what I wanted. I started glancing through the names as soon as she handed them over, not finding the one I was looking for.

"Wait," I said.

She halted in the doorway and turned around.

"I told you I wanted _all_ of them. Are you sure these are all we received?"

Her eyes darted to the floor and I tried to quell my anger.

"I can double check," she squeaked.

"Do that. _Now_. And be very sure before you come in here again that you have them all."

She had another file in her hand when she returned a few minutes later.

"I'm so sorry. I missed one. This is the last one."

I watched her eyes closely, but I wasn't sure whether she was lying or not. It didn't make sense for her to purposely keep a scholarship essay from me, so I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. I took the file and waved her off.

"Close the door on your way out."

I couldn't open the file fast enough. As soon as I saw the name on top of the page, my heart took off racing again.

Isabella Swan.

What was she doing to me?

I devoured the words on the pages, so engrossed in her writing I barely heard the knocking on my door.

"Come in."

I set the pages down as Alec walked in and sat down across the desk from me.

"What did you find?" I didn't care if I sounded a little overeager.

He eyed me briefly before producing some papers from a folder. "There's not a lot to find. Most of the information is in regards to her family."

He handed me the papers before continuing on.

"It seems her father had been police chief in Forks until he was shot and killed in the line of duty several years ago. Then her mother also passed a few years ago from injuries sustained in a car accident."

My eyes scanned the pages as his words sunk in. The news of her parents made her essay words even more touching.

I rubbed a spot on my chest when I felt a sudden jab of pain. The heart attack was coming back. I was sure of it. My fingers fumbled in the drawer, finally landing on the bottle of aspirin. I downed a couple and took a swig of water.

"What else?"

"Since her mother's death she was in the custody of her stepfather, Phil Dwyer, until she turned eighteen. He's a truck driver, and from what we can tell, is often on the road. They have a rental residence, but it appears that Miss Swan has no blood relatives in the area."

My mind focused on one phrase. "Until she turned eighteen?"

Alec shifted in his seat, his expression guarded. "Yes, she's eighteen. Her birthday is September 13th."

Not a minor. Not a minor. Not a minor.

I started to smile, but then remembered I was a sick fuck. But less of a sick fuck than I was when I imagined her as an underaged sex operator.

This girl had no family and apparently thought she had no future without my help. I wanted to call her back immediately and tell her she would be taken care of.

Taken care of?

_Yes._

What did that mean?

_It could mean many things._

Alec cleared his throat, disrupting the dialogue in my head. "That's really all we have so far. Did you want us to keep digging?"

I shook my head. "No." Maybe. "Yes." God, I had issues. "No." I groaned and leaned back in my chair, glancing over at Alec.

He was a confidant. And I needed to talk to someone before the voices in my head took over full-time. I probably needed a shrink, and maybe a cardiologist, but he was going to have to do. He was good at hiding the fact he thought I was a nutjob.

"Mr. Cullen?"

I glared at the intercom, Tanya's whining voice interrupting what was a very important conversation.

"I told you to hold all my calls."

"Yes, except Emmett is here. Can I send him in?"

Oh, yes. I needed to talk to my assclown of a brother.

"Send him in."

Alec stood up and I quickly shook my head.

"Stay. This won't take very long."

He sat back down just as Emmett walked in.

"Hey, bro. Good to see you back."

I rolled my eyes. I'd been back for almost a week.

Emmett was seven years younger than me and I loved him more than anything. But he rarely took anything seriously. I felt like sometimes he was still the little boy who followed me around everywhere, making messes that I'd have to clean up.

"Have a seat, Emmett." I handed him the file of applicants. "Which of these students did you choose as the winner and why?"

He frowned and started flipping through the pages. I tapped my fingers on the desk, waiting for him to answer. He finally looked up with a sheepish grin.

"I don't know."

I ground my teeth. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "I passed it off to my assistant. She's better at this stuff than me. I'm not an English teacher."

Fucking hell.

"I didn't give it to you to grade for fucking spelling and syntax. Jesus, Emmett."

"What are you so pissed about?"

I opened my mouth, but shut it quickly. This was going nowhere and I didn't want to blow up at my brother. I should have just done this all myself anyway.

No wonder this girl felt like she'd been jerked around. She had been.

I ran my hand through my hair and took a couple breaths.

"It's fine, Em. I'll take care of it. I need to get back to this meeting with Alec."

He took the hint and left, luckily with no further drama. I already felt like I was starring in a fucking soap opera.

It hardly mattered who had messed up anymore. It happened and I needed to fix it. I would just give out two scholarships. It wasn't like it would cost me much of anything. Isabella would be taken care of.

Bella.

Bella.

Bella.

I picked up her essay again, skimming over the lines. I had to know more about this girl because I didn't know if I could get her out of my head otherwise.

I looked up and found Alec watching me.

"Isabella—or Bella as she likes to be referred—got my phone number and called me last night."

His eyebrows lifted but he remained silent.

"Evidently she was informed that she'd won the scholarship, basically a free ride through college, but then told she actually wasn't the winner. She'd sent her savings already to hold her spot at NYU. She needs help."

He nodded his head slowly. "Okay. So give her another scholarship. What's the problem?"

"Yes. Yes, I will. I am." My heart was pounding again. Fucking traitorous organ. "It's just there was something about her voice."

Yep. There's the look. He thought I was crazy.

"I think…I was planning to take a few days. Unwind. I thought maybe I'd take a trip. Maybe some woods. Forests. Greenery. Nature."

He interrupted my rambling. "Let me guess…in the Northwest?"

"Yeah, something like that. Maybe stop by and take care of this scholarship mess personally. What do you think?"

He shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

That much was obvious. Even to me. But I still wanted his reasons.

"Why?"

"You seem really…_invested_. It seems you have more than a casual interest in this girl."

"I do." I had no idea why, but it was true. "I need to meet her."

He shook his head and held up his hand. "Wait. Hold up. You are a recognizable man. You show up in the backwoods of Washington and people are going to be all over it. I don't know what exactly you're wanting, but you are acting a little off. If you go, you may scare off the girl."

He was right. This was ridiculous. What the hell was I thinking?

I needed to simply take care of Bella's tuition and forget it all.

"You can always send me instead," he suggested.

"Okay," I blurted out.

I stood up and started pacing behind my desk.

"I'm going to help her no matter what, but I want to know more before I contact her. Maybe there's something else…" I glanced over at him, before looking away again and shaking my head. "No, nevermind. I want to know everything you can find first. Then I'll figure out what exactly I'm going to tell her."

"So you want me to follow her?"

I stopped in my tracks and shrugged. "I don't care what you call it. Don't engage with her right now. Just call me and send me everything you find. Does she work? Does she have friends? Does she go home and cry alone every night?"

The pain in my chest was back at the thought of her being alone and crying.

Was I dying?

"Are you okay, boss?"

I nodded and stopped clutching my chest. I wasn't going to go into the fact I was having these feelings. He'd either laugh at me or have me committed.

Or worse, call me a woman and try to give me chocolate and flowers or some shit like that.

Sweet Jesus, I felt like I should be on Oprah.

"I want to be informed of everything," I told him.

"No problem. I'll call when I've landed."

I sat back down, searching for my phone. "Take the jet. I'll have them ready to leave at noon."

He nodded, his lips turning up slightly. Was that a smirk? Was he smirking at me?

"Are you still planning to leave for a few days?" he asked.

"No. I don't really think that's necessary now." I sent him a glare, and he held his hands up with a chuckle.

As I watched him take off out the door, my heart was racing again, but this time it was joined by something else that I didn't quite understand.

Was it hope?

~~~*~~~NOPEPOV~~~*~~~

Over the next few days, each piece of Bella's life I gleaned from Alec started fitting together, helping solve the puzzle in my head she'd left from her words and her phone call.

She was hardworking, studious, polite, and alone.

Except for her best friend.

I told Alec to find out about Alice Brandon, too. It couldn't hurt to know about the people—or person—close to Bella.

Yes, I'd officially entered stalker territory. It couldn't be helped. There was some connection that I couldn't deny and I felt an overwhelming need to protect her.

I'd been so tempted to call her back, let her know she no longer had to worry, but the more I found out about her, the more I thought maybe the two of us were meant to be something beyond awardee and benefactor.

Words like fate and destiny started floating in my head.

Then I thought maybe I was having a mid-life crisis and checked to make sure my dick was still attached.

My phone rang and I rushed to answer.

"Alec?"

"Yeah, boss. I wanted to tell you that I made initial contact today. I bought a few things at the Thrifty Mart and she cashed me out. Nice, courteous, although she seemed a little distracted."

I frowned, wondering if she had problems I wasn't already aware of.

"What did you find out about the stepfather?"

"He's not around much. No criminal record, seems to be on the up-and-up. Bella lives with him on a rental property. Lease is up in a few weeks and the landlord told me it wouldn't be renewed."

Was he moving because Bella planned to leave for college or was she leaving because she had nowhere else to go?

I hated the thought that she may feel she had no options.

"What else? Did you get what I asked for?"

He was silent for a moment. "Um…yeah, I got them. I'll go ahead and send them now."

I messed with my mouse, waiting for the email to arrive. After clicking on the first image, I knew my dick was definitely still attached.

"Holy fuck."

She was gorgeous. Beyond gorgeous.

I clicked through the photos I'd asked Alec to get for me, each one better than the last.

Walking into school. Coming out from work. Smiling at her friend.

She was beautiful. Perfect. Mine.

_Mine?_

Yes.

"Boss?"

I forgot I was still holding the phone with Alec on the line. "Yeah?" I croaked.

"What's the plan now? It's her graduation tomorrow."

I didn't know yet.

"Just hang tight. I'll call you in a little while."

I ended the call and went back to ogling the pictures. As I scanned image after image, a plan started to form in my head.

I wanted her and I had to come up with a way to make her mine.

Normally, it didn't take much more than a wink and a smile to get a woman into bed.

But I already knew I wanted more than a quick fuck with Bella. She had little means, no family, no security. These were all things I could give her and wanted to give her.

_Family._

Maybe…just maybe.

My heart started pounding again as my eyes widened at the screen in front of me.

Was some higher being trying to tell me something? Or was it just my overactive imagination?

I grabbed her essay pages, reading over her words again despite having them almost memorized.

_The way my dad's moustache tickled my face as he gave me a goodnight kiss when I was little._

_The smell of cookies baking in the oven while my mom and I laughed at the mess we'd made in the kitchen._

_The warmth and happiness I felt when my dad would let me curl up in his lap while he sat in front of the fireplace and read his newspaper._

_The sound of my mom's voice when she read me a bedtime story, making each character special and unique._

_These were the important things in life. These were the things I wanted to pass on._

She wanted the same things I did.

She wanted family. Children. Someone to go home to.

Fuck.

I really was a woman.

But I didn't care. I was going to make this happen. This would be different from my experience with Kate. I would make sure of it.

I wouldn't lay my heart on the line. I would do this on my terms. I could give her what she needed and she could give me what I needed, and nobody would have to be hurt.

It was perfect.

I looked at her picture again and smiled.

Bella.

Bella Swan.

_No._

Bella Cullen.

_Perfect._

I changed my desktop to my favorite picture of her before opening a new word doc. As I typed a message for Bella, I called Alec back.

"Hey, boss."

"Hello. I'm about to send you a letter that I want you to deliver to Bella after her graduation tomorrow."

"Okay."

"And you are to escort her to New York the following morning."

"Escort her to New York?"

"Yes. Bring her to me. In the meantime, while you aren't watching over her, I want you to have Ben access her and her parents' medical history and send it to me by tomorrow morning."

He cleared his throat and remained silent for a minute. "Boss, are you sure about this? I mean, what if she doesn't want to come with me? What are you going to do with her if I do bring her there? She's a good girl."

Alec's being protective of her only endeared her to me more. He was kind of a hard nut to crack, but she must have gotten under his skin somehow.

"Believe me, she will want to come. Don't scare her though. Tell her to call me if she's nervous about anything." I paused and emailed the letter. "Also, I want only the best for her, so don't be concerned that I have any malicious intentions. If she agrees with my plan, you will be seeing a whole lot more of her."

"She's going to have a choice?"

I did glare at the phone that time. "Yes. I'm not a monster. I'm not going to force her into anything." I took a deep breath and unclenched my fist. "Just bring her to me and keep an eye on her until you leave. I will hold you personally responsible if anything happens to her."

_Get a fucking grip, Cullen._

What was my problem?

"Shit. Sorry, Alec. I'm not trying to be a dick. I'm wound a little tight. Just keep her safe and happy until she gets here. Okay?"

"Sure. Yeah, I can do that."

"Thank you."

As soon as I was done with him, I was on the phone to Jenks, telling him to be in my office tomorrow morning.

Everything was falling into place.

* * *

**AN: So this was part 1 of the EPOV outtakes. I'm eager to hear what you think of being in Edward's head. Part 2 should be coming soon. **

**Regular chapters in BPOV will continue as normal…posting on Sundays.**

**Find me on facebook at Twilover Seven-six**

**Find me on twitter at twilover76**

**Fic Recs:**

**Adult Book Store by cosmogirl7481**

**Honest Liar by aWhiteBlankPage**

**Penal Code (just completed) by BellaFlan and FictionFreak95**

**Drumsticks and Penalty Kicks by les16**


	18. EPOV Outtake Part 2

****Important Note: This is an outtake in Edward's point of view. This is not the next chapter of No Ordinary Proposal. This outtake will be Edward's perspective of the time from the end of part one until his first dinner with Bella.** **

**Thanks to SusanQ, Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, Vampshavelaws, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Perry, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing/supporting me. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**EPOV 2 Outtake**

The next day, I was finishing a punishing workout at the gym in my building—trying to rid myself of some of the built up tension—when Bella called me again.

It didn't come as a surprise since I knew Alec would be at her house at any time.

I took a seat on a bench, drying my sweaty face with a towel before answering. I licked my lips, anticipating her sexy voice.

"Hello, Miss Swan."

"Mr. Cullen, there is some man at my door claiming you sent him here."

Was I a perverted asshole because I really wanted the angry kitten to come out?

"Yes, that's Alec."

"You couldn't have sent a text or made a short call to let me know you were sending a stranger to my house?"

Feisty. It was hot as hell.

I dropped the towel over my lap when someone walked by. I probably should have been in a more private area when I talked to her.

"Now where would be the fun in that?"

"It scared me, thank you very much."

That deflated me quickly. I didn't want her to be frightened.

"There's no reason to be scared. He can be quite a nice guy."

"Why is he following me around?"

Shit. He must not have been as covert as he thought he was.

"He is complying with my orders. I had to investigate some things."

"Mr. Cullen, you have kept me waiting anxiously for seven days. Can you please tell me your decision?"

Soon enough, my Bella.

"Patience, Bella. Let Alec talk to you, and if you have further questions afterward, you may call me back."

Please call me back.

"I _may_ call you back? Listen you…"

Hot. Hot. Hot.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Damn. I was hoping she'd rant at me a little more.

"Good. I do like your feistiness, Bella."

Really liked it. Like I wanted to fly out there immediately and have-you-right-now kind of liked it.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

Promises, promises.

"I'm counting on it. Are you going to talk to Alec?"

"You promise he's not some sicko? Kidnapper? Rapist? Criminal? I don't like letting a stranger in my house."

I grimaced. She didn't trust me. Although she really had no reason to trust me yet.

"I assure you he's none of the above. Do you honestly believe I'd send someone across the country to harm you?"

Even the thought of someone harming her twisted my gut.

"I don't know. I guess not."

"Well, believe me when I say quite the opposite is true." If she only knew. I almost spilled my plans right then, but held myself back. "Just know that Alec is head of my security team and I trust him with my life."

She was silent and I wished I could see her face. Touch her. Hold her.

"Okay, I'll talk to him. But I'm calling you back right after. I need to know what is going on since I'm currently in the process of packing everything I own."

Hopefully we would both have everything we wanted soon enough.

"Trust me."

I showered and changed after ending the call, and I was a jittery mess until Alec called about an hour later. I walked in my front door when my phone finally rang.

"What? What did she say? Did she agree to come?"

Hannah came rushing around the corner at the sound of my raised voice, but I motioned to her that everything was fine as I listened to Alec chuckling.

Fucker.

I was going to have his nuts in a sling if he didn't answer me pretty quick.

"Yes, she's coming."

Racing heart? Check.

I was going to google cardiologists as soon as I was off the phone.

_Bella._

She was coming here. To me.

"She's okay? What did she say? Did she say anything about me?"

"Yeah, she circled the 'yes' on your note asking if she'd be your girlfriend."

Did that fucker just make a joke?

I glared at the phone while he laughed at my expense. I would have fired his ass if he wasn't my best guy.

"Are you finished?" I asked after he'd quieted down.

"Yes, I'm done now. I don't think you have anything to worry about. After spending some time with her, I think you two are going to hit it off."

I really liked the sound of that.

"What time are you leaving?"

"I'm picking her up at eight in the morning local time and we'll take off from Port Angeles about an hour later."

"Good. That's good. Thanks, Alec."

I really did appreciate him doing this and his discretion. He could probably make a bundle selling my crazy ass out to the tabloids, but he'd never do that.

I hoped.

"Ben has that information you wanted. You should have it by now."

"Okay, thanks again. Keep me informed tomorrow."

"Will do. Night, Boss."

She was coming here. Tomorrow. She would be right here in front of me.

I started pacing the room, thinking about if I could actually go through with my plan.

It was lunacy. She was probably going to kick me in the balls and call the police. And she'd be right.

What was I thinking?

This was going to blow up in my face. I was a stranger. A stranger who had secretly picked apart her life and made plans for her without her knowledge.

Fuck.

This was a mistake. A huge mistake.

"Edward!"

I turned around to find Hannah staring at me.

Shit.

I was going to have to tell her something. It wasn't like I could just have Bella pop up in the house out of the blue.

Hannah was going to slice and dice me.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes narrowed.

Having a panic attack induced by my sex- and sleep-deprived psychosis.

"Nothing."

"Have you already eaten?"

I shook my head and smiled. She always wanted to take care of me. Ever since I was a little boy. She was more like a second mother than a housekeeper.

"No."

She waved her arm. "Well, come on then. Let me fix you something."

I followed her into the kitchen, taking a seat on a stool instead of at the table. It would be easier to talk to her if things were less formal. She pulled vegetables and chicken out of the fridge, throwing everything into a pan, before glancing over at me again.

"Well?" she asked.

"What?"

She huffed and I almost broke out into a grin. It was easy to ruffle her feathers. She faced me, her hands on her hips and a glare on her face.

"Don't 'what' me. You know exactly what I'm asking. What's going on with you? You've been acting stranger than normal for the past week."

I peeked down at my phone—just in case—letting Hannah's 'stranger than normal' comment slide. "I do have something to talk with you about."

She walked over to lean against the other side of the island. "Tell me."

"I have someone coming tomorrow. She's going to stay here."

Her eyebrows rose at that. "She?"

I nodded. "Yes."

It surprised me when she smiled. Then she busied herself, setting up a plate and silverware in front of me. She poured us each a glass of wine before her next question.

"Who is she?"

My future wife.

"Her name is Bella." How did I explain this? "She's…um…she's _special_ to me."

Kind of. Maybe. Possibly.

She moved back over to the stove, mixing the food around. "How long will Bella be staying?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. The knots of tension were killing me. I really needed a massage.

When was the last time I had one?

I wondered what Bella's fingers would feel like on me.

Fuck.

"Edward?" Hannah scooped the chicken and vegetables onto my plate, the inquisitive look back on her face.

I tried to remember what she'd asked me. Oh, yeah. She wanted to know how long Bella would be here.

Good question.

"I'm not sure yet. It will be up to her."

She nodded, put the pan in the sink, and turned to face me again. It was difficult to eat with her staring.

I fidgeted on the stool, pushing the food around my plate more than eating it. I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"What?"

She let out a short laugh. What was up with people laughing at me lately?

"I don't know who she is, but I like her already. I don't think I've ever seen you like this before, and I have a feeling it's because of this Bella." She walked over, grabbed my hand and squeezed. "It's about time you were turned inside out by a girl." She grinned and squeezed my hand again. "I won't bug you for any more details now, but I can't wait to meet her."

That made me feel a hell of lot better. I had Hannah on my side.

Or she was on Bella's side.

But that was okay, because I wanted to be on Bella's side too.

~~~*~~~NOPEPOV~~~*~~~

I had finally fallen asleep, dreaming of long, dark hair and pink lips when I was woken up by my cell phone ringing. I glanced at the clock. It was almost two in the morning.

Alec.

Fuck.

I grabbed my phone, knocking my alarm clock to the floor in a loud crash.

I hated that fucking thing anyway.

"Alec? What's wrong? Why are you calling this late?"

"Boss, stay calm."

That only made me more nervous. I threw the sheet off me and flipped on the light.

"What happened? Is she not coming?"

I was going to fly out there and get her myself if he said no.

"Yes, she is. We'll be there tomorrow evening." He hesitated and I started tugging on my hair. "Something happened, but I want you to know first that she is fine. She's on her way home with Alice and I'm right behind them."

I was relieved to hear nothing had changed in her plans to come here tomorrow, but I was a ball of nerves from whatever he was holding back. I swore I could actually feel the blood rushing through my veins and the adrenaline pumping through me.

Was she in an accident? Did someone hurt her?

My mind was not a happy place at the moment.

"Tell me. I'm losing it here."

"She and Alice made a stop at some graduation party. I stayed in the car and kept an eye out for them. Bella came out of the house alone, not too long later, and was standing on the porch. Some punk kid snuck up behind her and carried her around the house against her will."

"He did _what_?" I roared.

I stood up and started pacing.

"Calm down. I told you she was fine. I grabbed the kid and knocked him around. He was drunk and pretty confused. You should have seen Bella though." He laughed. He actually laughed, while I was having a nervous breakdown. "She kicked him right in the balls and would have kept going if I hadn't pulled her away."

Good. I hope she got him good.

Little fucker.

I wanted his name. I'd make him really pay for touching her.

"He didn't hurt her? You are positive she's okay?"

"She's fine. They're actually walking in the door right now. I'll stay close to make sure they don't make any other surprise trips, but I think they're in for the night."

My heart was still pounding so fast, I wasn't sure if it would ever be normal again. Hannah was right when she said Bella had me turned inside out.

Holy shit.

I sat back down on the bed, palming my face as I took deep breaths.

"I…" I wasn't even sure what to say to him. He'd gotten my Bella out of a bad situation. I was going to give him a huge raise. "Thank you, Alec."

I forbade myself from thinking about what could have happened if he hadn't been there.

"No problem." He cleared his throat. "Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"Be prepared. She's a little spitfire."

I choked out a laugh. That was one thing I knew already.

"Thanks again."

As soon as I ended the call, I rang up Bella. I had to hear her voice just to be sure.

"Hello?"

"Bella." I immediately felt better, as if she was my personal brand of Xanax. "Are you okay?"

"Um...yeah."

I frowned. She sounded unsure.

Was Alec wrong? Did he injure her?

"He didn't hurt you?"

She didn't say anything and her silence was driving me crazy.

"Are you talking about what just happened with Mike?"

What? What the hell else would I be talking about?

"Yes. Did he hurt you? What is his last name? Why were you by yourself?"

"He didn't hurt me. I'm fine. And he happens to be your illustrious scholarship winner."

"Little bastard son-of-a-bitch," I mumbled.

I would definitely be re-thinking his award.

I took another deep breath, not wanting to make her talk about it any further. Alec was right. She seemed fine.

"Well, I won't keep you. I know you have to be up early for your flight. I only wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thank you for calling to check on me, Mr. Cullen. I promise I'm perfectly fine. My best friend, Alice, is here with me."

_And Alec was sitting outside…just in case._

"Well if you need anything at all, just call me back. Or call Alec. Sweet dreams, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Mr. Cullen."

I set the phone down and turned off the light. It was hard to relax completely as my head fell back onto the pillow, but the sound of her sweet voice stayed with me until I dozed off again.

~~~*~~~NOPEPOV~~~*~~~

The next morning I had quite a few things to take care of before Bella arrived.

"Tanya, come in here."

She walked into my office and I pointed to one of the chairs. I wanted to know—once and for all—what had happened with the scholarships. Someone was hiding something from me, and I was tired of it.

I also had to figure out what to do about the Newton kid's award.

"Tanya, I'm going to start by telling you that you will get to keep your job on one and only one condition."

Her eyes widened when she realized she wasn't called in for sunshine and light.

"I want the truth. If you lie to me even a little, you will be fired."

She nodded her head after a few seconds, not saying a word.

"Tell me exactly what happened with the scholarship. Why did you send Miss Swan an award letter and then rescind it without my authorization? Why did you then try to hide her submission essay from me when I asked for them after I returned?"

Her hands were shaking on her lap, but I didn't care. I kept my eyes on her, waiting for her answer.

"Irina, Emmett's assistant, sent me the files after she'd gone through them. There was some miscommunication between us. The one she picked wasn't the one I assumed she meant when I sent out the award letter. We didn't figure it out until a few days later." She finally looked up at me. "You were still out of town and I was just trying to take initiative. I tried to explain as courteously as I could that a mistake had been made."

"But then you ignored all of Miss Swan's following correspondence?"

Her eyes welled up in tears and I sighed. "I'm sorry. I tried to take care of it. She wouldn't take the hint that it was over, it wasn't hers to have."

I glared at her. Maybe growled a little too.

"Don't put this on her. This was _your_ mistake and you should have told me about it from the start. Why did you keep it from me when I asked for the essays?"

She was full-on crying at this point. I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"I didn't want to get in trouble and I didn't want Irina to get in trouble."

I snorted and shook my head. "You are not to have any further communication with Miss Swan. I am taking it from here. Get back out to your desk."

She stood up and started rushing to the door.

"You aren't fired, but don't let anything like this happen again."

She turned and nodded before scurrying out.

Fucking incompetence. Pissed me off. I probably should have fired her.

But I was a fucking nice guy.

Sometimes.

A few minutes later she informed me Jenks had arrived.

"Send him in and hold all my calls."

I stood and greeted Jenks at the door. He was a small, nervous man who could sweat through his clothes in minutes. But he had a great legal mind, and I kept him on retainer to deal with any personal matters.

"Thanks for meeting me here today," I said as we took our seats.

"Sure, Mr. Cullen. No problem."

I pulled out the file I had been working on, handing it over to him.

"I want you to put these things into contract form and I need it back in my hands by tomorrow morning. Can you do it?"

He read through the pages and I tried not to puke watching the beads of sweat form on his bald head. I started to wonder if I should get him a towel when he finally glanced up at me again.

"You want me to draft a pre-nup for you? Congratulations. I didn't know you were engaged."

I swallowed thickly.

"Well, that part is still in the works."

Kind of. The really early stages anyway.

He didn't question me further. That was the good thing about Jenks. He took care of shit and didn't want to know any more than he needed to know.

"You don't have anything in here about separation of assets in the event of divorce," he noted. "Would you like me to add in some standard clauses for your approval?"

I shook my head. "No, that won't be necessary."

"I must advise you to let me add those in. I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't urge you to protect your assets."

I knew the stakes. But I was the one pursuing this path with Bella and in the event she agreed, married me, had children with me, and changed her life for me, I was going to enter the agreement by taking some risk of my own.

"At this point, I don't want any provisions about divorce terms except in the case of children. I will let you know if that changes in the future."

He took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead. "Okay then. This shouldn't be a problem. I'll have someone bring it to you tomorrow morning."

"I want _you_ to do it. I don't want anyone else to see this except you. Can you bring it to me at my house in the morning?"

The less people involved in my personal life, the better.

He nodded. "Sure."

Smart man. He knew a big bonus awaited him.

"One more thing. I know you drafted the scholarship award paperwork and I wanted to enact the clause regarding revocation in the event of criminal activity."

He scrunched his eyebrows, waiting for me to continue. I told him about the incident, asking if it was legally possible for me to rescind despite the lack of official police involvement.

"Well you have final say. You are covered in the event you deem the recipient unfit to continue as the awardee."

I smiled at his words. That's exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Okay then, I'll be in touch when I decide what course I want to take. There will be some stipulations at the very least attached to Mr. Newton's scholarship if I decide to let him keep the award. I'll let you know in a couple days."

He nodded. "Is that everything?"

"Yes, that's it. Thanks for coming in."

I walked with him to the door, trying to avoid a look of disgust on my face when I shook his sweaty hand.

I needed some fucking sanitizer.

No sooner had he left then Jasper walked in, sat down, and put his feet up on my desk.

"Can I help you?" I asked, glaring at his shoes.

I met Jasper shortly after his father passed away and left the company in his hands. He was a few years younger than me, and I think he considered me as a mentor of sorts as he got his footing. We got along well despite owning rivaling companies.

We became even closer following my breakup with Kate. He and Emmett were really the only two people who knew more than the vaguest details about what happened, and even they didn't know everything. A few years later, we merged our companies and now operated one of the top American media conglomerates.

I considered Jasper like a second brother.

And he knew just how to irritate me and push my buttons as only a brother could.

"What?" I demanded after he remained silent and sat there sporting a smile.

"Nothing. I just came by to see how you are."

I reached over and knocked his feet off my desk before flipping through some reports.

"I'm fine."

"You've missed three meetings this week and Emmett says you are moodier than usual. What's going on?"

I was going to beat Emmett's ass.

"Nothing's going on."

Just about that time, a text came from Alec.

**We're on the plane. Took off 20 minutes ago. **

I couldn't help the smile plastered on my face.

Jasper crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrow when I glanced over. I forgot he was even there. I knew I'd never get him to leave unless I gave him something.

"Okay. I've been a little distracted. There _is_ something going on, but…" I sighed at his concerned expression. "It's not business. It's personal."

"You can tell me."

I knew that. But not yet.

"Give me some time, Jasper. I'm working some things out. I just need some time."

He nodded, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "Okay, you know I'm here for you." He paused and frowned. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you. I'm not sure if this is the best time, but I thought you'd want to know."

Fuck. This couldn't be good.

I waved my hand for him to continue.

"Viacom is hiring Jacob Black from Disney."

I hadn't heard his name in a long time, but it was still a punch to the gut. My former best friend. The guy who I roomed with in college, who shared my ideas about media development, the one who fucked me over completely.

It suddenly hit me why Jasper was telling me this.

"He's coming here."

It was a rhetorical statement, but he answered anyway.

"Yes, he's moving to New York. It's supposed to happen within the week."

My jaw clenched, but I tried to maintain calm. "What are they bringing him in as? Executive VP?"

"No, he's being hired as president of their entertainment division."

I snorted. Jake was smart, but he had no imagination. No creativity. No morals. He could connive his way through any situation and made people see what he wanted them to. He was a used car salesman masquerading as a leader. It wouldn't have surprised me to find out he was still using my name to climb the corporate ladder.

Asshole.

"Anyway, sorry to lay this on you, but I didn't want you to be blindsided by the news from someone else."

I nodded at him. "Thanks, man. I appreciate you telling me."

He stood up and stretched his arms out. "Well, I'll have those projections ready later today."

"Sounds good."

I stopped him before he opened the door.

"And as for the other thing…I'll talk to you soon."

He grinned. "I'd lay odds that it has something to do with a woman."

I chuckled and nodded. "Doesn't it always?"

"Damn straight." He gave a little salute and walked out.

Despite the news about Jacob, I was glad for the talk with Jasper. He'd have my back no matter what happened with Bella.

I looked at the clock. In a couple hours I'd have her within my grasp.

The results were likely to be either highly successful or completely disastrous. Nothing in the middle.

~~~*~~~NOPEPOV~~~*~~~

She was here.

She was here and I was late.

I felt guilty after Jasper had pointed out my recent slacking, so I'd gotten lost in paperwork during the afternoon and attended a board meeting which went later than planned. I ran like my ass was on fire out of the office when Alec texted to let me know they were on their way to the house.

I sat in the back of the car, shedding my jacket and tie, my hands and knees shaking with nerves.

Why was I so nervous?

I was Edward Motherfucking Cullen.

Why did this girl I barely knew have so much power over me?

It was a mystery, yet undeniable.

"Can you go any faster?" I yelled at Felix.

Fucking traffic.

We finally pulled in front of the house just as Alec was coming down the steps. I jumped out and he grinned at me.

"How's it going, boss?"

How's it going? _How's it going?_

I looked past him to the front door and swallowed.

"She's in there?"

"Yes, she is."

I turned back toward him. "I should go in." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

He laughed and slapped my shoulder. "Good luck, boss. Don't worry so much. She's nervous enough for the both of you."

That steeled my resolve. I needed to be strong. Needed to show her that she belonged here. With me. That I could take care of her.

I jogged up the steps and went inside. I'd asked Hannah to prepare dinner on the terrace so I made my way toward the back, hoping to find them along the way.

And did I ever.

I stood in the doorway of the library, catching Hannah's eye momentarily before she smiled and left the room. I stayed right where I was, trying to remember to breathe as I watched Bella for the first time.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open as she spun around, taking in every detail of my two-floor library. She was wearing a white dress that flared up as she moved, giving me a great view of her long legs. Her skin was pale, but contrasted well with her dark hair.

She was beautiful.

Perfect.

My heart raced again, in the familiar way it had since her first phone call, and I smiled realizing it was some Bella-induced side effect.

And that I didn't need a cardiologist on standby.

I felt different in her presence. Different than I ever had before and I didn't quite understand why.

Lighter maybe?

Less burdened.

Happy.

All I was sure of was that it felt right.

And this was before she even knew I was standing there.

I leaned against the frame, one part of me content to simply watch her and the other part craving to be closer. Before my mind delved into what I wanted to do when I did get closer, she turned my way and froze.

Her eyes were big and dark, staring at me just as I was her. It didn't hurt my ego any as she checked me out, and I smiled, inviting her to keep right on looking.

She didn't disappoint. Her gaze traveled down my body and back up, her cheeks tingeing pink.

Very interesting.

She was blushing. It made me wonder what was going through her pretty little head and hoping she was as attracted to me as I was to her. I grinned at the thought of her wanting me.

I started moving toward her, unable to stay away any longer, like she was pulling me forward with a string.

"Bella, I'm glad to finally meet you."

I held my hand out and almost sighed with pleasure when her skin met mine.

This was it. She was the one I'd been waiting for. Every cell in my body tingled with the knowledge she was meant for me.

Then her bottom lip disappeared between her teeth and I almost threw her over my shoulder and ran to the nearest bed. I wanted that lip between _my_ teeth. Those long legs wrapped around my…

_Motherfucking hell, Cullen_.

I had to slow the fuck down or she was going to run.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Mr. Cullen."

Thankfully the sound of her voice knocked some sense into my head and I smiled again. I needed to remain calm. Calm and steady. My thumb gently rubbed the soft skin of her hand as I tried to make sure she was comfortable.

She smelled so fucking good. I wanted to bury my face in her hair, slide my nose along the nape of her neck, taste her sweet skin.

Fuck.

I had to get myself under control.

"The pleasure is all mine, Bella. And please call me Edward."

She nodded and blushed again, eliciting a chuckle from me. I took her other hand in mine, not willing to let go of her yet.

"Come with me. I'll show you the veranda. It's a nice evening for dining alfresco."

I couldn't take my eyes off her as she looked around outside, and I sent a silent thank you to Hannah for the romantic candlelight on the table. She glanced over at the pool and I pulled her closer, my mind swarming with images of her in the water.

"Do you like it? It's a rarity in this city to have a private pool. This glass goes down into the water a few inches, but you can swim underneath it to get from the inside to the outside."

Bella. Bikinis. Lots of skin.

I had never loved my pool more than at this moment.

"It's amazing, Mr. C…er…Edward."

I grinned at the sound of my name coming from her lips.

"I'm glad you like it, although you seemed to enjoy the library even more."

She blushed again, the urge to reach out and touch her face almost overwhelming me.

"It's all wonderful. Thank you for inviting me here."

She bit down on her lip again and I almost lost it. My dick practically jumped out of my pants and I choked on my tongue.

Never in my life had I reacted this way to a woman. Sure I'd been attracted. I'd desired many. But this was out of control. I felt like a fumbling teenager.

She looked up and gave me a strange look. I willed my body to behave and tried to cover up my idiocy by turning and taking us back over to the table.

"I think we should go ahead and sit down for dinner."

I took a few deep calming breaths, telling myself I'd at least be able to hide my reactions better once I was seated at the table. I pulled out her chair, briefly sniffing her hair as she took her seat. I was proud of myself for not lingering too long before sitting down across from her. My hand brushed through my hair while I tried to figure out the best way to start our conversation.

At this point I knew if she turned me down, I was going to be a fucking mess.

She had to stay.

I needed her.

Hannah appeared with our salads, nodding her head at me and smiling. That was as much of a thumbs up sign as she would give me.

"How long has Hannah been with you?" Bella asked after Hannah went back inside.

Hmm.

_She_ started up a conversation instead of waiting on me. It made me like her even more.

I mindlessly reached for the bottle of wine, uncorked it and poured us each a glass. It dawned on me as soon as the liquid fell that legally she wasn't supposed to drink. But I dismissed that worry almost immediately.

It wasn't like she was driving anywhere. Besides, I wanted her relaxed for when I brought out my big guns.

"She's been with me since I was a kid. She used to work for my parents, but after I bought this place, I asked her to join me here. She keeps everything in order; I'm not sure what I'd do without her."

She smiled and my heart skipped a beat.

Fuck if that wasn't the prettiest thing I'd ever seen.

"Have you had this house long?"

"About four years now." I couldn't take my eyes off her.

She nodded and I pushed my plate aside to lean forward. I wanted to be closer to her and wished Hannah had placed the chairs next to each other.

But then again, it was nice to be able to watch every detail of her face.

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself."

"Not much to tell." She paused and looked up at me. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you know everything already."

I smiled, hearing the teasing tone in her voice. "I've done some homework, but I think there's a lot more I have yet to find out."

She let out an angry huff. That was a quick mood switch.

"But why do you want to know more? What is all this about?" she asked, waving her hand over the table.

Fuck me.

I wanted to snatch her up in my arms and devour those pouty lips.

"I wondered what you would look like when you got feisty. It's better than I imagined."

I adjusted myself discreetly under the table as she opened her mouth to respond. But Hannah interrupted us with our dinners.

Bella took a long drink of wine and I filled her glass as soon as she set it back down.

Hannah had made one of her specialties…shrimp linguine. I dove in, famished from my days of worrying about the sexy hellcat sitting across from me.

I sent her a grin as I slurped down some noodles. "You should really try this, Bella. It's delicious."

"You didn't answer my questions." She took another drink and crossed her arms across her chest.

Her movement pushed her breasts up and I wondered if she did it on purpose.

If she was trying to distract me, it was working.

_Don't look at her tits. Don't look at her tits_.

"Hmm. You really haven't figured it out?"

"No, Edward. I don't know. Tell me why I'm here."

It appeared the time had arrived.

I had to show my hand and see what she would do. The only thing that mattered to me was keeping her here. I just hoped my plan would work.

"It's actually quite simple. I want you, Bella."

* * *

**AN: So this was part 2 of the EPOV outtakes. I'm eager to hear what you think of being in Edward's head. Will there be any issues coming with Jake? **

**I will continue to write more EPOV outtakes, but there will be no regular schedule of posting them.**

**The next regular chapter of NOP will post next Sunday (and continue on posting once weekly if possible).**

**Find me on facebook at Twilover Seven-six**

**Find me on twitter at twilover76**

**Fic Recs:**

**Inside Man by ooza**

**Brighter, Appease, Venture by Rochelle Allison**

**Cooking for Dummies by Nikita2009**

**Beneath the Undertow by aftrnoondlight**

**Meet the Masens by FictionFreak95**


	19. Chapter 17 Complications

**Thanks to SusanQ, Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, Julie, KittyVuitton, Kim, Stephanie, Perry, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing/supporting me. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Complications**

July and August seemed to fly by. Once Edward and I had shared our feelings with each other, we both relaxed and enjoyed every moment we were able to spend together. We spent many romantic weekends at his house in the Hamptons, one week in London, one week in Paris, and had just gotten back home from two weeks in California.

It was exciting and thrilling to experience each new place, to be a real part of Edward's world.

I almost didn't want the traveling to ever end.

But as soon as I walked in the front door and hugged Hannah, it felt just as right being home. And that was where I was.

Home.

Being in New York with Edward and Hannah felt more like home to me than Forks had for many years.

We also had to deal with the adjustment of my starting college classes for the first time. Edward and I had compromised. I was taking a full course load: four introductory courses—getting some of my prerequisites out of the way—taking up most of my Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. And I had agreed that Felix would drive me to and from campus each day.

"Do you want to stop for coffee again this morning?" Felix asked as I got in the car.

I nodded and gave him as much of a smile as I could conjure that early. Edward laughed every morning at my grumbling from waking up at the crack of dawn.

As if he could talk.

He was just as much of a grouch as I was.

Hannah had given up trying to get me to eat before classes, but she'd started putting snacks in my backpack for later in the day.

We pulled up in front of the Starbucks next to campus not too much later, and I jumped out to get my morning fix of liquid sugar and caffeine. I glanced down at my jeans, t-shirt, and tennis shoes, smiling because going to classes allowed me the excuse to wear comfy clothes instead of the stilettos and dresses Rose and I had shopped for all summer.

I should have been paying better attention because I suddenly hit a wall and almost fell back on my ass. Someone caught me on my way down, their hands holding onto my waist until I had my balance again.

"I'm so sorry," I blurted out, glancing up to see who or what I'd run into.

"No big deal," he said. "Are you okay?"

I nodded at the man in front of me, who was smiling widely at my fumbling.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." I extricated myself from his grasp, not comfortable with some stranger's hands on me.

He backed off immediately at my unease, and I relaxed with a deep breath. He appeared nice enough, and probably would have been attractive with his dark hair and tanned skin…if I wasn't already married to the most gorgeous man on earth. His suit and tie were obviously expensive, tailored to fit his tall frame well.

"I apologize for being in your way." He waved for me to get in front of him in line. "Let me make it up by treating you this morning."

I shook my head. "No, that's okay." I couldn't shake this vibe of uneasiness I got from him. I glanced outside and saw Felix still sitting in the double-parked car.

"Hey, no worries." The man chuckled and I turned back to face him. "You look like you're afraid I'm going to rob you or something."

I blew out a breath and smiled. He was right. I was being stupid.

I was the one who ran into him anyway.

What was my problem?

"Sorry," I said. "I'm just jumpy this morning, I guess."

He laughed again. "Then caffeine is just what you need."

I mustered another smile, thankful the line ahead of us had dwindled. He insisted I order ahead of him, and I complied, not wanting to argue further. As soon as the barista handed me my drink, I turned to leave.

"It was nice running into you." He stuck his hand out and I shook it. "I'm Jay. Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

A shiver ran through me. "Yeah, maybe."

He let go and I quickly made my way out the door and back into the car.

"Everything okay in there?" Felix asked me as I got in.

I nodded. "Yes. Sorry it took so long."

I opened the lid of my coffee as Felix drove off. The smell of the freshly brewed goodness usually energized me as much as the caffeine itself.

But something was off this morning. It didn't smell right at all.

In fact, after taking a sip, I felt somewhat sick to my stomach.

I put the lid back on, waved bye to Felix when he stopped at my building, and threw the coffee away in a trashcan. I ran inside to make it just in time for chemistry lecture.

I sat down next to Leah, Heidi, and Paul. They were in a couple of my classes and we had taken to walking and sitting together whenever possible. Although lectures were made up of a large group of students, my smaller recitations required more interactions with others.

The first week I felt like people gave me odd looks when I introduced myself as Bella Cullen. Like they already knew who I was.

And it was possible they did.

My name was still splashed about in conjunction with Edward's in the gossip columns, but I didn't let it bother me as much anymore. I tried to blend in and garner the least amount of attention as I could.

But it was nice to have Leah, Heidi, and Paul.

Leah especially had been very nice, and it comforted me to have a few others to chat with, complete assignments with, and simply be normal with around campus.

Although my class schedule was difficult, I tried to enjoy the experience. My introductory psychology course was especially interesting to me, and I thought perhaps that was an area I could pursue further.

My phone beeped and I pulled it out with a grin.

**I love you.**

Edward still made my stomach flip several times a day. I hoped that feeling never went away.

I answered him back quickly as I ate another handful of crackers. They were the only things that tasted good at the moment. Even the sight of the sandwich Hannah had stashed in my backpack made me want to hurl.

"Is that your Edward again?" Leah asked.

I smiled across the table at her and nodded. She and Heidi giggled at me.

"What?"

"You should see the look on your face anytime he texts or you talk about him. I wish I could find someone who made me that happy." Leah grinned and patted her hand over her heart.

"I still can't believe you're married to Edward Cullen," Heidi added.

Even though I was friendly with them both, whenever they would try to steer the conversation to Edward, I tended to proceed cautiously, if not change the subject altogether. I didn't believe their intentions were bad, but I wanted my private life to remain private.

"Yeah, what's he like?" Leah asked.

I sighed and looked down to fiddle in my open notebook. "He's great." I tapped my pen a few times and glanced back up at them. "What did you get for problem three?"

They took the hint and my tension eased as we discussed our calculus assignment.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

On the drive home from campus, I received a phone call from someone I'd been missing.

"Rose!"

"Hey there, stranger." She chuckled a little at my excitement.

"I know. It's been so long. I miss our shopping trips." We hadn't been out spending loads of money on clothes since before Edward and I had left for Europe. "How's the new job?"

"That's what I was calling about. I love it, Bella. I can't even thank you enough for talking to Edward about hiring me."

He had kept his promise to me, hiring Rose as an in-house marketing liaison between his company and an outside firm.

"I'm so happy it's working out. What did Jane have to say? Does Emmett like having you around the building?" My questions were just pouring out of me.

She laughed. "Jane was so happy. She may have given Edward a big kiss."

I smiled. I'd only really met Jane once at the reception, most of our correspondence to this point had been over the phone. But Edward adored her—in a favorite older sister kind of way—and I was sure his helping Rose had as much to do with pleasing Jane as it did me.

"I don't get to see Emmett much during the day," Rose continued. "My office is in the opposite tower, but he insists on taking me to lunch as much as possible."

"We all need to get together soon and have dinner. I want to see you." _And Emmett too…the big lug_.

"Yes, we do. But I also wanted to know if you were free on Saturday."

I didn't think Edward had any plans, or at least he hadn't mentioned anything yet. "I think so. What do you have in mind?"

"I wanted to thank you properly and give you an early birthday present. There are three openings at Cornelia Day Resort on Saturday, and I thought I would treat you and Alice to a full spa day. "

I bounced in my seat. "You don't have to do all that, but I'm not going to argue. I'd love to go. And maybe we can all come back to my place afterwards and have dinner here?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll ask Emmett if he can meet us there at say seven for dinner."

"Maybe we should just tell the guys to go have a day of their own since we're going to a spa?"

Rose chuckled. "As long as no strippers are involved."

I scrunched my nose. Edward better not even suggest something like that unless he wanted his eyes scratched out. "I was thinking something along the lines of golf...or car shopping maybe." I paused when she snorted in response. "Do you want me to call Alice and make sure she can go?"

"That'd be great. Just give me a call later or tomorrow so we can finalize the plans."

"Okay. Thanks, Rose. I can't wait."

I called Alice as soon as we said goodbye.

"Bella, hey." She sounded out of breath.

"What are you doing? Are you in the middle of a workout?"

She gasped and giggled loudly. "No."

She sounded really strange. Well, stranger than usual.

"Where are you?"

There were muffled noises, but I distinctly heard a man talking to her in the background.

"Um, I'm on my way to dinner."

It was like four in the afternoon. Dinner? There was definitely something up.

"Alice, what's going on? Why are you hiding something from me?"

"Nothing. I'm not hiding anything." She didn't sound at all convincing. "What's going on with you? How are classes?"

I narrowed my eyes at her trying to change the subject. "The same as they were a few days ago when we talked. Who's with you?"

"Nobody."

She was a lying liar who lies.

I huffed and stuck my tongue out at the phone. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll get it out of you sooner or later." Maybe she had a secret boyfriend she didn't want to bring out of the closet yet. "I actually called to see if you could do a spa day with me and Rose on Saturday and then come back here for dinner."

"_Here_ as in your house?"

"Yes. You can crash here after dinner if you want. Rose and Emmett will be here for dinner. Maybe I can see if Edward will invite Jasper over too. You two seemed to get along at my reception."

She made a choking sound.

"Are you okay?"

She coughed a couple more times before answering. "Yeah, sorry. Spastic moment there." _Very odd_. "Saturday sounds great."

"Rose is treating us, so make sure to give her a call."

"I will." There were more muffled sounds and giggles. "I have to go, Bella. I'll call you tomorrow to finalize details. Love you!"

I shook my head when she abruptly ended the call. She was up to something, but I'd let her keep her secrets for now.

We pulled in front of the house and I trudged up the stairs. I didn't know why I felt so tired. Maybe it was the hot weather.

I couldn't wait for the crisp coolness of fall to arrive.

I made a stop in the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of juice from the fridge, and I noticed a note placed out on the countertop next to an envelope.

_Bella,_

_I went out for the weekly shopping. This letter was delivered by courier for you this morning. I should be home around six._

_Hannah_

I picked up the envelope, which had my full maiden name handwritten on the front. I frowned as I opened it up, wondering what it could possibly be.

It was a single white page of paper, with only two short sentences written in the center.

_I know about your arrangement. Everyone else will know soon enough_.

The blood drained from my face.

Who could have sent this?

Why?

Edward and I had pretty much forgotten all about the contract that pulled us together. It was basically moot considering how much we cared for one another. In fact, the only time it was even mentioned in the last few weeks was when he brought up the idea of tossing it altogether.

I'd told him it was fine with me and then jumped his bones.

I had no idea if he'd ever gotten around to it or not.

I grabbed my bag and pulled out my phone, calling Edward as fast as my shaky fingers could push the buttons.

My thoughts grew darker as each ring passed unanswered.

Even if Edward and I knew we were truly in love and happy, it could still ruin us both if the terms of his proposal were made public.

I covered my mouth and ran for the bathroom as his voicemail message came on. This anonymous letter had just pushed my not-quite-right feeling I'd had all day into true nausea.

After purging the scant contents of my stomach, I wiped my sweaty face down with a cool, wet cloth and returned to the kitchen to try him again.

Still no answer.

_Damn!_

Maybe his battery had died or something.

I grit my teeth and tried his office line, cringing from the sound of Tanya's voice.

"CWI," she greeted.

"I need to speak with Edward. This is his wife."

"Oh. I'm sorry. He's in a meeting with Ms. Forrester and asked not to be interrupted. I can take a message." Her fake saccharin tone made her words even harder to swallow.

"No. Nevermind." I hung up before running back to the bathroom.

Ms. Forrester?

He was meeting Kate?

Now I was crying on top of feeling like shit.

Edward was ignoring my calls, having meetings with Kate which were much too important to be interrupted by his stupid wife, and someone was sending me threatening mail.

I was a mess.

I washed my face again, brushed my teeth, and slowly made my way upstairs. I turned the air conditioning down to frigid, stripped out of my jeans, closed the drapes, and fell into bed.

I wanted to forget all about this day.

Fortunately, I was tired enough to fall asleep quite quickly. Unfortunately, I was a groggy, angry basket case when Edward woke me up a couple hours later.

"Bella?"

I pulled the covers over my head and turned away from him.

_Asshole_.

The bed dipped and he was suddenly lying next to me. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Go away."

"Not until you talk to me. Why was your phone off? I've been calling you for hours."

I may have growled as I threw the covers back and turned to glare at him.

"My phone? _My_ phone? I tried calling you over and over and you didn't answer. I even tried calling your office line and that bitch told me your meeting with _Kate_ couldn't be interrupted." I threw a pillow at him.

I only missed by a couple feet.

His mouth gaped at my outburst. "My phone was off for an executive meeting and I forgot to turn it back on. I called you as soon as I turned it back on and saw you'd tried to reach me."

I huffed and flopped back down, turning away from him again.

"Hey." He slid next to me, curving his body around mine from behind. "As for Kate, that wasn't a meeting. She walked in, spouting some nonsense, and I told her to go fuck herself and get the hell out of my office. And I definitely did not tell Tanya not to interrupt a meeting with her." He kissed my temple and hugged me tighter. "Believe me, I will be having a discussion with Tanya tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes.

_Discussion_.

Bah!

I wanted to have a discussion between her and my fist.

He sighed when I remained silent. "Was everything okay? Why did you call so many times? I was worried."

I snatched the letter off my nightstand and threw it back at him.

His arm disappeared from around me and he sat up. "What the hell is this?"

The genuine worry in his voice made me flip back over and face him. "Hannah said it was delivered here this morning. I don't know anything more than that."

He gripped his hair. "Fuck." He didn't move for a minute, before meeting my eyes again.

I was wrapped up in his arms before I knew it.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. This probably scared the shit out of you and I wasn't even there. Fuck, I'm sorry." He kissed all over my face, finally landing on my lips.

It was hard to stay mad at him when he was being so sweet. And it was likely I may have overreacted.

I put my arms around his neck, enjoying the cuddling.

"I'll fix it," he whispered. "Don't worry about anything."

My stomach roiled again. And not in a good way.

"Do you know who it could be? What they want?"

"No, but I'll find out."

For some reason, I believed him.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

By the time Saturday rolled around, we didn't have any answers about the mysterious letter. At least Edward hadn't told me anything yet if he did know something.

I'd shooed him off to go do boy things with Jasper and Emmett, while Rose, Alice, and I enjoyed our day at the spa.

I took full advantage of the experience. Massages, facial, manicure, pedicure…the works.

Anything to try and get myself out of this funk I was in.

"What's up with you?" Rose asked, taking the chair beside mine as her green face mask set.

No wonder men were scared of female beauty rituals. We did sort of resemble aliens at times.

"I don't know. I've been feeling off lately. I thought maybe I was getting sick, but I don't think that's it."

A small whisper echoed in the back of my mind, but I was too chickenshit to fully acknowledge it.

Alice wasn't though.

She sat down on the other side of me with a sly smile. "I bet you're pregnant."

There it was. Out in the open.

Rose's eyes lit up as she grinned. "Oh my God. Edward would flip."

She didn't know the half of it.

"Guys, let's not talk about it. I doubt it's that. I think it's just my body adjusting to all the change over the last couple months."

That sounded reasonable. Right?

It wasn't that I didn't want to be pregnant. I did. I just didn't want to be disappointed again when I found out I wasn't. And I really, _really_ didn't want to get Edward's hopes up just to crush them again.

"Don't dismiss it so easily," Alice said. "You've been tired, moody, nauseous. It all adds up."

"When was your last period?" Rose asked.

I glanced around, making sure nobody was eavesdropping on our not-so-private conversation. "Would you two keep your voices down? Geez." I swallowed a couple times, actually letting myself think hard about the possibility. "I'm late. Okay? A few weeks late."

They both squealed and I shook my head.

"But that doesn't mean anything. I've never been completely regular and there was all the stress from traveling and starting school and stuff."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I wish I could have the stress of a trip to Paris. Torture that must have been."

I bit my lip and my eyes watered against my will. "I don't want to hope yet."

Alice put her arms around me and I slumped against her. I really was mood swing central.

"Let us be there for you. We'll go back to your house. You can take a test and we are there to have your back no matter which way it goes."

I finally agreed and we made a pit stop at a drug store on the way home.

"You two wait here, I'll go grab it," Alice said, getting out of the car.

I fidgeted nervously as we waited, hoping Edward wouldn't be home yet when we arrived.

Thank goodness he wasn't.

The three of us flew up the stairs and Alice put out three different tests on the bathroom counter.

Rose tore them open, handing me a cup. "Pee in here."

I scowled at her and grabbed the cup. They stood there watching me like statues.

"Could you two go somewhere else, or at least turn around? I have freaking performance anxiety over here."

My hand was already shaking so much I feared getting more pee on my skin than in the cup.

I took a deep, calming breath and closed my eyes to zone out for a minute.

I could do this.

Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

Finally my body obeyed, and Rose took over from there, preparing the three tests with my sample.

I pushed them out of the bathroom, too nervous to be in there and watch them count down the seconds. They sat next to each other on the bed while I paced around the room.

_What if I was pregnant?_

My heart raced at the possibility. A child. A child with my Edward.

Edward.

He would be over the moon. It wouldn't surprise me if he broke out into a dance and started plans for a nursery immediately.

_But what if I wasn't?_

The tears were already welling up at the thought of the other outcome. I would have to hide my disappointment from Edward so he wasn't upset too.

The timer on Alice's phone beeped and I stopped my pacing.

I slowly walked back into the bathroom, Rose and Alice right behind me.

"Remember Bella, no matter what, everything will be fine," Alice said.

I only nodded and blew out a large gust of air before picking up the three sticks.

Each stick gave the same result as the others, and I burst into tears.

* * *

**AN: Pregnant? Yes or no? Who was that man in the coffee shop? Who sent the letter to Bella? What is Alice hiding? **

**Lots happening right around the corner. **

**Thanks so much for all the responses to the EPOV outtakes. You all made me smile so much with your love for his crazy head. **

**Find me on facebook at Twilover Seven-six**

**Find me on twitter at twilover76**

**Fic Recs:**

**The Cellar by iambeagle**

**A Pound of Flesh by jaxon22**

**Edroar the Angry Lion by Tropical Sorbet**


	20. Chapter 18 Revelations

**Thanks to SusanQ, Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing/supporting me. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Revelations**

_Each stick gave the same result as the others, and I burst into tears._

Alice turned me toward her, crushing me in a hug as my sobs continued. "Good crying or bad crying?"

I wasn't able to form the words yet. I was too overwhelmed.

"Let me see," Rose grabbed the sticks from my hand. "Oh, Bella."

A moment later she was hugging me from behind, the three of us swaying as my tears flowed.

How was I going to tell Edward?

They finally released me so I could blow my nose and wash my face. I still hadn't said a word as I walked out of the bathroom and found them waiting for me with big smiles.

"Congratulations," Alice said. She seemed to be truly happy for me which was a relief. I needed her support. She understood this was what I wanted, even if she felt I was too young or it was too soon for me to be having kids. As always, she had my back no matter what.

I grinned and tried not to start crying again. If Edward saw me this emotional, he would automatically go into freakout mode.

"I'm not sure how to tell him. I want to make it special. He's wanted a child for so long." I started pacing again, minding my words. Neither of them knew exactly what Kate had done to him in the past. "I don't know. Maybe I should wait until a doctor confirms it to say anything at all? It would be even worse if I told him and then it wasn't true."

Rose stopped me, putting her hands on my shoulders and forcing me to look at her. "Breathe, Bella."

I took a couple deep breaths.

"The special part is the baby. You don't have to have some grand scene because Edward isn't going to care about any of the dressing. It's the news itself that's important." She waited for me to nod. "Do you still have the gift you bought him a couple months ago?"

On one of our shopping trips, I'd found a sterling silver baby rattle. I couldn't resist buying it at the time, even having it engraved, so I could give it to Edward when the time was right.

Apparently that time was now.

"Yes." I answered Rose's question before walking over to the closet and rummaging through one of my panty drawers where I'd hidden it.

I pulled it out and opened the box. The silver gleamed as I ran my fingers over the engraved words.

_Soon to be World's Best Dad_

I hoped he would get a kick out of it.

When I came back out, Alice handed out some good advice.

"I know you're scared about this being a false positive, but I don't think you should worry. These tests are pretty accurate and all three of them said the same thing. I think you should tell Edward as soon as he gets here."

Rose nodded in agreement. "I think he would want to know."

They were right. The odds of me not actually being pregnant were slim to none.

"Okay." I held the box tight in my hand. "Let's go downstairs and start getting dinner ready."

We'd decided to have an easy night of grilled chicken, pasta salads, and veggies. That didn't leave us with a lot to put together before the guys got there. I poured Alice and Rose each a glass of wine before opening a bottle of water for myself.

My stomach was in chaotic knots as we waited.

"Everything okay, Bella?" Hannah asked quietly at one point.

I nodded and tried to play it off, but I didn't think she believed me.

It wasn't long before the guys arrived, and I barely had time to say hello to them before Rose and Alice pulled Jasper and Emmett outside with the excuse of learning how to turn on the grill.

_Very subtle_.

I rolled my eyes before turning toward a curious Edward.

"What was that all about?"

I smiled and shook my head, taking his hand in mine and leading him into the den. I couldn't speak yet, because I was afraid I would just blurt it all out. We sat down next to each other on the couch and I placed the box in his lap before I lost my nerve.

He grinned, his freshly tanned cheeks giving away that they had been out in the sun all day.

"You got me a present?" He lifted my hand up and kissed my knuckles. "What's the occasion?"

I fidgeted nervously. "Um…you'll figure it out when you open it."

He chuckled. "It's _your_ birthday in a few days. _I'm_ the one who should be giving _you_ gifts."

I gripped his hand. "Don't even think about that. Open it. Before I combust over here." I couldn't keep it all inside any longer.

"Okay, okay." He laughed again and pulled the top off the box.

I held my breath as I watched him take the rattle out and read the inscription. His lips parted as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. When his glassy eyes finally met mine, and he smiled cautiously, I inched over to be as close to him as I could get.

"Really?" he croaked. "You're pregnant?"

He seemed to be in disbelief. I placed my hands on his cheeks, pulling his face down for a kiss.

"Yes. I took three different tests."

He made some sound before putting his arms around me, lifting and turning me until I was straddling his lap.

Was that a gulp? A sob?

His face was buried in the crook of my neck, so I had no idea what was going through his head.

"Edward?" I asked softly.

The only answer was the slight trembling of his shoulders. My fingers brushed through his hair as I let him take as much time as he needed to get himself together.

This was a big moment for him—something which had been stolen from him before, in the cruelest of ways—and I wanted him to be able to savor every single part of this experience.

His arms tightened, keeping our bodies pressed together, while his warm breath on my neck was eventually replaced by soft kisses.

"I love you," he murmured in my ear. "Thank you."

I let out a short laugh, rubbing his shoulders. "Don't thank me. You were just as involved in the process as I was."

He finally leaned back, and my heart ached seeing his red-rimmed and watery eyes. My strong, invincible man had been brought down to his knees.

"That wasn't what I meant," he said, keeping his arms firmly around me. "I meant being in this with me. You could have told me that you wanted to wait, and I would have agreed. I would have done anything to keep you with me. But you agreed to have kids now, even though we both know I want this more than you."

I tried to stop him, to tell him he was wrong, but he kept going.

"No. I know what you said. I know you want kids as much as me, but I also know you could have waited—probably would have waited quite a while—if I had never entered the picture."

He was feeling guilty, and I hated it. This was supposed to be good news, bringing us both happiness.

"Because there is nobody else I would have wanted to have children with," I reasoned.

He smiled. "I hope not." He looked down and shook his head. "I just...thank you. I'm not sure you know how much this means to me."

His last words came out so soft, I could barely make them out.

"Edward, look at me." I waited for him to meet my eyes again. "I want you to listen carefully, and I want you to believe me when I say this." I paused until he nodded. "I'm happy. I wanted this to happen as much as you did. If I hadn't, I would have told you from the start. If you haven't noticed, I have no problems voicing my feelings."

He chuckled before I continued.

"Are you happy? As happy as I am?"

"Yes." He kissed me softly. "I've never been this happy."

His kisses became more intense, one of his hands moving up my back until his fingers twined through my hair, anchoring our faces together. Suddenly he flipped us, so my back rested on the couch and he hovered over me.

"I love you so much, Bella. Anything in the world...name it, and it's yours."

I gripped his hair, pulling him away enough to meet his gaze.

"That right there," I told him, placing my hand over his heart. "That's all I want. You loving me."

His lips crashed down on mine again, and we likely would have put on quite a show, forgetting we had company, if someone hadn't cleared their throat from the doorway. Edward lifted his head, looking over the top of the couch toward the interruption.

I giggled at his hair sticking up in every direction.

"Sorry, but I wanted to let you know dinner was ready," Hannah said.

"Thanks, Hannah," we said at the same time.

Edward smirked down at me. "I suppose we need to get out there, although I'd much rather stay here and make out with you some more."

I groaned and he laughed, leaning down again to nuzzle my nose. Eventually, we untangled ourselves and he pulled me up off the couch. He laced our fingers together as we started walking back toward the kitchen, holding his present in his other hand.

"So we need to get you to the doctor in the next couple days."

I glanced up, catching his wistful smile. "Yeah, I guess we do." I squeezed his hand, stopping before we got much further. "I wanted to let you know that Alice and Rose are already aware of the baby. They were with me when I took the tests."

He nodded. "Yeah, I figured that out from their little escape act when we came in. Do you care if we tell the others? We can wait if you want. It's up to you."

I shrugged. "I imagine they all know something is up. It's alright with me to tell them."

"Can I tell them?" He sounded almost giddy.

With the way his eyes were lit up, I couldn't have denied him even if I'd wanted to.

"Yes, you should tell them."

We made it to the kitchen, finding only Hannah in there. She turned toward us with a curious smile.

"Hannah, would you mind joining us for dinner?" Edward asked. "There's something I want to tell everyone."

She glanced at the box he placed on the countertop. "Sure. I'll just set up another place outside. They're all already out there."

I let go of Edward's hand, helping Hannah take everything outside. The rest of the gang was already seated around the patio table, drinking and laughing and chatting away.

Silence fell when Edward and I approached and sat down, everyone's eyes on us. He grabbed my hand under the table, and I watched his face as he told the news.

"We have something to tell you all," he started.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He looked so happy, so proud. It made me feel warm inside.

"Bella's pregnant."

As soon as the words left his mouth, it was a blur of hugs, kisses, and congratulations for both me and Edward. I had to admit, I had a hard time paying attention to those talking directly to me, I was still busy watching Edward enjoying this moment.

Was it odd for me to be taking more joy from his reactions than in anything else?

After everyone calmed down, we all dug into the food. Edward kept piling more things on my plate until I glared at him to stop.

"What?" he asked in an innocent tone. "You're eating for two now."

I refrained from rolling my eyes, although the rest of the table was already snickering at the two of us. I ate as much as I could handle, laughing along with everyone else as Emmett described their day on the golf course.

One thing that did grab my attention away from Edward's constant hovering was Alice and Jasper. My eyes narrowed as I watched the two of them across the table. Their chairs couldn't have been any closer together, and even though they were trying to be sly, I noticed that they were constantly eyeing each other or touching.

At one point, Alice looked over at me and I raised my eyebrow in question. She furrowed her brow, as if in confusion, pretending she didn't know what I was referring to, but then purposely leaned away from Jasper afterward.

Was there something more going on between the two of them than I thought?

Was he the mystery guy?

As soon as dinner was over, I got up and grabbed her arm before she could escape. I pulled her into the kitchen so we could speak alone.

"What's going on with you and Jasper?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." She looked down at the floor and I knew she was lying.

"Why are you lying to me?"

She sighed and started whispering. "Fine. But you can't say anything to Edward. Jasper doesn't want him to know yet."

I crossed my arms over my chest. No way was I making that promise.

"What's the big deal? It's not like you guys were being completely discreet. It was pretty obvious."

I didn't understand why Jasper would want to keep things from Edward.

She chuckled. "Edward wouldn't have noticed if the President had walked in and sat down at the table. You should have seen the way he was looking at you."

That warm feeling bubbled back up inside me, but she wasn't going to throw me off track.

"Alice, you are avoiding my questions."

"Okay, okay." She pulled me closer to her, her eyes dancing as she grinned. "We've kind of been hanging out since your reception. Oh my God, Bella, he's amazing."

I returned her grin. I'd seen Alice through a lot of crushes, but she really had stars in her eyes this time.

"So what's the problem? I think it's great if you're both happy."

She huffed and shook her head. "I'm not sure if _I_ even really understand it. Jasper just wanted to wait before we said anything. I think he believes Edward will be pissed. Like if something happened between Jasper and I, and we ended up hating each other, that Edward would think it would become a wedge between him and you."

"That's stupid."

"I know," she said, holding out her hands. "But I went along. I knew I'd end up telling you soon anyway. I told Jasper I'd never be able to keep it a secret from you for long."

"Why don't I broach the subject with Edward? Break the ice?"

She smiled and hugged me. "Yeah. That's probably the best. I'm betting Edward would be fine with just about anything that came out of your mouth right now."

I laughed and squeezed her back. "I'm happy for you though. You seem really happy. Is he treating you well?" I pulled back so I could watch her face.

It lit up like the sun.

"I don't even know where to start. We've seen or talked to each other every day since we met. He sends me flowers, takes me everywhere. It's amazing."

"Yeah, you said that once already," I told her with a chuckle.

We didn't get to talk much longer, getting interrupted by the rest of them coming inside, but she promised to call me with more details soon.

Was it possible Alice had also found her perfect man?

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

Edward and I spent Sunday lazing about and investigating which obstetrician we wanted to see. He even went so far as to call one of his business associates and ask who he and his wife had seen for their children. Once we'd settled on a doctor, Edward had asked me to skip Monday classes and let him take me in there, assuring me he would get us in no matter what. I put my foot down, telling him Tuesday would be fine. I really didn't want to get behind in my courses.

He wasn't happy, but let me have my way.

Looking back now, I probably should have just gone along with his plan instead.

On Monday, in between classes, I was hungry enough to walk a little ways off campus to a nearby deli. I knew I shouldn't have gone alone, but my stomach was rumbling and Leah had passed, saying she had to get to her next class early.

I grabbed a sandwich and a drink, before nabbing one of the tables they had set up outside. I was happily munching away and reading some notes when a shadow fell over me and someone placed a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up in surprise, finding the man I'd run into last week in Starbucks standing there with a smile.

"Well, look who it is." He lifted his hand off my shoulder and walked around to another chair. "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked, sitting down before I could answer.

What the hell? Was this guy stalking me?

He opened up his sandwich, taking a bite, and raised his eyebrows as if he was waiting on me to talk. The only thing I wanted to do was run. And maybe call the police.

I glanced around. There were tons of people out and it was broad daylight. It wasn't like he could do anything to me in public.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I turned to face him again. "Yes. I was just finishing. I have to leave." I started putting my things back in my bag and wrapped up the rest of my lunch.

"Why are you running off? I didn't mean to scare you."

Yeah, right. This guy gave creepy a bad name.

"I'm not scared. I'm just in a hurry."

I threw the rest of my things together and started walking away. But not before hearing something that made me shiver.

"See you soon, Isabella."

I wasn't sure he meant for me to hear it or not. Or maybe I was just imagining it. But I didn't turn around to check. I walked as fast as I could back to campus and didn't stop until I was in the building for my next class.

How did he know my name?

I was sure I hadn't told him when I ran into him before. And if he knew my name, then he really was following me.

Had he meant for me to run into him before? How did he know where I'd be today?

I sat down on a bench, trying to catch my breath and figure out what his deal was. My nerves were shot and I almost called Felix to just come pick me up early.

I even contemplated calling Edward, but I knew he'd probably flip out.

Finally, I got myself together enough to finish classes for the day. I kept my eyes peeled at all times, making sure nobody suspicious was following me around or anything. When I got into the car with Felix, I relaxed for the first time since lunch.

Too bad it didn't last long.

When I got home, I found Hannah in the kitchen, but she wasn't alone. Edward's father was there with her.

It was surprising to see him there, since he'd never been at the house in the time I'd lived there.

"Hello, Bella," he said as I walked in.

"Hi." I nodded to him and smiled at Hannah.

He stood up from his chair. "I was hoping we could have a word."

My heart started pounding. I had never had any issues with Carlisle, although we really didn't know each other that well. I supposed my anxiety was due to not knowing his intentions. It felt strange for him to want to talk to me like this since Edward didn't exactly get along with him.

I was still trying to dig into the details of that complicated relationship.

I nodded to him. "Sure, we can talk."

He turned toward Hannah. "Do you mind if we have a few moments of privacy?"

She glanced at me, and I didn't quite understand the look on her face, but she faced him again and nodded. "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

I followed Carlisle to the table, both of us taking a seat. My hands were shaking so I placed them in my lap under the table. Several minutes seemed to pass as I waited for him to start talking. It was difficult not to fidget in my seat, although I wasn't sure why I was so uncomfortable. I kept my eyes focused on the table as if I was awaiting a lecture of some sort.

The longer the silence lasted, the more pissed off I became. This was my fucking house and I shouldn't feel like I was walking on eggshells. I finally lifted my head, finding him watching me.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

He seemed calm, maybe a bit sad, as he clasped his hands together in front of him. "I've come into some damning information and wanted to give you a chance to explain yourself."

My eyes widened from his accusatory tone. "What information?" Although I had a pretty good idea what was coming.

His eyes bored into mine. "Did you marry my son for money?"

Anger burned inside me. I felt like I was being attacked from all sides. Kate, Tanya, some creepy guy, some stalker sending threatening mail, and now Carlisle. Edward hadn't confirmed it yet, but I now pretty much knew Kate had to be behind that letter to me.

"_No_," I spat, glaring at him. "Who told you that?"

"I don't think that's important."

Is he kidding me?

"I think it's _very_ important." I watched his face closely. "Did Kate say that to you?"

A flash of surprise broke through his calm mask and I knew I was right. That fucking bitch.

"Kate has known Edward his whole life and cares for him deeply. She's concerned."

My mouth gaped at his lame explanation. "You really don't have a clue, do you? She's somehow blinded you to what really happened."

His expression turned angry, but I didn't care. I was finished with him treating his son like this...and me by extension.

"I'm trying to understand what is going on so I can protect my son."

I rolled my eyes.

"Protect your son?" I scoffed. "Since when are you about protecting him? Where were you when he really needed you?"

"I've always been there for him."

I shook my head. "No, you weren't. I love Edward and he loves me. Your precious Kate was the one who hurt him and now she's trying to hurt him again by attempting to break us apart. You can go tell her it will never happen. I would never treat him the way she did."

His brow furrowed as if he didn't know what I was talking about. "The way she treated him? What are you talking about? They were in a relationship once, but Edward left her. He hurt her."

"You really don't know your son at all," I said softly, shaking my head. My heart was aching for my Edward. It was no wonder he had problems with his father.

"Then enlighten me if you have all the answers." His voice dripped with arrogance.

Asshole.

I wanted to blurt out what a trashy whore Kate was. Maybe it was time to finally get it all out in the open so he would realize the truth.

Would Edward be pissed at me?

I leaned toward him. "Kate is a calculating, conniving bitch and she shouldn't be trusted."

He seemed stunned that I would talk to him this way. It was likely nobody ever did.

"Tell me why I should believe you."

"Who you should believe in is your son!" I yelled. I stopped and took a couple deep breaths. This conversation would really go nowhere if I didn't calm down. It was hard though, because I felt like I had a million emotions running through me at the same time. Mostly, I wanted to pound on the table and shake him until he listened and believed me.

"I do believe in my son."

"You have a poor way of showing it." I gripped my thighs, hoping to release some tension. "Did Edward tell you he ended his relationship with Kate, or did she tell you that? Did you ever really ask him what happened, or did you just assume she was telling you the truth?"

His eyes fell to the table, and I could almost see the wheels turning in his head. When he remained silent, I kept going.

"Did you know she cheated on Edward with his best friend...you know, the man she then married?"

His jaw clenched, but he still didn't say a word. I didn't know whether he believed me or not.

"Did you know she aborted Edward's child without even talking to him about it first? That she tossed it in his face afterward like it meant nothing?"

That made him look up. His mouth fell open and his face paled. I just hoped Edward wouldn't be too upset with me.

"I don't believe that," he said in a shaky voice.

I kept my eyes on him. "I think you do. I think you know deep down that I'm telling you the truth. Now think about how devastated Edward was after it happened and then had to deal with it all having no support from his father."

I left him sitting there, standing up and walking to the fridge. I grabbed two bottles of water and sat back down, placing one in front of him. He fiddled with his bottle, and we sat there quietly for a while.

"I knew your father," he said, finally breaking the silence.

"Really?"

He turned toward me and gave me a small smile. "Yes. He was police chief when we lived in Forks. I practiced medicine at the time. He was a good man."

My heart swelled from the kind words, even if I was still angry at his treatment of Edward. Was this his way of attempting reconciliation?

I nodded. "He died when I was young, so I have few memories of him. But everyone who did remember him always spoke of him well." I paused and thought carefully over my next words. "I wish every day that I still had my parents. There's nothing more important than your family."

He took a long drink of water before answering me.

"You're right about that."

It felt like he was coming around. That he believed what I had told him. That maybe the relationship between him and his son was salvageable after all.

Both of us looked up, startled, when Edward appeared suddenly. He gave me a soft smile, but glared when he turned toward his father.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

**AN: Should Bella have spilled Edward's secrets to his father like that? What did you think of Edward's reaction to the baby news? What does Bella's stalker have up his sleeve?**

**Thanks again for all the responses to the last chapter. I loved seeing all your guesses to the questions. **

**Find me on facebook at Twilover Seven-six**

**Find me on twitter at twilover76**

**Fic Recs:**

**From This Day Forward by Hopesparkles**

**Between the Covers by CosmoSydney**

**Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words by anhanninen**

**Practice to Deceive by Livie79**


	21. Chapter 19 Confirmations

**Thanks to SusanQ, Nicffwhisperer, VampiresHaveLaws, Kikki7, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing/supporting me. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Confirmations**

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_

I swallowed the lump in my throat as Edward moved to stand behind my chair, his hands resting on my shoulders. Carlisle hesitated to answer, and I wasn't sure what to do. If I told Edward his father came here to throw accusations at me, he would blow up and probably extinguish any progress I had made in attempting to mend their relationship.

Even though I was still mad at Carlisle, I truly did want him and Edward to find some common ground. I mean, he was the grandfather to the child inside me. Family was the most important thing in the world.

And because of that, I had to find a way to get them to really talk.

Yes, I knew they were the ones who would have to come to terms themselves, but sometimes stupid male ego and pride needed a logical go-between just to get them started on the right path.

I—in all my superior female wisdom—had deemed myself the one to play mediator.

"He came by to say hello, to see how I'm adjusting to married life," I said, watching a flicker of surprise cross Carlisle's face.

I gave him a stern you-better-agree-with-me-or-else face and he nodded.

"Yes. I was in the city and thought I'd drop by and check on you two. Your mother harps on me constantly that we don't get to see you enough."

The tension eased in Edward's grip before he moved to take the chair next to me.

"Well, that's nice of you...I guess." Edward sounded astonished as well as a little suspicious.

I reached under the table to hold his hand. There was an awkward silence. I almost kicked Carlisle to get him to say something more, but fortunately didn't have to go to those lengths when he spoke up himself.

"So everything at CWI running well? I read your deal with HBO was successful."

Edward's mouth fell open as he stared at his father, evidently shocked by the hint of pride in Carlisle's voice and the fact he'd taken any interest in his business at all.

"Yeah. Everything's great."

I held back a sigh, wishing Edward would give a little more. But realistically, the small talk that ensued over the next fifteen or so minutes was probably the best I could expect.

At least there were no more glares or angry words thrown around. It was a step in the right direction.

Carlisle didn't stay much longer, but he did give me a smile and nod as we walked him out. I hoped that meant he believed what I'd told him and would mend his relationship with his son.

Hannah served dinner soon after, delaying Edward's interrogation until we were getting ready for bed. I was completely exhausted from the day and could barely keep my eyes open as I undressed.

"Are you feeling okay?" Edward asked, brushing his teeth in the sink next to mine.

"I'm just really tired."

Concern flashed in his eyes, but I didn't have the energy to calm him. I rinsed my mouth and trudged to the bed, wearing only one of Edward's t-shirts, sighing with relief when my head hit the pillow. I barely acknowledged Edward when he scooted over and held me against him.

His hand slipped under the t-shirt, rubbing my stomach. It felt nice, comforting, and I snuggled back into him further.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" he asked softly.

I smiled against my pillow. "Yes. As excited as I can be for a doctor's appointment. It'll be nice to make sure everything's okay."

He buried his face in my hair and deeply inhaled. "That was odd...my father showing up like that."

It made me uneasy to keep information from him, but I wasn't sure how he would react to knowing how much I'd told Carlisle.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?"

"What did you and my father talk about before I showed up?"

I turned over so I was facing him, putting my arm around his waist. "Well, I'm pretty sure Kate is the one behind sending me that anonymous letter."

His hand on my back clenched into a fist and his nostrils flared in anger. It would have been sexy if we weren't discussing his bitchy ex.

"Why do you think that?"

I brought my hand up to smooth the lines on his forehead. "Calm down. Before I say anything more, I want you to know that I think this might have worked out for the best in the end."

He looked even more confused, and I quickly continued on.

"He came over because Kate told him I was trying to use you. That I married you for money."

The tension rolled off of him as he took a couple deep breaths. "Did he accuse you? Did he come here to confront you?" His voice came out almost like a snarl.

Yikes. He was really mad.

He tried to sit up, but I held on, hoping to settle him back down.

"Please calm down. Yes, it started that way, but I think I got through to him. I think I got him to realize who the bad guy really was here."

Edward swallowed a couple times. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I loved you and you loved me and nothing Kate ever said or did would change that. I told him she was not only wrong, but she was also lying to him on purpose." I paused and bit my lip. "I told him what she did to you. He knows the truth."

"What? Why did you do that?" He pulled away from me, turning over to lie on his back.

I didn't let him get far, pulling myself up so I could see his face.

"It was time, Edward. This feud between the two of you needs to end. He's your father, and I know he cares about you. You are both just too stubborn and pig-headed to give an inch on your own." I huffed when he wouldn't look at me and climbed on top of him, straddling him so he couldn't ignore me. "I'm pregnant with your baby."

That made him open his eyes.

"And I want our child to have as much family around as possible. Don't you think he or she will deserve a grandfather? If there's anything I've learned in my life, it's how important family is. Can you please try for me? For your baby?"

His expression softened for a moment, but then he frowned again. "He was only cordial tonight because he felt sorry for me."

I sighed and shook my head. Why were men so frustrating?

"He was cordial because he's your father. He knows he was wrong for assuming things about you without knowing the facts. I believe he's sorry."

He snorted. "I think you are giving him _way_ too much credit. He's never been happy with my choices and always believed the worst. I don't see that magically changing, even if he does believe what you told him about Kate."

I leaned down and kissed him. "Why do you think he was never happy with your choices?"

"Because he wasn't. He wanted me to go to Harvard. He wanted me to go to medical school. Follow in his footsteps. Build hospitals and then maybe run for office. He hated the path I took. He thinks the entertainment business is shallow and I cater to the lowest denominator."

I didn't know what else to say. It was obvious Edward wasn't ready to accept the possibility his father had anything but bad intentions. I was simply going to have to be patient with the two of them and see if I could prod them both enough to eventually meet in the middle.

I was also too tired to fight anymore.

"Are you mad at me?"

His hands slid up my thighs. "I'm not mad. But I wish you wouldn't tell people things that I say to you in confidence."

My stomach twisted and tears sprung to my eyes. He felt I was betraying him. It was like a switch was flipped. I felt awful, throwing myself down on top of him, hugging him tightly and crying into his neck.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what else to say." I couldn't stop sobbing.

He rubbed my back. "Shh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, I did," I cried. "I shouldn't have told him your private business. I just want you and your dad to get along."

I was a blubbering mess.

"Baby, calm down." His fingers brushed through my hair. "It's okay. I promise."

He kept repeating how much he loved me and how sorry he was for upsetting me as I sniffled against his skin. I wasn't sure why I had gotten so upset, but my exhaustion eventually won out and I fell asleep right there on top of him.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

I was a little nervous on the car ride to the doctor the next morning, holding Edward's hand tightly as we sat together in the back of the car. We'd chosen an OB with a private practice, but who had privileges to deliver at Lenox Hill hospital. Edward assured me she was highly sought after, but used his every influence to make sure she'd take me as a patient, even though technically she wasn't accepting any new patients at this time.

It was amazing what money could get you if you really wanted something enough.

"I've been thinking about something you said last night," Edward said, breaking into my thoughts. "Obviously Kate went to my father with accusations, but I'm wondering if she really knew about the contract, or if she was just taking a stab in the dark?"

I understood where he was going as I'd had the same question floating in my mind.

"If she does know about the contract, how did she find out?"

He shook his head. "The only people who knew were me, you, Alice, and Jenks. Not even Alec or Hannah knew all of it."

"And you're sure you didn't leave any trace of it at work?"

"No. I checked again and made sure. I brought everything back home with me after my initial meeting with Jenks and then he brought the paperwork to the house himself."

"I still don't trust Tanya."

He squeezed my hand. "I don't either. I've kept a close watch on her and I have Alec going through her phone records at work and on her private cell right now. I don't know how she might know something, but it's possible she does."

After the mysterious letter had shown up addressed to me, and Tanya had rudely dismissed me again over the phone, Edward had wanted to fire her immediately. But then after thinking about it, he told me he was going to keep her around only long enough to figure out what she was up to.

Even though I hated her, it was a good idea for him to keep tabs on her.

"I know for certain Alice wouldn't tell anyone."

"What about Jasper?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No. She hasn't said anything to Jasper. She would have told me if she slipped and mentioned something."

When I'd told Edward about Alice and Jasper, he hadn't been upset at all. In fact, he said it was pretty obvious there was something going on between the two of them.

"Then I have to deal with the fact that Jenks might be involved in some way."

I rubbed his arm as he cursed under his breath, trying to comfort him any way I could. He hated betrayal above anything else. It was hard to think his lawyer would spill information, but that was the only logical explanation.

"But the contract is moot anyway, right? You destroyed our copies and told Jenks to do the same. That we no longer wanted it?"

"Yes. It should be wiped out completely. I just don't trust that he doesn't have a copy or hasn't said something to someone else."

I felt anxious and nauseous, and the combination wasn't conducive for riding in the backseat of a car, moving in constant stop-and-go traffic. Fortunately it didn't get bad enough to force Felix to pull over so I could hurl out on the street.

Edward helped me out of the car when we reached the doctor's office and hugged me to him before we went inside. "Hey, please don't worry about Kate or my father or Jenks or anything. I want you to concentrate on the baby. I will take care of the rest."

I squeezed him back and tried to give him a smile. While that sounded good in theory, it wasn't in my nature not to worry about everything.

But I didn't tell him that.

We walked in and I immediately felt comfortable, liking the modern and soothing decor. I took the paperwork from the receptionist, and Edward and I sat down to fill it out. We were the only ones in the waiting area, having taken an early slot that normally wouldn't be available.

Almost as soon as I finished filling out the forms, we were called back. A technician went through weighing me, taking my vitals, taking blood and urine samples, and handing me a gown to put on in preparation for the doctor. It was actually a pretty pink color and really soft. Much better than the rough paper gown I was expecting.

Fancy schmancy.

"Do you want me to stay?" Edward asked after she left.

I nodded. "Yeah, if you don't mind. Just sit here next to me and hold my hand."

I didn't know how invasive my pelvic exam would be, but it still made me uncomfortable. I wanted Edward there with me.

Dr. Emily Nash walked in with a smile about ten minutes later, holding her hand out to shake both my and Edward's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Please call me Bella."

"And you can call me Emily."

She seemed nice, and I tried to relax as much as possible.

"First, I want to say congratulations. We ran a quick blood test and you are definitely pregnant." She moved to stand by the bed, looking over my chart. "Your last period was almost two months ago?"

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yes, but I've never been regular."

She just smiled. "That's okay. We'll do an ultrasound and see if we can pinpoint the age of the fetus today. I'm going to do a quick pelvic exam."

She asked me to talk about my symptoms as she poked and prodded down there.

I gripped Edward's hand even though she was being gentle. "I've been really tired, but I haven't had much morning sickness. It's really only been in the last few days that I felt nauseous at all."

"That's good news. Don't be surprised if you do experience it more at some point, although typically the nausea recedes once you are into your second trimester."

Edward leaned over and whispered something in my ear, but I didn't understand what he was saying.

"What?"

"Tell her about the mood swings," he said quietly.

I frowned. "What mood swings?"

His eyes widened and he gulped. "You...I mean...well..._you know_."

"No, I don't think I _do_ know. Can you tell me more please?" I didn't even hide the anger in my sarcasm.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." He thought he was going to weasel his way out of this with one of his smiles.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Shut up."

Emily chuckled and stood back up. "All finished. I think I'll save your husband before any violence breaks out. Everything looks good, and I think you are far enough along for me to do a transabdominal ultrasound." She started tinkering with some machine. "I'm going to give you a few minutes. You can put your pants back on before we do the ultrasound. And don't be too hard on him. Mood swings are very common." She winked before walking out the door.

I continued glaring at Edward while he helped me off the table and handed me my pants and underwear.

Mood swings.

I'd show him some mood swings.

He smartly kept his mouth shut as I got dressed again and climbed back up on the examination bed. I crossed my arms over my chest when he tried to reach for my hand.

Emily came back in after knocking lightly, walking over to stand beside me. She lifted my gown to expose my stomach. "This will be cold." She squirted some gel and started moving a paddle-like device around.

I gasped and grabbed Edward's hand when she started pointing out our baby on the screen. I forgot I was mad at him.

"Here's your baby. I'm going to take some measurements, but I'd say you're about nine weeks along. I'll give you a due date before you leave."

I glanced over at Edward, smiling at his rapt expression. He eyes were fixed on the screen, watching our little grape-sized baby like it was the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen.

Maybe it was.

"You're going to give us pictures, right?" he asked.

Emily chuckled. "Yes. I'll give you pictures and a copy of this video." She turned toward us. "I love first time parents."

I gripped Edward's hand tighter, hoping her words didn't hurt him. He didn't seem fazed though, he just continued grinning stupidly at the screen.

She left us again, giving me time to put my shirt back on, then coming back in to tell us our due date was April 9 and giving me a ton of pamphlets and prenatal vitamins to get started. "Yours is not considered a high-risk pregnancy, so I'd like to see you once a month. We probably won't be able to distinguish the gender at your next visit, but in two months we may. Do you want to know the sex of the baby early or be surprised?"

I glanced at Edward and he nodded to me enthusiastically, making me laugh. I knew what he wanted. "Yeah, I think we want to know the sex as soon as possible."

"Okay, I'll note that in your chart. You can schedule your next visit with Susan before you leave. Do either of you have any other questions?"

"Um...I guess I was wondering about..." He broke off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sex during pregnancy?" Emily finished for him and he nodded. "Common question from fathers-to-be."

I shook my head and blushed. Of course he'd want to know about sex.

Damn pervert.

"It's perfectly normal. In fact, most women will experience higher than normal desire for intercourse as the pregnancy moves along."

I blushed even more when Edward's eyes lit up at that information.

"However, if you experience any pain or abnormal discharge, please contact me so we can make sure everything is still okay," she added, looking directly at me.

I nodded.

Eventually we were on our way, loaded down with pictures and pamphlets and pills. Edward wore a mile-wide smile as we got back into the car and Felix tipped his head to me when I got in.

We stopped at a bookstore on our way home, Edward practically buying out the place, getting every single book on pregnancy, parenting, and what-to-expect-when-you're-expecting on the shelves. I let him have his fun while I picked up a few romance novels and magazines for myself.

By the time we got home, I was ready to go right back to bed. I took a shower to rinse the ickiness from the doctor's visit away and convinced Edward to snuggle with me for a couple hours.

The baby may still have been very small, but it was already draining the energy right out of me.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

I woke up to Edward's roaming hands and soft kisses.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up. You've been out for three hours," he said, his fingers slipping inside my panties.

Mmm. That felt good.

"Are you sore at all from the doctor?"

I shook my head and opened my eyes. "No. Keep doing that."

My t-shirt and panties came off pretty quickly at this point, Edward's kisses slowly making their way south. I smiled when he paid special attention to my tummy.

I brushed my fingers through his hair, urging his mouth to come back to mine.

"The doctor said we should have sex," he murmured.

I broke out into laughter as he smirked against my neck. "She said we _could_. _Could_ have sex. Not _should_."

"I heard _should_."

Of course he did.

It was nice being with him this way, in the middle of the afternoon, the sunlight streaming in through all the windows. He was so damn beautiful. Inside and out.

"Thank you for taking the day off to be with me."

He propped himself up, staring down at me. I loved those bright green eyes and hoped our baby ended up with the same color.

"I wish it could be like this every day."

"Nah. You'd get bored after awhile. You are too much of a workaholic."

It surprised me when he gave a small shrug.

"Maybe I'm changing. I'm not sure pouring everything into my company is what I want anymore. I have _you_ now." He placed his hand on my stomach. "I have you both now. My priorities are different."

"What are you saying?"

He leaned in and kissed me until my toes curled. "I've been thinking that I might step back a little when the baby's born. I have nothing left to prove, nothing more to accomplish really. I have more money than twenty of our great-grandchildren could spend in ten lifetimes. Maybe I want to concentrate on family more than work now."

His words melted my heart. He really was going to be the best daddy in the world.

And in my opinion, there was nothing sexier. Nothing that turned me on more than the thought of him flipping his world upside-down because he wanted to focus attention on his family, his children, more than anything else.

I wrapped my legs around him, urging him closer. Wanting him inside me.

I couldn't get him close enough.

We both moaned when he filled me. He moved slowly, carefully, as if he would break me. It was almost agonizingly good and bad.

I loved when he took his time. Made love to me gently.

But sometimes I just wanted him to pound me.

Was that wrong?

I stopped his kisses. "Lift up."

He furrowed his brow in confusion, and I pushed up on his chest until he lifted himself off me. I flipped myself over onto my stomach and smiled when his body pressed down on mine again. This time _he_ was straddling _me_.

He knew what I wanted.

His hot breath hit my ear when he chuckled, and I shivered in response. "You want me to _fuck_ you, Bella?"

I moaned a yes. This position was the best. He always hit a spot inside that made me go crazy.

He grabbed my hips, lifting my ass a little, before pushing back inside me.

"_Damn_." I breathed out when he filled me completely and stilled.

"What was that?" His lips were back at my ear, tickling, teasing me. He thrusted slowly a few times before stilling again. His hands slid down my arms, positioning them above my head until my fingers touched the headboard. "Tell me what you want."

My skin flushed. He knew it was difficult for me to talk dirty like he did, but he loved when I did it for him anyway.

"You know what I want." I was already a panting, aching mess.

His chest pressed down on my back, keeping me pinned to the mattress. Pulling out. Pushing in. Slow. Too damn slow. He moved my hair to the side, sucking on a spot under my ear until I was writhing and bucking beneath him.

I tried to bring my arms down so I could grab onto him somehow. Make him move faster.

He was having none of that.

"Keep your hands where they are," he growled, locking both my wrists in one of his hands.

My heart raced from his forceful words. I had to admit it was hot when he got all controlling in bed.

He knew exactly what he was doing to me. Drawing it out. In and out. Slow. Making me beg. Making me want. He was torturing me.

But it was such sweet torture.

Our bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat, sliding smoothly together on top of the sheets. The scent of his skin and breath intoxicated me.

I was so close.

"Tell me." His lips were back on mine, his tongue moving at the same languid pace as the rest of him.

I couldn't take it any longer.

"Fuck me."

"How?"

"Hard." I panted and groaned. "Fast."

The weight of his chest on my back was gone immediately as he let go of his hold on my wrists. One of his hands held his body up while his other gripped my side at my waist. His thumb pressed down on the small of my back, sending more tingles through me.

So close.

He didn't disappoint. He never did. Each time he drove inside me, he hit that magic spot. I wasn't sure whether I was screaming or crying, but it felt so good I couldn't stop.

He pounded me fast. Hard. Just how I liked it. He knew me. He knew my body better than anybody. Sometimes I thought he knew it even better than me. He knew the exact moment when I came apart.

The pleasure was so intense—coming in wave after wave—I could only lay there and take it.

I was coming down from my blissful high when his body pressed down on mine again, his movement slowing back to his previous pace. He covered my arms with his, tangling our fingers, whispering filthy things in my ear as he drove me into the the mattress with each deep stroke.

I was locked there in place as he finished—taking his time as he prolonged his own enjoyment—his teeth coming down on the skin of my neck when he finally released. I wondered if he would leave a mark, but didn't really care much if he did.

I loved it. It was primal. Erotic. Practically savage.

It almost made me come again.

He didn't pull out immediately. We stayed melded together, kissing as we both calmed.

Eventually he did move, and I missed his weight as soon as he did. I tried not to pout as he moved to my side and pulled me to rest on top of him.

"That was amazing."

I lifted my head and smiled at him. "Yeah, it was."

His satisfied smile made me grin and I rested my head back on his shoulder. There was only silence, and the feel of his heartbeat as I lay on his chest. After a few minutes, I thought maybe he'd fallen asleep. But his voice made me glance up at his face again.

"Are you ready for your birthday tomorrow?"

I chuckled and played with his chest hair. "I suppose. Just dinner right?"

"Well, dinner and presents. Unless there's something else you'd rather do."

I flashed a grin. "I wouldn't mind doing _that_ again."

He laughed and hugged me tighter.

"_That_ can definitely be arranged."

* * *

**AN: Did you like how Edward handled Bella's explanation of Carlisle's visit? Excited about the baby?**

**Thanks again for all the responses to the last chapter. I loved seeing all your guesses to the questions. **

**Find me on facebook at Twilover Seven-six**

**Find me on twitter at twilover76**

**Fic Recs:**

**The Wedding Party by spangly**

**Sandcastles and Making it Work by duhitsangie**

**Little Buttons by ChocolateLover82**


	22. Chapter 20 The Storm

****FYI: This chapter was written before the "scandal" of the last couple days. More thoughts on that in the AN at the bottom. I am posting this early this week because I didn't want you to be hanging too long after the mean teaser.**

**Thanks to SusanQ, Nicffwhisperer, VampiresHaveLaws, Kikki7, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing/supporting me. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**The Storm**

I was jostled awake the next morning by an already dressed Edward.

"Good morning. Happy Birthday." He smelled so good as he leaned in to kiss me.

I opened my eyes and stretched my arms and legs. "Morning."

"I'm sorry I have to take off. Believe me, I would much rather stay and give you a long, _hard_, early morning birthday present." His eyes sparkled mischievously and I shook my head. "But I have an early meeting and I have to leave. I wanted to wake you so you weren't late."

I nodded, remembering I had classes this morning. My mind was still hazy with sleep, but it suddenly occurred to me I had forgotten to talk to Edward about the creepy guy who had been following me the last couple weeks. So much had happened the last two days with Carlisle and the baby, it had completely slipped my mind.

With the thought of returning to campus, it was right at the forefront again.

I swallowed thickly. "Edward," I started.

He was already walking toward the door, but turned my way and frowned as he glanced down at his watch. "Sorry, baby. I really do have to take off. I'm already late."

I nodded. "Okay."

"I love you. Be prepared for me to lavish you with all kinds of gifts tonight." He flashed me a huge grin before rushing out the door.

My stomach twisted nervously and I jumped out of bed, racing to make it to the bathroom in time. I hunched over the toilet for what seemed like ages, although I wasn't sure if it was morning sickness or dread.

I was a bit scared and not quite sure what to do.

If it was just me, it wouldn't have been that big of a deal. I would carry some mace in my purse and spray that Jay asshole in the face if he got near me again.

But it wasn't just me anymore. I had to also worry about the baby I was carrying. It simply wasn't safe for me to go about this without some help. I needed to talk to someone and figure out what to do about attending classes with this guy out there somewhere.

I finally got myself up, taking a quick shower and dressing in some comfortable clothes. I texted Leah, letting her know I wouldn't be in our classes today, and called Felix to tell him I was staying home. There was one more person—aside from Edward, of course—I needed to talk to before I even thought about going to campus again.

Alec.

I scrolled through my phone and found his cell number. He answered after only one ring.

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Bella?" I smiled at his insistence on propriety.

He chuckled. "You're going to have to get used to it."

I shook my head and sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. "Alec, I think I need your help."

"What's wrong? Where are you?" He was immediately on alert.

"I'm at home. Is there any way you could come over here? I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, sure. Are you staying there today? No classes?"

"Well, that was part of what I want to talk to you about."

"Are you okay? Do I need to be there immediately?"

"I'm okay. Everything is fine here. Just come over when you can."

He was silent for a minute. "I'll be over around noon. Does Mr. Cullen know you're calling me?"

"No. Not yet. I didn't have time to talk to him this morning."

"All right. I'll be over in a couple hours."

"Thank you, Alec."

I felt better after hanging up. If I knew anything about Alec, it was that he would help me figure out who Jay was and what he wanted.

I made my way downstairs, finding Hannah in the kitchen.

"Bella, are you okay? You aren't dressed for school." She was by my side in an instant, her hand brushing my cheeks and forehead. "You're flushed. Sit down."

I smiled at her concern. "I'm just feeling a little nauseous this morning. I think I'm going to skip classes today."

She nodded and hurried over to put a kettle on the burner. It wasn't long before I had a steaming cup of tea in front of me as well as toast and crackers. My stomach calmed a bit after eating my breakfast.

Before I finished, Hannah set something else in front of me.

"Happy Birthday," she said.

I grinned at her before opening up the gift. She'd gotten me a journal.

"I thought maybe you could use this while you're pregnant. Keep a daily record of everything before and after the baby's born. That way, one day you can share it with him or her."

I stood up and hugged her. "Thank you, Hannah. It's perfect."

I spent the next couple hours in the library, using the time to study, until Alec showed up a little before noon. I glanced up as he made his way over to take a seat in the chair next to the couch I was on.

"Thanks for coming."

He nodded. "It's no problem. What's going on?"

I set my book aside and wrung my hands. "Last week, on the way to class, Felix dropped me off at a Starbucks. I was walking in and not paying attention, and I ran into some guy. Like literally ran into him. I almost fell down, but he held me up. It was weird. It was like I got a funny vibe from him or something, and I backed away so he couldn't touch me anymore. He looked normal and everything, but I still got a weird feeling."

Alec's face was stony as he took in my words. "When you say he looked normal, what do you mean? What did he look like?"

"He...um...he had a suit on. Like something Edward would wear every day. He was tall, tanned skin, dark hair. He smiled at me and tried to start up a conversation. He told me his name was Jay, and he wanted to buy my coffee. I told him no and left as soon as I had my order."

"Okay. Where was Felix?"

"He was sitting out in the car waiting for me."

He nodded. "Don't ever ignore those intuitive feelings you get. They're usually right, and it's always better to be safe than sorry."

I bit my lip. "Yeah. There's more."

"I figured."

"On Monday, I was hungry and walked to a deli close to campus for a sandwich. I was sitting at a small table they had set up outside, eating my lunch, when the same guy showed up all of a sudden." I paused and shuddered as I remembered. "He put his hand on my shoulder and then asked if he could join me. He sat down before I could say a word. I was really freaked out. I wrapped up my lunch and got out of there."

"Did he say anything else?"

"He asked if I was scared, why was I running away. And...um...I think he said something as I was leaving, but it may have just been my imagination."

Alec leaned forward. "What do you think he said?"

"I'll be seeing you soon, Isabella."

"Damn it." Alec took out his phone, his fingers flying over the buttons. "You never told him your name?"

I shook my head. "No. Do you think he's following me?"

"Yes." He didn't even hesitate. "Why have you not told Mr. Cullen?"

"It wasn't on purpose. When I got home on Monday, we had to deal with other things. His father was here and it slipped my mind. Then yesterday we were busy. I just forgot."

He kept texting away before finally looking up again. "Are those two times the only contact? Anything else stand out about him?"

"Those are the only two times I've seen him. Nothing else really stood out, except the uneasy feeling I got from being near him. What should I do?"

He stood up. "I want you to stay right here. I'll contact you in a little bit. You did the right thing by telling me. We'll get this taken care of."

I stood up when he started walking toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the office. I'll call you soon."

He rushed out before I could say another word.

I frowned and sat back down, trying Edward's phone again. He still wasn't picking up, nor had he answered any of my texts. It was starting to worry me a little. I knew he had an early meeting, but he shouldn't have still been in it. It also wasn't like him not to sneak me a few love texts even during a meeting.

Especially since it was my birthday.

I tried not to dwell on my disappointment and eventually made my way upstairs, deciding to nap and then take my time getting ready for dinner. Rose and Alice both called during the afternoon, wishing me a happy birthday and making sure I was ready for them to take me out to celebrate on Saturday.

Another girls' day of shopping and pampering. I was looking forward to it.

By the time six o'clock rolled around, I was dressed and ready, sitting downstairs in the kitchen. Edward hadn't specified where he was taking me, but I wore a sexy dress and heels, knowing he'd like it. I still hadn't heard from him or from Alec, and it was stressing me out.

Edward had promised me he'd be home early, and I had not gotten one call, message, or word from him since he left. Hannah kept hovering, concerned I was worrying myself into an ulcer.

I couldn't help it. Something was off. Something wasn't right. Edward wouldn't keep me in the dark like this unless something was wrong.

I jumped when my phone finally rang, my hands shaking as I answered.

"Alec? What's going on? Have you seen Edward?"

"He's not there?"

My stomach fell and my eyes immediately teared up. "No, he's not here!" My words were coming out almost like shrieks, but I couldn't help it. "Have you seen or talked to him at all today?"

"I haven't been able to get a hold of him. I've been trying. When I came back here, he'd already left for the day, and I figured he went home to meet you for your birthday."

I almost couldn't breathe as my brain flooded with thoughts I wasn't prepared to handle.

Was Edward hurt?

Was he in an accident?

Did something happen to his parents? His brother?

All I knew was that it had to be something major for him to ignore me all day.

Especially today of all days.

"Alec, there's something really wrong. Something's happened to him." I sobbed and Hannah handed me some tissues. "Please, can you find him?"

"Calm down, Bella. I'll try to find him. Call me back if he shows up."

It was the first time he'd used my first name.

As soon as I hung up, I called Emmett, who told me he hadn't seen Edward since the morning meeting. Jasper said the same thing when I dialed him next. I was about to call Esme when the sound of a door slamming echoed through the house. Hannah and I both turned our heads toward the sound, and I jumped out of my seat.

I hurried to the hall, catching a glimpse of Edward running up the stairs.

"Edward!" I called out.

It was as if he didn't even hear me. As much relief as I'd felt a few moments before at the sight of him, I felt only despair as he disappeared again.

He didn't even acknowledge me. What was happening?

I started up the stairs, cringing from the sound of another door slamming. Tears started falling from my eyes again and I felt silly looking down at my pretty dress and high heels.

This was turning into the worst birthday ever.

I hesitated outside the door to his office, not sure exactly what I was going to find on the other side. I knocked a few times, but he didn't answer.

I took a deep breath before turning the knob and pushing the door open.

He was there, sitting in his chair behind his desk, but he faced the window. I knew he was aware I'd walked in, but he didn't turn his head, didn't acknowledge me whatsoever.

It hurt. It hurt so much that I paused and tried to gather some strength before I continued further.

He lifted a bottle of liquor to his lips, taking a long swig, and my eyes focused on his hand. His knuckles were cut and bleeding, and I restrained the sob bubbling up in my throat.

"Edward."

His head slowly turned at the sound of my voice, but his eyes were not those of _my_ Edward. They were hard, cold, lifeless. I didn't recognize this man in front of me.

And it scared me right to my bones.

He took another drink, his icy glare lingering on me. I wanted to ask what was wrong. What was happening. What had happened.

But no words would come out of my mouth.

I was frozen. Just waiting on something. Anything.

Anything except what came next.

"How could you?" he spat. "After everything. How could you?"

The tone of his voice cut right through me, even more than his words. I was lost. I had no idea what he was talking about.

I grabbed onto the back of a chair for support, before easing myself down into the seat.

"Edward, please, I don't know what you're talking about. What's going on?"

He threw a folder across his desk in my direction, and my hands shook as I reached to grab it. My eyes blurred with more tears when I saw the pictures inside and realized what Edward was so upset about.

They were shots taken of me and Jay. His hands around me, holding me up. Him touching my shoulder. The two of us standing close together.

To someone who hadn't been there, they would look almost intimate. This guy had set this up. He'd manufactured these meetings to hurt Edward.

I shook my head as my anger flared. Whoever this was had manipulated me, and I'd played right into his hands by not telling Edward about these _run-ins_ when they happened.

"This is the guy following me." I looked up, finding Edward's head turned back to the window. "Whoever he is set this up, Edward!"

"Why did you do it?" He wasn't even listening to me. He just kept drinking. "How could you do _this_ to me of all things."

"I didn't _do_ anything!"

He turned and glared at me again. "If you wanted to ruin me, you succeeded. But Jake? You had to fuck _Jake_?"

My mouth fell open and tears streamed from my eyes again. The man was Jake, and Edward thought I was sleeping with him. I sobbed, not knowing how to fix this. Edward wasn't hearing anything I said. His trust was shattered.

"I didn't sleep with anyone," I cried. "I didn't know that was Jake. He's been following me. He told me his name was Jay."

Jay...'J'...short for Jacob.

I felt sick. I was such a fool.

"He told me you were fucking him."

He'd gone to see Jacob? Was that why his hand was bleeding?

"He's lying! I don't even know him. He set this up to hurt you. To hurt _us_!"

Sobs wracked my body. It was like I had no ability to contain the intense fear raging inside me. Edward believed the lies. He didn't trust me.

I couldn't lose him. He was my whole world. I had nothing without him.

His expression changed from anger to pain as he watched me fumbling for control. He leaned over the desk, his face falling into his hands.

"I...I can't talk to you about this now." His voice was so tired.

"You have to believe me. Don't do this."

I couldn't breathe. Everything inside me ached.

"Leave me alone, Bella."

I wanted to walk over and put my arms around, make him see the truth. He sounded so hurt, so bitter, so defeated.

But he wasn't listening to me, even when I _could _get coherent words out.

I didn't know what to do. How to get through to him.

One thing I did know was I needed to calm down. The pain in my heart and my frantic nerves had me upset to the point of hyperventilating, and that couldn't be good for the baby.

The butterflies I usually felt in Edward's presence had been replaced by only hurt.

I stood up on my shaky legs and walked out of his office. The stairs proved more difficult to get down than I thought, and instead of tripping and falling, I stopped halfway and sat down, leaning against the wall and huddling into a ball.

I didn't know what to do. Where did I go now?

My phone kept ringing in my pocket, and I eventually wiped my tears away enough to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella? What's wrong? He's there, isn't he?" Alec sounded even more worried than he had earlier.

"Yes," I answered, my sobs returning. "That stalking man I told you about was Jacob Black. He had someone take pictures and sent them to Edward. They made it look like we were close. Then Edward went and fought with him and Jake lied. Edward believed him. He thinks I cheated."

I wasn't sure what those words sounded like as I bawled, but Alec seemed to get the gist of what I was trying to tell him. He was muttering curses and banging around on something.

"I figured something like that was happening. Bella, listen to me. Go sit with Hannah or take a bath or take a nap. Whatever. Just relax. I promise you everything will be okay. I'm tracking down something right now and then I'm coming over."

"He won't listen."

"He will listen to me. What day was it last week that you were at the Starbucks? And what was the deli called that you ate at on Monday?"

I answered him, hiccupping between my words.

"Okay. Now can you go find Hannah?"

"Yes."

"Chin up, Bella. It will be fine."

I wanted to believe him and tried to pull myself together enough to get down the rest of the stairs. It didn't surprise me much when Hannah appeared by my side a couple minutes later, helping me down to my favorite spot in the library. Alec must have called her as soon as he hung up from me.

As I sat there, I tried to sort through all the thoughts whirling in my head. Although it hurt me Edward believed I could do something like this, I found myself unable to be too angry at him.

This was the one thing...the one sore spot...that Jake obviously knew he could target.

I was more angry at myself for falling into Jake's trap than I was at Edward. Those pictures painted a horrible picture, and I trembled thinking about what vile lies Jake spewed at Edward during their confrontation.

It was no wonder Edward was irrational.

I had to believe when he calmed down, when he listened to me and to Alec, that he would see reason. That he would know deep down I would never do something so horrible.

And that eventually there would be some justice served on Jacob Black. Of that I was sure.

Hannah stayed close, but thankfully didn't try to pry out information. She kept me supplied with food and drinks, allowing me some space to ruminate alone.

I don't know how long I sat there. Some time later, Alec popped his head in, checking on me and assuring me again before he went up to Edward. As the hours went by, the more tired I grew. At some point, I stretched out on the couch and fell asleep.

The first thing I noticed when I woke the next morning was the stifling heat.

Why was it so hot? Did Edward turn the air conditioning off?

_Edward_.

I smelled him. I felt him.

He was wrapped around me, caging me against the back of the couch. I would have laughed when I opened my eyes, seeing the two of us clinging to each other as we slept on the small space, but I quickly remembered the events from the night before.

It was hardly a time for laughter.

He was snoring lightly, and I took a moment to look him over. He was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and had obviously taken a shower at some point, because there was no hint of the liquor I had seen him consume.

I brushed through his tousled hair with my fingers, and he tightened his embrace in response. When his eyes popped open, my heart stuttered.

This was my Edward.

These were the green eyes I loved and recognized, even if they were clouded with sadness.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hi."

I wasn't sure what to say, or even where to start.

"Bella, I'm sorry." His voice cracked as he too struggled for words. "I'm so fucking sorry."

The truth was I'd already forgiven him. I didn't know if that made me stupid or naive or foolish, but it was just the way it was. I understood why he reacted the way he did, and perhaps if I'd been in his shoes, I would have done the same thing.

I didn't want or need Edward to breakdown or grovel for me to see how much he regretted his actions. It was written plainly across his face.

"I know you're sorry. I'm sorry too. I should have told you sooner about the creepy guy following me. It would have saved us both a lot of grief."

He shook his head. "You have no fault here. You have every right to hate me after what I said." He swallowed a few times. "Please don't leave me though. Please."

The desperation in his voice only made me ache more.

As if I could ever leave him like this.

"I'm not going anywhere."

His eyes darted down and then back up to meet mine.

"I'm also sorry for ruining your birthday. I swear I will make it up to you."

I sighed. From the sound of his voice, he was beating himself up far more than I ever could, even if I wanted to.

"You know what I want the most?"

"What?"

"For us to talk this all out, and figure out what to do next. The best birthday present you could give me is to trust me." I put my hand on his face and rubbed my thumb along his cheekbone. "Believe me when I say I would never hurt you like that."

"I do. I'm sorry I doubted you for even a second."

He kissed me and I let him. I wanted the closeness. Even pressed together like we were, it wasn't close enough for me.

Except for one thing.

I pushed him away a few seconds later. "I'm sorry. I really want to talk, and I really want to kiss you, but if you don't let me up immediately, I'm going to pee all over the couch."

This pregnancy made me have to pee all the time.

He laughed and the sound of it made me break out into a smile.

We had so much to set right, to talk through, to settle between us, but I also knew then that everything would work out. We were going to be okay.

"Why don't you go ahead upstairs?" he suggested. "I'll grab some breakfast from the kitchen and we'll eat it in bed."

"You don't have to go to work?"

He shook his head. "Not today. Today I'm taking care of you."

I nodded and gave him another quick peck. He helped me up off the couch and I hurried up the stairs. While in the bathroom, I took a quick shower and put on one of Edward's t-shirts and a pair of shorts.

He was already waiting for me when I walked back out. I bit my lip at the sight of him sitting against the headboard in only his boxers, munching on a bagel.

Damn hormones. This was so not the time.

I climbed up and sat down next to him, eating the bagel and strawberries he'd brought up for me. We kept peeking over at each other, although we remained silent through most of our breakfast.

When we were done eating, Edward set the plate aside, and pulled back the sheet.

"Would you lie down with me?"

The butterflies were back.

I snuggled in close, enjoying the way we fit together perfectly . Edward pulled the sheet over us to form our own little cocoon.

"Tell me what happened yesterday," I said, as soon as we had settled.

He brushed a piece of hair from my face. "I'm going to tell you everything, because I don't want to keep anything from you. I just hope I don't hurt you any more than I already have." He sighed and kissed me. "I love you."

"Edward, just tell me. The worst hurt I could imagine is you telling me to leave, and we're already past that."

He winced at those words. "God, I'm so fucking sorry."

I blew out a gust of air. "I know. Just don't do it again. I'm not sure I could handle it." I stared at him for a few moments. "I'm serious."

"I won't. I promise." His voice was thick with sadness.

I wasn't trying to make him feel worse, but I also wanted him to understand how much he hurt me.

I nestled in tighter. "Okay. Now tell me the rest."

He took a long inhale of my hair. "I got out of my meeting yesterday morning and found a large envelope on my desk. Tanya said it was delivered, but there was no return address. Inside there was the folder of pictures and a piece of paper that said 'History repeats itself'." Anger flashed in his eyes, but his gaze stayed on me. "Fuck, baby, I...I just lost it. It was like something in my brain snapped.

"I was stupid. I didn't think at all. I didn't stop to consider it was a set-up. All I could see was him touching you. Looking at you." His hands came up to cradle my face. "I told you how devastated I was after seeing Kate with him. But I feel a thousand times more for you than I ever did for her. I love you. You're pregnant with our baby. When I saw those pictures, it was like my whole world was ripped from me. I just went crazy."

My heart ached hearing the pain in his voice. I took his injured hand in mine, kissing his scarred knuckles. "What did you do?"

"Well, I think my office was destroyed. My cell phone was the first casualty after I threw it at the wall." He tried to give me a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I...uh...screamed at Tanya to get me a meeting with Jake. That fucker agreed immediately. It should have been a red flag to me, but I was out of my mind. He set it up at some restaurant, probably knowing I'd kill him if we were alone." He looked down at his hands. "I wanted to kill him, Bella. I did."

It scared me a little when he said that. I believed he really meant it.

"So you met him at a restaurant?"

He put his arms around me again. "Yeah. Felix didn't want to let me go in alone. He actually shouted at me because he knew how out of control I was." He chuckled and shook his head.

I wanted to give Felix a hug.

"Anyway, I walked in. He was already there. The bastard just smirked at me. It took every ounce of strength I had not to attack him. And he knew it. He knew I was hanging on by a thread."

"What did you say to him?"

"I asked him why." He shut his eyes and pressed his forehead to mine. "He basically confirmed he's a jealous asshole, calling me a golden boy, and what I had should have been his. When he started talking about you, I lunged after him."

I tensed. "Did you hit him? Are you going to be in trouble?"

The last thing I wanted after this mess was Edward arrested for something.

"No. Felix showed up, grabbed me, held me back. He basically dragged me out of the restaurant before I could touch him."

Now I really wanted to hug Felix.

"What did Jake say about me?"

He shook his head. "You don't even want to hear it. I'm not sure if I can repeat it. I know it was all lies."

It must have been pretty awful, and I thought it best not to hassle him for more details. I shivered and burrowed my face deeper into the crook of his neck.

"What did you do then?"

"I just took off."

"What do you mean?"

"I started walking. I don't even know where I went. After Felix got me out of the restaurant, I was raging and fighting him to go back in there after Jake. Jesus, I fucking punched Felix. I was so pissed." He swallowed a couple times. "I need to give him a big raise. Poor guy took the brunt of my anger."

_Until he got to me_.

I didn't say that out loud.

"So you just walked around?"

"Yeah. I stopped somewhere. I don't even know where. I was sitting on a bench and Felix found me. He shoved me into the car and drove me home." He pulled back to look me in the eyes again. "I was a mess. I was cursing Jake, Kate, you, my parents, God, everyone. Including myself. Jake said he wanted to ruin me, and it felt like he had. I'm sorry you had to see me that way."

I nodded, trying to understand.

"I didn't want to see you when I came home. I was afraid of seeing Jake's truth in your eyes."

"You scared me."

"God, Bella. I know. I'm so sorry. I know I scared you." He squeezed me until I could barely breathe, but I squeezed him back just as hard.

"I don't know. Maybe you should consider talking to someone about this? You keep all this stuff bottled up inside and then you eventually explode."

"I'm talking to you about it." He loosened his grip to watch my face again.

"I mean someone professional."

He let out a short laugh. "Yeah. Well, I guess I could go see a shrink. Yesterday was kind of a perfect storm of events though. I can't say I've ever been so crazy before. But if you want me to see someone, I will."

I traced his lips with my finger. "I just want you to be okay. I want _us_ to be okay. I want you to believe and trust in me. We have a baby on the way. I don't want you to go off half-cocked anymore or go do something psycho like kill Jake...even if he deserves it. I need you here. _We_ need you here."

His lips met mine, leaving soft kisses that made my heart flutter. "I do trust you. And I'm here for you, for us, for our baby. I feel like we've had people trying to sabotage us from all sides, but it ends now. It's you and me. I won't allow anyone to jeopardize what we have anymore. Not even me."

His assurances did make me feel better, but time would tell if our problems were really over.

My eyes drooped as I grew tired again. "We are going to take a long nap, but before I fall asleep again, tell me what happened when Alec got here."

"He basically kicked my ass."

I snorted and Edward's fingers trailed along my waist, tickling me.

"Don't make fun. He really did. But I deserved it. I'm going to have to give that fucker a raise too."

"What did he do?"

"He came in and knocked me upside the head. Took away the bottle of scotch. He told me about you asking him for help. Then he showed me what he and Ben had gotten from security tapes."

My eyes widened. "Security tapes?"

"Yes. From your two encounters with Jake. Honestly, Bella, I think as soon as I saw your face when you looked at those pictures, I believed you. I hated myself and was ashamed and lashed out. But I think deep down I knew the truth. I didn't want you to see me like that. That's why I wanted you to leave. Then Alec confirmed it when he showed me exactly what happened. Jake set you up to hurt me. I was a fool and fell for it."

I shook my head. "That's exactly what I've been saying to myself. I was a fool for falling into his trap."

He kissed me again. "We are just two fools in love."

I pushed against his chest and laughed. "God, you are so cheesy."

"I know. I can't help it." His smile dimmed and he turned serious again. "Are we okay?"

We still had a lot to talk about. What to do about Jake. Kate. Tanya. And I was sure something would be brought up soon about me being alone and attending classes.

But looking at him right here, right now. I knew the answer.

"Yes. We're okay."

* * *

**AN: I would love to hear your thoughts on Edward's actions and Bella's response. Just remember their pasts and why this particular trigger was so painful for Edward and why Bella's need to belong makes her willing to quickly forgive.**

**As for the KStew scandal…**

**I normally wouldn't say anything, as I don't think it's our business what people do in their private lives, but the public admission/apology kind of made it easy to put opinions out there. I'm a fan of Twilight. I love Edward and Bella first and foremost. I also have a love for Rob's pretty face, and you know this if you've ever seen my twitter, FB, or tumblr accounts. I'm not going to be a judge and jury on the cheating. It sucks, but I made my fair share of mistakes when I was younger. I feel bad for the injured parties, and hope some resolution is made for the wife, kids, and Rob. That's all I wanted to say, and sorry if this chapter hashed up any sad feelings that were already abundant in our fandom today. **

**I would love to hear any thoughts you have on the chapter or if you want a place to get your opinion out about the current mess. **

**Thanks again for all the responses to the last chapter. I loved seeing all your guesses to the questions. **

**Find me on facebook at Twilover Seven-six**

**Find me on twitter at twilover76**

**Fic Recs:**

**Twilight on the BLUE LAGOON by knicnort3**

**Sideline Collision by Nolebucgrl **

**Accidentally in Love by Missus T **


	23. Chapter 21 Promises

**Thanks to SusanQ, Nicffwhisperer, VampiresHaveLaws, Kikki7, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing/supporting me. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Promises**

I smelled the flower before I felt it brushing across my nose. Edward's chuckles came next, and I opened my eyes to find him lying beside me, waving the petals in front of my face.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep."

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "That wasn't _watching_, that was messing around and waking me up."

"Sorry. I had to get you up. We need to get going."

"Where are we going?"

He tossed the flower and pulled me close, his scruffy face tickling the skin of my neck as he peppered me with kisses. "You smell so good."

He was trying to distract me from my question.

It was working. It _always_ worked.

Damn him.

I tried to squirm out of his embrace, but he turned us so I was trapped beneath him. He nudged my legs apart, slipping a thigh between, and I closed my eyes and bit my lip when his slow grinding started.

"I thought you said we had to go somewhere?"

"There's a little time," he mumbled before sucking on a spot below my ear.

I turned my head to give him more room to work, and gasped when my eyes flitted back open.

Edward was off of me like a shot, hovering above in alarm, his hands roaming and checking for injuries. "What? What happened? Did I hurt you?"

I would have laughed, but I was too stunned. I sat up quickly, my mouth gaping at what I saw.

There were flowers everywhere. Vases in every shape and size, filled with hundreds—or maybe thousands—of flowers, covered most of the floor, table, and dresser space in the room. There were tulips, daisies, orchids, roses, irises, and lilies, all in shades of white, pink, and blue.

"What is all this?"

"I wanted you to see something cheerful when you woke up."

I finally turned back toward him, having heard the smile in his voice. "Are these 'I'm sorry' flowers?"

He shook his head. "No, these are 'beginning of your birthday weekend' flowers."

"Birthday weekend?"

He smirked and leaned back over. "Yes, my dear."

I let him kiss me, even if Mr. Smugs had appeared again.

He did get me flowers after all.

"What does this birthday weekend entail? Because you know I'm supposed to go out with Rose and Alice on Saturday."

He hummed, his lips pressing more insistently on mine. My body was telling me to pull him down and have my way with him, but my mind was still wondering what plans he had for us.

I sat back with a smile, watching his lip form a slight pout.

"Tell me what's going on," I said, shaking my head at his antics.

"You'll get to see Rose and Alice this weekend. It just won't be here. They were willing accomplices in keeping this a surprise from you."

He tilted his head and gave me another goofy grin. I decided to let him play his games and surprise me.

I turned my head back to take in all the flowers. "They're beautiful. Thank you, Edward." I snuck a peek over at him, catching him watching me. "I love the colors."

"They made me think of you."

I wasn't sure why white, pink, and blue would remind him of me. I raised my eyebrow in question.

He pulled me back into his arms. "White reminded me that the most amazing woman in the world married me," he murmured in my ear. His hand started rubbing my stomach. "And the pink and blue reminded me of this little one you're carrying. You are the most important part of my life. Everything."

His words sparked a warm glow inside me. He had a way of making me melt.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

"Are you okay?"

I nodded my head at Edward, trying to keep my lunch down. We were in a helicopter flying out of New York. The view was spectacular, but it wasn't the smoothest ride in the world. I concentrated more on not puking than watching the city beneath us.

He rubbed my arms and hands, keeping up a constant stream of conversation, although I only really paid attention to about half of it. His touch and the sound of his voice helped my nausea ease up about an hour into the flight.

"How much longer is it?"

He looked down at his watch. "Not too much longer. Maybe another twenty or thirty minutes."

"Where is it that we're going?"

He smiled. "Nantucket."

I didn't know much about New England, never having been in this area in my life, but the name sounded very colonial and wealthy to me.

I soon found out wealthy was an understatement.

We were picked up in a car at the airport and driven toward the coast. My mouth fell open after we drove through a gate into a sprawling estate. The rolling slopes of green, filled with colorful flowers and wildgrass accentuated the large mansion and smaller house off to the side.

The main house itself was beautiful with its archways and numerous windows, but it was massive.

"Is this a resort?" I asked Edward.

He squeezed my hand. "No. This is mine. _Ours_."

"It's huge! Why did you buy a place so big?" I turned so I could see his face. "_When _did you buy it?"

He shrugged and smirked. "A couple years ago. It's a nice place. It's a good investment, too. Besides, it will be a great vacation spot for us and the kids."

It boggled my mind that he would buy something so grand as a vacation house. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know how much it cost. But my attention focused on his kids comment.

I narrowed my eyes. "Exactly how many children do you think we're going to have?" It would take a thousand to fill this monster of a house.

He laughed and shook his head. "I wasn't suggesting anything by that. You know I love my space."

It didn't escape my notice he never answered my question. I'd be coming back to that later.

We pulled up in front, the driver unloading our bags while Edward took my hand and gave me a tour. The interior was just as impressive and grand as the outside. I nodded and smiled as he led me around, chatting away about square footage and vaulted ceilings.

Occasionally I would see a glimpse of others moving quickly through the house.

"Who are these other people?"

He looked confused for a minute, then smiled. "I hired a staff to open the house for us for the weekend." It was as if he hadn't even noticed their presence. "Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett will be here tomorrow though."

"You can just hire people at the snap of your fingers to open your house?"

He shrugged and nodded like it was nothing. "Sure."

The idea of servants still made me uncomfortable. I never thought of Hannah that way. She was more like a family member who liked to cook. But Edward had no problem lining up minions to do his bidding. It was a glaring difference in our mentality.

He certainly had a taste for the finer things in life, and I wondered if I would ever feel the same way as he did. Sure, it was nice to be surrounded by beauty. Luxury. To not have to worry about how much something costs before buying it.

But I couldn't help thinking I would have been just as happy in a tent in the woods, as long as I had Edward by my side.

Did he feel the same? I wasn't sure.

He told me I was the most important thing in his life, so I wanted to believe that would be true even if we were two paupers struggling to make ends meet. He had been raised in this lifestyle, while I had experienced how normal people lived most of my life.

It made me wonder if we were going to argue about the raising of our children. I didn't want our children to be overly spoiled...not that I thought of Edward that way.

I shook my head at my heavy thoughts. I was in the lap of luxury, on a vacation for my birthday weekend, and holding the hand of the love of my life.

Why was I being so emo?

Damn mood swings.

After I'd admired all the rooms, Edward led me out the back to a breathtaking scene. The sun hit the water, making it sparkle blue along the beachline and as far as my eyes could see. The salt air was refreshing, even if it was a bit chilly. It was early evening and fall was definitely around the corner. He let go of my hand, instead putting his arm around me as we walked over the sand, and I absorbed his body heat as I leaned against his side.

"I have another present for you out here," he told me.

I looked around for a gift somewhere, but only saw sand and surf.

And a boat.

Oh. My. God.

As we neared the dock, Edward's excitement and the name on the side of the sailboat made it quite apparent what my gift was.

_Isabella._

He'd bought me a huge sailboat. Or at least bought it and named it after me.

I wondered if it was a bad time to tell him I didn't know how to sail.

"What do you think? Isn't she beautiful?" He jumped on deck and helped me over.

It was huge, new, and gleaming. I smiled as I ran my fingers down the railing and walked across the deck. "It's gorgeous. But Edward, I don't know how to sail." I hoped he wasn't expecting me to drive this thing.

He started laughing and I turned to watch him. His hair was blowing in the wind, his cheeks pink, and his jeans and polo made him look like he should be filming a Ralph Lauren commercial.

"I can teach you if you want, but you're only going to be a passenger this weekend. We'll take her out when the others get here tomorrow." He walked over and hugged me. "I know it's a little chilly, but the weather tomorrow is supposed to be nice and it should be good for sailing. I wanted us to take her out at least once before I stored her for winter."

"It's beautiful. Thank you." I rested my head on his chest. "You know you don't have to spend so much though. It makes me happy just being with you."

He rested his cheek on top of my head.

"I want to give you everything, Bella."

His words and sentiment were sweet, but I felt like I had everything already.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

The others arrived the next morning as promised. I helped the girls get settled into rooms while Edward took the guys out to prepare the boat for a day of sailing.

"Bella, what's with the perma-grin on your face?" Rose asked, her lips curving up into a questioning smile.

My cheeks flushed as I pulled her and Alice into a room and closed the door for a private huddle. If I couldn't talk to the two of them about sex, then I couldn't talk to anyone.

"I'm not sure if it's the pregnancy or what," I began in a rush, "but I have never had orgasms as intense as they were last night in my life."

Edward had worked me over the night before, his tongue doing the most sinful things to my body, and I still felt lingering tingles just from the memory.

They both giggled with me.

"I've read that increased blood flow to the pelvic area can do that," Alice said.

I raised my eyebrow at her. Why was she reading about pregnancy symptoms?

She shook her head. "No, no, no. I promise that's nowhere in my immediate future. I was curious about what you're going through, though. I've been doing research so I can help you or talk to you if you need me."

I almost choked on a sob as I wrapped her up in a hug. Her thoughtfulness was overwhelming.

"Geez, Alice. Don't make her cry." Rose swatted her with a laugh. "I want to hear more about these orgasms."

I smiled and wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry. The tears come out at the drop of a hat lately. I can't stop them." They both nodded, but they didn't understand. I took a deep breath, before diving back into the original topic. "I don't even have the words to describe. I swear at one point, one was coming right on top of the other."

"_Coming_ being the operative word," Rose snickered.

Alice's eyes were wide. "So you had multiple?"

I nodded. "Oh, yeah. I lost count."

"Now you're just bragging." Alice crossed her arms across her chest in a huff, but grinned at me. "That makes for quite the birthday though."

A brief shadow of sadness crossed my mind about what had happened on my _actual_ birthday. They both must have noticed because their expressions turned serious.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

I shook my head. Edward and I had talked some about Jacob and how we were going to deal with the problems he'd caused. One thing we'd agreed to do was to tell our friends about what was going on. At this point, he no longer cared about keeping his past a secret from them. He only wanted me to be protected from any further harassment, believing the more people who knew, the more people would be there to look out for me.

"Something happened a couple days ago, but Edward and I are going to tell you all later, when we're all together."

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I'm okay." I grabbed their hands and squeezed. "I promise. Let's forget about it for now. We'll talk about it tonight."

They looked uncertain, but didn't push for any further details. We all put on bikinis and topped them with shorts and t-shirts. My bikini was strapless with pink and white stripes. I found it in the bag along with a bunch of other things Edward had packed for me. He hadn't wanted me to lift a finger, and I went along with it. I figured he must have recruited Alice or Rose to supply the luggage with clothes for me.

Edward was right about the weather. It was bright and sunny and was quite warm as we stepped outside.

"This place is amazing," Rose said as we walked down toward the dock.

"I know." Even if I was still getting used to it, I did feel like a princess.

We eventually got on board, Rose, Alice, and I taking seats in the front so we could watch the guys playing with the gizmos and sails and things...oh, and to watch the water too, of course.

Right before they launched, Edward approached me with a lifejacket. I eyed him warily and turned up my nose.

"I don't want to wear that thing."

He knelt down in front of me. "Baby, please. Put it on."

"No." I crossed my arms. It was ugly and nobody else was wearing one. "I'm a great swimmer."

"This is only a precaution."

I rolled my eyes. "Then where's yours?"

"I'll be fine." He then went into a speech using a strange language about having freedom of movement for masts and lines and jigs and booms, and I huffed in annoyance so I didn't fall over unconscious from boredom.

He leaned in closer, until his lips tickled my ear. "If you put it on, I'll do that special thing with my fingers tonight."

That was the end of my argument.

"Okay." I couldn't turn down the fingers.

He chuckled and smirked as he slipped it around me and checked all the straps and clips.

Smug bastard.

It didn't end up being so bad since Alice and Rose each put one on also. I may have looked dorky, but at least I had company.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

By the time night fell, we were all exhausted from our day in the sun. Sure I didn't have to use my muscles, but it was hard work ogling a shirtless Edward playing captain all day. We had mainly sailed around part of the coast of Nantucket island, docking at another spot for a late lunch, and then heading back.

Edward assured me next summer we would take longer sails over to Martha's Vineyard or up to Hyannis, but he didn't want to push it today. Considering I battled queasiness throughout, it was probably a good thing.

One thing I could say afterward was that I loved sailing. I had been on quite a few boats and ferries in my life, but had never sailed. It was hard to believe how fast you could go solely by wind power until you were actually out there. The sea air rushing over your face as the boat whipped through the water was a feeling like no other.

And watching Edward work and play together with his brother and best friend was half the fun. He had been right to want to take a few days away. Even though he meant it as a birthday trip for me, he needed the break just as much...if not more. His smile was bright all day, and I pulled him close as soon as we docked.

"Thank you." I kissed him hard, urging him closer with my hands grasped around his neck.

He smelled of sweat, salt, and sun, and it was the sexiest thing ever. He eagerly returned my kiss while the others walked ahead of us into the house.

"What was that for?" he asked, his hands holding my hips.

"For everything." I kissed him again. "I just love you so much."

He was silent for a minute before shaking his head a little. His hands slid around my waist and he pressed his forehead to mine.

"Do you have any idea what it does to me when you say things like that?"

I shook my head, although I had a clue. At least I knew what my own body did when he told me he loved me.

He took one of my hands in his and placed them both over his heart.

"I can feel it _inside_ me."

Yes, I knew exactly what he meant.

He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. And when his lips met mine, in the fading light of the sunset, it may have just been the most romantic moment of my life.

It was fully dark by the time we finally made it inside and washed for dinner. We found the others around the dining room table, feasting on lobster and corn on the cob.

"We got tired of waiting for you, so we started dinner," Emmett said.

Edward shook his head and pulled out my chair for me. I didn't hesitate to dig right in. I was starving.

The heavy discussion didn't happen until after dinner. Everyone gathered in the den and Edward started a fire in the fireplace. I snuggled next to him when he joined me on the couch. It was interesting to see the six of us paired off as we were around the room.

There would be no more secrets after tonight.

Except for the contract.

We weren't going to tell them about that.

"Well, first I wanted to say thanks to you all for coming up here with us for Bella's birthday," Edward started, his arm tightening around my shoulders. "There's something I need to tell you. Some of you know parts of my past, but none of you know everything. I'm going to trust you with this information because a certain person from my past has come back up again."

I held his other hand between my two, rubbing it in comfort as he sighed. This was not a pleasant experience for him and I wished we didn't have to do it at all. Edward went on to tell them all about his past relationship with Jacob and Kate, and I watched their faces when he admitted exactly what had happened so long ago.

Alice and Rose looked heartbroken when Edward spoke of the cheating and the baby. Jasper remained calm, although I knew from his clenched fists his emotions inside didn't match what he expressed outwardly.

Emmett didn't even try to hide his feelings. "How could you not tell me, man? Why? I would have been there for you. I would have given that bitch and her family a piece of my mind."

Edward shook his head. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I wanted to forget it. To get as far away from it as I could. I was ashamed." He paused and I squeezed his hand. "It was stupid, but that's how I felt. Then once some time passed, I just didn't want to rehash it all."

Emmett looked sad. "But you let Dad talk to you the way he does?"

"He's a whole other story. Let's not get into that now."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as Edward took a drink of wine. It was my turn now.

"So, Edward told you all that as background for what's been happening lately. We wanted you to be aware just in case you saw something suspicious." They all turned their attention toward me. "You know I'm taking classes at NYU. Well, someone's been following me."

Their eyes widened as I told them about my encounters with the stranger who ended up being Jake.

"On my birthday, Edward was sent a package at work. It contained pictures which made it look as if I knew Jake. Like I was with him." Edward stiffened next to me, but I kept going, wanting to get it all out. "He went to see Jake, who lied and said he was sleeping with me."

"What the hell?" Alice yelled, her anger making me cringe.

Emmett looked at Edward. "Is that where you were when Bella called me looking for you the other day?"

Edward nodded. "I fucked up and went after him first. I should have gone straight home and..."

I cut him off before he went any further. "It doesn't matter about that now. What matters is that you all know what Jacob did and that he is still trying to hurt Edward. Not only him, but also Kate. She is trying to convince Edward's father that I don't love him. She and Jake both are trying to get between us from opposite directions and different motivations."

"Do you think they're working together?" Jasper asked, finally chiming in.

Edward shook his head. "No, I don't think so. As far as I know, they no longer communicate. Their whole affair and sham marriage was done out of spite for me. I think they're both doing these things now because I'm happy with Bella."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes, digesting all the information. I turned my head to nuzzle Edward's neck, giving him little kisses.

Rose broke the silence first. "But what now? When Jake realizes his plan didn't work, he may become even more desperate for revenge. What if he continues following you, Bella? I don't like the thought of you by yourself...with the baby." Her voice broke a little. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I think you can kick some ass, but maybe you should carry a weapon or something. I don't know."

I gave her an understanding smile and Edward cleared his throat. "She won't be by herself. Alec is going to be her new best friend."

I shook my head. We were still debating this particular resolution. He had decided Alec's new job was to be my babysitter. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it, even though Edward was adamant.

"Why not take a restraining order out on the psycho?" Alice suggested.

"That is an option we are thinking about too," I told her. Although we were suspicious of Jenks at the moment and were thinking of going to another lawyer to discuss different paths we could take to ensure Jake stayed away from me.

After a few more rounds of questions, I was so tired I practically fell asleep on Edward's lap.

"We can talk more tomorrow, but I'm taking her up to bed," he said, helping me up.

After changing and falling into bed, I reminded Edward about his promise.

I had definitely reserved enough energy for the special fingers.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

Saturday we spent exploring and shopping in the main part of town. It was old-fashioned, yet obviously catered to the wealthy on the island. I spent a small fortune on trinkets and souvenirs that would likely end up just catching dust.

But we had a great time all together. We stopped in a crowded bistro for lunch and fresh seafood.

When we returned to the house, we spent the rest of the day on the beach. The guys splashed around in the water for a few minutes, but decided it was too cold. Rose, Alice and I stayed in the sun on the sand and made fun of them.

Edward started a fire as night settled in and we sat around the flames on blankets and bundled in sweaters. The other four went inside eventually, but I was enjoying my time wrapped in Edward's arms, with the sound of the surf competing with the crackling of the fire.

I was sitting between his legs, my back pressed to his chest. Every so often, I would feel his lips press against my hair, my cheek, my neck. Each time made me nestle further back into him.

It was perfect.

I was almost sad we were leaving the next day.

"Are you glad we came?" he asked.

"Yes. I was just thinking how perfect this weekend has been."

His fingers tangled with mine as he rested his chin on my shoulder. "We can come back anytime you want."

"With all our kids?" I teased.

He laughed, shaking the both of us. "As many as you'll give me."

"How many do you want?"

"I don't know. Two? Three? Four?" He nibbled on my earlobe, his warm breath on my skin making me shiver. "How many do you want?"

"I like that range you gave." I didn't want to be a baby factory, but I liked the idea of a large family.

We sat there in silence for a few minutes, but it wasn't awkward. It was peaceful.

"How many different homes do you have?"

He chuckled. "I guess we haven't really discussed all the financials, have we? That's something we need to do. If anything ever happened to me, it would all go to you."

I twisted around and stared at him, my stomach dropping from his words. "Don't say things like that."

"I'm only saying that you and our children would always be taken care of, no matter what."

Tears sprung in my eyes again. The thought of not having Edward was too much to bear.

"Stop saying that!"

He frowned and brushed under my eyes with his thumb. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to upset you."

I turned my back to him again and took a deep breath. How could I make him understand?

"Edward, I gave you my heart. I didn't want to, but it happened. I never wanted to love anyone again. I almost felt like I was cursed as a child because those I loved were always taken from me." I tried to swallow my tears and be strong. "But now you have my whole heart and if anything happened to you...it would end me too. Don't you get it? Don't you understand what I meant when I said I was frantic looking for you the other day or how crushed I was when you told me to leave you?"

"I'm sorry," he said softly, hugging me tight.

"I don't want you to be sorry, I want you to tell me you'll never leave me."

I didn't care that I was asking him for something impossible. The alternative wasn't something I could accept at the moment.

"I can only promise that I don't plan to go anywhere. Wherever you are is where I'll be. I love you."

"I love you, too."

We sat there wrapped up with each other until the fire died down, knowing our love was all we could be assured of and control right now.

Any other promises were just tempting fate.

* * *

**AN: These guys needed a little happy weekend away on the beach. What do you think they should do about Jake? Kate? **

**Do you think Alec will make a good babysitter? Lol**

**I'm working on another EPOV outtake now. **

**Thanks again for all the responses to the last chapter. I loved seeing all your opinions on Edward's freak out. **

**Find me on facebook at Twilover Seven-six**

**Find me on twitter at twilover76**

**Fic Recs:**

**Holding On and Letting Go by Jenny0719**

**Face Blind by BellaFlan**

**In the Debris by BelieveItOrNot**

**Negative Twenty and Falling by katinki**

**A Stagecoach Named Desire by TallulahBelle**


	24. Chapter 22 The Babysitter

**Thanks to SusanQ, Nicffwhisperer, VampiresHaveLaws, Kikki7, Julie, Pam, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing/supporting me. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**The Babysitter**

"Aren't you bored?"

He looked around the quad, his eyes always peeled for trouble. I would have rolled mine, but he took it all so seriously.

It had been two weeks of Alec being my constant shadow.

Two weeks of nothing new happening. No letters, no stalkers, no threats.

Two weeks of no sex.

When we had gotten home from Nantucket, Edward had given me two choices: have Alec by my side or drop out of classes. Although I knew it came from a place of concern, it pissed me off that he gave me such an ultimatum.

We had our first real fight...at least one where we were both angry and shouting at the other. I knew he was worried, but I didn't like him telling me what I was going to do.

Unless it was in the bedroom.

Bedroom.

Bed.

Sex.

I was losing my mind. I was the one denying him, but it felt like I was the one being punished. And it wasn't like I wanted to purposely use sex as a weapon. It wasn't that at all. Well, maybe a little. But I hated the thought of that. It was more my anger at his actions made me not want to be with him that way.

At first.

Now my anger, mixed with my hormones, made me want to straddle him every second of every day. I was just waiting on him to concede a little tiny bit that he was wrong in forcing my hand. It was frustrating that he couldn't understand my side of things. He thought he was right, and to him that meant the end of the discussion.

Thus I had every right to leave him cold in return.

Unfortunately, my subconscious didn't agree with me. We fell asleep every night, each of us on our own side of the bed, but woke up every morning tangled together in the middle.

With Smugs Jr. poking all different parts of my body.

That made it even more difficult for me to keep my hands off. Plus, with the pregnancy, I had never been so horny before. My body ached just from the thought of Edward inside me.

But I had to prove a point. It was the principle of the matter. I didn't want to be a doormat, and Edward needed to learn not to treat me like a child.

Even if I acted like one at times.

I wanted to protect our baby as much as he did, but I wanted my input to be heard in the decision making. He didn't have the right to control everything.

"No, I'm not bored," Alec answered, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I sighed and tilted my face up, enjoying the sunlight during my break between classes. Fall had arrived just in time for October. The air was crisp, but it was perfect sweater and jeans weather.

"How's the studying going?"

I turned back toward him and shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

Midterms were coming up, but I felt comfortable with all the material. Even if I no longer had anybody to study with.

The curious looks I had gotten at the beginning of the semester from other students were nothing compared to what I was going through now. All I received were stares and whispers. It wasn't surprising considering I was the only student with a bodyguard roaming around campus.

Even Leah and Heidi were ignoring me.

It hurt my feelings, but there wasn't much I could do about it. This wasn't really the college experience I had been hoping for, but I wouldn't have changed anything about my life outside of school. I loved Edward completely, even if I was mad at him.

"You shouldn't be angry with him, you know."

I narrowed my eyes. Was he reading my thoughts?

"Why not?"

"Because he's out of his mind worried about you. I guarantee he would be right here by your side, instead of me, if it wouldn't cause even more of a scene than I do."

I snorted. He was right about that. It would be quite the uproar if _the_ Edward Cullen escorted me around.

"Besides," he added, "I'm not so bad to hang out with, am I?"

I smiled and sighed again. "No. I just wish I could have a normal experience."

"You are never going to be _normal_ again. You stopped being normal the second you left Forks with me."

I knew that.

"It's not the fact that _you're_ here with me, it's the fact that he didn't _ask _me. He never considered my feelings or how this arrangement would change my life."

Alec shook his head, looking down at his phone. "And did you consider it from his perspective? You're the most important thing in the world to him. Do you think he'd forgive himself if he didn't protect you, knowing there's someone out there following you, and something happened?"

His eyes darted in my direction and I shook my head. Damn him for making some sense and damn him again for smiling about it.

"He still could have asked. He gave me no choice."

"I don't think that's true either. All I've heard from you these past two weeks are your complaints about his ultimatum. But he did give you a choice. Granted, you might not have liked either option. It was still a choice."

I glared at him and folded my arms. "Shut up."

He snickered and went back to playing with his phone.

When mine beeped with a text, a small grin popped up on my face against my will.

**I love you more than Baskin loves Robbins.**

Damn that man.

I wanted to jump him.

Now.

He'd taken to sending me these silly messages at various times during the days. He was still the same perfect Edward he always was—infuriatingly sexy, caring, sweet, sexy, kind, generous...did I mention sexy?—except for his unwillingness to budge and admit he was wrong. But then again, maybe I was wrong too.

Or maybe my desire to chain him to the bed was beginning to drown out everything else.

I was so confused.

It was times like this where I missed my mom more than anything. I had nobody to really get advice from. Rose and Alice were great, but they weren't married. They weren't pregnant. They weren't going through what I was.

And Alec was a man. He didn't know anything.

"I wish you were a woman," I told him.

"Excuse me?" He lifted his eyebrow.

"If you were a woman, you'd understand. Instead, since you have a penis, you automatically take Edward's side."

His mouth opened for a minute, then snapped shut. Opened again. Shut. It was almost comical watching a flustered Alec. I didn't know that was possible.

"Just because I have a pe...er...just because I'm a man doesn't mean I don't know anything. And I'm not taking his side. I'm not taking any sides. I think you're both being childish. He's miserable. You're miserable. And you're making everyone else miserable too."

Maybe he was right. Maybe I should be the bigger person and bend first.

I dug in my bag for the cookies Hannah snuck in, offering one to Alec before eating my own.

"He's really miserable?"

I watched his face as he thought about my question. I didn't want Edward to be miserable. I knew he was grouchy and irritable, but I thought it was only because of his forced abstinence.

He nodded and swallowed his cookie. "Yeah. He knows you're mad, but he's just worried. He'd rather you be angry at him than be in danger. It's been _interesting_ at CWI."

"Interesting? What does that mean?"

He chuckled. "I think he's fired half the office and Jasper's pulling his hair out."

Now I felt really bad.

"Tanya's still there," I muttered.

"Hey. Don't even say that like it's _his_ fault. You told him to keep her there until we figured this mess out. He was going to get rid of her weeks ago."

I scowled at him. He was right again, but he didn't have to rub it in.

"How close are you to figuring it out?"

"You know we're only waiting on Ben to confirm Kate has been with Jenks."

I fiddled with my pen, doodling on my notebook. There were several things we knew now about the people who wanted to split my marriage.

Tanya and Kate had spoken several times by phone, if not meeting in person.

Tanya had relayed information to Kate that Jenks had drafted paperwork in regards to me.

Jake had a mole. Someone who was slipping him details about where I went and what I did. We also knew Jake had hired a slimy bastard who worked freelance for a gossip magazine to take the pictures.

What we still didn't know was the extent Kate had gone in her digging, whether Jenks had spilled secrets to her, and who it was that was helping Jake.

Edward had gone to the lengths of hiring a private investigator to find out if Jenks was helping Kate after Jenks denied even knowing her. We now had new legal representation.

It was up to me whether I wanted to officially file a restraining order against Jake, but I was reluctant to go to that extreme. It would mean more people meddling in our personal lives, and now that Jake was likely aware his scheme didn't work, he had backed off on his own.

He hadn't made a peep since Edward confronted him.

"But what happens then?" I asked, turning back to our conversation. "Let's say Jenks did tell Kate private information, what are we going to do?"

"That's up to you guys. First, Mr. Cullen will fire Tanya. Then I imagine he'll sue Jenks or squeeze him somehow. I also figure you can both shine a light on Ms. Forrester for the snake she is. At least to the Cullens and her family."

I nodded. "What about Jake? He seems to be getting off lightly after what he did."

He gave me a sly smile. "Mr. Cullen is a much more powerful man than Mr. Black. I think you can bet the farm the retribution won't be pretty."

"Just don't let him do anything crazy. You promise?"

He held up his fingers in a scout's honor sign and I shook my head. I couldn't wait until all this drama was over.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

I woke up the next morning in a cold bed alone, frowning at the alarm clock. I'd been perfectly willing to forgive and forget last night, and get things back to normal between me and Edward.

However, he hadn't come home until almost midnight.

He had some dinner meeting that went long, and I eventually went to bed by myself. I hazily remembered the bed dipping behind me at some point during the night, and Edward snuggling close, but I fell back into deep sleep and didn't wake up again until after he'd already left.

I was going to take matters into my own hands today.

And while I was at it, I was going to kill two birds with one stone.

Tanya, the traitorous skank, was getting the boot, but not before she got to witness a show.

I got out of bed, taking a long shower, and spending more time than usual beautifying myself. I lathered my skin with cream, dried my hair into soft waves and curls, and even put on a bit of makeup.

The piece de resistance was the outfit I chose. Edward wasn't going to know what hit him.

I pawed through my lingerie drawers, picking out the black corset, matching lace panties, and sheer black thigh highs. I'd been reluctant to buy them initially, but was glad now that Rose had convinced me they'd be useful one day. It took some major maneuvering to get the ribbons laced up correctly, but the effects were spectacular.

Particularly in regards to my cleavage.

I chuckled to myself as I put on a simple black skirt and tight-fitting blue button-down blouse.

If I knew Edward at all—and I did—the blouse and skirt wouldn't be long for this world.

I finished with a pair of heels, adding at least four inches to my short stature. I was giddy with my plan, smiling and humming as I checked myself one last time in the mirror.

I couldn't wait to have my Edward back. Not only did I miss the sex, I missed the intimacy even more. These two weeks had hurt me just as much as him.

I was starting to regret my actions.

I sighed and pushed those thoughts away, grabbing my purse before eagerly making my way downstairs, where I knew Felix would already be waiting. Hannah shook her head, waving me off, knowing it would be futile to try and stop me to eat breakfast.

My phone rang on the way, and I was surprised to find Alec calling on one of his days off from babysitting.

"Alec?"

"I've got good news." He sounded almost chipper. Very un-Alec-like. "Well, _disturbing _news, but good for you."

_Huh?_

"Tell me."

"We nailed Jenks. Or, rather he nailed Kate first. But he's singing like a bird now."

"What do you mean he nailed Kate?"

He laughed and then cleared his throat. "I mean Kate slept with him, trying to get information about you."

Ugh.

Sick.

Gross.

I couldn't process being so desperate as to sleep with Jenks and his sweaty, bald self. It just didn't compute, and it very nearly annihilated my buzz from preparing for Mission Husband Seduction.

"What exactly did he tell her?"

"I don't have all the details yet, but I'll fill you in as soon as I do. I'm going to talk to Mr. Cullen as soon as he's out of his meeting."

Oh, hell no.

"I don't think so. I'm on my way to his office now. Give me a couple hours and then you can talk to him."

He fell silent for a minute. "Why are you going down there? Is something wrong? You need to give the guy a break, Bella."

"Don't you worry about that. I'm going to take very good care of him. And unless you want me to give you all the gory details about exactly what I'm going to do to his entire body—over and over—I suggest you trust me right now."

He groaned. "Dammit, Bella. Why do you have to tell me these things? I'm not one of your gossip girls, even if you seem to think so."

I giggled to myself at his grumbling. "You were the one telling me to make nice with him."

"Yeah, but I don't need to hear the details. Just make sure you're both dressed when I get there."

My laughter was out loud at that one. "I make no promises. You better knock hard. We can be pretty loud and we may not hear you. See you later, Alec."

He garbled some response and I grinned as I hung up.

Soon enough we arrived, and I rushed inside and onto the elevator. Once I reached his floor, I strutted through the lobby, anticipating the attempts by Tanya to stop me.

"Wait!" she squealed from her desk.

I just kept walking, holding my hand up as if to say shut the hell up. I heard her loud huff and rearranged my fingers to flip her the bird as I threw Edward's office door open with my other hand.

He was sitting behind his desk, his mouth falling open as he watched me walk in and slam the door behind me. I threw my purse on the couch, and leaned back against the door.

"Sex," I said loudly. "_Now_."

The room was completely still except for my racing heart. I stayed right where I was, wanting him to come to me.

"I really hope that's your wife," a voice interrupted over the speakerphone.

_Shit!_

My cheeks burst into flames as I realized Edward was talking to someone. So much for my master seduction plan.

"Yeah...uh...Steven, can I call you back?"

The guy chuckled. "Sure thing. We can finish this later."

Edward's expression turned from surprise to intrigue as he ended the call and stood up. I willed my blush to go away and tried to be sexy when he started walking toward me.

He wasn't wearing a jacket, but his white shirt still looked fresh and unwrinkled under his snappy tie. It wasn't going to stay that way for long if I had anything to say about it.

Each step he took in my direction sent a thousand more butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I was glad I didn't stop and eat anything because I hadn't felt this nervous since the first time he and I had met.

He stopped right in front of me, and I tried to remember to breathe as I looked up at him. He placed his hands on either side of my head and lowered his face until we were eye level.

"What are you doing here, Bella?"

_Be strong. You can do this_.

I raised my hand, sliding it up his stomach until I heard his sharp intake of breath. I grabbed his tie, pulling him even closer.

"I want you. Right here. Right now."

His eyes bore into mine, hesitating as if he was debating it, and I started to second guess myself. Maybe he wasn't ready to let it all go.

No. Screw that. _I _was the one mad at _him_.

I narrowed my eyes before yanking on his tie and pressing my lips to his. That snapped him out of whatever was holding him back.

"Fuck."

He slammed me back into the door, one hand moving to cradle my head and the other sliding down to cup my ass. His kisses were demanding and exactly what I wanted.

I groaned when he suddenly pulled away, panting as he looked at me.

"Are we okay? God, I fucking want you, but I need us to be okay first."

Any anger I had left melted away as I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Yes. I wouldn't be here—in thigh highs—if we weren't."

His mouth dropped open again as his eyes darted down. He lifted my skirt up, staring at my legs like they were a bottle of water in the middle of a desert.

"Fucking hell. What are you doing to me?"

There was a loud thud when he plastered me to the door again. It only took him a second or two to have my skirt on the floor, followed quickly by my shirt.

As I guessed, neither were going to be making a reappearance in my wardrobe.

I think he growled when he noticed the corset, but I wasn't sure since his face was soon buried in my chest. The rest of his words were muffled, although I made out 'beautiful' and 'tits' in there somewhere.

I had to agree. One of the perks of pregnancy seemed to be an upgrade on my boobs. I did wonder if I would get to keep them after the baby was born, or if they would have to be returned.

Like leasing a car.

Whatever he was doing felt great though, and I tangled my fingers through his hair to keep him as close as possible. His lips eventually moved north, trailing across my chest, along my collarbone, and up my neck.

"Lose the panties."

He used that gravelly sex voice that went straight to my lady parts. My entire body was tingling so much at this point, I thought I was going to combust if I didn't have him soon. I quickly shimmied out of my panties while he cursed at the ribbons of my corset.

At least he was as impatient as I was.

My hands moved to rid him of his clothes next, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. He groaned against my neck when I tugged his pants and boxers down, finding Smugs Jr. ready to go.

"Now. Leave the rest on," I begged, not caring that we were both still half dressed.

"Mmmm," he moaned, sucking below my ear. "There are so many things I want to do to you right now."

_Yes, please_.

His hands slid down my body agonizingly slow, before he gripped my thighs and lifted me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, crying out when he pushed inside me.

My moans were muffled by his mouth as he drove me into the door over and over. It was fast, hard, animalistic. I kicked off my shoes before digging my heels into his backside.

I gasped for breath when his lips left mine, landing on my neck again as he grunted and moaned and cursed against my skin. He was hitting places in me I didn't know existed. I cried out again and he stilled momentarily.

"Please tell me I'm not hurting you."

I gripped his hair. "Don't you dare stop."

He chuckled, sliding his nose along my jawline. "I've missed you. _This_."

He then proceeded to pound us into the door so hard I was surprised we didn't knock it down.

Maybe it was my already amped up arousal from thinking about being with him all morning. Maybe it was being with him like this in a semi-public place. Maybe it was the two week drought.

Or maybe this was what make-up sex was all about.

I wasn't sure the reason why, but it didn't take long at all before I was seeing stars and Edward was groaning his release. He kissed me hard, moaning into my mouth, his thrusts slowing as he came down.

His kisses softened as he stilled, but he kept me pinned to the door.

"Are you tired of holding me up?"

He pulled his face back, his eyes heavy-lidded as he smiled smugly. "No. I'm nowhere close to being done with you yet. Just give me a few minutes to recharge."

I laughed, brushing my fingers through his hair. That didn't sound bad to me at all. I had a lot of pent up feelings to get out.

"Who was that on the phone when I walked in?"

"You mean when you _stormed_ in?" he asked, grinning at me. "That was Steven Spielberg."

"Oh."

_Fuck my life_.

He laughed again, nuzzling my neck. "God, I love you."

After a couple more minutes of kissing, he tightened his grip on my wiggling hips. "Why are you squirming around?"

I buried my face in the crook of his neck so he couldn't see my blush. It was his fault I couldn't keep still.

"It tickles," I mumbled.

"What tickles?"

He was going to make me say it.

"Your stuff."

One of his hands moved to tilt my head until he could see my face. "What are you talking about?"

I bit my lip, trying to squash my embarrassment. I should be able to say these things to him.

I couldn't look at him while I did it though. I shook off his hand, placing my lips next to his ear.

"You are dripping down my thigh and it tickles."

I gasped when he growled, spun us around, and carried me over to his desk. Several items clattered to the floor from his sweeping hand before he placed me down on top. He eased me back until I was resting flat, and he bent over me, kissing me hard.

"Damn that's fucking hot."

Men were so weird.

How was that hot? Was this like a marking your territory kind of thing? Did I have to worry about him peeing on my leg next?

Whatever it meant, it immediately ended Edward's time-out period. He and Smugs Jr. were both ready to go again. In fact, he was like the energizer bunny.

On the desk. Next to the desk. Against the window. Eventually winding up with us on the couch.

We were both sweaty messes as he had me on my knees, holding onto the armrest. I was exhausted, but it felt so good.

"Give me one more, baby," he said in my ear, his hand pulling my hair to the side roughly as his other arm wrapped around my body.

He was behind me, on top of me, his chest pressing against my back when he plunged deep. Both of us were breathing heavily while he held me fast, pushing and pulling until I came again. I didn't even know how many times it had been, the last couple hours meshing together in one long wave of pleasure.

My arms finally gave out, and I fell limp against the cushions as he finished. He had turned me into jello.

But the good kind of jello. Blissful jello with bright orange and red colors. Not the nasty green jello with marshmallows floating around.

_What?_

My mind went to absurd places when I was in the midst of a Smugs sexathon.

"Did I wear you out, baby?"

He was back to lovey dovey post-orgasmic Edward, giving me soft kisses on my shoulders and back. I didn't even mind his satisfied tone.

I mumbled something and he chuckled.

"Hold tight. I'll be right back."

I missed his weight as soon as he stood up, but I couldn't move. It was possible the last orgasm had given me partial paralysis. The sound of water running in his bathroom was followed quickly by his return.

His arms came around me, turning me over, before he used a towel to clean me up a little. I opened my eyes, finding his lips curved up in a smile as he watched me.

"I'm glad you came down here today."

I nodded and returned his smile. "Me too."

He removed the towel, his fingers sliding up to rest on my stomach. "I bet you two are hungry. Why don't you relax and I'll have something brought up?"

My stomach rumbled as if on cue. I was too tired to even be embarrassed by it.

"Yes."

He glanced around at the clothes strewn all over the floor, shaking his head at my torn garments before picking up the shirt he had been wearing.

"I don't think you'll be able to wear what you came in. Why don't you put this on for now?"

I looked down at myself and it was a pitiful sight. I was naked except for one thigh high that remained partially on, its war wounds present in several holes and runs. Giggles bubbled up in my throat as I took it the rest of the way off and slipped on the shirt Edward handed me.

After buttoning it up, I stretched out on the couch and closed my eyes. I just needed a small rest to get my strength back.

A small rest turned into several hours. I awoke to Edward's soft voice, finding him crouching down next to my head and his suit jacket draped over my body like a blanket.

"There you are. I was starting to get worried I wouldn't be able to wake you up."

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "What time is it?"

"Around five." He handed me a glass of juice and a plate with a sandwich and crackers. "It's almost dinner time, but I know you must be starving. Why don't you eat a little to tide you over until we get home?"

I munched away while my mind cleared the sleepiness away. Edward was dressed in another suit, walking back to his desk to rummage through some papers, and the room was back to normal as I looked around.

"Hey, did Alec ever show up? He had some news for us."

He smiled at me from across the room. "Yeah, he was here. I didn't want to interrupt your sleep though."

He sounded so proud of himself for tiring me out with his stamina. I would have rolled my eyes, but I was too busy eating.

"Well, what did he say?"

"He told you that Kate tried to screw Jenks for information?" He waited until I nodded. "According to Jenks, he did tell her we had a signed agreement before marrying, but he swears Kate never saw the document. He claims there are no longer any copies either on paper or saved on any drive."

"That's good news. So, you think Kate was just taking a stab in the dark when she talked to your father and sent me the letter?"

He nodded. "It appears so. Jenks let some details slip when she offered herself up." He shuddered a little, probably sickened that he had ever been with her in the first place so many years ago. "But as far as he was concerned, it was simply a pre-nup, even if it may have contained clauses that would have been considered out of the ordinary."

"What now? Anything more with Jake?"

He sneered and shook his head. "No. But he'll get what's coming to him." He paced around for a minute before turning back toward me. "As for now, I'm going to take you home, put you in a long bath, and we're going to have a nice dinner."

I set my plate aside and stood up. "What's with the smirk?" I asked, watching his face.

"Nothing. I like seeing you with sex hair and wearing only my shirt. I imagine the tongues will be wagging when we walk out to the car."

I shrugged and popped another cracker in my mouth. "I guess this is one of the perks of being Mrs. Cullen."

"Damn straight."

We were soon on our way, my outfit consisting of Edward's shirt and jacket with the sleeves rolled up, along with my heels. He draped his arm around me as we walked out toward the elevator.

I spied Tanya sitting behind her desk glaring at us, and I halted.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I was saving this for you."

Did it make me a bad person to be so gleeful from those words?

I turned toward Tanya, giving her a glare in return. "You're fired. Get your things and be out in five minutes, or security is going to throw you out."

Edward laughed, holding me tucked to his side as we continued on toward the elevator.

Sometimes revenge was sweet.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

The next day, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Yeah, I still had Alec the Babysitter on my wing, but Edward and I were back on the same page. He had joined me in the bathtub the night before, and we managed to talk out our differences while we soaked. He admitted he should have been more understanding from the start. And I had agreed having Alec with me was the smart choice.

Edward and I were back in our nook, and all was right in the world.

**I love you more than Tony Montana loves his Little Friend**

I giggled at Edward's latest text while Alec and I walked back towards campus after having lunch at a cafe.

"You two are ridiculous." Alec shook his head again.

"Oh, whatever. You're just jealous." I grinned over at him and punched his arm. "We need to find you a girl."

"I do just fine on my own, thank you very much."

_Very interesting_.

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Who? Anybody I know?"

He looked away, pretending he didn't hear me. Yeah, that wasn't going to work.

"Come on," I whined. "You know every single thing about me. Give me some deets."

"Deets?" He chuckled. "I forget how young you are sometimes."

"Shut up. Tell me."

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "There is someone I've been seeing for awhile now, but we agreed to keep it to ourselves."

Now my curiosity was really piqued. "You have to tell me now. You can't just leave it there."

It was obviously someone I did know or he wouldn't be so hesitant. My mind whirled with images of women around CWI who could be possibilities.

I grimaced as one face entered my head. "Please tell me it's not that skank, Tanya."

He shook his head and laughed. "_Hell_ no." He sighed and glanced over again. "Just don't make a big deal out of it. Okay?"

I nodded.

"It's Jane."

I grinned and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "That's great! You two are perfect together!"

"Jesus, you said you wouldn't make a big deal."

I laughed and released him from my clutches. Jane was terrific and it made me happy that they liked each other.

I nudged him with my shoulder. "An older woman, huh? Sexy."

"Fucking A." He looked up at the sky. "Why did I tell you this?"

"I'm just teasing you. Calm down."

Besides, she wasn't too much older. They made a cute couple. Just as I was about to delve deeper into his cougar attraction, we stumbled on the sweetest sight ever.

Puppies.

An older lady had a small area set up across the street with a sign.

_Free to good home_.

I grabbed Alec's arm, dragging him with me to take a closer look. The lady gave me a smile as I bent down to coo at the babies. They were some kind of German Shepherd mix and the most adorable things I'd ever seen.

"They've had their shots already," the lady said, obviously seeing me as a potential taker.

I picked one up, laughing when he licked my nose. "Why are you giving them away?"

"They came kind of unexpectedly. My husband and I really don't have the ability to take care of them all."

I nodded, already completely in love. Alec backed up a few steps when I held the puppy up to him.

"Bella, I don't know about this," he said warily. "You should talk to Mr. Cullen first."

I frowned, holding my puppy close. Edward would love him just as much as I did. I knew it. I hadn't had a dog since I was a little kid and I wanted him.

"I can give you the paperwork from the vet," the lady offered, turning her attention solely towards me.

My puppy licked my nose again and yipped when I squealed.

I was going to name him Max.

"He could have rabies. Or fleas," Alec added. "What if Mr. Cullen is allergic?"

Hmm. Good point.

I pulled out my phone, dialing him up.

"Hey, baby." He always sounded so sexy.

"Hi. Are you busy?"

"I have a few minutes. What's up? Alec's there with you, right?"

"Yes, yes. Everything is fine. He's right here." I took a breath, thinking of how to go about this. I decided it was best to keep details to a minimum at this point. And maybe lure Smugs Jr. to my side first. "I have a surprise for you tonight."

Well, two surprises.

He hummed. "_Really?_"

I smiled, knowing he was thinking naughty things. "Yes. There may even be another special outfit involved."

I would find something in my monster of a closet.

"I think I like this surprise."

"You'll love it. I promise. Oh, I do have a question though."

"What's that?"

"Do you have any allergies?"

He paused for a minute, and I hoped he wouldn't think too much of my question.

"No. Not that I know of."

I grinned triumphantly at Alec. He just shook his head.

"Great. I'll see you tonight. Don't stop at the gym. You'll get plenty of working out later."

"_Fuck._"

Yeah, I had him right where I wanted him.

"There's something wrong with you," Alec said after I ended the call, proceeding to mutter under his breath about using sex as a distraction.

I ignored him, turning toward the lady and nuzzling Max. "So I can just take him with me?"

She nodded. "Absolutely. You'll take good care of him, right?"

"Yes. He'll be the most spoiled dog in Manhattan."

We returned to campus soon after, Alec harping in my ear while I devoted my attention to Max.

"Didn't you just get over an argument with Mr. Cullen because he didn't discuss decisions with you before making them?"

I scowled over at him as we neared my building. He plopped down on his normal bench to wait for me while I was in class.

"That's beside the point." I held Max out for him to take. "Here. You have to hold him while I'm in there."

He sighed and took the puppy reluctantly. I tried not to let his insinuations get to me.

This was totally different. Not the same thing at all.

Edward was going to love our newest Cullen.

_Right?_

* * *

**AN: Although Bella is normally mature beyond her years, she occasionally will act her age. What did you think of Alec? What's Edward going to say about the newest family member?**

**Find me on facebook at Twilover Seven-six – I try to put up pictures and a teaser for coming chapters in the NOP group. **

**Find me on twitter at twilover76**

**Fic Recs:**

**Happy Birthday to one of the sweetest and most talented authors around: Jaime Arkin! Please go read her stories and leave her some love under the author name ****jarkin33**** or under her collab name ****aftrnoondlight****. ****Outbound**** is one of my favorite fics and has an Edward who will leave you begging for more! **

**The Babysitter by Plummy**

**Night with the Royal Staff by MrsK81**

**Prey for the Wicked by Aleeab4u**

**The Give Away Girl by MrsSpaceCowboy**


	25. Chapter 23 Max

**Thanks to SusanQ, Nicffwhisperer, VampiresHaveLaws, Kikki7, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing/supporting me. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Max**

Alec's words of warning stuck with me while I sat through class and barely paid attention. It was a review for midterms anyway, so I didn't feel guilty for letting my mind wander. My attention was focused on whether I had made the same mistake I accused Edward of by not talking to him first before taking the puppy.

It was a big responsibility to own a pet. And what if Edward didn't like animals?

It was stupid of me to be so impulsive, and I was close to tears when class ended, wondering if Edward was going to be mad at me. Or worse, whether I would have to find a different home for Max.

Alec was right where I left him, holding Max on his lap. I smiled at the sight of my puppy wagging his tail at me, even though my eyes were welling up.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked, immediately aware I was upset.

I sat down beside him, hugging Max to me when he left Alec's lap for mine.

"I'm a bad person."

"Shit," he muttered. He had been bearing the brunt of my mood swings for a couple weeks now. I almost felt bad for him, but not really. "You aren't a bad person."

"Yes, I am." I sniffled and Max licked my cheek. "What am I going to do if Edward doesn't like him?"

"What's done is done, Bella. Just be honest with him and I imagine things will work out okay."

I nodded, still feeling unsure. We were silent except for the occasional loud sigh from Alec as we made our way to the car.

He must have felt guilty or something—even though he shouldn't have—about my tears, because he suggested we make a stop at a pet store on the way home to get supplies.

I started to feel immensely better while loading up on essentials. It was like a sign from fate when I found a cute red collar with the name Max embroidered on it. Along with the collar, I also picked out puppy food, bowls, a leash, shampoo, and even treats shaped like real bacon.

I promise you they did not smell the same when I opened the package.

When we arrived home, Alec helped me carry everything in, and I immediately set out to find Hannah. It wasn't the easiest task since Max seemed more interested in biting his leash than being led by it.

But we finally arrived in the kitchen, finding Hannah snipping flower stems, and I smiled at the sight. She had managed to keep many of my birthday flowers flourishing over the last couple weeks, constantly trimming and watering them. There were several vases full all over the house.

As soon as Max saw her though, he let out a loud bark, and I held onto the leash tightly, trying to restrain his eagerness to lick a new face.

Hannah's eyes widened when she saw the puppy, and I bit my lip nervously as we made our way over.

"You brought home a _puppy_?" she asked.

I wasn't sure if her tone was surprised or horrified.

_Shit_.

"Um...yeah." I explained to her how we'd come across him, and that he needed a good home. "He's really so sweet."

She bent down, rubbing his ears with a smile. Almost wistful. "I haven't been around a dog in a long time. The Cullens never had one."

"Why?" I had to know, even if I was scared of her answer.

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen has always been allergic." She sat back on her heels, laughing when Max licked her.

"But not Edward, right?"

She glanced up at me. "No, I don't think so, but I'm not sure how much he's ever been exposed to them either. I take it he doesn't know about this yet?"

I shook my head. "It was stupid. I know. I should have talked with him—and you—first."

"Well, I have no problems with it. I think it would be nice having this little guy around. Although he's not going to stay little for long." She laughed and stood up again. "You'll have to talk to a vet about what it will mean with the baby coming too."

"Yeah. I bet Max will be protective of the baby."

"His name's Max?" She chuckled and leaned over to pet him again. "He's either going to be protective or jealous. But I'm sure he can be trained either way. That is if Edward is okay with all this."

I sighed. "You don't think he will be?"

Her eyes twinkled while she mimicked zipping her lips. I got nothing more when she turned back to tending the flowers.

"Fine. Don't tell me." I huffed and grabbed Max up in my arms. "I'm going to give him a bath so he smells nice for when his Daddy gets home."

The sound of her laughter echoed as I disappeared into a first-floor bathroom, and I cracked a smile. I had gotten the thumbs up from Hannah. Now all I had to worry about was Edward.

I turned on the water, adjusting the temperature to warm, and set a confused Max down in the tub. I took off his collar and leash, placing them on the counter.

"Now you stay there. I'll be right back," I told him, rushing to grab the bag containing his shampoo.

I returned with the bag and towels, Max cocking his head to the side and watching me.

"You are such a good boy! You stayed just like I asked. Now we're going to make you all pretty and sweet smelling and Edward will love you just as much as me."

I was quite certain he gave me a puppy grin and agreed that he was a good boy.

Anticipating this task might end up quite messy, I took off my jeans and button-down shirt, diving in wearing only my t-shirt and underwear. I kneeled next to the tub, grabbing the sprayer and wetting down his fur.

Regardless of him being mostly well-behaved and not moving around too much while I lathered and cleaned and rinsed, I still ended up drenched.

We had a good time though. I kept up a stream of conversation throughout, and he seemed to listen intently—or at least that's what I told myself—because he tilted his head and yipped in agreement at various points.

We were just finishing the final rinse, when I heard Edward's voice from somewhere in the house calling my name.

The only problem...Max heard it too.

He hurdled the side of the tub like a champ and took off running, dripping and shaking water everywhere in his wake.

"No! Max, stop!" I almost slipped trying to get myself up and out the door, but caught my balance and continued the chase.

He was already out of sight.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

My good boy had turned into a gremlin from the water.

I followed the trail of liquid, finally coming to a halt when I found a stunned Edward. He stood in the middle of the hallway, glaring down at the excited puppy, who was barking and pawing Edward's designer suit. His eyes quickly darted from the dog over to me.

I shivered as his intense gaze started at my feet, slowly moving up and lingering on certain parts of my body. Maybe it was a good thing I was standing there in a clinging, wet t-shirt, because he seemed to have forgotten Max sniping at his legs.

"Wha?" His voice broke off and he shook his head before finally meeting my eyes. "Bella, why is there a dog in our house?"

_Damn._

Apparently there was a time limit on wet t-shirt distractions. It was time to face the music.

But first things first.

"Max, come here!"

His head snapped in my direction at the sound of my voice, and he came bounding my way. He circled me a couple times, dodging my arms, but I finally caught him. It didn't hurt that Edward probably got a good show of my backside when I bent down to catch the wiggling, wet puppy.

The strangled noise coming from behind me was a good indication anyway.

_What?_

It wasn't like I meant for it to happen that way.

Really.

"I'm going to take him back in the bathroom and dry him off," I told Edward, turning my head back in his direction. "Can you come with us and I'll tell you everything?"

I didn't wait for his answer because I felt him following behind me. I sat Max up on the counter when we returned, taking a towel to rub him down. Edward leaned in the doorway, watching me, and listened while I told him about Alec and I finding the puppy.

It surprised me when he remained silent, even after I was finished explaining and apologizing for my impulsive behavior. Once Max was as dry as possible, I put his collar back on and set him on the floor.

Before I could even turn back toward Edward, he was spinning me around and setting me up on the counter where Max had just been. He pushed my knees apart, pressing his body flush to mine, his hands gripping my ass to pull me as close as possible.

I started to ask him what he was doing, but his mouth was on mine before I could speak. I put my arms around his neck, trying to keep myself upright from his advance.

Apparently he wasn't too upset about Max, because his hands and tongue were everywhere. When his kisses started down my neck, I decided to press my luck.

"Don't you want to talk about the dog?"

"Oh, we're going to talk about the dog. Trust me." He nibbled below my ear, making me moan out loud despite his somewhat ominous tone. Then he slid his hands down my thighs, and I broke out in goosebumps all over. "In about two minutes, I want these long legs wrapped around my face. So first, we're going to shower, because, baby, you smell like said wet dog and now _I_ smell like wet dog." He brought his lips to my ear. "Then we're going to fuck. _A lot_. Because you've had me worked up since your phone call earlier. And after that, we'll talk about the dog."

He said fuck. _A lot._

I liked the sound of that.

"Are you going to say I have to give him away?"

He sighed and pressed his forehead to mine. "No. But I have some stipulations."

_Hmm_.

"Stipulations?"

"Yes, and I think that's fair since you made a big decision without talking to me first. Right?'

I nodded, satisfied that I was going to get to keep Max. "I have to admit, you seem to be taking this better than I thought you would."

He chuckled. "Well, a little birdy may have given me the head's up before I got home."

"Alec?"

"Yeah. He said he was tired of our pissy moods, so he was playing mediator before I came home and blew up at you." He paused, his eyes boring into mine. "I don't think I would ever have truly blown up at you though. Not for something like this."

I gave him a small smile. "It seemed like you were caught off guard when you came in though."

"Well, you did catch me off guard in this getup." His fingers slipped up under my wet t-shirt. After a few more lip-locks, he pulled back again. "I'm not happy you did this without discussing it first, but I love you. If you truly want a puppy, then we can keep him."

I couldn't hold myself back, kissing him hard on the lips. Then his cheeks, forehead, anyplace I could reach.

"I love you so much," I said between kisses. "You are so good to me."

He groaned, his mouth on mine again before pulling me off the counter. "I'm going to be _very_ good to you soon enough." He smacked my ass lightly with a smirk. "Go on up. I'm going to take the dog outside really quick and will join you in a few minutes."

My eyes widened. "_You're_ taking him out?"

"I don't want him peeing in the house and you're not going outside like _that_," he explained with a shrug.

I was still soaked and only wearing a t-shirt, so I went along willingly, scampering upstairs and into the shower. It warmed me he was already going out of his way in regards to Max. In fact, not only was I keeping the puppy, but I was also about to get sex out of the deal.

This was turning out much better than I planned.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

"Are you hungry?"

It was a week later, and Edward and I were leaving from our second OB appointment. The baby was perfect and I was a healthy thirteen weeks along.

"Yes, starving actually," I told him, leaning against his side in the back of the car.

Edward had Felix stop at a restaurant on the way home, and we were quickly seated and served our lunches. I took a bite of my steak, wishing there was some way to get a jar of peanut butter on the side.

"I think we're having a boy," he said.

I smiled over at him across the table. He had barely touched his food, too busy looking through the ultrasound photographs from the doctor.

"What makes you think that?"

He shrugged and popped a french fry in his mouth. "He just looks like a boy."

I shook my head, but didn't tell him my real thoughts. Although I loved our baby, he or she looked more like an alien at this point than anything. But I didn't want to hurt Edward's feelings.

"Are you saying you would rather have a boy?"

"No!" He looked up at me and shook his head. "I don't care either way. I only hope they're healthy."

There he went...melting my heart again.

"Really_? _You _really_ don't have a preference? It's okay if you want a boy first, you know. It's alright to admit it."

"Honestly. Boy or girl. Doesn't matter to me."

I dropped it since he sounded pretty adamant. With his views on heritage and desiring _heirs_ for his fortune, I'd assumed he would prefer having a boy first. But maybe I was wrong.

"Did you call your mother yet?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, but I will tonight."

"If you don't, I'm going to."

He snorted. "I will. I'll make reservations this weekend."

When Esme had called me a few days ago to ask if I would accompany to her to a ladies charity benefit, I'd realized during the conversation she didn't know yet I was pregnant. Edward told me he hadn't said anything to them because he was waiting for me to get to the second trimester. I had my doubts about that reasoning, and thought it had more to do with him still being resistant to make up with his father.

I pointed my fork in his direction. "This is going to be a nice dinner. You know your mother is going to be ecstatic and so will your father."

"Yeah, I know."

I rolled my eyes. It was like pulling teeth getting Edward to give an inch to anyone aside from me.

He liked to give me all his inches.

And he had a lot of them.

He raised his eyebrow when I started giggling at my thoughts. Nobody would understand the crazy that went on in my head.

I eventually finished most of my lunch before asking the server to wrap the rest of the meat and the bone.

"For Max," I explained when Edward questioned me.

He groaned.

"Oh, quiet you. I know you love him," I teased.

They had a relationship which could only be labeled tenuous at best. Well, the tension seemed to be mostly one-sided. Max loved Edward, but the feelings weren't exactly reciprocated.

Especially when Max showed his love by chewing on Edward's shoes.

This would result in Edward and I chasing the puppy around the house, trying to get the shoe back. It became clear quickly that Max thought it was a game. I would usually quit after a few minutes, put my feet up, and laugh at a winded Edward running around cursing for another twenty.

Then Edward would do something sweet the next day, like bring home a Louis Vuitton dog collar, and I would be assured he liked the puppy at least a little.

The _stipulations_ which had been laid down from the onset were relatively tame. Edward had insisted on an additional veterinary visit, so we were sure about vaccines, development issues, and had all relevant information for first-time dog owners.

Further, he hired a dog-walking service, who would send someone once daily-every day-to come take Max on a long walk outside. Edward didn't want me walking around long distances alone and said if I wanted to take him on additional walks close to the house, I could do that.

I had readily agreed to that particular suggestion, since I knew Max needed the exercise and sometimes I was too exhausted for long hikes. Plus, I didn't want to force Alec or Felix to walk me around, nor should Hannah feel obligated to take care of my dog.

The third stipulation had been a re-landscaping of the back yard. He'd contracted someone to rip up part of the stone patio, putting a decent-sized sod area out there where we could let Max outside to do his business without being worried he would run away.

I'd nodded and smiled when Edward told me these rules while we were lying together in bed after several rounds of sex in and out of the shower. Then he'd tickled me mercilessly when I asked him if he was going to make me sign another contract.

I thought it was funnier than he did.

Once we got home from lunch, Edward called his mother and made dinner reservations for us, while I went upstairs to change and look online to see if my midterm grades had been posted yet.

I smiled when I saw three A's and one B. That B was hard-earned though.

Chemistry's a bitch.

He walked in just as I was closing the laptop, and I ran over and leapt into his arms. He didn't even have time to send a glare in Max's direction for gnawing on his steak bone in our bedroom.

"Whoa, what's this for?" he asked when I started molesting him.

"My pristine midterm grades. Did you know you married a genius?"

He laughed, walking the both of us over to the bed where we fell into a tangled mess of limbs and kisses. "I did actually." He kissed my newly exposed skin as he started undressing me.

"Did your mother agree to dinner?"

One shoe thudded against the floor when he threw it, soon followed by the other.

"Of course."

I finally got his shirt unbuttoned and off by the time he had me stripped completely. He kicked his pants and boxers off the rest of the way after my feet managed to push them down to his knees.

"Eager, are we?" he asked, settling between my legs.

"I want you inside me now."

"I love it when you say things like that."

His arms slid under my shoulders, so he could hold himself up while still being close. I loved him close. Loved his skin on mine everywhere. Loved his weight on me.

He filled me completely in one thrust and I moaned loudly before his mouth muffled my cries. His pace was slow and deep as our bodies moved together, his lips leaving mine to trail kisses along my neck.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

Yes, I knew. He showed it every single day.

Sometimes I felt consumed by how much I loved him, and I think he felt the same way.

It was easy to get lost with him. To lose time and perception of our surroundings and just feel.

That was probably why neither of us heard the growling puppy getting closer and closer, until he was right next to us, barking in Edward's ear.

"Go the fuck away, Max."

I would have giggled, but I was so close to coming apart. I gripped Edward's hair, keeping him focused on me.

"Just ignore him. Don't stop."

Max had other ideas though. He growled and barked loudly in Edward's face.

"Fuck!"

"I think he's just being protective. He thinks you're hurting me." I tried to reach over to calm Max down. "It's okay, boy. I'm okay."

Edward buried his face in my neck, keeping his rhythm despite our canine distraction. "That little fucker isn't allowed in the bedroom anymore."

He reached down and pulled the sheet over the two of us like a bubble, grumbling something about me being his wife and he could have me whenever he wanted, with a _fuck you_ or two thrown in at the dog for color. I really tried not to laugh out loud at his pouting.

Max seemed to calm down once he lost sight of us, but stood guard just outside, with only the occasional growl slipping out when the bed bounced too hard. To prevent Edward from losing any limbs, I tried to keep as quiet as possible when I came apart.

Luckily, Max seemed none the wiser.

When we held each other afterward, I brushed Edward's cheek as he watched me. "You know, this was probably a good thing."

"The dog joining us in bed is not a good thing. That little shit almost made me lose concentration."

I giggled and shook my head. "Well, it's called patience. You need to develop some. It's going to be a lot worse when the baby's born."

His brow furrowed. "If our son is growling and barking at me while I'm fucking you, there are going to be bigger problems than not getting off."

I slapped his arm. "No, you goof. I meant being interrupted. You better get used to having no private time."

He leaned in and kissed my neck. "That's where you are entirely wrong, gorgeous. I'll hire a nanny."

"You want to hire a nanny just so we can have sex?"

"If necessary."

I rolled my eyes. He was hopeless. I didn't know why I ever thought he would process information like a normal person.

"I did want to ask you something though." He pulled back, twirling my hair through his fingers.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you getting the dog made me start thinking about something. Remember when I told you about my wanting to semi-retire?"

I nodded, wondering what in the world was going through his head.

"Did you have your heart set on NYU, or would other colleges work as well?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I did turn things over to Jasper, step back from the day-to-day management, and maybe just remain in more of a consulting role or silent partnership, I thought perhaps we wouldn't need to live in the city. If it interested you, we could get a place close, but with more room outside. Maybe up in Connecticut, near my parents or something."

It was an interesting idea. One that had never crossed my mind before.

"Do you want to live closer to your parents?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just thinking about what would be best for us as a family. If you want to stay here, we can make it work, but if you weren't set on being in the city, we could find or build another place. I don't want to be too far. I like the city and don't want to be in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, but the idea of a bigger place has been in the back of my mind."

I snorted. "You and your bigger places. This house is huge, but I do agree with the outside thing. Max doesn't have much room to run around."

Edward's gaze shifted over to the dog asleep next to me and he shook his head.

"It's something to think about anyway."

I watched his eyes as he smiled at me, knowing I'd go anywhere as long as he was there too.

"I'll think about it."

Edward pulled me close and I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he drifted off to sleep. I couldn't turn my mind off though.

The idea of living closer to his parents held a lot of merit to me. We saw them so rarely as it was, and it would be nice to have family around more frequently once the baby was born.

Hopefully, the coming dinner would be a good barometer in gauging Edward's interest in rekindling a relationship with his father. Not only were we going to be announcing their first grandchild was on its way, but we were also planning to discuss what we'd learned about Kate.

How would that information change the relationship between Carlisle and Eleazar?

I hugged Edward tight, hoping in my heart of hearts his father would choose to stand by his son and his family above anything else.

We were going to find out very soon.

* * *

**AN: So this was a fun little chapter, introducing the newest Cullen, before the drama of their lives begins again. What do you think of Max? Do you think the baby is a boy or girl? What is Carlisle going to say when he learns about the real Kate?**

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and letting me know your thoughts. I appreciate you all very much!**

**Find me on facebook at Twilover Seven-six – I try to put up pictures and a teaser for coming chapters in the NOP group. **

**Find me on twitter at twilover76**

**Fic Recs:**

**Brand new fic you should get in on from the start—**

**Symmetry by aftrnoondlight…I'm so excited about this one! **

**Wisp by Cris…if you haven't started reading this one yet, please do. It's touching, makes you laugh and cry and smile all at the same time.**

**Glass House by Livie79…new fic by Liv, bring tissues!**


	26. Chapter 24 Confessions

**Thanks to SusanQ, Nicffwhisperer, VampiresHaveLaws, Kikki7, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing/supporting me. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Confessions**

"Are you taking Jane out this weekend?"

It was Friday, and Alec and I were on our way to my last class of the day. I was wishing away the time, anticipating the start of weekend. Weekends were always the best.

I got more Edward time.

Alec shrugged. "We don't have any big plans or anything."

Although he was opening up a little about his relationship with Jane, it was coming at a snail's pace.

"You should buy her flowers."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Why? It's not her birthday."

I rolled my eyes. "That's exactly why. Be spontaneous. Give her flowers for no specific reason, other than you're thinking about her. It's romantic."

"I'm plenty romantic. I've never heard any complaints."

"Oh yeah? What was the last romantic thing you did for her?" I stopped walking and waited for him to turn toward me.

He seemed to be having a hard time coming up with an answer. "I don't know." He rubbed the back of his neck and kept staring at his feet. "I let her pick out what to watch on TV last night."

He actually sounded proud of that, and I could only stare at him in return.

"_TV_? That's the opposite of romantic."

I was just about to go into all the things wrong with his romance barometer when Paul approached us, Leah standing behind him. My stomach churned with anxiety when Alec moved closer, putting his arm in front of me like a shield.

I wasn't sure why I was so nervous. They were my classmates. Sure, they had shunned me inexplicably, but they weren't dangerous. I reached out and put my hand on Alec's arm, telling him silently it was okay.

He didn't relax much.

Paul and I had never shared more than a few words, so I was unsure what to even say. He glanced over at Alec and raised his hands up with a smile.

"This isn't my thing." He turned his head toward me. "Leah wanted to talk to you, but she didn't want to come alone."

_Huh?_

My disbelief and curiosity must have been plastered over my face because Paul chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed Leah's elbow, ushering her forward until she was facing me. She stared at the ground for a minute, finally lifting her head up to meet my eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"Bella...I'm...so...sorry." Her words were halted around hiccups and shallow breaths.

I didn't have a clue what had her so upset. It made no sense for her to be that emotional about ignoring me.

"For what?"

Her eyes darted over to Alec and back to me, and she took down a big gulp of air. I almost wanted to hug her and let her know nothing could be as bad as she seemed to think.

"I...I did something." She wrung her hands, her eyes pleading with me through her tears.

"What did you do?" Alec asked, eyes narrowed.

He sounded suspicious and not the least bit patient, and it suddenly dawned on me where this might be headed.

"Right after we began classes this semester, I met a guy," she began, her voice shaky. "He was handsome and sweet, and I couldn't help crushing on him when he came on to me."

"Okay," I said slowly when she paused.

"You have to understand...he was so nice and charming. He took me out and bought me things. I...uh...didn't really question him much when he started asking about you. Well, I guess I did at first. I was jealous he was interested, but he told me he was an estranged cousin. That your families had a sort of falling out years ago, but he wanted to try and make amends with you. I was so relieved it wasn't a romantic interest, I didn't even think about him lying."

"I don't have any cousins, Leah. Why didn't you just ask me?"

She nodded, avoiding my eyes. "He said not to tell you anything. That he wanted to surprise you himself. He just wanted me to find out more about you, so he could figure out a way to bring your families back together."

"Is that why you always asked about my marriage all the time?"

"Yes," she said softly, meeting my eyes again. "I'm sorry. After a while, his interest in me seemed to fall off, and he only wanted to know where you were, what you were doing, who you were with. I knew something was wrong, but I was stupid. I liked him and thought if I kept giving him information, he would like me back."

"What's his name?" Alec asked.

"Jacob. Jacob Black."

We all fell silent, except Alec, who was muttering curses. I rubbed my stomach, trying to ease my nervousness, until Leah's eyes zoned in on my movement. That made me immediately stop. I didn't trust her at all and had no inclination to divulge I was pregnant.

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked. "What happened to make you sorry enough to confess this to me today?"

"Well, Jacob's ignoring my calls and hasn't talked to me in a few weeks. It hurt when he ended all contact and didn't make any sense. Then you were...uh..." Her voice broke off as she peeked over at Alec. "You had him around you all the time. I guess I started to wonder if something bad happened. If you were in some kind of danger. I was scared to say anything, but I've been feeling guilty. I told Paul everything a couple days ago, and he convinced me I needed to tell you. I just hope nothing I've done caused you any trouble."

"Black was playing you," Alec said. "And your actions resulted in a lot of problems for many people."

I cringed a little from his unsympathetic tone, but he was right.

"I'm sorry," she cried.

Paul put his arm around her shoulders, and I sighed. It wasn't going to do any good to continue berating her. I frowned at Alec, and he rolled his eyes.

"There may be something you can do to make up for it though," Alec finally conceded.

Leah calmed down and nodded, wiping her eyes. "I will. I'll do anything if it will help."

"Well first you all are going to get to class, because you're already late. Then I want you to give Bella your contact information, so I can find you later this evening. I want to know everything you can remember about Mr. Black."

A small smile broke through her tears. "Okay. Yeah, I can do that."

We made it to class soon after, and I did feel better having some answers about how Jacob knew so much about me. I knew I'd never quite trust Leah again, and it was possible I'd always be hesitant about future friendships, but at least she'd come clean.

I couldn't wait to find out what plans Alec had up his sleeve for Jacob.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

Edward was in quite the mood later that evening. Not only had he been to his first therapy appointment earlier in the day, but he also learned about Leah and Jacob.

"People are fuckers, Bella. All of them."

I was sitting on the couch, Edward on the floor in front of me, with Max lying at his side, as we tried to relax and watch a movie after dinner. I massaged his tense shoulders and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Not everybody. She did something stupid, but she didn't realize he was lying to her. You know people do crazy things for love."

He snorted. "She didn't _love_ him. He was fucking her to get to you. Then she sold you out to get him. How could she be that stupid?"

"He's a good manipulator. Right? We both know that."

He'd certainly fooled me and Edward. Neither of us had any room to judge Leah.

"Whatever. It just goes to show you can't trust anybody." He lifted my leg over his shoulder, kissing the side of my knee, his stubble tickling my skin. "Except you. You're the only one I trust."

I didn't know what to say, weary of Edward's jaded view of the world. I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair.

"How did your session go today?"

He groaned, throwing his head back in my lap and looking up at me. I traced his nose, cheeks, lips with my finger. Even with the pained expression, his face was more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen.

"You know I hate that psychobabble bullshit."

Yes, I knew. He hated it, and he was doing it entirely for me. It wasn't the best reason for him to seek therapy—he should have wanted to do it for himself—but I figured after enough time, perhaps the help would start to sink in.

"Well, what did you talk about?"

He smirked. "You mostly."

I rubbed his scalp and he closed his eyes with a soft moan.

"And what did you say about me?"

He grinned and opened his eyes again, his fingers trailing up and down my legs. "That you had the best set of legs in the world and there was no place I'd rather be than buried deep inside your warm, tight, little..."

I didn't even let him finish before smacking his head. "Edward! You did not!"

He burst out in laughter, pinning my legs down when I tried to kick. I grabbed his ear, twisting until he called a truce.

"Ow! Okay, okay. I didn't say that...exactly."

"What did you say?"

He turned around, getting on his knees and pulling me close. "I did talk about you. I told him you were the best thing that had ever happened to me." He slowly leaned in, his barely-there kisses warming my lips and making my heart race. "I told him you are beautiful, kind, smart, and you keep me in line like nobody else ever could. I told him you're the most important part of my life and there was nothing I wouldn't do for you."

And just like that, I was putty in his hands again.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

Edward had reserved a private dining area at Daniel, one of New York's finest restaurants, for our dinner with his parents. I didn't know how he swung that with such short notice on a Saturday night, but I assumed it probably cost him a large chunk of money.

My black Gucci dress also appeared to be a hit, since he couldn't keep his hands from roaming during the drive.

"Edward," I whined, pushing his hand away when his fingers slid too high up my thigh. "Be good."

He brushed my hair to the side, kissing my neck. "I'm only checking to make sure you're wearing panties this time."

I laughed, remembering the first meeting with his parents. "I am, so keep your mind out of the gutter tonight."

"Don't ask for the impossible." His teeth nibbled on my earlobe, and I clenched my fists to keep from touching him. "Do you know what I want to do to you when you wear these sexy dresses?"

I knew better than to ask him, but I couldn't resist. I must have some masochistic tendencies.

"What do you want to do to me?"

One of his hands slipped around my neck, keeping my head anchored to his, while the other moved back up my leg.

"Mmmm, first I'd lift this skirt up." His voice was low, raspy, sending shivers down my spine. "I'd take off your panties and spread your legs open, so I could kneel down here on the floor in front of you."

My skin flushed, and I closed my eyes as I imagined him doing exactly what he was saying.

"I'd touch you first. Only my fingers. All along your skin...right here." His fingers ghosted along the outside of my panties, teasing me. "I'd make sure you were wet, ready for me when I slid my finger inside you. You like my fingers, don't you?"

I bit my lip and tried to nod my head, but he kept me still, forcing me to use my voice.

"Yes."

"Two fingers? Three?"

I tried to remember to breathe. "Yes."

Although he never made a move to actually touch me like that, his words were almost as powerful.

"I wouldn't let you come. Not yet. But you'd be close." He sucked below my ear, blowing over the spot and making my skin tingle from his warm breath. "I'd have to taste you first."

_Oh God, his tongue._

He knew exactly what he was doing to me as I fidgeted in my seat.

"You know how much I love to lick your pussy. Your taste, your smell...you were made for me. Fuck, I want my tongue inside you right now."

He was killing me. I took a couple gasping breaths, and swallowed hard.

"Do you want my tongue on you? In you? I can feel you trembling." His fingers pressed harder, finding my clit through the silky material.

That was when the car stopped.

_Damn!_

We were at the restaurant, and I was an aroused, whimpering mess. I almost burst into tears.

"Shh, it's okay." Edward picked up the phone for Felix. "Hey Felix, would you mind terribly running inside and checking to make sure our private room is ready?"

I didn't hear Felix's reply, but Edward put the phone down and returned his focus to me.

He wasted no time, his hand disappearing into my panties. His fingers hit all the right spots as he murmured more naughty words in my ear, making me come hard in what seemed like no time at all.

I sighed in blissful relief afterward, relaxing from my high, every bit of tension gone while he held me in his arms.

"Thank you."

He chuckled and kissed my flushed cheeks. "I'm sorry I got you so worked up without timing it better. I'm kind of afraid of what you and your hormones would have done if I hadn't sent Felix off."

I stared at him. "I probably would have jumped you on top of the dinner table."

"My parents would have gotten dinner _and_ a show."

We were both laughing when Felix returned to let us know our table was ready and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen were already seated.

I straightened my dress and hair as much as possible, taking Edward's hand as we walked inside and were led to our table. Our car debauchery had almost made me forget the whole reason we were having this meeting at all.

But it was at the forefront of my mind the closer we got.

Baby Cullen was about to be announced.

Carlisle stood, distinguished as always, when we got there, waiting for me to be seated before sitting back down himself. Brief nods were exchanged between him and Edward, while Esme greeted us both warmly with smiles and hellos.

I wanted to blurt out the news as soon as we sat down, but I kept my excitement at bay until Edward was ready. It was possible Esme already had an inkling, considering her eyes kept darting between me and Edward, and she wore a knowing smile.

But I waited until the drinks were poured, our dinners ordered, and our server had left us to enjoy our appetizers.

Edward took my hand in his under the table, and I had to stop myself from bouncing in my seat when he started speaking.

"Bella and I wanted you to join us tonight because we have some news."

I watched their faces, loving the way Esme's lit up, yet disappointed at Carlisle's scrunched forehead and frown. Was he upset? Worried? Anticipating bad news? It didn't make much sense to me why he already appeared put off, but I waved it away almost immediately, feeling sure he would be excited when he heard Edward's next words.

"Bella's pregnant. Almost fourteen weeks along now. We're going to have a baby."

Esme squeaked and covered her mouth before jumping out of her chair and rushing over to hug me. Her response almost made up for Carlisle's blank stare.

"I'm so happy for you. Ooh, I can't wait," Esme said, hugging me tight. She pulled back, her eyes glistening with tears. "Fourteen weeks already?" She waited for my nod. "How are you feeling?"

I started to answer her, but was startled at Edward's harsh tone. Esme and I both turned to watch him and Carlisle staring at each other.

"What? Can you really not show one ounce of happiness that you have a grandchild on the way? Is that _really_ too much to ask?"

I grabbed Edward's hand again, trying to calm him down.

"This is not the appropriate place for this conversation," Carlisle answered.

Esme huffed and went back to her seat. "Stop it right now, Carlisle. I swear to God this will not end pleasantly for you if you keep it up."

At least Esme seemed to be on our side. But I was so confused.

What was going on? Why was Carlisle being this way?

Edward's jaw was tense as silence fell over the table. Our server walked in, noticed the untouched food, and quickly retreated from the room when Esme told him we were fine.

It was unsettling for me, to say the least. Almost as if the news of our baby was a burden. And I hated that thought, after feeling similarly about myself most of my life. I rubbed my stomach, trying to comfort both of us at the same time.

I would never allow my child to feel unwanted.

Esme eventually sighed loudly, throwing her napkin on the table. "That's it. This ends tonight. I don't care anymore about the consequences."

Carlisle's head swerved in her direction, his mouth falling open. "No. Don't even think about it."

Edward's grip tightened on my hand, both of us watching his parents in a battle of wills. Neither of us had any idea what was going on across the table.

"Yes. It's time." Esme waved her hand toward us. "They are married, having a baby. It's done." She pointed her finger and jabbed him in the chest. "It's time for you to be a man and own up. It's time our son knew the truth, and we're not going anywhere until he does. I'm so tired of this. Tired of my baby believing lies. It ends tonight." She let out a sob. "If you love me at all, you'll tell him."

Carlisle's shoulders slumped as his face fell into his hands. The door to the room opened again, breaking the silence, and Edward stood and walked over to talk to the server. I wasn't sure what he said, but the server left and the door closed, leaving the room quiet.

"He won't be back in again until we're ready." Edward sat back down in his seat, seeking my hand immediately.

His touch alone made the uncertainty of what was coming more bearable.

"Carlisle, please," Esme pleaded one last time.

He raised his head and nodded at her, before turning toward me and Edward. His face seemed to have aged in the short time since our announcement. I knew he was in his sixties, but he never appeared that old until this moment.

"You really love her?" he asked Edward, making it sound more like a statement than a question.

"More than anything."

Carlisle let out a short laugh. "I'm happy for you both. I really am. Despite my behavior to this point, I'm not blind. I can see now what I've been trying to tell myself wasn't true." He rubbed his eyes, as if he were tired. "When you first introduced us to Bella, I thought it was just a fling. A phase. The connection was there from the start, but I didn't let myself admit it."

He took a large gulp of his wine, composing himself before he continued. Edward's thumb stroked the skin of my hand, and I wasn't sure if he was trying to calm me or himself.

Maybe both.

"I suppose I should start at the beginning. Your grandfather—my father—he made some really bad investments before he died. You were just a kid really, so I'm sure you had no idea how close we came to losing everything."

Edward shook his head, glancing between his mother and father.

"Well, I salvaged what I could out of his estate after he passed and did something I've regretted ever since."

My stomach twisted, and I sat there in rigid silence, waiting for the bomb to drop.

"At the time, I thought I was doing what was best for my family. I went to Eleazar, and he introduced me to some people, convinced me that the only way to get everything back was to engage in some less than ethical activities."

Edward frowned. "Spit it out. What exactly are you saying?"

"Bottom line is, I took advantage of quite a few illegal investment tips."

"Insider trading?" Edward asked.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, for the most part. I built my family's fortune back up illegally. From that point on, Eleazar owned me. He kept me, and in part, _you_, under his thumb ever since."

Edward's face paled. "He's your best friend."

"It's mostly all a charade, Edward. He's wanted certain things over the years for his silence, but he's very sneaky and insidious about it. He acts as if he loves me, loves _us_, but all he cares about is coming out on top."

Edward looked down at his lap, squeezing my fingers. "You promised him that I would marry Kate."

My breath caught at Edward's realization, and I narrowed my eyes at Carlisle.

"Yes." Carlisle met my gaze for a moment. "Although apparently she didn't agree with her father's choice until recently."

At least he believed what I told him about Kate.

"You tried to push me toward medical school. Why?"

"I didn't want you anywhere near the business field. I moved us all out to Washington to try and get away from this for awhile. Get some distance. But you always had a mind of your own. You did what you wanted, no matter what I said."

Edward glared at him. "I've lived most of my life thinking you never approved of me. Wondering what it was I did to deserve your criticism. Trying to prove to you how successful I could be. You always made me feel unworthy. You did all that because of _money_?"

Carlisle leaned forward, his hands on the table. "Don't you get it, Edward? Do you not see what I'm trying to tell you?"

"What? What could possibly be worth what you live with and do for that bastard?"

"You could lose _everything_. You started your company with your trust fund. A trust fund _I_ established. If Eleazar exposes _me_, it could ruin _you_."

The blood drained from Edward's face as the ramifications became clear.

Everything he'd worked for all his life was in jeopardy, and there was absolutely nothing I could say or do about it.

* * *

**AN: Well...a few questions were answered, while a few others were raised. Not many people suspected Leah of being Jacob's mole. Were you surprised? Anybody want to beat the crap out of Carlisle right now? Anybody want to see an Edward/Eleazar showdown?**

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and letting me know your thoughts. I appreciate you all very much!**

**Find me on facebook at Twilover Seven-six – I try to put up pictures and a teaser for coming chapters in the NOP group. **

**Find me on twitter at twilover76**

**Fic Recs:**

**The Purple Banana Hammock by TheFicChick…love those swimmers!**

**Drumsticks and Penalty Kicks by les16…I adore Erin's Sweetwards**

**Strange Brew by Magnolia822…any fic with beer and a hot Edward is a winner **

**First and Ten by Nolebucgrl…this is one of my favorite fics ever and you should read (or re-read like me) it just in time for the beginning of 2012 NFL season! **


	27. Chapter 25 Confessions Part II

**Thanks to SusanQ, Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing/supporting me. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Confessions Part II**

_"You could lose _everything_. You started your company with your trust fund. A trust fund I established. If Eleazar exposes _me_, it could ruin _you_."_

A thousand thoughts and questions swirled in my head.

How could Carlisle do this? Was it really possible for Edward to lose everything? What would that mean for us?

The money meant nothing to me, as long as I had Edward.

Did he feel the same? Was I selfish to want him to pick me over everything else in his life? Could I do that to him?

I was angry, anxious, nervous to the point of being sick as the seconds ticked away. Somebody needed to say something—_anything_—just to end the awful silence which had fallen over the table.

Edward snapped out of it first, lifting his head and staring at his father. "Quit being so fucking melodramatic. You're scaring her."

Was he talking about me or Esme? Could he feel my anxiety through our linked hands?

Before I could wonder any longer, he turned to face me, letting go of my hand and placing both of his on my cheeks. He leaned in close, almost touching noses. I sighed and closed my eyes when his familiar, warm breath washed over my face.

"Baby, before we go any further, I want you to listen to me. Are you listening?"

I nodded and opened my eyes, finding his watching me. The anger on his face from minutes earlier had been replaced with concern.

"Everything is going to be okay. I promise you."

I wanted to believe him.

"How do you know? I don't want you to lose everything you've worked for all your life."

"I'm not going to lose anything. I'll hire a ton of lawyers if I have to, but I know enough to be sure the most that could happen to me now is a fine and penalties from the trust. I promise you everything will work out. Do you believe me?"

His thumbs brushed under my eyes until I nodded, and he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Good. Remember your promise from before when we talked about Kate and Black? The only thing you need to worry about is taking care of yourself and our baby. I'll fix the rest. Right?"

"Okay."

I tried to put as much strength in my voice as possible, but I wasn't sure he completely believed me.

_I_ didn't really believe me.

"Black?" Carlisle asked, interrupting us, his face scrunched up in thought.

_Hmm_.

Why did Jake's name trigger that reaction?

Edward took my hand again, turning to face his father. "Yes. That was something else we were going to talk to you about tonight, before your big _revelation_. You should have told me about this a long time ago." He glanced over at his mother. "And I can't believe _you_ kept it from me."

Esme cringed and Carlisle put his hand on her shoulder.

"Stop. You want to be angry with anyone, be angry with me," Carlisle said. "She didn't know about what I did until recently."

He didn't tell Esme either?

"Why have you waited so long to tell me?"

Carlisle let out a long, frustrated breath, and I wanted to scream at him. This was _his_ fault, and Edward had every right to demand all the answers.

"At first it was shame. I tried to forget about it, kept telling myself nobody would ever know. I almost convinced myself it hadn't really happened. Then you took the money and started your company. I still told myself it was nothing. No big deal. But then your company took off. It exploded. The more successful you became, the more vigilant I had to be in keeping what I did a secret. _I_ couldn't be the reason you lost anything."

"But there was never any threat of criminal charges against you after a certain amount of time, it all came down to money. Why didn't you talk to a lawyer or something? Why did you believe everything Eleazar threatened you with?"

"I _did_ speak to a lawyer. It was early on, but the gist I got was that any money tied to what I did could hurt you."

Edward shook his head. "Let me guess, this lawyer knew Eleazar too?"

Carlisle didn't say anything, but the look on his face showed he was beginning to realize exactly how much he'd been duped by Eleazar.

"You're so smart about most things. I always admired that about you. But I can't believe you fell for this. I can't believe you let him manipulate you all this time into thinking he could touch me." Edward let out a short laugh. "I have to admit though, the fact that you did all this for so long, because you thought you were protecting me is kind of a relief. Even if it was monumentally stupid."

My eyes widened at the hint of hope in Edward's voice. It was the last thing I expected to hear. He had every right to feel hurt, betrayed again, angry at his father for the years of misunderstandings, yet he was looking past all that and seeing the meaning behind it. I watched him, my admiration deepening for this man who held my heart in his hands.

"I did want to protect you. That's always what I wanted." Carlisle's voice was soft, full of apologies, and Esme scooted closer to him, rubbing his arm. "And I want you to know, there's never been a day when I wasn't proud of you, even if I couldn't show it."

Couldn't or_ wouldn't?_

I tried to keep my temper in check, not wanting to hinder the possible resolution between father and son. This was Edward's life they were discussing, and if he was showing the strength to understand his father's motivations, then I was going to bite my tongue.

Even if I was still angry enough at Carlisle to breathe fire.

Edward's eyes were focused on the table, his throat bobbing as he swallowed. Every so often he would squeeze my hand, and it assured me he was still here with me, thinking of me while taking in his father's words.

Carlisle's admission of pride couldn't possibly wipe away the years of Edward believing he was unworthy. But maybe it could soothe the pain a little. Perhaps it could be the first step in fixing what had been broken so long ago.

Whatever Edward decided, in regards to his father, I would stand beside him.

"Thank you," Edward finally said, a determined expression on his face when he lifted his head again. "I think I needed to hear that, no matter how inconsequential it may be right now."

The whole table seemed to take a deep breath in relief.

"The question is what do we do now?" he added.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "It's obvious I don't fully understand the consequences, but at this point, I'll do whatever is best. Whatever you need me to do. If it will make your life easier for me to admit to the SEC or whoever what I did, then I'll do it."

Edward's hand squeezed mine as he shook his head. "No. Don't do that. You were right about one thing, the scandal itself would be enormous. I head a top media company in the U.S., and if the truth came out, I would be linked to it, regardless of my innocence in terms of legality." He took a deep breath. "For now, it would be best if you could continue playing your part with Eleazar. Let him believe I have no idea, even throw him a bone or two that you are working to end my marriage."

My stomach twisted, but I tried to put on a brave face, despite the tears welling in my eyes. Edward pulled my chair closer to his, letting go of my hand and hugging me tight.

"This will be resolved with Eleazar soon, one way or the other, but for now just keep up appearances." Edward continued addressing his father, while crushing me to his chest. "Don't tell anyone about Bella being pregnant. We likely have a couple months before it will be obvious, and hopefully, all this will be over at that point. I'll figure out a way to deal with Eleazar."

His hands rubbed up and down my back, and I concentrated on his steady heartbeat next to my ear. Although it was comforting to know Carlisle would only be pretending, it was still nerve-wracking that someone was out there gunning for me to be gone from Edward's life.

A sob from Esme pulled me out of my haze, and I sat up to find her crying into some tissues.

"It's so unfair to you both. This should be such a happy time." She met my eyes, hers streaming with tears. "I just want you to know, I'm so very sorry you have to deal with this now. And no matter what, there will come a day very soon where I'm going to shout to everyone listening how excited I am you're pregnant and you're my daughter-in-law. I'll throw you the most beautiful baby shower ever."

I laughed a little, getting out of my chair to walk over and give her a hug. She meant well, even if I didn't give a flip about any shower. In fact, she was the only one—aside from our friends—who had been on our side from the start.

"You put the reception together despite all this," I said, watching her eyes.

She lifted her chin. "Yes. The fight I got from wanting to celebrate your marriage was the reason I ended up forcing Carlisle to tell me what was going on. I'm only sorry any of the Forresters were there at all." She blew out an angry breath, seething in her chair. "It took me awhile after that before I could even look at Carlisle, but I love him. He made a terrible mistake, but he takes up too much space in my heart not to forgive him."

I nodded. "I understand."

She placed her hands around mine. "We'll get this fixed. Edward will know what to do."

After getting her calmed down and taking my seat again, I decided to ask what had been in the back of mind for awhile.

"Before, when Edward was talking to me, you seemed surprised when he mentioned the name Black. Why was that?"

Carlisle rubbed his face with his hand and nodded. "Yes, it's the oddest thing. Of course I was aware Kate married him and divorced him...both rather quickly, but I hadn't heard that name in a long time. Back then, Eleazar would refer to him as 'The Maggot' or some other equally derogatory term. But Edward mentioning his name triggered a memory from just a couple months ago."

He drummed his fingers on the tablecloth, a behavior I'd seen Edward do from time to time when he was thinking.

"I was at Eleazar's house, walking to his office, and heard him talking to someone on the phone. His voice was raised, and I had no idea who it was he was angry with, but I hovered outside until he finished. I don't think he had any idea I was out there." He waved his hand. "Anyway, he said something to the effect of _you owe me, Black...see that it's done and you'll get paid_."

Edward was frowning, and I imagined the wheels turning in his head.

I squeezed his hand until he turned toward me. "Do you think it's possible? Did Eleazar put him up to it?"

"Up to what?" Carlisle asked.

Edward stared at me, anger flickering in his eyes as he told them what we both suspected. "Eleazar paid Jake to follow Bella. That son-of-a-bitch was behind it all."

He went on to tell his parents everything that had happened with Jake. The stalking, the pictures, the confrontation. He even mentioned the therapist, which segued right into Kate.

"I haven't told your mother," Carlisle interrupted. "She doesn't know what Bella informed me Kate did to you in L.A."

Edward sighed, and I felt the same exhaustion that was written over his face. Even though it was better everything was out in the open now, it was still tiring and mentally draining to pour it all out at once.

I rubbed his leg, and turned toward Carlisle. "I think it's best if you two discuss that later. In private. While Kate did some horrendous things back then to hurt Edward, she's now become another player in trying to come between us. Another thing we wanted to talk about tonight was her current behavior."

I filled them in on Kate sending me threatening mail, her confronting me at my reception, and her trying to finagle information about me and Edward through his secretary and lawyer.

"Like father, like daughter," Esme said.

Carlisle looked almost ill, sitting there in silence. He didn't say a word, but I hoped he felt awful about all his attempts to push Kate and Edward together.

"I feel like I have enough dirt on both Eleazar and Kate to force them both to back off and leave us all alone," Edward said, before looking at his father. "What do you think?"

"I just don't know. He's ruthless, but he's also secretive. Maybe he could be persuaded to back off if we told him we were willing to go public with everything." He took a deep breath. "But we'd have to really be willing to. He'll try and call our bluff."

Edward nodded. "Here's what we're going to do. You keep on acting as normal with him. In the meantime, I want you to send me every single bit of information you can remember back when this first started. Who were the people he introduced you to? I need names, dates, amounts, anything you can remember. I'm going to end this once and for all."

I hoped he was right.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

As soon as we got home that night, Edward and I were too tired to do much more than strip down to our underwear and fall into bed. He wrapped his arms around me, and I fell asleep soon after.

We saved our talking for the next morning.

I'd never been happier for a Sunday morning, not having anywhere to be except with each other. It was thundering and stormy outside, a perfect day for snuggling.

"Good morning, beautiful."

I smiled, hearing my favorite voice rumbling in my ear, and hugged him tighter, nuzzling my face in his neck. "Morning."

His hand brushed through my hair, then down my back. "How are you feeling?"

"Babywise or about last night?"

He chuckled, his chest vibrating against mine as I lay on top of him. "Either. Both."

I propped myself up a little on my elbow so I could see him. "Babywise, fine. I think I must have lucked out on the whole morning sickness bit." I trailed my fingers over his lips. "About last night, I guess I'm just happy it's all out there now."

"Me, too."

"You know what else?"

He kissed my finger and smiled. "What?"

"You amaze me. You had every right to lash out and be angry at your father when he told you what he did, but you didn't do that. I sat there watching you, the way you accepted and looked beyond the actions to the reasons behind them...I don't know. It seems silly to say I was proud of you. It's more than that. I admire you. You took another blow, but were so strong." I leaned in, kissing him. "I just love you."

He closed his eyes, but his smile got bigger. "It's because of you really."

"What do you mean?"

"Your birthday...when I lost it and did that to you." He swallowed and looked at me again. "It scared me. I know I get crazy sometimes, but after I pushed you away like that...it changed me. You had every right to hate me, to leave me. I don't know what I would have done if you'd left."

The thunder crashed outside and the lights flickered.

I let out a nervous giggle and burrowed my face in his neck again. "I think that was a sign we wouldn't be the only ones upset if I ever left."

He laughed and rolled us over, pressing me down into the mattress. I loved the warmth and feel of his body covering mine. He peppered kisses along my neck, shoulders, chest, working his way down to my stomach. It tickled when his lips brushed over my skin, slowly trailing around my belly button.

He stilled, resting his head and watching his hand rub over my stomach. "Do you know how much I love you? Do you know how much I love your mommy?"

My heart skipped a beat when I realized he was talking to our baby. I brushed my fingers through his hair, loving him more than I thought possible. It was the sweetest sight, even though we both knew it was too early for our baby to actually hear us.

"I may not be the best dad in the world, but I'm going to try. I promise to always be there for you, no matter what. I promise to make sure you know I love you. That you always come first in my life."

Tears fell from my eyes as I listened to him, saying the things to our child I knew he wished he'd heard from his father for so long.

"You are the best thing I've ever done."

I sobbed at that, and Edward made his way back up, kissing my tears away. I wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping him as close as possible.

"Don't cry."

I laughed. "They're good tears. I promise." I squeezed him as hard as I could. "And you _are_ going to be the best dad in the world. I have no doubt."

He held me and kissed me, until my eyes were dry again.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you said it couldn't happen, but if they were somehow able to take your company away because of what your father did, I'd let you go."

He pulled back, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at me. "What do you mean?"

"I would never want to be the reason you lost everything. I'd let you go to Kate to keep Eleazar quiet, until we could figure out what to do."

He shook his head. "I'd rather have you and nothing else than have all of this without you."

And with that one sentence, it no longer mattered to me about Jake or Kate or Eleazar. It didn't matter what else happened, because I knew for sure Edward placed me above money and power. He loved me as much as I loved him.

I kissed him with everything I had. Until he was groaning in my mouth and tugging my panties down. We made love with the sound of the pounding rain accompanying our murmured words. Confessing our love, each in our own way.

We eventually did make our way into the shower and downstairs for some food, but the remainder of the day was spent cuddling and comforting in our own little bubble for two.

I was happy, content, almost able to forget that Monday meant the real world would be crashing around us again.

Or maybe it was coming sooner than I thought.

Edward's phone buzzed with a text, and I glanced at his frowning face as he held me on the couch. I paused the movie we were watching.

"What is it?"

He sighed. "I told you I was going to take care of this. You're not supposed to worry, right?"

"That's impossible. I'll be more worried if you keep me in the dark."

He set his phone on the table, bringing his arms around me again. It made me more nervous because he was hesitating so long to tell me.

The last thing I expected were the words that eventually came out of his mouth.

"I'm going to see Jacob tomorrow."

* * *

**AN: Have your feelings about Carlisle changed? Why is Edward going to see Jake?**

**I hoped this answered more of the questions left from the last chapter. A note: I am taking some creative liberties with the insider trading/money/penalties. Just remember this is fic, and while I researched through articles and information until my eyes crossed, there is a reason I never went into business. **

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and letting me know your thoughts. I appreciate you all very much!**

**Find me on facebook at Twilover Seven-six – I try to put up pictures and a teaser for coming chapters in the NOP group. **

**Find me on twitter at twilover76**

**Fic Recs:**

**Here are some great completed fics for the holiday weekend!**

**Edward Cullen, Dick for Hire by FictionFreak95**

**Cotton Creek by rtgirl**

**Retail Therapy by cosmogirl7481**

**Elemental by TallulahBelle**

**On the Double by MasenVixen**


	28. EPOV Outtake Part 3

****Important Note: This is an outtake in Edward's point of view. This is ****not ****the next chapter of No Ordinary Proposal. This outtake will be Edward's perspective of the time from the end of part two until their 'first time' together. There will be some repetition of conversations/situations, except these will be from Edward's side.****

**Thanks to SusanQ, Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, Vampshavelaws, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Perry, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing/supporting me. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**EPOV Part 3**

_"It's actually quite simple. I want you, Bella."_

She looked stunned, as if the possibility was completely ridiculous. I wasn't sure whether that was flattering or disturbing.

Did she think she wasn't someone I could be attracted to, or was _I_ someone she could never be attracted to?

I watched the different emotions flashing in her eyes while she gulped down all the wine in her glass: surprise, excitement, disbelief, panic, shock. She had such expressive eyes. I could quite happily watch them—and her—for days.

Years.

_Ever_.

She poured herself more wine, and I wondered if I'd made a mistake.

Had I made her too uncomfortable already? Were my instincts about her wrong? Was I on a fool's mission?

It was disconcerting to feel so out of control, when control was what I was seeking. I forced myself to bury my insecurities.

Or at least cover them up with some laughter.

"Is the thought of me wanting you so awful, Bella?"

She shook her head. "Surreal. Not awful. Unbelieveable. Not awful. Impossible. Not awful."

Well, that answered one of my questions. She didn't think it was possible for me to be interested in her. Although it flattered me that she seemed to regard me highly, I was also disappointed she found herself unworthy of my attention.

She was hands down the most gorgeous woman I'd ever laid eyes on. Not over-stylized, polished, money-bought beauty, which was what I was normally surrounded by. No, Bella had natural good looks. An allure that couldn't be manufactured by makeup and cosmetic surgery.

She was stunning really.

I would be telling her that a lot, until she believed me.

"We'll have to work on that." I sent her a reassuring smile. "Just answer a couple questions for me, all right?"

She was silent, but nodded for me to continue.

"From what I've gathered so far, you worked your tail off so that you could get out of Forks and live a better life. Am I correct?"

She nodded again. "Yes."

"Good. I love determination, tenacity, fighting for what you want. I'm the same way." _And I want you, Bella Swan. _"Also, as I understand it, you have no more ties to your hometown. The only person close to you is your best friend, Miss Brandon?"

"Yes."

"And she is also coming to New York for college?"

"Yes."

I leaned closer to her, watching her eyes carefully. I knew it was a thin line I was treading, and if I made one false move, she would bolt.

What was it she needed? Wanted? What would it take to keep her with me?

"Tell me, Bella. Where do you see yourself in five years? What is it you want your future to be?"

She appeared so uncertain as she thought over my question, and it shouldn't have surprised me. She was young. I needed to remember that, even if her words and actions made her seem much older. Her circumstances growing up had given her a maturity well beyond her years, but I couldn't forget she was still trying to forge her own path.

I just wanted her path to converge with mine.

"I'm not sure yet."

I nodded, thinking perhaps it was time to nudge her in my direction.

"Can I tell you what I thought when I read your scholarship essay?" I waited for her to nod before continuing. "You seemed to be unsure exactly where you wanted to go career-wise, only that you wanted something different. What really struck me, though, was that you wanted to belong, to be in the right place, a family."

My heart started beating faster when her eyes widened, and I knew I was right.

_This_ was right.

"I believe we are more alike than you think."

I was about to explain to her she had more than one option when Hannah appeared to take our dinner plates and set the dessert on the table. A slight breeze blew as Hannah walked away, and the vanilla scent of Bella hit me.

Was it her shampoo? Some kind of lotion? Or just her?

I didn't know, but I couldn't stay away from her any longer. I moved my chair, sitting down and scooting closer until we were bumping knees. When she didn't object or pull away from my touch, I pushed the boundary and hooked my foot around hers.

I picked up a fork, scooping a bite of the cake onto it and held it out for her. "Try this."

She closed her eyes and wrapped her lips around the fork, a small moan escaping when she tasted the chocolate.

Fuck.

Me.

I was in trouble.

Thoughts of the sounds she would make when I was inside her bombarded my mind.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I forced myself to inhale and exhale.

And to keep my fucking hands to myself.

She had no idea what she was doing to me. She had me wrapped around her little finger already, and she had no clue.

I occupied myself with the dessert, trading off bites with her, and calming myself down. She remained quiet, and I hoped my obvious desire for her hadn't scared her.

There was her vanilla smell again. I couldn't stop myself from leaning even closer.

What was going through her head?

"You aren't saying much. Are you afraid of me, Bella?"

"No," she whispered.

Her eyes were wide, open, almost welcoming. She was pulling me in.

I had to know if she felt it too. I just needed a taste.

One little taste.

"May I kiss you?"

_Please say yes._

"Okay." She didn't hesitate, and my entire body felt charged. Like a lightning bolt had hit me.

I moved as slowly as I could, cupping her cheeks and running my thumbs along her soft skin. She closed her eyes, and I did the same, savoring the feel of her lips. She was soft. Perfect. When she opened her mouth, letting me in, her taste almost overwhelmed me.

It was like she was made for me.

I had to remind myself to be slow. Gentle. I pulled myself back, and it was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. I wanted her so much. Right here. Right now. But I couldn't yet.

Not yet.

Soon.

She'd already put some trust in me to allow these kisses. I couldn't push my luck.

"Mmmm." God, she tasted good. Felt good. "That was perfect."

She reclined back in her seat, and it was almost instinctive to not let her get too far. I was barely aware I'd leaned toward her again for more, until she put her hand on my chest to stop my advance.

_Don't blow this, Cullen_.

"I apologize," I said, returning to my own chair and giving her some space. "I didn't mean to come on so strong, so fast. You're just very irresistible."

Part of her hair fell toward her face, and I reached out to brush it back, letting it slide through my fingers.

She was quiet, her face a mix of emotions.

Did she regret the kiss? Did I push too far?

"Get serious. I'm not irresistible." She narrowed her eyes at me. "I've seen your pictures on the internet, a different blonde model on your arm every day. So, it's time to tell me the truth. What is going on here?"

_Ah!_

She thought I wanted a fling. An easy fuck. It was understandable considering I'd lived the playboy lifestyle for many years.

"You shouldn't believe anything you see or read about me on the internet." I watched her, hating when she dropped her gaze to her lap. "And I vehemently disagree with your self-assessment."

"Whatever."

It was time to lay it all on the line. She was obviously confused, and I didn't want her to be irritated when I made my proposal.

"You feel it too, don't you?"

"Feel what?"

I smiled when she glanced back up. "The pull between us. I felt it the first time I heard your voice. I haven't been able to think about anything but you for a week now."

She opened her mouth, but didn't say a word.

Shit.

I hoped to everything holy I wasn't misreading this situation. But I couldn't wait any longer. The time was now.

"Fuck it."

She giggled and my eyes darted in her direction. I loved that sound and wanted to hear more of it.

She just had to say yes first.

"Are you ready to know why you're here?"

"Yes."

I stood up and started pacing. There was so much nervous energy inside me, and it wasn't a feeling I was used to. She had me all twisted around.

And maybe that was a good thing.

It was unlike anything I'd experienced before, but I liked it.

It had to mean something. Right? It had to mean she was it. This was meant to happen. She belonged to me.

Not _to_ me. With me. _With_ me.

I was being a possessive fuck already.

But it was hard not to think of her as mine. I wanted her to be mine and nobody else's.

She was perfect for me.

I couldn't mess this up. She probably already thought I was a lunatic for pacing around in front of her like an idiot.

_Get your shit together_.

I stopped and set my sights on her again. "Okay, I'll start out with a couple things about me. The first of which is that almost all my life, I've made decisions based on my gut instincts. As you can see, it's worked out relatively well for me."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You're a genius the likes of which us mere mortals could never hope to be."

I laughed when she rolled her eyes. Yeah, I had an ego. So what?

"Now that I know you understand how awesome I am…the point of that was to say I'm going with my gut here tonight also. None of this will sound reasonable, logical, or conventional…because it's not.

"The last few years I've become somewhat reflective. I appreciate all the success I've been granted, but I'm not getting any younger. I'm sure with your investigative skills, you are already well aware that I'm thirty-seven, about to be thirty-eight." I watched her acknowledge our ages, hoping she wasn't put off by the large difference. "Well, I've felt recently that my life is incomplete. What will all this wealth matter in the end if I don't have anyone to share it with, or pass it down to?"

I sat back down next to her, taking her hand in mine. I needed to be close. She calmed me.

"I have a proposal for you."

She didn't say anything, but waved for me to continue. I took a deep breath and prayed for this to work.

"First, I want you to know that no matter what, if you tell me no, I'll still take care of your tuition and you can forget all about this. Remember that, because I don't want you to think you're being forced into anything. You always have a choice."

She looked relieved, and I smiled. The last thing I wanted was for her to feel trapped. I wanted her to choose to be with me because she wanted to be.

"Tell me, Edward. I'm losing my mind here."

I laughed a little. She wasn't the only one losing her mind. Mine had been gone for about a week now.

_Spit it out. Just do it_.

"I want a family. I want children." I squeezed her hand. "And I want you to help me with that."

Fuck.

I said it. I really said it. Out loud. Not just in my crazy mind.

Her eyes popped out, and she swallowed a few times, but she hadn't screamed or run off.

Yet.

_Keep talking, you idiot._

"I know this sounds crazy. Believe me, I want to kick my own ass as I hear the words coming out of my mouth. But I also know it's right." I paused and took a breath. "I will make this worth your while. We can negotiate the terms, of course, but I would give you everything you could ever want.

"As a starting point, if you agreed, I would give you two million free and clear."

She still wasn't saying anything.

What did that mean? Was that enough money?

I would give her whatever she wanted.

"Then, each year you stayed with me you would receive another million. For each child we had together, another two million would go to you. You could use this money however you wanted, just as long as it didn't endanger you, our marriage, or our kids.

"And that money would only be extra. I would still lavish you daily with anything your heart desired, or anything I thought you needed or wanted."

I was so fucking nervous, I was rambling like a crazy man. She still hadn't uttered a word.

Was she in shock? Did I have a shot in hell?

I was waiting for her to kick me. Slap me. Throw her glass of wine in my face.

"M…m…marriage?" she finally squeaked.

I nodded. "Yes, of course. I want a legal partnership with you. I would want our kids to have both a mother and father. Think of it like pre-arranged marriages, which have happened since the beginning of time, often with the bride and groom never having met before the big day."

That sounded plausible. At least to me.

I wasn't going to go into this without the security of some kind of legal binding. I wanted her to have my name. To truly be mine.

She just stared at me. Did she think I was crazy?

Probably.

I didn't know whether to let it sink in a bit or to keep talking. I would have given anything to hear her thoughts.

Eventually she shook her head.

"It doesn't make any sense to me. Why me? There are a million women out there that would marry you in a heartbeat."

Oh, baby girl. If you only knew.

"Let's just say that I've been burned in the past. It's hard for me to trust people, and I often shut myself off."

I couldn't risk getting my heart ripped out again. I didn't know if I could take it a second time.

"Why do you think you can trust me?"

"That's a good question. I suppose I feel more comfortable going into this by having some control over the situation. I've been looking for the right woman, and nobody bowled me over like you did from the first moment." I lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I want you, Bella. I like that you have no other ties, no other complications. I like that you are young, beautiful, determined, and…feisty. I want you to be mine, to be completely devoted and invested in me, in our family."

I was starting to feel like I was only fooling myself by believing I was controlling anything. It was clear I was already in neck deep. I was just getting carried along by a mirage of control.

It wasn't real.

If I was honest, I would have admitted I already knew this beautiful and enigmatic girl could crush me. I denied it in my head, but my heart was already too invested.

Everything I'd avoided for a decade, and had tried to obstruct with this proposal, was happening anyway.

But I stuck my head in the sand, continuing to tell myself this was protection. That I was successfully putting a barrier around my feelings. That this arrangement would mean nobody would get hurt.

Not me. Not Bella.

She would be mine, but we could keep our hearts to ourselves.

Yes, I _was_ a fool.

So many emotions flashed across her face as she thought through everything I laid out. The longer she stayed quiet, the more nervous I became.

I had to prepare myself for the possibility she'd turn me down.

It would have been the smart choice if I were in her shoes. She didn't know me. She didn't trust me. I had no right to think she'd agree to my insanity.

She was going to tell me no.

I tried to stay calm, even while it felt like I was being crushed from the inside. It was a heavy sadness, which I hadn't even imagined was possible.

"Edward, I..."

I put my finger over her lips. Maybe she'd change her mind and agree if she gave it more time. I just couldn't handle hearing her say no yet.

I couldn't handle thinking I was never going to have the family I wanted. That I was never going to have _her_.

"Sleep on it, Bella. Think over everything I said, and we can discuss it more tomorrow. I'm sure you will have questions and I certainly don't want you to rush your decision either way."

_Especially if you're going to tell me no._

"Maybe I don't want to sleep on it."

I sighed. "I do like your fire." I stood and pulled her up with me. "Come on, let me show you to your room. Please take tonight to think it over."

I held her hand in mine, leading her inside.

"Wait...I'm staying here?" She sounded surprised.

I stopped and turned toward her. "If that's all right with you. You'll have a room to yourself."

Did she think I was just going to send her off by herself in this city?

Over my dead body.

She nodded and we continued on, heading up the stairs. I pointed out different rooms and paintings and decor along the way, feeling maybe she would be swayed to stay if she liked what she saw.

I took her to a bedroom down the hall from mine. I couldn't deny the idea of her sleeping so close both excited and tormented me. I watched her as she looked around, trying to gauge her thoughts.

Did she like it? Was she comfortable?

"Nice accommodations," she said.

I grinned at her teasing. She hadn't said much since my proposal, but she seemed okay now.

"I'm glad it meets your specifications, Miss Swan." I walked over to show her the bathroom. "Everything you need should be stocked in here, but you can contact Hannah if there's something missing that you require."

I kept my eyes on her while she explored, silently begging her to say something. Give me some clues as to what she thought about everything.

She finally turned back toward me. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"If I agreed to your…uh…proposed arrangement, is this how we'd live?" She waved her hands, motioning around the room.

I didn't understand what she was asking, but her considering staying made my heart thump in my chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Separate bedrooms? Separate lives? You stopping by occasionally to try and knock me up?"

_Oh, hell no._

I wasn't going to let her believe that for even a second. I wanted _everything_.

I strode over and stopped right in front of her.

"No." I slid my hands up her arms, the tremble in her body assuring me she was as affected by my touch as I was by hers. "If you agree, you will be in my bed. _Our_ bed. We will be together…_in every way_."

I leaned down and kissed her, pulling her body to mine. She felt so good in my arms. I didn't hold back this time, needing her to understand how much I wanted her.

And I did.

I fucking wanted her so much.

She didn't pull back, didn't flinch even a little. In fact, she was just as eager in her kisses as I was. When her tongue slid along mine, every ounce of blood in my body went straight to my dick. I almost lost it and pushed her to the bed when she moaned in my mouth.

_Stop!_

Thankfully a sliver of control seeped into my head. It almost hurt to end it, but I backed away from her before I started ripping off any clothes.

We stood there staring at each other for a moment, both of us panting, our chests heaving like we'd just run a marathon.

Fuck.

_Maybe just one more kiss_.

No. I'd never stop.

"I should leave now." I knew if I didn't, we'd end up in that bed in seconds. I walked toward the door, pausing and turning back to look at her once more. "Sleep well, Bella. I'll see you in the morning."

I stepped out and closed the door behind me, but paused before walking away. I kept my hand pressed to the door, as if I could cling to the energy I'd just felt.

What the fuck _was_ that?

It was like I'd been run over by a steamroller.

How many times had I kissed women in my life? Thousands?

Never had I felt what I did a few moments ago. Never.

Did she feel it too? This couldn't all just be in my crazy head. Could it?

When I heard her moving around her room, I put some space between myself and the door. I made my way down the hall, each step away from her more painful than the last.

But I couldn't go back. I needed to let her have this time to think. I wanted her more than anything, but she had to make the choice.

I walked into my bedroom, stripping down, and throwing myself onto the bed. Images of Bella flashed through my head, and it didn't help that I was still sporting a semi from earlier.

What would it be like if we were sharing this bed?

My semi went full-mast at that thought.

Fuck.

I rolled over to my side, punching my pillow. I was _not_ going to be a fucking creeper who jacked off to the beautiful woman two doors down.

I was not.

No.

Although thinking about this being the last night it would be _my_ bed instead of _our_ bed was better than the alternative of her taking her tuition money and telling me no.

I could still smell her vanilla scent and taste her on my tongue. And it was fucking amazing.

I only hoped I still lingered in her senses the way she did mine, and that she liked it as much as I did.

~~~*~~~NOP EPOV~~~*~~~

I bolted out of bed the next morning, jumping in the shower and heading downstairs for coffee. I was a nervous wreck, wondering what the verdict would be.

Jenks arrived by nine, just as promised, delivering two copies of the contract.

"Do you have any copies of this?" I asked him.

He sat across from me, in my office, and I kept a close eye to make sure none of his sweat fell on my carpet. I was going to have to fumigate the room as it was.

"I have one hard copy in my private file and one on a flash drive."

As soon as any alterations were made—in the event Bella agreed—I was going to have him get rid of his flash drive.

I flipped through the pages, making sure he had everything in there I'd asked for.

"You included the two different versions of the custody clause?"

He nodded. "Yes, they're both in there."

I took out the pages I wanted, setting them to the side. As much as I wanted Bella, I still had to determine her true thoughts on motherhood.

After confirming the document was as I specified, I glanced back up. "Thanks for bringing these over. I'll contact you as soon as we're ready to sign, which could be as early as later today."

"I'll be at the office until six."

I ushered him out soon after, letting him know Alec would also be by sometime soon to give his statement on the Newton kid incident. My fists clenched even thinking about that little fucker putting his hands on my Bella.

On my way back to my office, Hannah stopped me.

"Did you want any breakfast?"

She didn't even wait for me to answer, instead turning and walking back toward the kitchen and expecting me to follow her.

I did.

I sat at the island and she set some breads and fruits in front of me.

"Or did you want to wait for Bella?"

I looked up at her, finding a sly smile on her face. "What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, nothing." She fiddled around with some plates, and poured me some juice. "I like her. She's a sweetheart."

"I like her, too."

She smiled again. "I know. I can tell. You're smitten."

I would have rolled my eyes, but she was right. I decided it was better to pretend I didn't hear her.

"As for waiting for Bella, she's probably still tired from the jetlag, and I'm not sure how long she'll sleep in. I don't want to disturb her. I'm going to be up in my office, so could you take her up there when she's finished with her breakfast?"

She patted me on the arm. "Sure I will."

I ate my breakfast in relative peace, but she got one last word in before I retreated back upstairs.

"Good luck, Edward."

I shook my head. Damn woman had some kind of sixth sense about things. It was impossible to get anything over on her.

I scoured through the pages of the contract again, going through each line just to be sure everything was correct. My stomach was in knots as I waited for Bella to appear. When the clock hit noon, I was back up, pacing around my desk.

Was she going to say yes or no?

I was beginning to annoy myself with my worrying either way. I grabbed my stress ball off the desk, squeezing that fucker as hard as I could.

If she said no, then I was just going to have to deal with it. I'd get over it somehow. It wasn't like I'd known her very long. Surely it wouldn't kill me.

Right?

The sharp pain in my chest disagreed.

Fuck.

Where was that damn aspirin?

Just as I was about to swallow a few, Alec called.

"Hey, boss."

"Hello."

"So, how did everything go? Do you need anything from me?"

"Are you asking for me or for Bella?"

"Both."

I chuckled. Alec was a good guy, and I was lucky to have found him.

"So far, so good. I'll have some news for you one way or the other by tomorrow. I really appreciate all your help with Bella. Thank you."

"Okay, well I was just checking in. I also wanted to thank you for the gift I found outside this morning."

I'd had a brand new Hummer H4 delivered to him as a surprise. I'd shaken my head at him when he told me they looked _cool_, but if that was what he wanted, that was what he was getting.

"You took care of my girl. I hope you like it."

"I do. I don't even know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I appreciate everything you've done, and I'm sure there will be more favors in the future. Thanks again. Oh, and I told Jenks you would be by to give your statement."

"I'll get that done today."

I felt a bit calmer after our goodbyes. I took a deep breath and rubbed my face, trying to zone out from my thoughts for a few minutes.

That's when I heard the knock on the door. My heart started beating double time as Bella walked in.

Was it possible she was even more beautiful today than she'd been yesterday?

I shot up from my seat, running my hand through my hair.

"Hello, Bella. Did you sleep well? Have you eaten?"

She smiled and took a seat. "Yes and yes. How are you? Did you sleep well?"

I sat back down, unable to take my eyes off of her. Fuck, she was gorgeous. "As well as can be expected. I was worried I'd wake up this morning and find you'd run off screaming during the night."

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Were you trying to scare me off?"

"No, I was very much hoping you'd still be here."

I was hoping she'd tell me she was staying forever.

My hopes were dashed when she broke eye contact, looking down at her lap. That meant bad news was coming. I swallowed the lump in my throat, waiting for the no I was expecting.

"We have to talk about this."

I sighed, fixing my eyes down at my desk. It was like my whole body deflated.

Why did I ever think she would agree? Why in the hell would she want to be with me?

She was gorgeous and had her whole life in front of her. I was an old man in comparison. An old, lonely, desperate man.

Fuck.

"Edward, let me get this out of the way to start. I'm going to agree with your proposal, but we need to discuss some things first."

_What?_ Did she just say she was agreeing?

I lifted my head, grinning at her smile. She was saying yes. I jumped out of my seat, the urge to have her in my arms too strong to deny.

I pulled her up, hugging her to me and burying my nose in her sweet, vanilla-scented neck. I kissed her soft skin, loving the way her body responded to mine.

"You're saying yes." I had to repeat it just so I'd believe it.

She laughed and tried to push me away. "Okay, okay. I'm sure there will be plenty of time for this later. We have to talk first, and I can't think with you so close. You make my brain go mushy."

I did let her go, knowing she'd be back in my arms soon enough. I was happier than I ever remembered being, and would have agreed to pretty much anything she wanted at this point.

I walked back over and sat at my desk. "The feeling is mutual, Bella. Just so you know." I pulled out the documents and handed her one. "I think it will be easier to talk through, if we have everything down on paper. I had my lawyer draw this up, but we can amend things until we are both comfortable."

I put my reading glasses on, wishing I'd gone ahead and wore my contacts.

"Do you want to go through it point by point, or read it all through first?"

She didn't answer, and I glanced over to find her staring at me.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"You can't wear those." Her eyes darted back down to her lap.

"I can't wear what?"

"Those glasses."

What the hell was she talking about?

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Why can't I wear them? Do you have a problem with glasses?"

"They're too distracting and I need to focus."

_Hmm_. Interesting.

It seemed my Bella had a thing for glasses. I'd remember that for the future.

"They're distracting? How so, Miss Swan?"

She huffed and refused to answer, making me laugh again. Her cheeks were pink, and I wanted to end her embarrassment. We had important things to talk about.

"I apologize; normally I wear contacts, but I didn't put them in this morning." I held up my papers. "I need to be able to read this though."

She exhaled loudly. "Fine, let's do this."

I let her read in silence, estimating how far she was getting and waiting for her to ask any questions.

I didn't have to wait long.

"So we aren't allowed to discuss this arrangement with anyone?" she asked.

I had put in a non-disclosure agreement, wanting to protect not only my privacy, but hers as well. It wouldn't be good for either of us if anyone knew of our arrangement.

"I'd prefer we kept it to ourselves, Bella. Not only for our sakes, but it would be awkward for any children we may have."

"But what are we going to tell people if I'm here all of a sudden and married to you?"

"We'll have to discuss exactly what we want to tell people. It shouldn't be too difficult to come up with something. And in the event that our agreement is no longer suitable for one or both of us, the non-disclosure will still be in place. Nobody should ever know about this except us, no matter what happens in the future."

I figured we could stick with mostly the truth, saying we'd met through the scholarship mix-up. It would hardly be shocking to anyone if I said I fell for her immediately.

She was beautiful.

She nodded and kept reading. I worried a bit as she went through the financial section.

Did I put enough in?

My stomach clenched at the thought she was agreeing just to be wealthy. It was possible, and probably likely that was the case. But I knew she felt an attraction for me too.

An attraction could grow into more. And hopefully the _more_ wouldn't have anything to do with my money.

"This is too much, Edward. I don't need all this."

She was _turning down_ money?

I wasn't sure what that meant. All I knew was that her having her own money from the outset would make her staying with me be by choice rather than need.

I didn't want anything to do with someone using me. I needed her to want me. I needed to trust her intentions.

"It's not too much. I'm asking you to change your entire life for me. Not only that, but the hefty amounts will give us both security. I want to know you are with me because you want to be, not that you feel obligated. If you know there are millions in your pocket if you left, then I know you really want to be here if you stay."

"So it will give you peace of mind if I stay despite being independently wealthy?"

I nodded, watching her purse her lips.

"How rich are you anyway?"

I smiled. "I have billions, so don't fret about the amounts on these pages."

"Fine, then. Give me millions. But I hate this pay-as-you-go-for-the-kids thing. It makes me sound like a glorified incubator."

I frowned. Did she not understand how much I wanted a family?

"Well, I'd like to compensate you for providing me heirs."

She narrowed her eyes. "They would be mine as well. I think them having half my DNA is compensation enough."

Fuck.

It was hot when she got angry. Add a momma bear tendency on top of that, and I was trying to discreetly adjust myself in my seat.

I cleared my throat. "As you wish. We'll take out the compensation for children clauses."

She grabbed a pen off the desk and started crossing lines out on her papers. I fucking loved that she wasn't afraid to tell me what she wanted.

I watched her carefully as she read through the next section. This would be the real test on how she truly felt about having children.

She shook her head and finally looked over at me. "I'm...I'm not sure if I can do this."

"What do you mean?"

"Edward, any woman who would sign away the rights to her unborn children is not worthy of being a mother in the first place. It's insulting and a little worrisome this is even in the contract. If all you want is a surrogate, then go find someone else." She threw the contract on my desk and stood up. "I don't think I can be a part of this."

"Wait!" I walked over to her quickly, taking her hands in mine. "You're offended by my asking for sole custody in the event we separate and have children, right?"

She nodded, but wouldn't meet my eyes.

"That actually comforts me, Bella."

She did lift her head at that. "Then why? Why would you put that in there?"

"To make sure you _did _care."

Her mouth fell open. "You put it in there as a test?"

"Yes." It was obvious she didn't believe me. "I swear. If you would sit back down, I'll show you."

After I'd gotten her back in her seat, I took out the revised pages and handed her a copy.

"Joint custody?" she asked after reading through it.

I nodded, sending her a smile. "This, of course, is only in the event of our separation...which hopefully will not be necessary. But if so, our arrangement would be joint custody."

"I would have to remain in New York."

"Yes. I would want us to still reside near each other."

"I can agree to this, but stop with the stupid game-playing. It's difficult enough for me to build trust in you...in this whole situation. I can do without your _tests_."

I didn't feel bad about making sure. It was hard for me to trust anyone, and I was investing a lot in Bella.

But damn, she was hot when she got mad.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing. You're just quite adorable when you're angry."

It was difficult to read what she was feeling, something had changed from her anger. But I almost vaulted over my desk when she bit her lip.

"Don't bite your lip."

She snickered and released it eventually, reading on through the document.

"What is this traveling business all about?"

"My company is based here in New York, but I do have to travel occasionally. Mostly back and forth to L.A., although sometimes overseas. I want you to travel with me as long as you are physically able to."

"You mean until the point where I'm waddling around with a basketball in my belly?"

I couldn't wait for that. "Yes, something like that."

"But what about school?"

_Huh?_

"I assumed college was your way of escaping Forks, but with our arrangement that particular avenue would no longer hold as much value to you. I guess I'm selfish and would prefer you were completely invested in us. Besides, you would have to quit anyway when you got pregnant."

"What?" She seemed shocked while flipping through the pages. "For your information, pregnant women go to class every single day, all over the world. If you think I'm just going to sit around the house all day waiting for you to come home, then you have the wrong girl. I would be bored out of my mind and would likely start throwing around your precious works of art for entertainment."

Yeah, I really misread that one. Apparently college was more important to her than I'd assumed.

"It's not set in stone, Bella. No need to get upset. That's why we're discussing this. I'll worry if you are off traipsing through this city by yourself."

She was not familiar with the city. She was young, pretty, and now attached to me. She would be a target on so many levels, and I cringed at the thought of her alone, even on the NYU campus.

"While I'm unsure exactly what direction I'd like to go in terms of a degree, I still want to take at least a few classes. I'd like the experience. I won't overload myself, maybe just a class or two a semester."

There was nothing I would deny her, although I wanted her to put us above any of her other priorities.

"I understand. College can be a very fulfilling and rewarding experience, and I certainly don't want to hold you back. However, I want us..._this_...to come first."

"My taking classes won't interfere with giving you attention."

It wasn't about giving me attention. Well, maybe it was a little. I just wanted her all to myself, but I'd deal with her other aspirations.

As long as she took precautions, both for herself and any children she might carry.

"I must insist that transportation is provided for you. I would be out of my mind if I thought you were riding in subways and cabs alone. Also, in the event you are due to deliver mid-semester, I would prefer you take that semester off."

Was I being unreasonable with those requests?

I didn't think so.

"Edward, you need to understand that all of this is completely new to me. I haven't had anyone to really answer to or keep track of me since my mother passed away. This is going to be an adjustment for me, and you are going to have to compromise if you really want this to work."

The control I aimed for was slipping right through my fingers, but I wanted her to be happy above anything else.

"I understand. I don't want to push you away by being too domineering. But I also want to add that there are plenty of other activities you can pursue outside of academia. I'm sure I could teach you anything you could learn at NYU, and probably better. Plus, I imagine my mother will corral you into helping with her charity projects."

Jesus. I hadn't even begun to think about my mother's reaction to all this. She was going to flip out when she found out I was getting married.

At least I knew her excitement would make up for my father's disapproval.

Fuck him.

I shook my head, pushing away thoughts of my asshole of a father.

"Well, I'm flattered by your modesty regarding Edward Cullen University, but I think I'll stick with NYU for now."

I laughed, enjoying her spunk.

"So your family lives close by?" she asked.

"Yes, Emmett is my brother and also works at CWI. He lives here in the city. My parents have a place here but spend most of their time at their home in Connecticut."

"Are they going to be upset about you being with me?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"From what I've read, your family is old money. Won't your parents be upset that you're marrying some nobody girl from Washington?"

I was amused by her question, mostly because any reticence exhibited would be solely from my father and that would all be directed at me.

She was worrying for the wrong reasons.

"My mother will be ecstatic that I'm finally settling down. She's been harping on me for a decade about grandchildren. I'm sure she will love you. In fact, she can be a little overwhelming at times, so please let me know if she's smothering you. I will tell her to back off."

I didn't bother mentioning my father. That was a subject best kept for another day.

I flipped to the next section, wondering what her reaction would be to my having her medical records.

She didn't disappoint.

"How did you get all this information about me?" She sounded angry again.

"I told you I did background research. It wouldn't have been very prudent of me to go into this without knowing of your health and any possible genetic abnormalities in your family history. Mine is all there as well."

Her eyes were fiery. "You could have just asked me. This is private. You even have my damn gynecological exam information."

Yes, I knew it all. She'd never been with anyone else.

Even though I'd never say it out loud, I liked that.

She'd only be with me.

My blood was racing already.

"Sorry. I was only being thorough. Besides, if we're married, there's no need to be private about these things."

"Yeah, well we're _not_ married and maybe I don't want my children to get your smug genes." She surprised me by throwing her pen at my head, but luckily I saw it coming and ducked. "Asshole," she added.

I'd never wanted anyone more. I was an inch away from scooping her up and running to the nearest bedroom.

Actually the couch would work. So would my desk. Hell, at this point, the floor would have been fine with me.

"Be careful, Isabella. Your foul mouth actually turns me on."

I watched her reach for another pen, contemplating throwing it.

I kind of wanted her to.

Fuck.

I took a breath and willed my dick to stand down.

"If you are done throwing your tantrum, you'll see we are both perfectly healthy."

Her lips curved into a sly smile. "I don't know, Edward. I'm not sure if you can keep up with me. You are getting old. I may have to go look for something on the side."

Even though I knew she was just trying to rile me up, it worked anyway. She tapped into the one thing that would send me off. The image of me walking in on Kate and Jake popped into my head, only this time, Bella was in her place.

I was pissed. Not really at her, but at the realization she could betray me at some point.

Could I trust her not to?

I wanted to. I really did.

"You will do nothing of the sort. If you would turn to the next section, it clearly states that we will be monogamous to one another."

There was my dealbreaker. Anything else in the contract was somewhat negotiable.

Except cheating.

"What if you don't satisfy me?" she asked.

Now I knew she was only playing with me, and I laughed. She didn't know what she was getting into. My eyes roamed her body, and I got worked up all over again thinking about all the things I wanted to do to her.

_With_ her.

"You will be more than satisfied, I promise you that. I would wager that _you_ will be the one trying to keep up with _my_ appetite."

She lifted her chin in challenge, and I almost licked my lips.

"I guess we'll see."

"Yes, we most certainly will."

We both backed off that particular topic for the moment, and she kept reading.

"Neither party will use contraception until after the birth of the first child, and at that point only upon mutual agreement," she read out loud.

I leaned back and folded his arms. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I guess not." She sounded unsure.

I'd read her words. I knew she wanted children, like I did.

Right?

"What are you thinking?"

She glanced up at me, hesitating to answer.

"Doesn't it bother you at all? Going into this without truly knowing each other or loving each other?"

_I want you, but I have to protect myself._

I wouldn't admit to myself that my feelings were already too tangled up in her.

Not yet.

"I suppose I could have gone about this in a more conventional way, courted you in a normal fashion, until we were both positive of our future together. But patience is not one of my virtues. I knew from the first moment I heard your voice that I wanted you. Then after reading your words, I had no desire to wait any longer. I very nearly flew to Washington myself to get to you, only Alec talked me out of that." I took a breath and sent her a smile. "I know you feel the same spark of attraction to me as I feel for you. That's how great romances start, right? Attraction? And I think we have that covered in spades."

She blushed and seemed appeased by my explanation. "Okay." She read a little further before meeting my eyes again. "I don't like this part about you having authority to make decisions on my behalf unilaterally."

There would be times when I knew what was best. It was as simple as that.

But I had to remember she didn't like the idea she was being controlled.

"That would only ever come into play when I thought something was hazardous for you."

She shook her head. "What if your idea of hazardous is different from mine? I think I should have some input about all decisions that affect me."

"You will. I want this to be a partnership."

She pursed her lips, but nodded before reading through the end. When she flipped over the last page, I could barely sit still.

I wanted this deal closed. I wanted her to be mine. I wanted us together.

"Well, what do you think?"

She fiddled with her pen, her face going through a continuum of emotions as she thought through it all: excitement, fear, happiness, uneasiness, and hope.

_Please say yes. Please say yes._

"I think…yes."

My world may have tilted on its axis a little while her yes resounded in my head. I grinned, immediately dialing up Jenks to let him know we would be there shortly.

I didn't want to waste one more minute.

Bella was mine.

After shredding my copy of the contract, I gathered Bella and her copy, and we were off to get the revisions finalized. The air was different between us as we sat in the back of the car.

More energized. Almost sparking with intensity.

It was as if the change in our relationship amped up the sexual tension significantly.

Or maybe it was all in my head.

Regardless, I could barely keep my hands to myself as we sat close and I pointed out various buildings and places we passed.

When we arrived, we were immediately escorted into Jenks' office.

I handed him Bella's copy. "I would like you to delete and shred the prior document you created and put these revisions in."

He nodded and wiped his brow. "Sure thing. This shouldn't take long."

And it didn't. He was efficient if nothing else.

After the final copy was created, Bella and I each signed our names after agreeing with the edits. Her hand trembled slightly, but I chalked it up to anticipation rather than doubt.

"I'll only keep this signed copy in my file, and then you have yours," Jenks told us.

I nodded. "That's good. I also want nothing saved on any computer file."

"I'll take care of it. Congratulations on your coming marriage."

Bella gave him a small smile, and we were off again.

It was done. It was signed, sealed, and delivered. I was happier than I'd ever been.

I told Felix to take us to Tiffany's, and I got back in the car next to Bella.

"You're awfully happy," she said.

Was I ever. I couldn't wait a second longer to have my hands on her. I pulled her to me, pushing her hair to the side so I could kiss her neck.

She smelled so fucking good.

"I most certainly am, my Bella."

My hands and mouth were everywhere, and she didn't disappoint in responding to my touch. She tilted her head and urged my hand up her thigh, and I was in heaven.

I couldn't wait to feel, smell, taste every single part of her.

The fucking sounds she made drove me crazy, and I brought my mouth down on hers. I wanted her lips. Her sounds.

Even her air.

She gripped my hair, trying to bring me even closer.

She wanted me. As much as I wanted her.

And it felt so fucking good.

I was close to ripping her panties off, but I forced myself to hold back. I wanted to make sure her first experience with sex was as pleasurable as possible.

Because I planned to keep her occupied in bed as often as I could.

"I want you so fucking much."

She hummed in agreement, and I moaned into her mouth. She was making it very difficult to hold back when she writhed against me.

The car came to a stop, and she let out a groan of frustration. My dick was in full agreement with her.

But first things first.

"Come on, baby. We're here."

She whined, and I laughed as I removed her fingers from my hair.

"We'll get back to that very soon. I promise."

There was no doubt. My dick was painfully hard, and if I didn't take her soon I was going to explode.

I helped her out of the car, watching her frown at the building.

"Why are we here?"

"Because I need to put a ring on your gorgeous finger."

I took her hand, leading her toward the door. When she stopped, I turned back toward her.

What was wrong?

I knew she was frustrated from ending our foreplay session, but I wanted to buy her jewelry.

Women loved jewelry.

Right?

At least every fucking woman I'd ever met before did.

"What is it, Bella?"

She looked almost scared, and I had no idea what was running through her head. I'd just had my tongue in her mouth and my hand up her skirt, and she was all over that.

What was wrong with Tiffany's?

"I'm okay. Just not a big fan of jewelry is all. I never wear the stuff." She smiled and squeezed my hand.

I still didn't understand, but laughed it off and put my arm around her waist. "Well, this particular piece of jewelry is important."

I finally got her inside and the manager took care of us himself.

Damn straight.

He knew I was going to spend a bundle, and I didn't want any fuckery of dealing with jittery clerks. Bella drank some champagne as I dismissed most of the original selections he put in front of us. She seemed nervous, and I put a hand on her bouncing knee.

I watched her face as I slid different rings on her finger, starting to get anxious with her continued disinterest.

Maybe she really didn't like jewelry?

"What do you think of this one?"

She took another drink. "It's fine."

Fine?

That wasn't going to work.

"Well, I want you to have something you like. Not something just _fine_."

I knew we finally hit the jackpot when she gave me a genuine smile. It was a simple ring, but if that was what she wanted, that's what she'd get.

"You like this one?"

She nodded and ignored the manager's praise.

I wanted to laugh. We were alike in our dismissal of contrived asskissing. I let her enjoy examining her new ring while I picked out bands to match for the two of us.

"Just put it all on my account," I told the manager.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen."

I put our boxed rings in my jacket pocket, and led Bella back out. Before we got through the door, I slipped her engagement ring off her finger.

I wanted her to have a real proposal.

And I was going to do it right now.

I knelt on the sidewalk, keeping her hand in mine. Her face was glowing as I looked up at her.

She was so beautiful.

"Your beauty takes my breath away, your fire makes me burn for you, and your willingness to be mine brings me to my knees. I know every day with you will be an adventure, and I truly hope this ride never ends. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

My heart pounded as I waited for her answer.

I didn't have to wait long.

Her eyes were watery, but her smile was bright as she told me yes, and I put the ring back on her finger before standing to lift her in my arms.

This was really happening. I was getting married.

I would have my wife. My kids.

A real family.

She kissed me, her tongue sliding in my mouth. My mind fizzled out from her eagerness, and I fumbled to get us back in the car before I took her right there on the sidewalk.

I had her under me once we were in the car, our frenzied kisses an omen of good things to come.

I picked up the phone and told Felix to haul ass. If I wasn't inside Bella soon, I was going to start blowing things up.

She giggled, and I smiled down at her.

Fuck.

Her eyes were hooded, her cheeks flushed, her hair all wild.

Beautiful.

I kissed her again, smiling against her lips as she wiggled beneath me, helping me push her skirt up. She definitely wanted this as much as I did.

I ran my hands up and down her long legs, before she managed to wrap them around me, begging me to grind my dick against her.

Jesus.

I was close to coming in my pants.

When she started trying to unbutton my pants, I stopped her. I knew she wanted me. Hell, it was taking every bit of my strength to not take her right there.

But I wanted it to be better. I didn't want it to be rushed and frantic in the backseat.

Not for my Bella. She deserved more.

"Not yet, baby." I slipped my hand inside her panties. "I want you so fucking much, but your first time is not going to be in the back of a car."

Fuck.

I slid my fingers along the outside of her pussy. She was wet, hot, pleading for more.

"Edward."

"Fuck."

She felt so good. I couldn't wait to have my face buried right where my hand was. She moaned out when I rubbed her clit, and I brought my mouth down to muffle her cries.

I slid a finger inside her, trying to be slow and gentle.

But she felt so good.

Warm. Tight. Wet.

Fuck.

Her body reacted to my touch, trembling when I added another finger. She gasped into my mouth when my thumb worked over her clit again.

I wanted her to come. I wanted to see her face when she came from my fingers. She was so responsive, so pliable from my touch.

I couldn't wait to learn every single inch of her.

I placed my lips next to her ear, enjoying her shiver from my breath. "Does this feel good, Bella? Do you like me touching you?"

"Yes." Her voice was breathy, excited.

Would it turn her on to hear what I was going to do to her?

"I'm going to fuck you when we get home. Are you ready?"

I smiled from her shaking and enthusiastic nodding.

Oh, yeah.

My girl liked me to talk dirty to her.

She was fucking perfect.

"I feel you getting close. I want to see your face when you come on my fingers."

She bucked against my fingers, her lips parting, eyes closed, pure bliss written all over her face when she came.

Perfect.

"You're so beautiful." I brought her down slowly, with soft kisses and touches, enjoying her happiness.

This was only the beginning.

When the car stopped in front of the house, I made sure her skirt was pulled down before helping her out.

But I couldn't wait any longer.

I scooped her up, tossing her over my shoulder, and jogged up the steps and inside.

"Edward! Put me down."

I would have laughed, but I was too intent on getting her ass in my bed.

_Our_ bed.

"No."

I got her upstairs and placed her down on the bed. Her clothes needed to be gone yesterday.

I unstrapped her sandals, tossing them across the room. Her eyes were wide as she watched me.

Excited? Scared?

"Don't be scared. I'm going to take very good care of you."

I felt her soft skin, running my hands up her legs until I found the zipper of her skirt and pulled it off.

"I'm not scared."

I smiled. She may not have been scared, but she was nervous. I could feel it in her trembles. I would do everything I could to make sure she was comfortable and enjoyed her first time. I pulled off her shirt, tossing it to the floor, and took a moment to appreciate how gorgeous she was.

"You're stunning, Bella."

I couldn't get enough of her. I kissed her everywhere. Touched her everywhere. Memorized her smell, the way she felt in my hands. I could have spent days admiring the curve of her hips and the way her nipples hardened under my tongue.

She seemed to enjoy every bit of attention I paid to her body, until she surprised me by suddenly propping herself up on her elbows and frowning at me.

"What's wrong?"

She waved her arm. "You're still dressed. It's not fair."

I laughed. Of course she would want to see me too. I had been too occupied with her to even think about undressing myself.

But I obliged her, watching her face as I took off my clothes.

It was interesting. Her blush. The way her mouth fell open when I kicked away my pants and boxers.

I had to admit it was an ego boost. I wanted her to find me as attractive as I found her.

It wasn't as if I lacked in past compliments, but it was more important to me what Bella thought.

After I was naked, I crawled back over her. "Is this better?"

She nodded and bit her lip.

Fuck.

My dick twitched.

"I'm going to taste you now."

She seemed a little surprised when I spread her legs wider and settled my face between her thighs, but I felt her reacting as soon as my fingers stroked her pussy again.

I waited no longer to have her in my mouth, flattening my tongue to lick all along her pussy.

Mmm.

I knew she would taste good.

I smiled when she fell back on the bed, taking my time and using every skill I'd ever learned. Before long she was bucking and flailing, and I locked her hips in place with my arm.

I wanted her to come hard. To be completely relaxed before I fucked her.

And she did.

It was fucking beautiful.

I didn't think she was even aware I'd stopped and moved, until I covered her mouth with mine.

She felt so good under me. Perfect. We just fit, and I couldn't wait any longer to be inside her.

To really make her mine.

But I needed one last confirmation. It would be painful, but I would stop if she didn't want to go any further today.

I knew I was moving fast, pushing our _relationship_.

But I wanted her.

I didn't want to wait any longer now that I had her.

"Are you sure?" I asked between kisses. "We can stop now if you want. I need you to tell me you're sure."

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Yes, I'm sure. I want this. I want you."

That was all I needed. I brushed the hair from her face and kissed her.

"Hold onto me, baby."

Her fingers dug into my shoulders when I pushed inside her. I watched her face, hoping it wasn't too painful.

Fuck.

It was difficult going slow. She felt so good, her pussy so tight around me. It took a little while before I was completely in, and I panted against her neck, waiting for her to be comfortable enough for me to continue.

She lifted her hips a little. "I'm okay."

I pulled out and pushed back in. "You feel so good."

She did. She felt amazing.

I rocked into her, taking it slow and easy. She eventually got the hang of it, moving with me, meeting me each time I pushed in further.

I lifted my chest so I could kiss her, watch her.

It had been so long since I'd been with anyone, and she felt so good. I didn't know how much longer I was going to last.

She opened her eyes, and I pressed my forehead to hers.

"Bella." I wanted her to come again. With me inside her.

I reached between us, stroking her. She was close. I knew she was.

I felt almost triumphant when I did bring her to another orgasm.

Fuck yes.

She clamped down around me, her fingers digging into my skin.

I couldn't hold back any longer. I grabbed her knee, tossing her leg over my hip before pressing down on top of her.

I lost myself, fucking her harder, my release coming fast after the slow build-up.

Fuck.

I buried my face in her neck, groaning as I came.

The feeling of coming inside her was like nothing I'd experienced before. I hadn't gone without a condom since Kate, and it felt fucking amazing.

I kept rocking into her, slowing as I came down, wanting to savor every second.

Every part of my body felt good. Loose. Happy.

I collapsed on top of her, not willing to pull out yet. She started running her hands through my hair and I kissed her neck.

All I knew was there was nothing better than being inside Bella.

I lifted my head to check on her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

I traced her lips and kissed her again. "Thank you for giving me that."

She smiled. "Thank you for making it good. I've heard plenty of horror stories about first times."

I laughed, hugging her. She had no idea how happy she made me, and I was glad she didn't regret this at all.

"It will only get better."

_I promise. _

* * *

**AN: More insight into Edward's crazy head! But at least he acknowledges his crazy. **

**Regularly scheduled NOP chapters should be back next Sunday.**

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and letting me know your thoughts. I appreciate you all very much!**

**Find me on facebook at Twilover Seven-six – I try to put up pictures and a teaser for coming chapters in the NOP group. **

**Find me on twitter at twilover76**

**Fic Recs:**

**Holding On and Letting Go by Jenny0719 – really hope you're reading this one! So good!**

**Speaking in Code by mamabean **

**The Breakers by les16**


	29. Chapter 26 Esme

**Thanks to SusanQ, Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, Vampshavelaws, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Perry, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing/supporting me. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Esme**

The next day, I kept my mind as occupied as possible, both during classes and once I got home. Anything to keep from dwelling on Edward and his meeting with Jake. He hadn't gone into much detail the night before when I questioned him, except to tell me everything was going to be fine.

Needless to say, I was nervous.

Max and I had set up residence in the kitchen, and I was attempting to make dinner for everyone. Hannah kept a wary eye on me, while Max sniffed the ground looking for scraps.

I was trying my hand at lasagna and doing a pretty good job...if I did say so myself.

Just as I was finishing the last layer, my phone rang. I sighed when I saw who it was, knowing she was going to be upset after Carlisle informed her what had really happened between Kate and Edward.

"Hello, Esme."

"Bella." Her voice was hoarse, sad. She cleared her throat before continuing. "I'm calling to make sure you were still on board to attend the Halloween function with me. I never really a got a chance to ask you over the weekend."

It was a charity benefit, raising money for St. Jude Children's Hospital. There was no way I would back out of helping such a good cause, no matter what kind of craziness was going on in my life.

"Of course. I'll be there. I still have to find a costume, but I'll come up with something."

She laughed, but it sounded strained.

"Are you okay, Esme?"

She sobbed, but tried to hide it. "I'm sorry. I told myself I wouldn't cry when I called. You have enough to deal with."

"It's alright. I know it had to be hard for you to hear what happened."

She was quiet for a minute, but I didn't push her, instead giving her time while I put the pasta in the oven.

"I've never been so angry in my life. Angry at her. Angry at Carlisle. Angry at myself. I...I don't even know what to say to Edward."

I traced my finger along the line of the countertop, trying to come up with the right words. It wasn't her fault, but I understood how she would feel guilty regardless.

"I think he's finally starting to let it go. Just be there for him. He loves you. He always has."

She sniffled. "I'm just glad you and Edward found each other. I don't like to think about how miserable he would have stayed if you hadn't."

I hadn't thought about the alternate reality of Edward's future if he and I had never met.

Would he have ended up with Kate somehow?

Would he have remained alone?

Would he ever have understood his father's behavior toward him?

It hurt me to even think about those things. All I knew was none of them would actually happen. And the truth was that he filled as many holes in my life as I did in his.

"I'm thankful for him every day."

"I know you are, sweetie." The smile was back in her voice. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great. I'm not nearly as exhausted all the time like I was in the first trimester." I wasn't going to talk about my nervousness. "I'm actually cooking right now."

"Hannah's really letting you in her kitchen?"

I laughed. "She's keeping a close eye on me."

Hannah looked up from the table where she was reading a magazine and winked at me.

"Well, I won't keep you any longer. I'll be in touch with more details soon. Please let me know what costume you decide to wear."

"I will. Thanks for calling."

Edward walked in soon after our goodbyes, surprising me when he wrapped his arms around me from behind. I giggled and then glanced down at Max.

He was busy gnawing on a chew toy.

"Some guard dog _you_ are."

Edward chuckled between his kisses to my neck, and I spun around in his arms to face him.

"Well, what happened?"

He smirked, ignoring my question, his fingers playing with the strings of my apron. "You're cooking?"

"Don't sound so shocked. I can cook when I put my mind to it."

_I think._

He sniffed the air. "It does smell pretty good, but did any of the tomato sauce actually make it into the pan?"

I slapped his hand away, my eyes darting down to take in my sauce-splattered front. It was a good thing I was wearing an apron. "Shut up or you won't be eating any of it."

He leaned in close. "There's something I want to eat even more than your lasagna."

I blushed and checked to make sure Hannah hadn't heard him. He was such a pervert, but he knew all of my buttons. I pushed him away before things escalated any further, and I burned my culinary masterpiece.

He held up his hands and backed away, licking his lips.

Damn him.

He had me flustered enough to almost forget about my interrogation.

_Almost_.

I pulled out some bread and butter, slicing and spreading as he poured himself a drink. Hannah excused herself to change over some laundry.

"Are you going to tell me or what?"

Half of my worry had already disappeared simply from Edward being in such a good mood. I expected him to be angry and vigilant, not playful and horny.

"It went well. About like I expected."

"What did you talk about?"

He smirked again. "I made him an offer."

"You did _what_?"

Max barked when my last word came out as a high-pitched scream. He walked over, plopping his butt down in front of me and gave Edward the evil eye.

The doggie version of an evil eye.

Edward glared at the puppy before pulling out a chair and sitting at the table.

"I made him an offer," he repeated.

"An offer to do _what_? How could you possibly benefit from working with that snake?"

I had been a nervous wreck all day, waiting to hear how his impromptu meeting with Jake had gone, fearing Edward would lose control again. Now he was telling me they were wheeling and dealing?

What the hell?

"He hates Eleazar as much as I do." He lifted his head, his eyes blazing.

I huffed. "But he's working with him."

It made no sense to me.

"He did it for money mostly, the fact he was also fucking me over was only a bonus." He gave a short laugh. "He's a shithead bastard, but_ I'm_ going to be the one using _him_ now."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, not liking the idea of putting any trust in Jake. Edward sounded so confident though. I wanted to believe he knew what he was doing.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Simple. I'll let him _think_ he's getting what he wants."

"And how are you going to do that?" I walked over to stand in front of him.

Apparently that wasn't close enough because he pulled me down to sit in his lap.

"You trust me, right?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Well, believe me when I say he's not going to get off scot-free. I'll get what I need from him and then I'll finish him. He's going to think he's getting ahead. I'll throw promises of promotions and money and power at him and he'll eat it up. That's who he is. But it won't ever really happen. I haven't forgotten how much shit he's caused me."

"But won't he figure out you're deceiving him?"

He didn't seem stupid to me. Arrogant and evil, yes. Stupid, no.

Edward pulled me back until my head rested on his shoulder. "He knew my weakness, but I also know his. I know how his mind works and what makes him tick. Believe me when I say I'll have my ass covered, even in the event Jake figures out I'm fucking him over."

I relaxed against him. He sounded so sure, and when he put his mind to something, he always got it. I was just going to chill out and trust him.

"Did your father call you today?"

I felt his smile against my neck.

"Yes. He gave me everything I asked for."

That warmed me inside. If nothing else, this situation had brought him and his father together again. Or at least talking again.

I turned my head and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you more."

I grinned. "Only because you're bigger."

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

Over the next few weeks, Edward continued his crusade to gather as much evidence as possible and to fortify his side with allies. Or at least ensure they were not with Eleazar.

He kept me in the loop enough to abate my worry, but usually avoided giving me too many details.

It was actually a nice and peaceful time, free from worry and drama. Edward and his father were talking and it seemed like the perpetual chip that had been on his shoulder since we met was slowly disappearing.

I hoped after everything was said and done, it would be gone completely.

The day had arrived for the charity benefit, and Edward stood around, reading one of his pregnancy books and pestering me while I finished putting on my costume.

I was dressing as Dorothy, complete with red, sparkly heels.

"Did you know that during pregnancy, the average woman's uterus expands up to _five hundred times_ the normal size?"

I stopped braiding my hair, scowling over to find him staring at my stomach.

"Do you mind? Quit staring at my uterus."

His eyes quickly moved up and met mine for a second before he buried his nose in the book again. I huffed and finished my braiding.

Five hundred times the regular size? That seemed really excessive to me.

He distracted me again when he lifted his shirt and started patting his stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He dropped his shirt. "It's just that it says here men sometimes get pregnancy symptoms too. Like morning sickness and cramps and other things."

I rolled my eyes and turned back toward the mirror. I'd never been in favor of book burning, but I was strongly considering it now.

"You had four eggs this morning, right?"

Did he have a death wish?

I glared over at him, grinding my teeth. "What's your point?"

"It's just that it says here there are some suggestions that baby boys secrete a chemical which causes the mother to eat more during pregnancy."

That's because boys are trouble. Then they grow into men, and men are more trouble.

"Are you saying I'm eating too much?"

I looked down at myself. Only in the last few days had it become noticeable the baby was beginning to show, and that was only when I was naked. I had gained a few pounds, but mostly in my hips and boobs. Edward said he loved it, but maybe he didn't.

I was a fat cow and I was only seventeen weeks along. I'd be wearing _his_ clothes before nine months came around.

"I'm absolutely not saying that." He came up behind me, wrapping me in his arms and rubbing my belly.

"But you can tell I've gained weight." I met his eyes in the mirror.

"I think you get sexier every single day."

I snorted. "Yeah, right."

"You do." He nuzzled my neck. "When you get home, I want you to keep in these braids and leave on the red shoes."

I laughed, not able to stay angry with him. "Of course you would have some Dorothy fantasy running through your head." I shrugged out of his arms to finish my makeup. "I'm just hoping to get back here in one piece, without being eaten by the sharks."

His eyes narrowed. "I wish I could be there with you. Promise me you won't let anyone get to you."

I sighed. "I'm just going to stick by your mom and pray not to see Kate."

We both knew that wasn't likely. She was supposed to be there, along with many other New York society princesses. I just kept reminding myself it was all for a good cause.

"Just remember, we hold all the cards now. They don't know it yet, but both she and her father will soon get what's coming to them."

I nodded and smiled, wanting to be strong. It was one thing to feel safe and secure at home, but it was different trying to maintain the upper hand when you felt out of your element. I was going to be on Kate's turf and she would have the homefield advantage. She had a way of making me feel like I was a kid playing dress-up.

After a few more encouraging words and hugs from Edward, I met Esme downstairs in her car, laughing when I saw her wicked witch costume.

"I thought it was apropos," she said, patting the seat next to her as I got in. "I'm going to stick this broomstick up Kate's bum tonight if she gets near you."

I giggled, not accustomed to hearing the prim and proper Esme talk like that.

And bum? Who really said that?

I was going to remember to use that word later with Edward.

"Hopefully she will mind her manners considering she'd look very bad making a scene." That's what I kept telling myself anyway.

Esme grabbed my hand and squeezed. "Well, don't you worry about a thing. We're going to have fun."

And she was right. I was blown away from the moment we walked in the door. Every inch of the ballroom was decorated for the holiday. Cornhusks, haystacks, cobwebs, pumpkins, huge black cauldrons filled with apple cider and dry ice. I'd never seen anything so festive.

Esme kept my arm in hers the entire time, introducing me to all her friends and gushing like a proud mother would. Several times I blushed and stammered from her praise, but it felt so good.

It had been such a long time since I'd had any kind of motherly attention, and I was lapping it up.

"Do you see anything you like?" she asked as we were perusing the silent auction tables.

I pursed my lips, glancing over everything again. There were a few celebrity "dates", but those didn't interest me. The pampering packages at local spas were interesting, as well as the private dinners catered by area chefs. My mouth watered from the descriptions of a few, and I placed a hand over my rumbling stomach.

I was hungry all the damn time.

I made a few bids, Esme guiding me in how much to offer, before we finally made our way over to the interactive area and took over an apple bobbing booth. There were several different games and activities for all the kids to partake in, and I was having so much fun playing, I almost forgot Kate was anywhere in the vicinity.

But she just had to make her appearance known eventually.

She sauntered up in her catwoman costume, flanked by two other women dressed as a devil and an angel. I laughed to myself at the irony.

I finished handing out candy to a few more kids, before standing tall to face her. Esme was at my side in a flash.

"Ms. Forrester, is there something you need?" Esme's voice was ice cold, addressing her before she ever said a word to me.

I was truly surprised. Yes, I knew Esme hated her, but I figured she would at least disguise it until after Edward had confronted Eleazar.

"Esme, it's so good to see you!" Kate's tone was saccharin-sweet and phony as hell.

"I wish I could say the same," Esme said.

Kate seemed as surprised as me, stepping back a little. "I hope Carlisle and Edward are doing well."

Esme lifted her chin. "Edward's never been so happy. We are lucky Bella joined our family."

"He overpaid for her, but hopefully he'll get his money back." She sent me a smug smile before turning her attention back to Esme. "I saw Edward not too long ago and he seemed quite stressed. I'll drop by again soon to make sure he's okay."

I couldn't believe she came right out and accused Edward of buying me. My eyes flitted to the friends beside her, but they didn't really seem to be paying much attention or care what she was saying. Esme grabbed my hand and held it in a vice grip.

"I'm sure Edward will throw you out, just as he has for the last ten years." Esme picked up an apple and tossed it in her hand. "Are you here for some bobbing? I hear you're a champion at it."

Kate's eyes narrowed, the facade she put on for the public crumbling right before our eyes. She glanced from Esme to me and back again.

"Is there a particular reason you're being so rude?"

Esme chuckled darkly. Actually it was almost a cackle, which would have fit perfectly with her outfit. I bit my lip to keep from smiling.

"There are many reasons," she said, lowering her voice. "But mostly I just don't care for insufferable bitches. You can move along now. You're in the way and we're here to raise money."

I stood there in silence, completely stunned, but Esme kept squeezing my hand. Kate's cheeks burned bright red, and I thought she was going to stomp her feet and throw a tantrum right in front of everyone.

One of her friends grabbed her arm, whispering something in her ear. Kate glared at us for a couple more seconds before turning on her heel and stalking off.

I turned to Esme after she stormed off. "Why did you do that?"

Her eyes glittered in triumph. "I won't tolerate it any longer. You're my family and nobody is going to mess with you. Especially not her. She's done far too much damage already."

She said I was her family. _Her family_.

Did she have any idea how much that meant to me?

My eyes watered as I threw my arms around her and gave her a hug. "Thank you."

"Oh, honey." She rubbed my back, before pulling back to watch my face. "You're my daughter now. Forget that in-law business."

I laughed, wiping my eyes. "Do you think Kate is going to tell her father what happened?"

"I imagine she's probably already on the phone with him." She shrugged and pulled me back over to the booth. "I don't really care anymore. They can both go to hell."

I nodded, although my stomach was twisting. I hoped Esme's little brush off of Kate wouldn't ruin anything Edward had planned.

When I got home and jumped in Edward's arms, I felt better than I had in a long time. He listened and smiled when I told him everything from our evening, never once getting upset or worried about any details. In fact, he said more than once how proud he was of me. I'd faced the dragon, and although Esme had led the charge, I didn't back down or cower.

More than ever, it was the family around me who made me feel whole.

* * *

**AN: Esme's claws come out. How did you like her in ass-kicking mode? **

**I've outlined the rest of the story, and it appears there are going to be around five more chapters, including an epilogue. Just an fyi…I may soon take the EPOV outtakes out and put them in a separate story. **

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and letting me know your thoughts. I appreciate you all very much!**

**Find me on facebook at Twilover Seven-six – I try to put up pictures and a teaser for coming chapters in the NOP group. **

**Find me on twitter at twilover76**

**Fic Recs:**

**Symmetry by aftrnoondlight…hope you all are reading this!**

**OPERATION: Break the Dawn by katinki**

**Now and Then by troublefollows1017**

**I Never Knew by nerac**

**Cracks in the Pavement by Vampshavelaws**


	30. Chapter 27 Giving of Thanks

**Thanks to SusanQ, Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, Vampshavelaws, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing/supporting me. Special thanks to Barburella for her last minute help! I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Giving of Thanks**

_Cookie dough ice cream. Cookie dough ice cream. Cookie dough ice cream_.

It was a mantra in my head all day long. I was beginning to think my baby was using jedi forces on my mind, bombarding me with his or her pleas for certain food until I went insane.

I begged Alec and Felix to make a stop at a local market on the way home from classes, so I could load up on the goodies Hannah never bought.

She kept making _healthy_ food. "Iron and protein and vitamins," she would tell me.

Healthy schmealthy.

My baby wanted only one vitamin. Vitamin D. And not the kind from the sun. The D stood for dessert.

Ice cream. Cookies. Cake. Even some Ding Dongs and Twinkies.

He or she was already their father's child. Normally I could take sweets or leave them, except those couple days a month where I would give my right arm for chocolate. Edward was really the sweet tooth between us.

But now I couldn't get enough.

As soon as Felix stopped the car, I was jumping out to run inside.

"Hold up," Alec yelled behind me.

"I'm hungry." I kept going, grabbing a cart and heading for the cookie aisle, ignoring Alec's stern expression when he caught up.

"You just had brownies with your lunch a few hours ago."

That made me pause momentarily, sending him a scathing glare. "Don't you start. You have _no idea_ what's going on in here." I pointed to my protruding belly, and he swallowed back his retort.

In fact, he looked a little nervous.

Good.

He should have been nervous.

I returned to my mission, scanning the mouthwatering varieties in front of me and tossing in boxes and bags and cartons. I had to stock up for the holiday, although Hannah and I were already preparing to make more pies than an army could eat.

It was two days before Thanksgiving, and everyone was coming to our place for the holiday. I had convinced Edward I wanted to host and invite our closest friends and his family. He grumbled about having that many _fuckers_ in our house, but relented when I pleaded.

I finished in the cookie aisle and made my way to frozen foods. I glanced at Alec while he watched me load up on Ben and Jerry's.

"You're bringing Jane on Thursday, right?"

"I guess," he said and gritted his teeth. "That was an uncomfortable conversation with my boss, by the way."

"What? What did Edward say? He really talked to you about it?"

I would wring Edward's neck if he was mean to Alec about Jane after telling me it was fine.

_Oooh...Chocolate Therapy._

I was definitely going to try that flavor.

"Guys don't _talk_ about relationships." He even did the finger quotes. "He just told me it was all good."

I stopped tossing ice cream in the cart and put my hands on my hips. "Well, what are you going on about then? How is that uncomfortable?"

He shuffled his feet. "It just was."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. It's not a crime to have feelings for somebody and admit it. They won't come and take away your man card."

"The more pregnant you get, the more opinionated you get. And I didn't think that was possible."

"If I didn't know you better, I might think you're trying to pick a fight so I'll uninvite you to Thanksgiving." I poked him in the chest. "It's not going to work. You're coming and having fun."

He fell silent, taking charge of the cart and leading us toward the checkout.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing. It's just that Thanksgiving is like Christmas. It's for your family. I'm not sure why you want me to be there."

I put my hand on his arm to stop him. "Alec, you _are_ family to me. You're the big brother I never had."

He seemed surprised by my words, but didn't say anything else, continuing our walk to the front. I didn't expect he would say anything, knowing he wasn't too good at the touchy-feely stuff.

It was true though...he really was like a big brother to me.

A pestering, sarcastic, overprotective older brother.

He remained quiet while I checked out and on the drive home, not even saying anything when I opened the bag of Oreos and munched on them in the car. When we pulled up in front of home, he stopped me as I reached for a couple bags.

"No carrying for you."

And that was just his way. I shook my head at him with a smile, letting him carry in all my sweets.

"So you'll be here on Thursday, right?" I asked before he took off.

His lips curved up in a grin. "Yeah, I'll be here."

I refrained from clapping and jumping around, knowing he'd only be embarrassed.

As soon as he left, I was stashing all my goodies when Edward appeared, loaded down with his own purchases. My mouth fell open when he made trip after trip, bringing in what looked like huge and oddly shaped pillows and scattering them around the den.

"What in the world is all this?" I asked, weaving my way through them all.

He picked one up, staring at it like it was an alien and scratching his head. "They're pregnancy pillows for you. I didn't know which one to get, so I just got them all and figured you could try them out and see which ones you like best."

He was absolutely the sweetest man alive.

Every day lately, he'd been bringing home things for me, the baby, or the both of us. Cribs, clothes, toys. He even bought a breast pump.

It was hard to muster any excitement about _that_ particular item. It looked like a torture device to me.

"I've been reading and these are supposed to keep you from rolling onto your back. They'll make you more comfortable and keep the oxygen flowing to the baby." He shook his head and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how I'm going to fit on these with you."

I couldn't help giggling at his distress, watching him worry about not being close enough while we slept. He turned to look at me.

"Why are you laughing?"

"No reason." I walked over and hugged him. "I just love you."

He squeezed me in return, leaning down to kiss me. It felt good, but I had to take care of priorities.

I pulled away, tugging on his arm. "Come on. Have some ice cream with me."

He laughed and joined me in the kitchen, taking a stool while I grabbed two pints from the freezer.

"Guess what?" he asked after I handed him a spoon.

"What?"

His eyes were dancing as he bounced around.

What in the world was he so giddy about?

"You're never going to believe it."

"What? Tell me."

He started laughing again, and I scooped ice cream into my mouth, waiting for him to get the words out.

He twirled his spoon through his fingers. "There are two pieces of good news actually. One, Jake held up his end. He made the tape and signed the documents, just like I said he would." He wagged his eyebrows and grinned. "And two..." He broke off, laughing again. "I finalized things with Jenks."

My eyes widened, waiting for him to expound on that point. I had known already Jake had taken Edward's bait. Edward had called in a favor from one of his buddies, the CEO of Viacom—otherwise known as the boss of Jake's boss—and his friend had been all too willing to help him out.

Apparently Jake had not been as impressive as advertised when he was hired. In fact, he was already on the verge of being fired before Edward's request. A certain number of his accounts had been flagged, and he was being internally investigated for fraud.

So, Edward's friend was happy to play along and let Jake believe his cooperation with us would net him a promotion, money, the works. In actuality, as soon as Jake delivered on his end, his time with Viacom would soon come to an end.

I was glad the drama with Jake seemed to be resolving. I hoped he moved back to California and I never had to see his creepy ass again.

Jenks was a different story. Edward had gotten most every detail out of him on the threat of attempting to get him disbarred for breaking attorney-client privilege. Even though both of them knew it would be difficult for Edward to prove it happened—since Kate would never admit he'd told her anything—Jenks still didn't want to risk his license.

"You mean you got something more from Jenks? I thought you knew everything already?"

"Yeah, he spilled his guts. But during every conversation, I kept getting the feeling he was holding something back. That he wasn't telling me everything." He reached over and gave me a scoop of his Cherry Garcia. "I was right."

My stomach fell as I swallowed. "He told Kate more than we already thought?"

He shook his head. "No, no. But he was holding back a trump card. Today I pulled out the big guns and told him I would make sure he would never get another client in this city again. Told him he would be ruined, even if he still retained his license. He squirmed and sweated before offering up the nail in Kate's coffin."

"What did he give you?"

He pulled out a flash drive from his pocket, dangling it between his fingers with a huge grin on his face. "It seems Jenks is not only slimy, but he's also quite the creepy pervert. He said he set it up because he didn't _trust_ Kate, but he probably just recorded their _meetings_ so he could get off on them later."

Recorded their meetings?

"But we already knew they met and he talked. I don't understand why you're so happy."

"Because, my dear, Eleazar and his slutty daughter would likely give most anything to keep the tabloids from seeing her going to town on Jenks' tiny dick."

I clapped my hand over my mouth when I realized what he was saying.

"Oh, my God! He taped her and him..._together_?"

He nodded. "Yep."

I shivered. It was one thing to think about those two having sex, it was another thing to know there was video of it.

_Ewww_.

"So, the time has come. I already had enough before this to force Eleazar to leave us alone, but this is the cherry on top." He took my hand and rubbed his thumb over my skin. "I set up a meeting with him on Monday."

I nodded slowly, trying not to be nervous. It seemed like Edward had everything he needed to come out on top, but it still made me anxious.

After Esme's harsh words to Kate at the Halloween function, Eleazar had laid into Carlisle. He screamed, threatened, and asked what in the hell was going on. Carlisle had taken it—at Edward's request—not letting on to the fact anything had changed. Eleazar was livid, but backed off when Carlisle lied and said Esme was dealing with some medical issues and hadn't been feeling well that day.

I moved around the counter to stand between his legs and put my arms around his neck. "Your dad's going with you, right?"

"Yes." He kissed me and rubbed my belly. "This is all going to be over in a few days."

I couldn't wait.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

We were up early the next morning for another OB visit. Edward was like a kid on Christmas morning, hurrying me up and pulling me out to the car.

At twenty weeks, we were finally finding out the sex.

Our baby had been shy during our last appointment, not cooperating enough for Dr. Nash to be able to discern the gender.

The shyness trait definitely didn't come from Edward's side. He had no modesty at all.

He leaned over, addressing my belly. "You're going to be good for Daddy, aren't you? I'll buy you a pony if you wave at us in your pictures today."

I shook my head. "You are _not_ buying the baby a pony. Don't you remember Gone With the Wind?"

He frowned at me and shook his head.

"Well, Rhett bought their little girl a pony, and she fell off of it and died. No ponies allowed."

"She _died_? What the _fuck_?" He ran his hand through his hair and blew out a gust of air. "I must have blocked that shit out. Okay. No fucking way am I buying a pony."

I chuckled and grabbed his hand before he had his hair standing up in all directions. It took awhile to get him calmed down, but he was almost back to normal when we pulled in front of the office.

After getting through the routine tests, Dr. Nash came in to do the ultrasound.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. So, today's the big day!"

She sounded almost as excited as Edward.

We both greeted her in return, Edward fidgeting in his chair until I gave him a look. I was a little afraid he would blurt out for the doctor to hurry her ass up.

I smiled when the sound of our baby's heartbeat echoed through the room and kept my eyes on Dr. Nash's face as she watched the screen.

She turned and smiled at us. "Okay, are you ready?"

"Yes!" Edward's face was practically smashed to the screen while he gripped my hand.

"You're having a boy!" She started pointing out various parts.

I glanced from the screen over to Edward's face. He was literally beaming.

"A boy," he said softly. He watched for another minute before leaning in to kiss me. "We're having a boy."

I brushed his cheek and smiled. His reactions were always the best part of these visits.

He turned back toward the screen, his lips curving into a smirk. "He takes after me."

"That's an arm," Dr. Nash corrected with a chuckle.

I covered my face with my hands, my cheeks burning flames while she pointed out everything to Edward again. He wasn't even phased, lapping up her every word.

Soon after, we were loaded up in the car again, stocked with pictures and information about deciding our birth plan. I couldn't believe how the time was flying by. It seemed like only yesterday we'd found out I was pregnant at all. Now we were going to have to decide about how we wanted the delivery to go.

Edward was quiet as Felix drove off, watching the city outside the window, and I squeezed his hand.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He faced me, bringing my hand up to his mouth for a kiss. "I'm just letting it all sink in. Sometimes it's hard for me to believe."

"What's hard to believe?"

"That you're here with me. That you married me and we're having a baby." He paused and placed our clasped hands over his heart. "Do you have any idea how happy you make me?"

I did know. He showed me every day, and I felt the same way about him. But it was different hearing the actual words come out of his mouth. It made me feel warm, kind of like after drinking a mug of hot chocolate.

Warm...all the way down to my toes.

I answered him with a kiss that lasted until we got home.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

I was lying in bed, unable to sleep the next morning, thinking over the day before. Edward was curled around me, his chest pressing against my back with every rise and fall of his breath while he slept.

I smothered the giggles bubbling up at him finding a way to fit himself on one of these pregnancy pillows with me.

He was right about taking the time to appreciate this whirlwind we'd been through together. To really step back and take note of how lucky I was he was in my life.

He'd given me everything I ever wanted, and today of all days was the perfect day to be thankful for it.

For him.

My alarm beeped, and I reached to shut it off before it woke him up. His arm tightened around me when I tried to get up, but I eventually managed to get out of his grasp.

I took a quick shower and headed downstairs to help Hannah with the cooking, not surprised to find her already in the kitchen with Max by her side. The countertops were full of pans and bowls.

"Wow, you've been at it for awhile."

She looked up and smiled. "I love Thanksgiving. This will be the first one in a long time that we've had so many people around."

I put some water in the kettle for tea and set it on the stove to heat. "So Edward usually spent his holidays alone?"

"Either that or he would take a business trip this time of year." She gave me a sad smile.

My heart ached and my gut twisted thinking about him being so lonely. Maybe he'd been even lonelier than me during the holidays.

At least I'd had Alice.

Hannah and I worked together, dressing the turkey, making side dishes and desserts, chattering away as the morning flew by. Edward appeared a few hours later, freshly showered and dapper in his sweater and jeans.

He made a beeline for me, kissing my neck while I had my hands buried elbow deep in a mixing bowl.

"Good morning."

I wiggled and giggled from his teasing touches. "Good morning to you too."

"Do you know how hot you look with an apron on?"

I laughed and tried to push him away with my hip. "You're distracting me."

"Excellent. Mission accomplished. Now let's go back upstairs."

"No. You need to take Max on a walk."

He groaned and sent a glare at our dog, who was currently running in circles from hearing the word 'walk'.

"If you're a good boy, I'll give you a treat later."

He hummed against my skin. "Oh, really?"

I turned my head to give him a smile over my shoulder. "I was talking to Max."

"That was mean." He grumbled and whined on his way toward the door, Hannah and I laughing in his wake.

As much as he pretended disdain for our dog, I knew he had a soft spot for him. I would catch him throwing toys for Max to chase or rubbing his belly when he thought nobody was watching.

In fact, when they came back inside, Edward was talking about moving out of the city again.

Bigger house. More space.

"I think I may have found a nice place. Do you want to go take a look in a couple days?" He sat on a stool, watching Hannah and I finish up our cooking.

"Sure. Where is it?"

"Greenwich."

"Is that close to your parents?"

He nodded and dipped his finger in the frosting. "Pretty close."

I smacked his hand away, shooing him off to answer the door when the bell rang.

Within an hour, everyone had arrived. It was nice to see Felix and Alec in a relaxed setting, along with our friends and Edward's parents.

Esme walked in to give both Hannah and me a big hug.

"How are your allergies?" I was worried she wouldn't be able to tolerate being around Max.

She waved me off. "No big deal. I took some medicine before I left home."

Edward helped out, making sure everyone had drinks and introducing those who didn't already know each other. I smiled every time he pulled out the baby ultrasound pictures and revealed we were having a boy.

Before we ate, I took Esme, Jane, Alice, and Rose upstairs to check out the nursery Edward and I had been remodeling in the bedroom next to ours.

"I thought you and Edward were thinking about moving?" Jane asked.

I nodded. "We are. But even if we do, we're keeping this place. Edward wants to have a house in the city. Also, we wouldn't be moving until after the baby's born anyway."

After they'd had their fill of oohing and ahhing over the baby things, we all made it back downstairs, the twelve of us squeezing in around the dining room table.

It was so different from all the holidays of my past. It was loud, happy, the room so full of conversation and food and activity, I wanted to remember it forever.

Or at least repeat it as much as possible.

Even Edward was all smiles. I tried to keep up with everyone talking to me, but it was hard to not keep peeking over at him, wondering what was going on in his head. I knew he enjoyed his space, but it also seemed like he was truly enjoying himself being surrounded by everyone close to us.

All of them stayed through the afternoon, collapsing on couches and watching football with full stomachs. I curled up next to Edward and shut my eyes for awhile myself.

One thing that wasn't brought up all day was the looming meeting with Eleazar...at least not until Carlisle and Esme were saying their goodbyes. I walked with them to the door, Carlisle pulling me in for a hug.

"Thank you for today, Bella. It means a lot to be here like this."

"It meant a lot to us, too. I appreciate you coming."

"Everything will be okay on Monday. I promise," he whispered in my ear before pulling away.

I gave him a smile. It was hard to believe Carlisle's promises, but it was obvious he was trying to be the father now he should have always been.

I was exhausted by the time everyone left for the night, but luckily Alice, Rose, and Jane all pitched in to help clean up the kitchen while the guys straightened up the rest of the downstairs.

Edward towed me up the stairs after they were gone, giving me kisses while he stripped off our clothes.

"I've been wanting to have a private giving of thanks all day long."

I laughed, settling back with my head on a pillow and enjoying his kisses. "Did you have a good time, though?"

He lifted his head, his eyes soft and his hair messy. "Yeah, I did. More than I thought I would." He moved down kissing my belly a few times. "It was nice having everyone around." He pushed my legs apart and smirked at me. "But I'm glad they're gone now."

Before I could even call him a pervert, his fingers had me clutching the sheets. He knew exactly where and how to touch me.

I twisted and turned, a moaning mess even before his tongue joined the party. He was teasing, bringing me close and then slowing down and telling me I couldn't come yet.

"Edward, please."

He flicked his tongue over me and then blew air until I trembled. "You're so close, baby. Do you want to come?"

"Yesss."

_Please_.

He pushed his fingers inside me, curling them and using his mouth at the same time. It didn't take long before I came hard, gripping his head with my thighs as I tingled all over.

He was hovering over me with a grin when I finally opened my eyes again, and I pushed him to lay down on his back.

"My turn," I said.

His eyes were honed on me, his hands gripping my hips as I moved to straddle him. "You are so fucking sexy when you ride my cock."

My stomach flipped, but I was too preoccupied to blush from his dirty talk, wanting him inside me immediately. I stroked him a couple times before taking him in completely.

"Ahhh." I couldn't even form words.

That moment when he first filled me was so amazing. Every single time.

He scooted back, taking me with him, until he was reclining against the headboard. I held myself steady by grabbing his shoulders, slowly moving myself up and down, swiveling and grinding.

"That feels good." He leaned forward, taking one of my nipples in his mouth.

He was right. It felt really good.

I lost myself in the movement, in feeling his fingers gripping and his breath panting against my skin.

"Baby, fuck." His hands held me tighter, using his strength to move me faster.

I knew he was close. Just as he could decipher my every response, I was also well aware of his.

His hips thrust up as I came down, each impact of our bodies filling the room with the sounds of our slapping skin. When his thumb moved around to stroke me, I came apart again.

He pulled me forward, pressing my body tight to his and kissing me hard, pumping and pulsing inside me while following with his own release.

I was an exhausted, limp noodle as I slipped off him. He spooned me, kissing my sweaty temple.

"I love you so much."

I smiled into my pillow, reaching back to run my fingers through his hair. "I love you, too."

He quieted down, wrapping his arms around me and sighing in my hair. I thought he'd fallen asleep eventually, but was surprised to hear his soft words break through the silence.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

I snuggled back into him and gripped the covers, seeking any warmth I could find. I didn't know why, but a cold shiver crept up my spine.

* * *

**AN: Those intuitive feelings are usually right. At least according to Alec…**

**What do you think will happen with Eleazar and Kate? Do you have any favorite boy names you want to suggest for Baby Cullen?**

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and letting me know your thoughts. I appreciate you all very much!**

**Find me on facebook at Twilover Seven-six – I try to put up pictures and a teaser for coming chapters in the NOP group. **

**Find me on twitter at twilover76**

**Fic Recs:**

**Caught Looking by marvar…sigh, I love this Edward!**

**The Slowest Burn by TypoKween**

**Shelter by moirae**


	31. Chapter 28 Blue Christmas

**Thanks to SusanQ, Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, Vampshavelaws, Pam, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing/supporting me. Special thanks to Barburella for her last minute help! I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Blue Christmas**

"So how long is this drive?"

Edward reached over and took my hand to hold in his. "We're avoiding rush hour, so probably around an hour."

He'd wanted to be alone again today—just the two of us—to check out the house he'd found in Greenwich. So we were in a Mercedes sedan this time. He didn't want me or the baby to be cramped in his _Lola_.

It was the day after his meeting with Eleazar, and I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it all. Edward had gotten home late the night before, looking tired, but relieved. He'd pulled me into his arms and told me everything that happened.

The problem was...nothing much had happened.

It should have been good news. It should have made us happy when Eleazar basically backed down immediately once Edward presented everything he had. That he didn't put up any fight and agreed to cut all ties to the Cullens.

As relieved as Edward seemed, I couldn't avoid feeling unsettled.

It was all way too easy.

Edward had been geared up for battle, but Eleazar waved the white flag at the first sign of trouble.

I sighed and squeezed his hand, wishing I could let it go and not worry about it anymore.

"What are you thinking about?"

I glanced over at him, his profile perfect as he raced down the highway. "It's just difficult to believe it's all over. It doesn't make sense to me. Why try pushing you and Kate together for so long and then give up so easily?"

"I don't know if I'd label it _easy_. He knows I have him right where I want him. He's not stupid."

Yes, Edward had worked hard to get every single bit of dirt on Eleazar he could find. And he found a lot. Bribery, blackmail, possibly embezzlement...Mr. Forrester had been quite the naughty boy. But even with all that, plus everything Edward had on Kate, it was still hard for me to believe he backed off so quickly.

"I didn't say he was stupid. But what was the point? Why did he go to all the trouble? Why hire Jake to try and break us up?"

His lips formed a thin line. "I asked him why, and he said _why not_? He's a dick and was trying to play God. I guess it was like a game to him. To see how much he could control. He said at first he wanted me and Kate together because he thought I'd keep her in line. That I was a smart kid, unlike the losers she always seemed to end up with. Plus he'd have my dad under his thumb even more if we were _family_."

I cringed at the thought of them together.

"But his little princess didn't fall in line with his plans. At least not until a few years ago when he threatened to cut her off if she didn't get her shit together. That's about the time she decided she _did_ want me, and Eleazar made it his mission to make it happen. The fact I'd made a fortune over the years was a bonus to him."

The money was probably his biggest motivating factor.

Greedy asshole.

"Well, let's say Eleazar _is_ telling the truth, that he won't bother any of us ever again, I doubt Kate will agree. I think she's psychotic."

He snorted. "Yeah, she's completely lost her shit. I don't know what happened or when. She used to be a good person." He broke off and shook his head. "Anyway, I told Eleazar to make sure she stayed away from you, me, _everyone_ or I would leak her shit to the tabs."

"She doesn't seem to follow his orders very well," I grumbled.

I wished this bad feeling I had would go away.

"Hey," he said after a couple silent minutes. "Would you be okay with having Alec with you until you finish this semester? I just want to be careful."

The fact that he was _asking_ me and not _telling_ me was an important step in our relationship. At least it was to me.

I smiled over at him. "Sure. There's only a couple weeks left. I'm kind of used to him being my shadow now."

Our laughter at that lightened the mood in the car, and I pushed my worry back as far as I could. The scenery was very pretty as we headed north, and I grew more excited the closer we got.

"We're getting close," he said, glancing at the GPS device.

It was hard to see any of the mansions we passed along the way, most of them gated, set far back from the road and obscured by trees. But the glimpses I did get didn't disappoint.

Edward had a taste for only the best.

We pulled into a drive, Edward entering a code for the gates to open. It was surprising for him to have that kind of access without a realtor or somebody as an escort, but I brushed it off.

"_Oh_..."

The house had just come into view, and I could barely form words.

It was beautiful. Huge. Grand. Entirely way too much. But absolutely stunning.

I could see why Edward had chosen it.

We pulled around the drive to the columned front entry. The outside was a light-colored stone which was accented by white and black trim around the shutters. The style itself was very similar to the vacation house in Nantucket, but on a slightly smaller scale.

Slightly.

I imagined it would cost a mint to keep this thing heated in the winter.

"Hang on," he said when we stopped, before I could make a move to open my door.

He got out and ran around to my side to help me out, and I chuckled to myself. He probably would have put me in a protective bubble if he could, but it wasn't like it was raining or snowing out.

It was actually a relatively nice day for late fall, the air crisp and cold, the sun occasionally peeking through the clouds. I took his hand and only grunted a little getting out of my seat.

My belly seemed to get bigger every day.

"How many bedrooms?"

He closed the car door and took my arm, leading us to the front door. "Six."

"Bathrooms?"

"Uh, seven I think."

I thought he would knock or ring the doorbell or something, but he took out a set of keys and unlocked the door. I narrowed my eyes at him, particularly when he immediately disabled the alarm after getting us inside.

Something very suspicious was happening.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, did you already _buy_ this house?"

He pulled me close in a hug, a half-smile on his face. "Hmm. If you don't like it, then no. It's just an investment. If you _do_ like it, then yes."

How did I even respond to that?

He was amazing and infuriating at the same time.

He brushed my hair back and kissed up and down my neck, well aware of how to get his way in most any situation.

"I think Harry will like it," he said, rubbing my belly.

_No_.

No. No. No.

I scrunched my nose and pulled away to shake my head at him. "Please tell me you don't want to call him _Harry_. I don't like that name. The other kids will call him Scary Harry Cullen."

He threw his head back and laughed before calming down and sending me a grin. "How about Luke?"

"No."

"Walter?"

"Um, no."

"Ivan?"

"_Ivan_? Like the Terrible? Nooo."

Did he purchase a book of bad names while I wasn't looking?

He laughed again, pushing me backward until he had me pressed against the wall. I rather liked the kissing attack he laid on me. His lips everywhere, his hands sliding up and down my body. When he started moaning, I knew we needed to stop before we began christening the rooms.

"You know, if you don't let me out of the entryway to see the house, we may never figure out if you actually bought it already or not."

He nipped that spot below my ear one last time before groaning. "Yes. Let's look around." He pulled away, licking his bottom lip. "But it would probably look even better if we were naked."

I just shook my head.

Horny bastard.

We inspected every room, each one better than the one before. He didn't even try to hide his smugness, knowing how much I loved it.

It was perfect, just as he'd guessed.

Damn man always got his way.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

The next couple weeks went by in a blur. Not only did I finish up classes for the semester, but Edward had me picking and choosing everything from curtains to couches for our new house.

Esme was a lifesaver in that regard. She would come over several evenings during the week, helping me wade through magazines, websites, catalogs, and samples. Her suggestions were always spot on to me, and I would have just handed the reins over to her completely, but she insisted it was better that I made my own choices.

Edward wasn't around a whole lot, spending extra time at the office. He'd had discussions with Jasper and Emmett about his decision to scale back his involvement in the company, and they were all paving the way for that to happen.

Aside from all that, I spent any extra time I had with Rose and Alice, shopping for Christmas presents and maternity clothes. I was in search of one item in particular.

"This one is gorgeous," Alice said, holding a white floor-length gown in her hand.

Edward and I were expected to attend a Christmas ball with his parents, and I needed to find a dress that didn't make me look like a blimp.

I shook my head at her selection. "It looks more like a wedding dress. Plus, white will only make me look bigger than I already do."

Both of them rolled their eyes.

"You aren't _fat_, you're pregnant," Rose sniped. "You're still skinny everyplace but your stomach."

Whatever.

"Let's stick with black though."

Rose sighed, but browsed through the black gowns. "How did you two do with your grades?"

"All A's," Alice chimed in immediately.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "All A's and one B+."

Rose turned to me. "Are you still planning to take next semester off?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I rubbed my belly. "He's due right in the middle. Besides, I'm probably going to transfer my credits up to UConn Stamford."

"I wish you weren't moving away. How am I going to deal with not having you around?" Alice asked.

"I'll only be an hour away." I laughed at her pouting face. "I'm sure we'll be in the city often enough anyway. I can't wait for you two to see the house."

"Well, I'll definitely be up there to check it out. _And_ to make sure you finish your degree." Alice gave me a bitch brow.

"I'll finish. Edward wants to play Mr. Mom, so I'll have plenty of time for school."

"Yeah, Emmett's all serious business now with Edward putting more responsibility on his shoulders. I barely see him these days."

I sent Rose an apologetic smile, but she waved it off.

"No, it's fine. He's happy, and I have to admit I enjoy him taking things seriously. Don't get me wrong, I love his goofy side. But he's sexy as hell when he gets all aggressive and determined."

I picked out another dress and peeked over at her. "So do I hear wedding bells in your future?"

She blushed. Rose actually _blushed_. I never thought I would see that happen.

"I don't know. Maybe one day. Possibly...prob...probably."

Alice and I leaned against each other, laughing at Rose's stammering. She glared back at us.

"What about you?" she asked, pointing at Alice. "What's up with you and Jasper?"

She shrugged and avoided meeting our eyes. "I don't know. We're just having fun."

The uncertainty in her voice made me stop. I'd thought she was happy with him, but she didn't sound too sure anymore.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, is everything okay between you two?"

"I don't know." She sighed and looked up. "It was great at the beginning, but he seems to get frustrated when I tell him school is my first priority." She met my eyes. "Don't get mad at this, I don't mean any offense. But I think he wants something like you and Edward. Something permanent. I'm just not ready for that right now. I like him and don't want to see anybody else, but I don't want marriage and kids for a while."

Her words stung a little, but I knew my choices weren't for everyone. "It's understandable you'd feel that way. Is he really giving you a hard time about it?"

"I don't know. He's been a little distant lately."

I spied a dress that had a lot of potential and grabbed it. "Well, the best advice I can give is to talk to him about it."

"Yep, keeping things bottled up will only lead to disaster," Rose said.

Alice shook it off and gave us a grin. "It'll be fine. No worries. I'm spending Christmas here with him instead of flying home. My parents aren't very excited, but it's what I want."

Her words about her parents made me realize how long it had been since I'd even thought about our hometown. It seemed like it had been forever since we were living there, although it really hadn't been very long at all.

A fleeting thought of Phil swirled in my head, and I hoped wherever he was and whatever he was doing made him happy. He'd given me what he could spare, except any emotional attachment. I didn't begrudge the way he had kept his distance, but I never wanted to live that way again.

Forks was a universe apart from my life now. When I left I never imagined the twists and turns I would experience, but I regretted nothing.

And I'd never been happier.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

A couple days later, Edward and I were dressed in our finest and attending a holiday benefit raising money for literacy with his parents at the New York public library. I didn't end up buying a black dress, but I compromised with my girls and got a silver one. It was festive, fluttery, and went very well with the sparkly diamond bracelet Edward slipped on my wrist before we left.

He called it an early Christmas present.

Edward and his parents were all smiles on the drive there, but the underlying tension was palpable. It would be the first public test of Eleazar's promise to keep his distance from all of us. There had not been a peep out of him, or his evil daughter, since Edward and Carlisle confronted him, but they had also not been in the same room either.

Edward kept me tucked in his side as we mingled through the crowd, and I put on my polite face as he chattered away with the other guests and introduced me to a bunch of people I'd never remember. About halfway through, he leaned down to murmur in my ear.

"Do you need to sit down?"

I nodded. "Yes, my feet are getting sore in these shoes."

Damn heels.

He chuckled and put a barely-there kiss on my neck. "Come on, beautiful, let's go find our table and get you two fed."

Before we took another step, our path was suddenly blocked, and Edward's body tensed up like a coiled spring as his grip around me tightened.

It was Jacob.

_Ugh_.

My wish of never seeing him again had been a pipe dream.

He stood there, arrogant as usual, a menacing smile on his face. When his eyes roamed up and down my body, Edward snapped.

"What do you want, Black?"

Jake's gaze left me, and he sneered at Edward. "Relax, Cullen. I helped you out, remember? We're all buddy-buddy again."

He turned his leering eyes my way again, and Edward stepped in front of me, almost face-to-face with Jake.

"Don't fucking look at her." His voice was low and icy.

Jake let out a mocking laugh. "I was just checking on my kid."

He was such a vile, disgusting excuse for a human being. I wanted to claw his eyes out, but we were already starting to cause a stir as eyes fell in our direction.

Edward's body was vibrating from the effort to restrain himself, and I stepped between them, trying to calm him down before he lost control and a giant scene erupted.

I faced him and rubbed his clenched fists. "Ignore him. Let's go sit down. He's only trying to get under your skin."

Edward looked down at me, his rage calming with each deep breath.

I tugged on his hands, forcing myself to not pay attention to Jake's laughter, until Edward finally nodded and pulled me into his arms again.

We started walking away, but I turned back toward Jake. "You're a fucking asshole."

If anyone deserved a kick from karma's ass, it was him.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't know he'd be here," Edward said after we sat down. His jaw was still clenched, but at least he no longer had murder in his eyes.

I kept one of his hands in mine, so proud of him for not losing it. Jake had pushed every one of his buttons, but Edward had been the bigger man.

Maybe his therapy sessions were working even better than I'd hoped.

"I thought he was going to get fired?"

He frowned. "Yeah. I guess they're waiting until after the holidays."

A server came by with a tray of hors d'oeuvres, and Edward loaded up my plate and ordered drinks for us both. His parents soon joined us, along with a few others, and Jake was mostly forgotten as everyone ate, drank, and chatted.

The food was excellent, but for two thousand a plate, it should have been.

"How are those feet feeling?" he asked once dinner was over.

I raised my eyebrow. "Why?"

He gave me a lopsided grin and stood up, holding out his hand. "Will you dance with me?"

As if I could tell him no. Not when he was charming, sweet, and decked out in formal wear.

"Okay."

He helped me up and held me close, the orchestra bouncing between classical music and holiday songs. I relaxed against him, content with the warmth of his body next to mine and his humming in my ear.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed out there, but each time his hands moved up and down my back and his lips brushed over my skin, the more I wanted him.

_In bed_.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are tonight?"

My heart raced from his sweet words.

"Only about a hundred times."

His warm breath fanned over my skin when he chuckled. We were probably holding each other entirely too close to be considered appropriate for the occasion, but I didn't care. I couldn't wait to get him home and out of his tuxedo.

He nibbled on my earlobe, just enough to drive me crazy. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Beyond ready." I was ready to pull him into the bathroom and have my way with him.

He must have heard the arousal in my voice, because he pulled back enough to look in my eyes.

"_Fuck_. Let's go home."

I laughed and held onto his hand as he led us back to our table. His parents also seemed eager to end their evening, saying their goodbyes and walking with us toward the front.

I fidgeted a little when we were stopped a few times during our exit, Edward obliging the politicians, athletes, and businessmen who wanted to shake his hand. All evening long, I'd gotten side glances and curious stares, almost everyone simply interested to see Edward Cullen's pregnant, young wife out and about with him.

But I couldn't shake the feeling I was under surveillance.

It wasn't from Jake. After his surprise attack, I never saw him again all night. And both Eleazar and Kate were in attendance, yet it seemed they were doing their part to ignore us.

Edward helped me into my coat, and we walked out into the freezing night, his parents just ahead of us. Flakes of snow were falling, and I was happy to find they had put salt down on the steps leading to our car.

"Carlisle! Edward!"

We all let out a collective sigh of frustration at another interruption, but Edward kissed my cheek and squeezed my hand.

"It's the mayor. Give me just a second."

I nodded. "It's okay. Go ahead."

"I'll take her down. We'll wait for you in the car. It's cold out here," Esme said.

Edward hesitated, but agreed and hurried over to be polite.

Esme and I started down the steps, but the click-clack-click sounds of fast approaching heels caught our attention. I let go of her hand as we both turned around toward the noise.

It should have surprised me to find Kate charging our way, but it didn't.

What did surprise me was that she wasn't stopping. I felt around for the handrail, bracing myself, my other hand moving to cover my bulging belly.

Her face was a mixture of rage and insanity.

It was like I was frozen. Like time stood still for a moment. I was trapped there on that stair, unable to move forward or back.

Esme tried to ward Kate off, but it didn't matter. Nothing was stopping her.

"You bitch! You ruined everything!"

She shoved me hard, causing me to topple backward, despite the grip I tried to hold on the rail. Each roll, each blow and hit registered as painful jabs to my body on my way down, before I finally landed on the concrete sidewalk below.

Esme's screams and Edward shouting my name were the last things I heard before everything went black.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

There was heaviness. Like something was pressing down on me.

It was so dark.

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe.

It was like being stuck in mud over my head.

Sounds. Loud sounds. Sirens. Machines.

Then all black again.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

Beep. Beep. Beep.

A machine making noises. Quieter now. I heard voices.

Was that a flash of light?

I couldn't open my eyes. Couldn't move. Couldn't speak.

It scared me, but I tried to listen. To figure out what was going on.

Where was I? What happened?

I tried not to panic.

_Think. Focus._

It was hard.

Everything hurt. My brain was cloudy.

Someone was talking. I didn't recognize the voice.

_Brain swelling. Induced coma. Fetus in distress._

_Fetus_? Were they talking about _my_ baby?

_Our_ baby?

Where was Edward?

_Please don't let anything happen to our baby_.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

Time passed. Sometimes fast, sometimes slow.

There were moments when I was aware of my surroundings. Of what was happening. Moments when I could hear and understand the people near me.

Then there were other times when I felt like I was dreaming.

My dreams were wild fantasies, full of colors and shapes: people, places, and things I knew even then weren't real. Almost like I had fallen down my own rabbit hole.

The dreams were nice. There was no pain, no wondering about why I was wherever I was.

But my favorite times were when I heard my Edward.

Just his voice alone kept me calm and happy, although I wanted nothing more than to be able to answer him.

See him.

Hug and kiss him.

He would tell me how much he loved me. Needed me. He would talk about how much Max missed me. And Hannah. About Rose and Alice wanting to take me out. How Alec missed his little sister.

It was best when he would talk about our family. Our friends.

But as time went by, sadness began clinging to his words.

Grief. Desperation.

The enormity of his anguish was seeping into me.

I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't figure out how to fix it. My heart ached when he would plead and beg. I tried to do what he asked, but my body wouldn't obey my mind.

"Bella, please. Please open your eyes. Wake up, baby. Look at me."

I tried. It wouldn't work.

"Squeeze my hand. Blink. Do anything. Baby, please. Come back."

I felt his hand gripping mine, his lips kissing my cheeks. My forehead.

As the devastation in his voice grew, so did my determination to respond in some way.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

It was quiet again, but I knew he was there.

Maybe he never left.

The pains and aches in my body were more pronounced, but the cobwebs in my head seemed to have somewhat dissipated. It was clear to me I had been injured, I just didn't know to what extent.

My biggest fear, aside from Edward's obvious worry, was for my baby. I willed my arm to move, so I could feel my stomach. Make sure our child was still there.

I wanted to cry out in frustration when it didn't work. It scared me that I couldn't feel any kicks or movement at all.

When was the last time I felt him move?

The possibility I'd lost the baby hurt more than any bruises or broken bones I may have had.

A heart-wrenching sob interrupted my thoughts.

It was Edward and the sound of rock bottom.

I'd never heard him so upset, and it tore me apart. Every heaving gasp and tortured cry was like a rip to my insides.

"I'm sorry. So sorry for everything."

It was like he was on repeat, telling me over and over he was sorry and he loved me. He placed my hand between his, his warm tears hitting my skin.

I would have given anything, done anything to take away the sound of his pain.

It was something I never wanted to hear again.

I summoned every ounce of focus I had, trying to squeeze his hand.

Everything went quiet again.

"Bella? Did your fingers just move? Can you hear me?" He massaged my hand, his raspy voice tinged with hope. "Move them again, baby. Please let me know you can hear me. Come on. You can do this."

And I did.

* * *

**AN: Hugging you all right now! **

**Do you think Kate will look good in orange?**

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and letting me know your thoughts. I appreciate you all very much!**

**Find me on facebook at Twilover Seven-six – I try to put up pictures and a teaser for coming chapters in the NOP group. I will definitely post a teaser for the next chapter. **

**Find me on twitter at twilover76**

**Fic Recs:**

**Another Earth by nightcaller…brand new fic! **

**On a Limb by BelieveItOrNot…short, sweet, and complete! **

**Head over Feet by iambeagle…love my writing pal Meg xoxoxo**


	32. Chapter 29 New Year New Start

**Thanks to SusanQ, Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, Vampshavelaws, Pam, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing/supporting me. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**New Year New Start**

_"Bella? Did your fingers just move? Can you hear me?" He massaged my hand, his raspy voice tinged with hope. "Move them again, baby. Please let me know you can hear me. Come on. You can do this."_

_And I did._

There was a renewed energy inside me, sparked by Edward's excitement from my initial responses. I wanted nothing more than to sit up, open my eyes, and throw my arms around him.

But it didn't work like that. Not even close.

My recovery was a slow, exhausting battle of two steps forward, one step back. At first, it was difficult for me to maintain focus for very long at all before succumbing to darkness again.

Yet the hope was there, and I was improving every day. The doctors were encouraged by my progress, which made Edward even more diligent in his endeavors to get me to answer him.

The first time I was able to see him almost broke my heart again. Despite his smile, the toll this had taken on him was obvious: the dark circles under his eyes, his pale skin, his sloppy, wrinkled clothes. His face even looked thinner. It made me wonder how long I had been in this condition, and if he had slept even a moment in the meantime.

There was never a single second I was awake when he was not right there beside me.

At some point I was taken off the ventilator, and I was eager to talk and ask about our baby. I didn't care about my injuries, only whether he was okay.

One thing I knew, he was _alive_.

As my senses cleared, and my ability to respond strengthened, so did his movement. Or at least my awareness of it.

He was there with me, of that I was sure.

It restored my faith that there was good in the world. Surely after taking both my parents, God wouldn't have taken my baby too. I didn't know if I could have survived it.

And the thought of Edward losing a second child was just as difficult to imagine.

The problem with determining my baby's injuries was that I couldn't quite get the right words to come out. I tried to communicate, but wasn't doing a very good job. The doctors and Edward kept telling me it would take a little more time and to not get discouraged, but to me it was another form of being trapped. When talking didn't work, I tried writing down my questions, but I couldn't even draw a straight line, let alone form words on the paper.

It was more frustrating than anything I'd ever experienced.

Aside from all the regular doctors and nurses, it seemed like I had different therapists coming in at all hours, working with me on my movement and speech recovery. It was like I had to learn how to do the most basic things all over again.

I was told the fact my memory seemed mostly intact was a great sign, but it didn't help me in figuring out how to express my need to know about our child. After a few minutes of one of the therapists coercing me through a puzzle, I pushed it away in anger.

Edward was at my side immediately, brushing away my tears. "What's wrong?"

I took his hand and placed it on my belly and pleaded with my eyes.

Understanding crossed his face, and he leaned down to kiss me. "You want to know about the baby?"

I nodded and he smiled.

"Of course. He's okay, Bella." He reached across the bed and pointed at the screen of a machine. "This is the fetal monitor. Dr. Nash has been here to see you many times, but you've usually been asleep...or maybe just out of it." Grief flashed in his eyes before he brought my hand to his lips. "There were a few scary moments when they thought they'd have to take him out early, but you both pulled through. In fact, Dr. Nash seems to think he was spared almost completely. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I was stupid to assume you heard her at some point. You must have been so worried."

I took in everything he said, but clung to the most important part.

_Our baby was okay._

The tears which fell from my eyes now were entirely due to relief. Edward's assurance that he was healthy was all I needed. I could breathe again.

From that point on, I pushed myself as hard as I could to recover, heeding every word of medical advice, every suggestion, and every therapeutic exercise with renewed vigor.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

Within a few days, I was speaking almost normally, able to hold full conversations with the doctors and Edward. In fact, I had progressed so much I was moved out of the ICU into a regular room.

Well _regular _in the sense that I was no longer deemed critical or hooked up to a thousand machines, and I was allowed to have more than one visitor at a time.

The room itself was massive, comfortable, almost hotel-like. Large flat-screen TV, wide windows, a couch and chairs, more comfortable bed, along with vases of flowers stashed everywhere. I wondered if Edward promised them he'd build a new hospital wing or something to net me this room.

Once I was talking again, I wanted all the details of my injuries. Every time I tried to get Edward to talk about it all, he got evasive and tried to distract me and urge me to focus on getting better. The doctors were more helpful, telling me I had been out for almost three weeks. My concussion had been so severe they had to put me into a medically-induced coma to reduce the swelling of my brain, and aside from my head taking the brunt of the fall, I also had contusions from head to foot and a couple of cracked ribs.

Although by the time I was fully awake, most of the bruises were healed up and the fractures were well on their way.

Bottom line was that I had been lucky. And my baby even luckier.

The physical part of my recovery took a bit longer. The first time I was helped to stand on my feet, I would have fallen on my butt if they hadn't been holding me up. It was somewhat disheartening to feel helpless and so unsteady, especially when I had been doing so well with my leg exercises while lying down.

It was as if I'd never walked before. Like there was a disconnect between my brain and my legs.

But I worked as hard as I could, eager to get out of the hospital. I wanted my things around me. The familiar sights, smells, just the feeling of being home. I especially missed being able to sleep next to Edward.

He never left my side, helping me through every single moment of my recovery. They brought in a makeshift bed to put alongside mine every night, where he slept close enough to hold my hand.

If he slept at all.

At some point, my worry changed from _my_ recovery to _his_. As much damage as my body had incurred, the injuries he sustained emotionally may have been even worse.

He never let up, never took a break, never left at all. He even showered in the private bath connected to my room with the door open...just in case I needed something.

His parents, Alec, Hannah, Jasper, and Emmett all had whispering conversations with him, trying to get him to at least go outside for a breath of fresh air. He took the items they brought him from home and ignored their suggestions.

There came a point when I couldn't stand it any longer. It hurt to watch him wearing himself down.

"Edward?"

His face was a mask of concentration as he massaged my legs, lifting them and bending my knee over and over. "Hmm?"

"You need to get out of here for a couple hours. Go on a drive. Go to the gym. Go take Max on a walk. _Anything_."

He wouldn't meet my eyes. "I'm not leaving you."

"It wouldn't be _leaving_ me. It would just be taking a little break. You _need_ a break."

"I'm fine. We'll be out of here soon."

"Edward!" I said sharply, waiting for him to look at me. "You're acting crazy and it isn't healthy." I sighed at the hurt on his face and softened my tone. "Please, would you do this for me? Go do something for yourself for a little bit. I'm not going to magically run a marathon tomorrow, so we have a long way to go, and I'm going to need you. You won't be doing either of us any good if you keep this up. You're exhausted and worn down."

He placed my leg back on the bed, moving a chair and sitting down next to me. The pained expression on his face when he lifted his head again made my stomach twist.

"I don't want to leave you."

Normally those words would have made me deliriously happy. But not like this. Not when they were partially driven by something other than needing me and loving me. It was suddenly clear to me what was happening.

He felt guilty.

_Was that why he'd kept telling me how sorry he was?_

I reached over, stroking his scruffy cheek with my palm. "What happened wasn't your fault."

He didn't answer, instead closing his eyes and leaning into my touch.

"Look at me." I waited until his pretty green was focused on me again. "It wasn't _your_ fault. It was _Kate's_. It's not possible for you to control everything or everyone, so stop blaming yourself for this. You can't be attached to my side every second. We can't live like that."

He was already protective of me before, I couldn't even imagine what was going to happen now.

"I shouldn't have let go of your hand."

I shook my head. "Then she would have found a different way. It's _her_ fault. _She_ did this, not _you_."

He stood and leaned over me, his fingers brushing my face before he gave me a kiss. I knew he was avoiding the topic, but perhaps he just needed more time. I let myself enjoy having him close, and ignored the big, fat elephant in the room.

This close I could see his eyes. Smell his skin. Taste his lips.

"Knock, knock."

Edward and I both turned our heads toward door, finding Alec there with an apologetic grin on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt."

Edward groaned and sat back down, but I smiled and waved for him to come in, a brilliant idea forming in my head.

"It's great that you stopped by. You can hang out with me while Edward runs some errands. I need to talk to you anyway."

Alec nodded. "Sure, no problem."

Edward glared at him before turning his gaze my way. "I thought we just talked about this?"

"We did. We agreed you were going to get out of here for a couple hours. For _me_."

Our stare-off lasted a couple minutes, and it was fascinating to watch the emotions cross his face. Anger, hurt, guilt, love, worry and maybe a bit of relief. He was keeping so much bottled up again. If he didn't blow off some steam soon, he was going to explode.

Finally his shoulders slumped a little, his lips curving up in a small smile of resignation. He was giving in.

He stood to hover over me again, taking me by surprise when he buried his face in the crook of my neck, nuzzling and kissing my skin. I bit back the moan of pleasure I wanted to release from his playful touches.

He wasn't shy about PDA, but it was a little awkward for him to be so forward in front of only Alec.

"Maybe I should leave..."

Edward mumbled 'yes' and I said 'no' at the same time. I laughed and put my hands on his cheeks, to push his face away, taking pleasure in the sight of his small smile.

"I'll be right back," he said.

"Go take Max on a run in the snow." I ran my fingers through his much-longer-than-normal hair. "And maybe sneak in a trim."

He laughed, and it was the first time I'd heard that sound since before my fall.

I liked his laugh. It was infectious. It made everything better.

He kissed me again. "I love you."

"I love you too. So go and get out of here. I want to see you windblown and smiling when you get back."

It took a few more minutes to finally get him out the door, but at least it was progress. Plus, he promised to bring me back some good ice cream and not the foul slime from the cafeteria.

"What did he say to you on the way out?" I asked Alec, who'd sat down in Edward's vacated seat.

"That if I left this room at any point while he was gone, I was a dead man."

I sighed at his chuckle. "I'm worried about him."

"He'll be okay. Believe me, he's much better now than he was a few weeks ago."

I was nervous about the answers I'd get, but I needed to know.

"How bad was it?"

Alec looked down at his lap, shrugging his shoulders.

"Tell me."

"You don't want to hear it."

I huffed. "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't. Be honest with me. He's always so weird when I ask him these questions, and this is the first time I've gotten anyone else alone. What happened after I fell?"

"He's told you about Kate, right?" He raised his eyebrow in question. "What exactly do you remember from that night?"

I frowned at the mention of that witch.

"I remember the party, but the last thing I recall is dancing with Edward. I know what happened from what he and Esme told me, but I can't remember her actually pushing me. I'm glad they arrested her."

He snorted. "Of course they're going with the _crazy_ plea. That bitch needs to be locked away in a cell."

I agreed, but as long as I never had to see her again, it would be fine with me. She had been charged with first degree assault, and Eleazar had hired a team of lawyers and doctors to try and plead her out and into a mental facility, rather than go through a trial and prison. Since I hadn't been able to remember exactly what happened, the other witnesses filled in the details for the D.A.

They must have been very specific in their descriptions, because she was charged with the most severe level of assault. If she was found guilty, she could be sentenced to prison for a long time.

Unfortunately the trial wasn't for a couple months, and she was out on bail until either a deal was reached or until she had to be back in a courtroom. Apparently her father had her in some "spa" somewhere, which was a nice way of saying she was unstable and under constant supervision.

I hoped they had her in a straightjacket.

"Did you know Carlisle went after Eleazar?"

I glanced at him in shock. "_What_?"

"Yep. Confronted him a few days later, screaming and threatening. Eleazar swore he had nothing to do with it. He said Kate went crazy, but he didn't know she would try to hurt you. Carlisle went after him. I wasn't there, but I wish I had been."

I was stunned. It took me a couple of moments to even find the words.

"Did he _hit_ him? Or just threaten to?"

"He had some bruised knuckles, so you can make your own assumptions. All I know is if Carlisle had brought a gun with him, this world would probably be less two scumbags."

That chilled my blood. I didn't want anyone to do something that drastic.

I shook my head. "I can't believe he did that."

"Well, it was because of what Kate did to you, for all the trouble with Edward, but also because Esme was pretty upset after that night. They had to keep her sedated for a few days."

Another fact I hadn't known. I felt awful she had to witness my fall firsthand.

"And Edward?"

He rubbed his hands up and down his jeans a few times before meeting my eyes again with a sigh. "You already know." He stood and walked over to the window. "He was out of his mind."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying not to cry.

"The doctors didn't know if you were going to make it. I had to hold him upright when they explained your injuries and the ramifications to your baby." He turned back toward me, his arms crossed over his chest. "There were a few days there when we all thought neither you or the baby would survive. I don't know how he would have dealt with losing _one_ of you, let alone _both_."

The tears streamed anyway, despite my effort to hold them back.

"He feels guilty, doesn't he?"

"Yes."

At least he was honest.

"How do I make him realize it wasn't his fault?"

He came back over and sat down. "I don't think you can. Just give him time. It was a good first step to get him out of this room." He leaned forward with a grin. "Right?"

I cracked a small smile at his teasing.

Yes, he was right. I had to let Edward deal with it in his own way and hope with time, patience, and maybe a few more therapy sessions, he would be able to stop blaming himself.

Alec and I spent the next two hours playing chess, making fun of daytime television, and answering all of Edward's calls to check on me.

And even though I'd forced Edward to leave, I was happiest when he walked back in through the door, looking freshly-showered and carrying a pint of Chunky Monkey.

He knew how to show his love.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

A week later, I was finally discharged and allowed to leave the hospital. I still required some assistance to get around, but Edward had arranged for my continued therapy in the comforts of home.

In all, I hadn't been outside a hospital in around six weeks.

Before we left, Dr. Nash came by one last time to check on the baby, letting us know he was healthy, but voicing concern on two fronts. The first was urging me to gain back the weight I'd lost during my recuperation, and the second regarded the delivery. Because of my recent brain trauma, she believed it would be safer for me and the baby if she performed a C-section rather than going through a natural childbirth.

I was nervous about having surgery—particularly because the thought of being back in a hospital any longer than necessary was very unappealing—but I wanted whatever was best for the baby. At least I wasn't due for about eight weeks, so we had time to discuss everything.

Edward wheeled me out to the car, and I gave Felix a big hug before getting in. I was all smiles on the drive home, sitting close to Edward, smelling the wintry air, and watching the snow fall over the city as we passed.

I was glad to find the snow still around in early February, because it would have been disappointing to miss it all.

Snow was my favorite.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, one arm around my shoulders, the other hand rubbing my belly. "You look happy."

"I _am_ happy." I turned my head toward him. "I was just thinking how pretty the snow is. I only wish I'd been able to spend Christmas with you."

He stared at me, not saying a word, a secret smile playing in his eyes.

"What?"

That made him grin. "Nothing. I don't know. This kind of reminds me of one of the first things about you I fell in love with."

My heart pounded while I waited for him to continue.

"You got a bum deal growing up, but you didn't let it keep you down. You weren't bitter and burdened. I remember thinking how strong you were when I met you." He leaned in and brushed my lips with his. "It's the same now. If I were you, I would be so angry. But you're smiling and beautiful and happy about the snow..." He broke off and shook his head.

I linked my fingers with his, not needing him to say another word. I knew what he was trying to say, and it meant the world to me that he felt that way.

Suddenly the baby kicked hard, and both of our mouths fell open, our eyes widening in surprise.

"You felt that, _right_?" I asked, knowing he hadn't been able to feel the baby move much at all up to this point.

He nodded slowly, his eyes glancing down to our hands. "He's going to be a soccer player."

I giggled when he bent over to place his head on my belly.

"Kick for Daddy. Kick me."

It took a few pleas for him to get his wish, but he sat back up afterward, rubbing his cheek with a mile-wide smile.

It was just about the cutest thing ever.

I laughed. "Quit acting like it hurt."

"You don't know. My boy has some strong legs."

I gave him credit for realizing his mistake almost immediately, gulping at my mock-glare. But I wanted to play with him.

"_I_ don't know? Did you really just infer _I_ had no idea how it felt to be kicked by him?"

"I didn't mean it that way."

I narrowed my eyes. "How did you mean it?"

He hesitated, watching my face to see if I was serious or not. "There's no way for me to get out of this, is there?"

I couldn't hold my smile in any longer, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer for a real kiss.

It felt great to have some of our normal back.

The normal was short-lived though.

As soon as we pulled in front of home, I only got a second to enjoy the sight before Edward was bundling me up and helping me out of the car.

"It's too cold out here," he said, bending down to pick me up in his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you inside."

I groaned. "Don't you dare treat me like an invalid."

Although it felt good to be in his arms, I was tired of not doing things for myself.

He kept going, being very cautious and slow on the steps leading to the front door. Just as we got there, he kissed me and put me on my feet. "I don't think you're an invalid. I just didn't want your first set of stairs to be snow covered."

He was right. I was being a brat. Before I could apologize, the door swung open and Hannah hurried us both inside.

I almost started crying again when I was in her arms, with Max circling us both and barking.

It was home sweet home.

I leaned over to rub Max's ears. "How's my good boy? You are so big!"

I couldn't believe how much he'd grown since I'd been gone. I was sad to have missed it.

He tried to jump up on me, but Edward grabbed his collar and held him back. "Don't even think about it."

Max didn't seem to be minding Edward any better than he had been before. At least that hadn't changed.

"It's so good to have you back." Hannah didn't even pretend to hold back her tears.

I turned to face her again. "It's good to _be_ back."

She eventually let go, taking my hand. "Come on then. Let's get you settled."

Edward chuckled and held my other arm.

I was surprised as we passed through, turning to look at him. "You left up the Christmas decorations?"

He nodded. "We weren't going to have the holiday without you."

I almost choked on a sob. "So we can still have Christmas?"

"Everyone's coming over in a couple days to celebrate."

It meant so much that they would wait for me. "I'm surprised you managed to keep them all away today."

He laughed. "Yeah. That was a tough one. I had to threaten bodily harm to a few of them. But I wanted you to have a little time to get settled first."

When we passed the stairs, I raised my eyebrows at Hannah. "Where are we going?"

Edward cleared his throat. "I had some remodeling done."

Neither of them said another word, although I was bursting with curiosity. I didn't expect to find what awaited me.

He'd reconfigured part of the first floor into another master bedroom.

"This is just temporary, until you feel you are able to get up and down the stairs well enough," he started, sounding nervous.

I was surprised, but amazed at his thoughtfulness. It was definitely better than me falling down any stairs again or having to deal with him wanting to carry me around or something equally ridiculous.

"This is great." I squeezed his hand to make sure he knew I appreciated it. "Thank you."

"Are you tired? Do you feel like a nap?" he asked while Hannah left my side to put my bag away.

I shook my head. The last thing I wanted was to be lying down again.

"I want to take a shower and eat."

Hannah practically did a jig. "I have so many of your favorites ready to go. Let me go whip some things up."

Edward and I laughed, watching her rush off toward the kitchen. I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He hugged me back, rocking us both a little.

Almost like we were dancing.

"This is what I last remember," I said, smiling against his chest and filling my nose and lungs with his smell. "The way it felt dancing in your arms."

He stopped moving, and I glanced up to find him frowning.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head, giving me a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Nothing. Let me show you the new shower I had put in."

I held back a sigh, but let him lead me away.

How long was it going to take for _him_ to get back to normal?

* * *

**AN: Baby Cullen is okay! I would never have been evil enough to ask for baby name suggestions and then take away their little one. But I loved all your responses to the last chapter. I hope this one gave you the answers you were looking for. **

**Do you think Edward is right in feeling guilty? **

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and letting me know your thoughts. I appreciate you all very much!**

**Find me on facebook at Twilover Seven-six – I try to put up pictures and a teaser for coming chapters in the NOP group. **

**Find me on twitter at twilover76**

**Fic Recs:**

**This is the all-vamp AU edition! Some of my favorite canon-style fics:**

**Broken Angel by drotuno…this is the first in a whole series **

**Distractions by windchymes…maybe my favorite New Moon AU**

**Falling Beyond Redemption by Aleeab4u**

**The Fallout by OCDindeed**

**Sacrificial Lamb by Nolebucgrl**

**Heavenly Scent by Infinitypoet**


	33. Chapter 30 Our Kind of Normal

**Thanks to SusanQ, Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, Vampshavelaws, Pam, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing/supporting me. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Our Kind of Normal**

"Closer."

He scooted in more.

"Tighter."

His arms squeezed around me. But it wasn't enough.

I wiggled my body, nestling my back to his front, wanting absolutely no space between us.

It was wonderful to be home. To be in Edward's arms while we slept. After having that taken away while in the hospital, I was savoring every second.

But three days in, and I was craving even more.

He was being too careful. Too chaste. He was scared to push any physical limits, despite my assuring him I was fine.

Over six weeks without Smugs Jr. was not okay with me.

And it wasn't just about the sex. It had never just been about the sex with him. It was about the connection. The intimacy.

I wanted that back too.

"Edward." I pressed my butt against him, hiding my smile in a pillow when he groaned.

Damn him for wearing pajama pants.

His hand slipped under my nightie, gently roaming my skin while he delivered light kisses to my neck.

I almost giggled when his hand stopped moving and his body tensed.

"_Fuck_." He almost sounded in pain. "You aren't wearing any panties."

"No. I'm not."

Sometimes a girl had to take some initiative.

When he started to lift his hand off my hip, I placed mine on top, steering both down between my legs. Exactly where I wanted him.

"I don't want to hurt you." He was breathing harder, the warm air rushing over my hair and skin.

"You won't. _Please_?"

He made some strangled noise, his fingers tentative.

I sighed and turned my head toward him. "Don't you want me anymore?"

He actually growled at me, putting his lips right next to my ear. "You know I do. I _know_ you can feel how much I do."

Yes, I could feel it. I could feel it all. Every single inch he pressed against me even harder to prove a point. That's what I wanted though. And his gravelly voice vibrating in my ear at the same time made me want it—_him_—even more.

His fingers started moving without my insistence, sliding along my skin while he mumbled words like _warm_ and _wet_ in my ear. He was driving me crazy.

His breathy chuckle made me shiver. "You _really_ want this, don't you?"

Duh.

"Yes." I reached behind me, tugging on the waistband of his pants. "Take these off."

He hesitated again. "How about just my fingers?"

"No."

He nibbled my ear. "How about my mouth?"

_Hmm_.

That one made me pause. He could do things with his tongue that made me forget my name.

But it wasn't what I wanted.

"No."

"I love it when you get all demanding."

I smiled, feeling him kick off his pants. He immediately returned to me, guiding my top leg forward and bending my knee.

"You have to promise me." He slid his cock against me, and I was so slick and ready I would have promised him anything. "Promise me you'll tell me if anything hurts. Promise?"

"Yes, yes. I promise." I was close to whimpering.

He started pushing in, both of us panting. It felt great, but he was going so slow.

His lips were back at my ear again. "Relax, Bella. Here..." he broke off, massaging my thigh a little before lifting my leg and nudging his knee between mine. "Open up for me."

It had been so long, and I was too tensed with excitement that I was inadvertently making it difficult for him to even get it in. I focused on his chest rising and falling against my back, calming with each breath I took in time with his.

With his caution and trying to be tender, it took longer than normal. But finally he filled me, and I bit my lip, moaning from the feeling.

One of his arms was nestled under my neck, his hand on my breast, while the other gripped my hip as he pumped slowly in and out of me.

"Is this okay?" he asked. "Do your ribs hurt? Anything?"

"No. They're fine. This feels good."

And it did. It felt great.

Yet...something was off.

I tried to twist around enough to kiss him, but it wasn't the easiest task. Twisting my body was the one thing that _did_ still hurt my ribs. His lips met mine briefly, before nipping along my jawline.

"I love you."

My heart pounded from his words, but I still couldn't enjoy being with him like I usually did.

"What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." I grabbed his hand from my hip, bringing his arm up and around me, thinking it would help if he held me tighter.

He stopped moving, staying inside me. "Tell me what's wrong. Are you hurting? I can stop."

"No. Don't stop. Please. You aren't hurting me." I sighed and turned my head toward him, and he helped me out by leaning over me. "You'll think I'm stupid."

"I would never think you're stupid. Talk to me."

How did I explain what I was feeling? _I_ didn't even really understand it.

"I just...I don't know. I guess I miss..."

Ugh. This was so hard. He was going to think I was an idiot.

"Miss what?" He brushed the hair from my face so I couldn't hide from him.

I rubbed my belly. "Well..._before_...I really loved it when you were able to be on top of me. I don't know. It just felt closer. I mean...I know we can't do that now because of the baby. It's just...I _miss_ it. This doesn't feel close enough."

I liked him covering me. I could see him better. Smell him better. It just felt better. More intimate.

_Warmer_.

What I wanted most right now was to feel him all over me. That's what I needed and had been without for too long.

Would he understand that?

I watched his face for any sign he thought I was being ridiculous, but he only smiled and kissed me.

"I miss it, too." He rubbed my arm and nuzzled my nose. "Let me try something."

He reached over to grab the blanket and covered us both up, tucking us together in a tight cocoon. Even though it was pitch black, it did feel like we were closer in the small space.

"Tell me if this is uncomfortable." He used his arm under my head to partially prop himself up, his chest resting over my side instead of against my back, making sure not to put too much weight on me.

It was easy to find his lips in this position, and he held me as tightly as he could. I moaned into his mouth when he pulled out and pushed back inside me again.

This was what I wanted. He was surrounding me. I felt him everywhere, his taste and scent flooding my senses.

He knew exactly what I'd needed. He understood and made it all better.

He made it perfect.

Tears welled in my eyes because it meant as much to me that he understood as it did to make love to him.

"You feel so good." His soft words against my lips made me tremble.

He moved gently—made it so special—and I didn't need any pounding rhythm to peak. All the emotions and sensations I was feeling at the same time were a bit overwhelming, but exactly what I'd yearned for. A few tears spilled from my eyes and he kissed them away.

"I love you so much," I said, my fingers digging into the skin of his arm as he brought me to the brink.

My release wasn't the explosive, blow-me-away orgasm I often achieved with him. But it was no less satisfying. It was warmth, pleasure, love...all rolled together and pulsing inside me.

I felt like I was floating in bliss when his lips left mine, his head burrowing against my neck. He groaned and pushed deep, his hold around me tightening even more as he came.

We clung to each other afterward. Maybe for minutes, maybe for hours. I didn't know. Perhaps he'd needed the reassurance and affection as much as I had.

Things weren't exactly back to normal, but we had created our own new normal.

And it was perfect.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

The next morning, Hannah stared at the two of us often, shaking her head and hiding her smiles. The three of us were in the kitchen, getting everything ready for our guests. It was the official Cullen Christmas in February.

Edward and I probably deserved the stares, because I couldn't stop my giggles from bubbling up, and he sported a permanent grin while he played and teased. After we'd broken the intimacy seal the night before, we had round two in bed at dawn followed by round three in the shower.

The bench he'd requested in there was useful for more than just helping me wash, that was for damn sure.

Needless to say, we were both sated and happy, and we weren't hiding it very well.

"How about Rocky?"

I laughed at Edward, dressed in his 'Kiss the Chef' apron, hindering more than helping Hannah prepare the dishes. I was perched on a stool, decorating gingerbread men, because neither of them would allow me to be on my feet for very long.

"No. We're not naming him after a Sylvester Stallone character."

We were still having problems figuring out a name for our baby, all of his ideas being completely ridiculous.

"Stallone is fucking cool," he muttered, mashing more potatoes and making a mess everywhere.

"Maybe if we were living in the '80s." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He licked his lips. "I can think of much better uses for your tongue."

_Pervert._

I shook my head while Hannah swatted him with a towel.

"Why not something traditional like Edward Jr.?" she suggested.

That didn't sound awful to me, but Edward shook his head.

"No. I'd rather he have a unique name." He glanced around, his eyes lighting up. "Like Clove."

I threw an M&M at him, making sure it was only a brown one. I didn't like the brown ones. Max chased it down when it missed Edward by a mile.

"My son will _not_ be named _Clove_ Cullen!"

All three of us were in hysterics when the doorbell rang, and it wasn't long before everyone had arrived. It was a sea of hugs and kisses, each one of them telling me how happy they were to see me up and around and back home again. Even Alec was sappier than usual, hugging me and ruffling my hair.

I loved each and every one of them.

And Edward.

I didn't know it was possible to feel more for him than I already did, but it happened anyway. Not only had he arranged this late celebration just for me, but he made it special in all kinds of small ways. He may have vetoed the traditional route for our baby's name, but he was pulling out every tradition in the book for our Christmas.

Everything from stockings hanging, carols playing throughout the house, serving eggnog...he even put on a Santa hat at one point. Edward was usually the antithesis of _jolly_, but his seeing to every detail to make me smile was something I'd never forget.

After we ate, I stopped him as we made our way to the library, pausing underneath some mistletoe he'd put up over a doorway. I grabbed his shirt, pulling him down to kiss me.

"Thank you for all of this."

He opened his eyes and smiled down at me. "Are you having a good time?"

"It's all wonderful. This means a lot to me."

Did he know he'd given me everything I always wanted?

"All I want is for you to be happy."

I hugged him as hard as I could. "You always make me happy."

He sighed into my hair, but didn't pull away. I knew he was still feeling guilty—and perhaps some of his going above and beyond was an attempt to compensate in his mind—but it was progress for him to not rebuke my acknowledgement of how he made me feel.

Maybe time really was all he needed.

Eventually we joined them all in the library, where the presents were piled around the tree and the fire was roaring. He pulled me down to sit between his legs on the couch, and we watched Emmett and Alice dispersing the gifts around the room.

It was a good thing I'd gotten most of my shopping done before my fall.

The atmosphere was loud and raucous, ten different conversations going at the same time, plus some wrestling breaking out between Emmett and Jasper over whose gift was whose. I leaned back against Edward's chest, loving every second of it. He made it even better when his arms came around me, his hands rubbing continuous circles over my belly.

I scanned around the room, noting each of those who were most important to me. Alice exchanging silent smiles with Jasper. Rose and Emmett laughing and tickling each other. Hannah gushing over Alec and Felix. Jane chatting with Esme and Carlisle.

And Max excitedly wagging his tail and moving from one person to the next, seeking attention.

Each of them was special to me in their own way, and my heart felt so full knowing they were here at this moment to celebrate with me and Edward. That they shared our sorrows and our joy. None of them were blood-related, but they were all my family.

Esme was seated next to us and took my hand, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Before all the gift opening, I did want to talk with you about your baby shower."

I'd forgotten all about that. I cringed, remembering her wanting to give me a huge party. "I'm not really sure..."

She stopped me. "I was thinking—considering everything—that maybe you'd prefer something small? Maybe we could even do it here? Just us girls?"

I nodded. "That would be great."

She grinned. "I have the perfect plan in mind."

I tried not to let that scare me, hoping she'd keep it low-key. Before I could fester over it too much, Edward distracted me.

"How about Wyatt?"

_Huh?_

I turned to look at him, wondering what he was talking about. When the lightbulb went off in my head, I couldn't stop my giggles.

"No, we're not naming him Wyatt."

Eventually they got all the presents handed out and Emmett turned toward me. "So, how is this going to go, B? All at once or one at a time?"

"One at a time for sure. How about reverse alphabetical order?"

Rose let out a whoop in Alice's face and started ripping into her packages.

It was nice to relax and join in with the smiles, the laughter, and even a few tears as everyone got their turn. Edward was extravagant with the gifts he'd chosen to give from _us_, things ranging from cars to all-inclusive vacations.

I was already thinking of ways to thank him...ways his perverted mind would appreciate.

Those naughty thoughts weren't being helped at all by his still constantly moving hands. Each time he made a pass over my stomach, his thumbs would brush the underside of my breasts.

And I knew he was doing it on purpose.

I gave him some payback, gripping his thighs and wiggling against him.

Finally he rested his chin on my shoulder, his lips close enough to whisper in my ear. "Be careful, Isabella. I'm about two seconds away from telling them all to leave and fucking you right here on this couch."

Blood raced through my veins, and I probably turned bright red. Luckily everyone else was too preoccupied oohing at Carlisle's gift from Emmett: some rare vintage bottles of Bordeaux for his wine cellar.

Edward and I had calmed ourselves down and were mostly behaving by the time it was my turn to open presents. I couldn't believe all the things I received: clothes, jewelry, imported chocolates, first edition books. Alice and Rose even had some pictures of the three of us together blown up and framed for me.

But the gift that brought the most tears to my eyes wasn't even for me. Carlisle made arrangements for him, Edward, and Emmett to play rounds of golf together at various courses around the world, whenever they could get away. Apparently some of these places were almost impossible to play unless you'd been a member since birth. To me though, it wasn't the prestige of them playing at these famous courses, but that Carlisle was making the effort to be a father and make up for lost time with Edward.

I had to hold back a sob when Esme hugged me afterward and told me _I _was the reason her family was on the mend. It wasn't something I felt comfortable even thinking about taking credit for, but I appreciated her sentiment regardless.

All in all, it was one of my best days. Not because of the presents, but because everyone I loved was together.

Once we were alone again—and I'd promised Esme she could have my baby shower in a couple weeks—Edward and I returned to our couch, lounging together and watching the tree lights twinkle. He reclined back, his head on the pillows, while I curled up on top of him.

I twined my fingers with his when he sighed into my hair.

"Did _you_ have fun today?" I asked.

"Yes, although I mostly enjoyed watching you smile."

It's funny because that was how I felt about him most of the time.

We were quiet for a few minutes, until he cleared his throat.

"Alec gave me some news. I wasn't sure whether to wait and tell you, but I figured you'd want to know now."

I glanced up at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Jake's gone."

My stomach turned, my mind immediately thinking the worst. Someone had killed him and tossed his body in the Hudson. It was like the mobster movies, and I was going to have to hide a file in a cake when I visited Edward in the clink.

Did they still allow conjugal visits?

I swallowed the lump in the my throat. "_Gone_?"

"He's back in California."

I blew out a breath in relief. He was evil, but I didn't want anyone's life on my conscience. And I especially didn't want Edward brought down because he did something to protect me. This was the best news because Jake was on the other side of the country.

"Good. That's good."

Once Kate was dealt with, perhaps all the threats to our happiness would be extinguished.

That was what I was hoping for anyway.

I played with the buttons on his shirt. "How is it going at CWI with Jasper and Emmett taking things over? Are you itching to get back yet? Do you miss it?"

"I'm not going back, Bella." His fingers brushed through my hair, and I met his eyes again. "My phasing out was accelerated, but I'm happy with my choice. They can take care of things just fine, and I'll be around if they really need me for something. I have absolutely no regrets about this decision."

And there it was. He couldn't have made it any clearer what his priorities were now.

That was best present I could've gotten.

* * *

**AN: Bella and Edward were due for some happy times. And don't worry, Baby Cullen will not be named Clove. LOL!**

**The next update will be the final chapter of NOP. I will follow it with a short epilogue. I'm already sad and sniffling while working on the ending…only because I'll miss these two crazy characters. I will continue working on EPOV outtakes after the story is finished. **

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and letting me know your thoughts. Your support during this fic has been quite overwhelming, and I appreciate it more than I can say. **

**Find me on facebook at Twilover Seven-six – I try to put up pictures and a teaser for coming chapters in the NOP group. **

**Find me on twitter at twilover76**

**Fic Recs:**

**The Learned Game by eglantine16**

**Quarterback Sneak by jayhawkbb**

**Boxing Out by MeilleurCafe**


	34. Chapter 31 No Goodbyes

**Thanks to SusanQ, Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, Vampshavelaws, Pam, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing/supporting me. Special shout out to SueBee0619 for some insider doctor information. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**No Goodbyes**

I was jolted awake in the middle of the night, my hands immediately covering my belly.

Edward's hand slid up to cover mine. "What is it?" he asked, his voice sleepy. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." At least I thought so. My heart was racing, but I must have imagined the twinge I felt. "Go back to sleep."

I'd been having Braxton Hicks contractions for several weeks now, although what I thought I'd felt seemed stronger. When nothing happened again after several minutes, I brushed it off as my imagination.

Edward eventually dozed off again, but I couldn't get comfortable. I threw the covers off me and onto him, my body warm enough without any added layers. The baby wasn't really moving around, but I was restless.

And now I had a backache.

Ugh.

I managed to maneuver out of Edward's vice grip and waddled to the bathroom. After a warm shower, I felt somewhat better and fell asleep in the large reclining chair...which was almost more comfortable than the bed.

I must have slept quite soundly, because at some point during the night Edward had squeezed in under me. I woke up on his lap, both of us together on the chair.

It was hard not to laugh at him, even though he was the sweetest man alive.

"What are you giggling about?" His hands rubbed over my big belly.

"You." My head rested on his shoulder, and I turned to give him kisses under his scruffy jaw. "Did you bring a crane in to lift me up and somehow get under me last night?"

He laughed and buried his nose in my hair. "You were snoring so loud, you woke me up. I had to come over here and quiet you down."

"Whatever! I don't snore. You're the one who snores. You probably woke yourself up."

"Sure, sure." He hummed, hugging me tight.

Patronizing bastard.

"Why were you over here anyway?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I couldn't get comfortable, so I took a shower." I grunted, trying to sit up straight. "Your son's head is pressing down on my bladder."

He laughed again, helping me stand. "You only call him _my_ son when he's doing something wrong."

I looked back at him on my way to the bathroom and grinned. "Exactly."

At thirty-seven weeks, I was both dreading and eager for our baby to be delivered. I was so accustomed now to carrying him, I wondered if I would be left with an empty feeling when he wasn't there anymore.

But then I realized I would have him in my arms, and that thought comforted me.

Since my release from the hospital, we had weekly appointments with Dr. Nash, our last one being the day before. I was already two centimeters dilated, and she suggested I could go into labor at any time.

I had worried it was too early, but she assured both me and Edward that our son was full-term and healthy. It was a difficult decision, but I had agreed to have a C-section. It was scheduled to happen in another week and half...if I didn't go into labor before that time.

When she explained the intracranial pressure from bearing down and possible complications from my recent concussion and ensuing brain swelling, Edward had pleaded with me to choose the surgery. I could actually feel the fear rolling off of him. The choice to go with the doctor's advice made sense on all fronts and calmed him down significantly, even if I was still a little nervous.

"I'd rather stay here today."

I kept brushing my teeth, my eyes meeting his in the mirror as I shook my head. I spit and rinsed, wincing a little from another cramp when I bent over.

"No, the DA wouldn't have asked to meet unless there was news." I dried off my hands and mouth. "Besides, today is supposed to be just us girls."

It was the day of my baby shower, and Edward was pouting about not being allowed to join. I didn't feel too guilty considering Esme had set up a day of home spa treatments, where all the girls would be treated to massages, wraps, manicures—the works—here at our house. It was difficult to imagine Edward enjoying being exfoliated and waxed.

"They could just talk to me over the fucking phone," he grumbled.

I rubbed his arm and laughed. "Don't be a grouch. We'll be here when you get back. And hopefully the Kate mess will be finished."

When the DA had called Edward the day before and set up a meeting, we assumed some kind of deal had been reached. They had requested I also attend this meeting, but I didn't want to go. Kate had already ruined enough of my days, and I wasn't going to let her ruin my baby shower too. I was a little nervous they were going to be too lenient with her, and that Edward would explode, but Carlisle and our lawyer were going with him.

Between the two of them, I hoped they would be able to keep him under control.

He finally stopped his whining after I threatened to make him eat finger sandwiches and get his toenails painted. With a final kiss goodbye, I eventually got him out the door and waited for my girls.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

"This is the best baby shower _ever_," Alice said, lying flat on a table and getting her back massaged.

I nodded. Esme had really outdone herself. She had stations set up around the downstairs and employed at least five people for the day to take care of me, Alice, Rose and herself. Even Hannah was taking part, chattering away during her pedicure.

"Exactly," Rose chimed in. "We get cake and relaxation without the diaper towers and stupid games like baby bingo."

Esme laughed from her seat. "I figured since the baby already had everything he needs, it was mommy pampering time."

I couldn't have agreed more. Edward had us so oversupplied on baby items, we barely had enough room in both our residences to hold it all. But it had been fun shopping with him, both in the stores and online.

He was already the best father ever.

I loved that man.

"Have you and Edward decided on a name yet?" Alice asked.

My lips turned up in a smile. "I think we're getting close."

Despite Edward's tendency for the ridiculous.

Esme glanced over, her eyebrow raised. "As long as it's not Clove."

Everyone broke out into laughter, and I was helped to stand so I could rinse off my mask. A sharp pain pierced through me and I doubled over.

"Owww."

I had six sets of hands around me immediately, getting me back in a chair. All of them were talking at once, asking me if I was okay. I took a few deep breaths to calm down.

This pain was definitely not familiar. It was scary.

"I'm alright. But I don't think this is false labor. This is the real thing."

I knew it. It had to be. My baby was coming.

"We need to call Edward," Esme said.

I nodded and attempted to stand again, trying not to freak out. "Yes, can someone give me my phone? It's over there on the counter." Alice and Rose each had one of my arms. "I just need to get this gunk off my face. I can't go to the hospital looking like this."

I looked in one of the full mirrors set up and my face was painted a ridiculous green and my hair was wrapped up in foil.

"Oh my God. I can't have my baby with foil in my hair!" I almost started crying when the others laughed.

My emotions were all over the place. I was anxious, afraid, excited, happy. It was a bit overwhelming.

"Sweetheart, you have plenty of time. Let's get you rinsed off and then you can call Edward." Esme was trying to make me feel better, but I was a ball of nerves.

What if I didn't have enough time to get to the hospital? Was I going to end up having the baby on a massage table?

I whimpered, wondering if Alice was going to be forced to follow google directions on how to deliver a baby at home.

We moved as a group toward the bathroom, but just before we reached it, my water broke.

Now I was really a mess.

"I'm sorry, Hannah," I cried between sobs, not even sure why I was so upset.

She rubbed my back. "It's okay, honey. Just let the girls get you cleaned up. Everything is going to be fine."

Alice and Rose got me in the shower, helping me rinse everything off. Esme was there with towels and clothes as soon as the water was shut off.

I wrapped a towel around me, taking the phone Esme was holding out for me and hitting Edward's number.

"Bella?"

"Edward. I need you. My water broke."

"Fuck!"

"I'm sorry for making you leave." I sniffled and dabbed my eyes with a towel. "You should have been here. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Everything's okay. I'm coming. Are you hurting?" Something crashed in the background, his breathing heavy.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm running to the car. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Can you wait that long? I can call an ambulance or the police or the fire department."

"No. Don't do that. I can wait." I felt better that he was being crazier than me. Another contraction hit me then, and I groaned into the phone.

"Bella? What is it? Fuck!" A door slammed and he yelled at Felix. "I'm on my way. We'll be there soon."

I clenched my teeth and gripped the counter with my other hand. Rose and Alice were still trying to get me dried off. I handed the phone to Esme when it was time to put on clothes.

"Yes. Yes. She's okay." Esme sounded calm and put together as she spoke to him. "They're about ten minutes apart right now. She's getting dressed." She chuckled. "I'm not laughing at you. Well...maybe a little. Yes, call her. We'll meet you at the front door."

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me after ending the call. "He's a little excited."

"Is he calling Dr. Nash?"

She nodded and moved to pull my hair back into a ponytail. "Yes. It will all be taken care of, so take a deep breath and try to relax."

_Relax?_

A human being was about to come out of me. I couldn't relax.

Hannah stayed behind to take care of cleanup, while the rest of them took turns shuffling me toward the front door and getting dressed themselves. I made it to the foyer and into another chair without any further incident.

In fact, I was almost calm until the door burst open and a wild-eyed and frantic Edward ran in. He made a beeline straight for me, kneeling down on the floor and putting his hands on my belly.

"Are you okay?"

His hair was sticking up in all directions and I patted it down.

"I'm fine. Did you get a hold of Dr. Nash?"

"Yes. She's going to get you right in. Are you ready?"

_Was I ready? _

I had to be. It wasn't like I could turn back _now_.

I could do this.

Easy peasy lemon squeezy.

I nodded at him, smiling at the thought of our child being born very soon. "I'm ready."

He stood, leaned down, and kissed me. "I love you."

I put my arms around his neck, holding him tight and smelling his skin before kissing him back. "I love you more."

It was one of those moments I wanted to freeze-frame and keep locked in my memory forever. That brink of an edge where everything was wonderful and you knew your life was about to change in the best of ways.

Then another contraction hit, and I was cursing Edward _and_ his sperm.

He had me in his arms and out to the car in a flash, the others piling in behind us.

"Squeeze my hand if it hurts. Breathe with me." Edward was holding me close, murmuring in my ear while the car zoomed through traffic.

"Where's your father?" Esme asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Probably in a cab somewhere. I ran and didn't wait for them to catch up."

I giggled a little at Esme, who shook her head and pulled out her phone to call Carlisle. Then I remembered where he had been and turned to face him.

"What happened? What did they say?"

"She's out of our lives now."

"What does that mean?"

His eyes hardened and he frowned. "Let's concentrate on _this_ now. I don't want you thinking about that nonsense."

I huffed. "Just tell me."

He looked around at everyone before meeting my gaze again. "Okay. They're pleading her out. Evidently Eleazar talked her out of going to trial, wanting to avoid the media circus it would be. She's agreed to plead guilty to first degree assault in exchange for a decreased prison sentence."

I knew they could have gone up to twenty-five years if she had been found guilty by a jury. But I couldn't deny the idea of not having to testify at a trial was very appealing to me.

"How many years?"

"Ten."

I rubbed my stomach and got lost in my thoughts, while Esme ranted about it not being enough and how it could end up being even shorter with good behavior.

Part of me was relieved it was over. Kate would be put away, and in the end, neither I or our baby were irreparably harmed. But another part of me didn't think ten years was enough justice served for her crime.

I leaned against Edward and tried to focus on the good part.

She would be behind bars and she couldn't touch me. Couldn't touch him.

Couldn't touch our child.

The mood of the car was dampened somewhat by the news, but it wasn't long before we were pulling up in front of the hospital and Kate was forgotten.

Carlisle was standing there with a smile and a wheelchair when Edward helped me out of the car.

"Thank you," I said as I sat down.

He kissed my cheek and handed the reins over to Edward, wishing us luck.

Dr. Nash wasn't kidding when she said she'd get me right in. In fact, it took barely any time at all before I was in a gown, lying in a bed, and hooked to monitors and an IV. She came into the room soon after, her smile bright.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. It seems Baby Cullen can't wait to get out and see you both."

She was poking around between my legs before our responding greetings were out of our mouths. One thing I'd come to realize during my pregnancy was that modesty had to be thrown out the window. It seemed there was constantly someone looking or feeling around at my lady parts.

Edward had a lot of company in that department.

"How are the contractions?"

I squeezed Edward's hand. "Um...painful?"

She laughed and lifted her head, adjusting my gown back down. "Well, we're not going to wait much longer. The anesthesiologist will be here in a couple minutes to give you the spinal block and you should be seeing your boy in about twenty minutes."

"I'll be awake during it?"

She nodded. "Yes." Of course she'd already told me that before, but I wanted to make sure. "Are you both ready?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned my head to find Edward's pale face watching me. He gave me a smile, his thumb rubbing over my knuckles.

"Yes," we answered at the same time.

After she left, another doctor and more nurses arrived to give me the sedatives, while Edward was shuffled out to change into sterile scrubs. I'd lost the feeling in the lower half of my body, but laughed at him in his little blue hat when he returned and sat at my side.

"Don't laugh at me."

"I can't help it. That hat is ridiculous." I looked around. "Where's the camera?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. If I'm not allowed to film you, then you can't get any pictures of me."

That was one thing I'd made him promise not to do. I didn't want any pictures during the birth, especially since they were cutting me open. I knew I'd pass out if I saw them. The videos we'd watched of cesarean and natural births had made me positively ill.

The room was mostly quiet, except for the beeping machines. I sighed and took a deep breath, hesitating with my next words.

"Everything will be fine," I started, squeezing his hand. "But if for some reason there are complications or something bad happens, I just want you to know I love you more than anything. You've given me everything I've ever wanted, and I've never been as happy in my life as I am with you."

He stood and leaned over me, our faces inches apart. His eyes were watery as he kissed me. "Don't you dare give me a goodbye."

"It wasn't a goodbye. It was a _just in case_."

"Either way." He kissed me again, his lips soft against mine. "Everything _is_ going to be fine. It'll be great. I'm going to have the both of you in my arms before this day is out."

And he was right.

As nervous as I'd been for the surgery, it went by quickly and pain-free. Dr. Nash kept a constant stream of conversation with me, explaining what she was doing. I felt nothing, for the most part, except a slight tugging sensation when she pulled our baby out. She lifted him above the screen so I could see him, and Edward left me only to cut the cord.

He was immediately back afterward, tears in his eyes as he kissed my hand and we waited for our son to be cleaned and me to be stitched up.

Alexander Charles Cullen weighed in at seven pounds, two ounces, complete with a headful of dark hair which stuck out from under his little cap, reminding me of his father.

I didn't have the words to explain the feeling of holding him in my arms for the first time. Of smelling his baby smell. Or the first time he opened his eyes. Or the first time he let out a wail and bunched his fists. Or the first time he latched on and took milk from me.

It was precious. Overwhelming. My heart wanted to burst out of my chest as my eyes darted back and forth from Edward's glowing face to our son's.

As happy as I'd thought I was before didn't even compare to how I felt now.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

It took four days in the hospital before we were back home again, and each day afterward was an adjustment. Edward and I muddled through developing a routine of changings, washings, feedings, and all the other things that went into taking care of a newborn. Although we had plenty of help and advice from our family and friends, it was best when the three of us were together alone.

It was tiring, messy, and at times frustrating, yet I wouldn't have traded a second of it for anything.

I made use of Edward's purchase of the breast pump, and the first time I got to watch him holding Xander in his arms and bottle-feed him made me cry. He was humming, swaying back and forth in the rocking chair, his face plastered with a peaceful smile as he looked down at his son. I ran and grabbed a camera, coming back to take a picture.

I couldn't wait to blow it up and frame it.

Edward's head turned at the flash, and he grinned at me. "Hey."

"Hey back."

"Thank you for this, Bella."

I nodded and put my hand over my heart, watching the two of them together. Xander always seemed to be happiest in his daddy's arms, and it felt amazing to be able to give Edward the opportunity to bond further with him this way.

"Come over here." He held out his arm for me after placing Xander's empty bottle on the table.

I walked over, surprised when he pulled me down on his lap. I snuggled in with my boys, the three of us rocking together.

Edward kissed my hair and squeezed me tight. "I love you."

I sighed and closed my eyes with a smile, savoring my happiness.

It was what I always wanted. A home. A family.

To belong.

A year ago, I had no idea what my future would hold. Back then, all I had was sadness and dreams of better things. It was strange the way life's twists and turns took you to places you never imagined. A scholarship mix-up, a crazy proposal, and a massive helping of faith in the love of another had all combined to make me complete.

My world wasn't normal. It wasn't ordinary.

But it was everything to me.

~~~*~~~The End~~~*~~~

* * *

**AN: I'm crying a little as I press the complete button. This has been such a fun fic to write and I've loved every single minute with this crazy pair of characters. I hope you all have enjoyed this story as well.**

**There will be a short epilogue coming out in a few days and I plan to continue writing EPOV outtakes.**

**My next priority will be editing/finishing both Choices and Fated Love. I do have new stories in mind, but I have no planned dates or times on when they might be posted.**

**Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, and letting me know your thoughts. Your support during this fic has been quite overwhelming, and I appreciate it more than I can say. **

**Find me on facebook at Twilover Seven-six or ****on twitter at twilover76**

**Fic Recs (sorry for the length, but I need to give my thanks):**

**All these recs are focused on the wonderful authors who helped/read/supported me during the last few months of writing NOP. I hope you check them out, if you haven't already, and leave these ladies some love. **

**VampiresHaveLaws…Evading Edward and Cracks in the Pavement. Nobody gives me the emo like you do, Kim. LOL! Thanks for sticking with me through laughs and tears and chats. May all the sour patch kids come your way. **

**Nolebucgrl…First and Ten, Sacrificial Lamb, Words with Friends, Sideline Collision, Taste of Innocence…so many of my favorites. Amy, you always make me smile and there is nobody as tireless as you are in appreciating all your readers. Thanks for always being there for me, when I want to laugh or rant or when I need a pick-me-up. Also, your love poems are the best. **

**SydneyAlice…Such Great Heights, Songbird, Forget Me Not…There are too many great stories to even list here. Thanks for all the day-long writing sessions and whip cracking, even if you are light on the whip. Haha. **

**Perry Maxwell…Unrequited…Thanks for your help getting this fic going. You were one of the first to read it and help me figure out the direction I wanted to take the characters. **

**Jaime Arkin (jarkin33 or collab name aftrnoondlight)…White Swan Lodge, Beneath the Undertow, Symmetry, Outbound…Thank you so much for making the pretty banner and your support for this story every week. **

**Kikki7…Theories of Bellativity…Nobody threads chocolate and fic together better than you do! **

**And to my non-author pre-readers Susan, Nic, Kitty, Julie, Pam, and Stephanie…I love you all. Susan, you have always been able to calm down my crazy. Nic, I don't know what I'd do without you. You've become one of my closest fic friends. Kitty, you always make me smile with your comments. Julie and Pam, two of my FF buddies, thanks for all the time and suggestions you've given me. And Stephanie, thank you for always taking so much time and pointing out things I should think about more or make clearer to the readers. Thank you ALL for your kindness, insight, and suggestions. This fic wouldn't have been the same without you. **


	35. Chapter 32 Epilogue

**Thanks to SusanQ, Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, Vampshavelaws, Pam, Julie, KittyVuitton, Stephanie, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing/supporting me. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Three years later..._

I glanced down, straightening my robe. My stomach was in knots as I waited for my name to be called. It was a big day not only for me, but also for those I loved. My eyes drifted over the crowd, my heart stuttering at the glimpse of bronze.

"Yo, Bella! Are you going to come out with us tonight for some celebratory drinks?"

I turned and smiled at Peter and Sarah, shaking my head at my fellow graduates. "Sorry, guys. I have plans with my family."

_My family._

I wanted to wrap myself up with those two words.

It was four years to the day that I'd crossed a similar stage and received another diploma. But my life couldn't have been more different than it was back in Forks.

This time there was no dread from wondering if I'd have anyone present to cheer for my success. This time I didn't have any longing in my heart for my own loved ones in the crowd. This time I didn't have the uncertainty of what tomorrow would bring.

This time my family was there. All of them.

After Xander's birth, Edward and I had made our planned move up to the Connecticut house. Hannah joined us, along with Felix. It was nice. Peaceful. A quiet time after our first year together had been plagued by so much drama.

My thoughts were broken when my name was announced, and I crossed the stage to the sound of thunderous applause. I couldn't hide the grin on my face—or my blush—as I shook the Dean's hand and took my diploma.

I was officially a college graduate.

A few tears spilled as the familiar yells of "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" reached my ears. I could pick out my son's voice from anywhere.

On my walk back off the stage, I turned to find my little Xander waving, held high in the arms of his grinning father. A giggle burst from my lips at the sight of them, both dressed in identical suits, each with their crazy hair sticking out all over.

Xander was almost a spitting image of Edward, down to the unruly cowlicks, and he loved to remind everyone how much he was like his daddy.

My fingers trailed over my stomach, the secret surprise I had for them heavy in my mind.

When Edward had expressed his desire to devote most of his energy to his home and family, I had my doubts about how long it would last. He was such a workaholic when we met that it seemed implausible he wouldn't eventually grow bored from lack of stimuli. I figured after a certain amount of time, he'd want to delve back into CWI.

But I was wrong.

He had continued to help out Jasper and Emmett, but he did almost all of his business from home. We ventured down to the city often, but it was mostly to take in shows, go shopping, or see our friends. Edward seemed completely content with his decision to be a stay-at-home dad.

And I used the opportunity to finish what I'd set out for when I left the rainy Pacific Northwest. Every semester I took full course loads, including some summer sessions, and completed my bachelor's degree in psychology in three and half years.

Watching the way Edward was with our son, so devoted and attentive, it was easy to wonder why we hadn't had more than one child at this point. Following Xander's birth, I probably would have gone along if Edward had wanted to immediately try for more children.

Oddly enough, it was Edward who suggested we wait.

It took my body a while to fully recover from the surgery, as well as the fall during my pregnancy, and Edward thought it would be best if we put off having more kids for some time. His worry about my health trumped his desire for more children.

Instead, he asked me to focus on my aspirations.

So I did. Despite my shaky first semester at NYU, the last three years at UConn were more in line with what I envisioned my college experience to be. It gave me a sense of accomplishment to have seen my education through to the end.

But baby fever had hit me hard recently, and I had been off the pill for almost six months now. Every month I would take a pregnancy test, hoping to see those lines telling me another child was on the way.

It was only this morning when I finally got my wish, and I couldn't wait to spread the news.

As soon as the ceremony was over, I ran over to hug and kiss everyone. Esme and Carlisle were first to grab me and congratulate me, followed by Hannah. Felix tipped his head with a smile, and Alec teased me about taking long enough. Rose and Emmett—who had been married less than a year—were all smiles and praise. Jane kissed my cheeks and Jasper hugged me close, both of them happy for my success.

Alice almost tackled me. "Can you believe we did it?"

I pulled back, taking in her sparkling eyes and rosy cheeks. Her graduation had been the previous weekend, along with her engagement. After four years of on-again, off-again with Jasper, they were finally on the same page, and she had accepted his marriage proposal.

"We did!" I hugged her again, my sister who had been through everything with me. "I'm so proud of you."

"Of _us_," she said with a laugh. "And now it's time to party."

I chuckled and nodded. Edward had arranged for a combined graduation party for us at our place, before we were all to spend the next week relaxing at the vacation house in Nantucket.

I finally reached my boys, Xander squirming around in Edward's arms and reaching for me.

"Mommy! I've been waiting too long!"

I laughed and grabbed him. "You have?" I groaned a little, balancing his weight. "You're almost getting too big for me to hold anymore." I poked him in the stomach. "How many pancakes did you eat this morning?"

He held up four fingers. "Three!"

Edward laughed and pushed his pinky down, leaning in to kiss me. "Congratulations."

I hummed against his mouth until Xander interrupted.

"Now kiss me!"

I gave him kisses all over his face, until he was squealing and laughing, and Edward had to take him again after he'd wiggled out of my hold.

"Hey, buddy. You're going to ride with grandma and grandpa to the house. Okay?"

That was _always_ okay with Xander, because grandpa liked to give him presents and grandma liked to give him candy. I watched as he took off with them, each of his hands in one of theirs.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked, putting his arm around me.

I nodded, nervous again the closer we got to the car.

Was it the right time to spill the beans?

I didn't know how much longer I could keep it in. I couldn't wait to see his face when I told him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked after we'd reached the passenger side of this year's version of Lola. "You're being awfully quiet."

I shook my head and took off my robe, giving him a smile. It was starting to get too warm with all the layers on.

Before I could say anything more, he had me pressed against the car, his kisses demanding. His tongue slid along mine, sending a straight shot of voltage right through the middle of me. I moaned when his hands moved down my waist, to my hips, and back to cup my ass.

His lips moved to my ear. "You know what these dresses do to me."

Yeah, Smugs Jr. wasn't shy about letting me know his intentions, especially since he was currently poking me in the stomach.

It was too bad we were in a parking lot, surrounded by crowds of people, or I might have let him take me right there against the car.

Edward's hips ground into me slowly. "I want to bend you over the hood right now and fuck you until you can't remember your name."

_Holy shit_.

He was in one of _those_ kind of moods. It would make for an interesting party when we got home.

I bit my lip, sliding my hands up his chest. "We're making a scene."

"I don't care."

I laughed. "How about you take me home, and I promise you can have me any way you want."

His hands gripped me tighter. "_Any_ way I want?"

"Yes."

"_Fuck_. You don't even know all the things going through my head right now."

I had a pretty good idea about his perverted mind at this point.

"Come on. Let's go home." I was just as turned on as he was at this point. "I have something I want to talk with you about."

He pulled back a little, his eyebrows raised as he watched me. "Am I in trouble? I haven't left the toilet seat up in a long time."

I laughed again, pushing him away and shaking my head while getting in the car. He settled in the driver's seat, curiosity written all over his face.

We were on the road for a few minutes before he couldn't hold it in anymore. "_Tell me_."

He had less patience than Xander.

"I've been thinking about what I want to do with my degree."

He nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. "Are you still interested in counseling for kids who have lost their parents?"

"Yes, but I was also thinking about doing something bigger. Like maybe I could start a foundation or offer scholarships for those who were in similar situations to mine when I was in high school."

He glanced at me, smiling. "That's a great idea. Kind of a pay it forward deal."

It never made me happier than when Edward understood me. There was nobody's opinion I held in higher regard than his. And he was exactly right in his description. I had been so blessed in my life and really felt the need to give something back.

Like coming full circle.

"Do you think your mother would be interested in helping me?"

"Absolutely. I'd like to help out too."

I loved this man.

I rubbed my stomach and took a deep breath. "Another reason I'm interested in starting a foundation is because I could do a lot of the work from home."

He grinned. "So you can stay with me all the time?"

I chuckled. "Not exactly."

He looked over, his eyebrows furrowed. "Why then?"

We were pulling onto our drive, and I waited for him to stop the car. He jumped out and came around to my side, pulling me up.

"Why?"

I placed my hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating like a rabbit. His excitement made me wonder if he already had an inkling what news I was about to tell him.

"What do you want most in the whole world?"

"For you and Xander to be happy."

Melting heart...check.

"Okay, what's next on the list?"

His eyes bored into mine, almost like he was searching or hoping to find the answer. Like he was afraid to tell me what he truly wanted.

When he hesitated, I continued. "Do you know what I want most?"

"What?"

"To see you holding another baby."

He kissed me, his next words soft. "I want that too."

I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I'm pregnant."

His lips curved into a smile against mine. "_Really?_"

I nodded and laughed when he buried his face in my neck and left a trail of tingling kisses along my skin. My mind was filled with images of Edward, one of his arms filled with Xander and the other holding our daughter.

I had a feeling I was going to have a girl this time.

Unfortunately our moment of joy was broken by Max, who had burst around the corner of the house, barking up a storm.

"Go the fuck away, Max." Edward lifted his head, scowling at our interruption.

I giggled. "We should go in. You know they'll all be out here after us in a minute."

We walked toward the door hand-in-hand, Edward stopping at the top of the steps.

"Can I tell them?" he asked, his eyes bright and his grin lopsided.

I squeezed his hand. "Yes, you should tell them."

Like I could deny him.

Damn man always got his way.

~~~*~~~NOP EPI~~~*~~~

_Three weeks later..._

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. How are my favorite parents today?"

I smiled at Dr. Nash, holding onto the hand of a very nervous Edward. We'd initially gone to another OB closer to home to confirm the pregnancy, but it had been too early for an ultrasound. We both decided we wanted to return to Dr. Nash, since she'd taken such good care of us last time.

"I'm good, but she's been throwing up all day, every day. That can't be normal." Edward's other hand gripped his hair.

It was true. This pregnancy was manifesting with much stronger symptoms than I'd had with Xander and Edward was a frazzled mess of worry.

Dr. Nash laughed. "No two pregnancies are the same. Let's go ahead and take a look."

Edward and I watched the screen and listened to the heartbeat, while Dr. Nash moved the paddle around on my belly.

She stopped and turned her head toward us. Edward squeezed my hand, and I held my breath waiting for her to say something.

But neither of us expected the next words out of her mouth.

"How do you feel about twins?"

* * *

**AN: Thanks to everyone for sharing this fic with me. It's been so much fun.**

**I've had a lot of people asking if there will be a sequel. The answer is maybe. At the very least, there will be some future-takes. **

**Hugs and kisses to you all! **


	36. Holiday Future Take

**Thanks to SusanQ, Nicffwhisperer, Kikki7, Vampshavelaws, Pam, Julie, Stephanie, Jaime, Nolebucgrl, and Sydney Alice for all of their help pre-reading/betaing/supporting me. I'm always tinkering until right before posting and any mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**NOP Holiday Future Take**

_~Edward~_

I'd always been a reductionist, breaking down complex issues into simpler parts to understand the whole better. I supposed the same could be said when I analyzed my life.

It could be broken down into two basic parts: _before_ Bella and _after_ Bella.

When I really looked at it, the truth was that I never lived much of a life before Bella. I was accomplished, admired, even desired and envied by most everyone around me. I'd once thought that was enough.

But I was wrong. I'd never been more wrong.

The last four and a half years have brought me so much more than I ever imagined possible. Much more than the thirty-eight preceding ones combined.

More happiness. More fulfillment. More meaning.

Before Bella, I was content with being successful in business, even at the expense of personal relationships.

After Bella, my satisfaction was found nowhere near the billions of dollars at my fingertips.

It was in her smile. Her laughter. The way her eyes lit up when I told her how beautiful she was.

It was in our son. Our Xander. In our twin daughters she still carried.

There wasn't a moment during my days when they weren't at the root of my thoughts.

Were they safe? Were they happy? Was there anything more I could do to ensure both of those necessities were met?

I had been particularly cautious the last couple of months with Bella's protection. As her belly grew bigger with our children, I couldn't help but be reminded of what happened during her pregnancy with Xander.

How I'd made the biggest mistake of my life by letting go of her hand.

Everyone told me it wasn't my fault, that there was nothing I could have done to prevent it if Kate was determined to hurt Bella. I'd tried to let go of the guilt over time, but it was always there in the back of my mind. With that one lapse in judgment, I'd almost lost the best thing that had ever happened to me.

I'd almost lost them both.

And with every cell of my being, I knew that if I _had_ lost them, I would have followed them soon after.

Some might call those thoughts morbid, but I just called them honest.

My life could be broken into two parts: _with_ Bella and _without_. And it was no longer possible for me to return to an existence without her.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

"Higher, Daddy!"

I was attempting to balance and keep a grip on a wiggling Xander, who was standing on my shoulders and reaching to put the star on top of the tree. Bella giggled from the couch, where she had her feet propped up on a pillow and gave us instructions on where each ornament should go. Her pregnancy was thirty-three weeks along, and her swollen feet bothered her daily.

"I can't lift you much higher, Buddy. Can you reach it?"

Xander jumped a little, his sock-clad toes digging into my shoulders when he landed.

"I did it!" he yelled, clapping.

Bella laughed again. "It's crooked, Xander. Have Daddy lift you higher to fix it."

I growled and turned to send her a mock glare. She didn't appear the least bit repentant when she stuck her tongue out at me. My pretend threats obviously meant nothing when she knew I was wrapped around her little finger.

I had been from the start.

"_This_ way," Xander said, hopping on his right foot.

I returned my attention to my excited son, extending him as far as I could while he fiddled with the star.

"That's it," Bella said. "You got it, Xander."

He squealed again, jumping off my shoulders in a swan dive as I held him in my grip. I turned him in a mid-air somersault—his laughter ringing in my ears—before setting him on his feet. He took off running toward his mother.

"Careful, Buddy. Remember, no jumping on your mom. You have to be gentle with the girls."

He slowed down, first hugging Bella and then her belly.

It had been interesting trying to explain to Xander about the upcoming arrival of his sisters. He was excited, but I wasn't sure he really understood how small and "non-functional" they would be at the beginning. He thought they would be here and immediately be his playmates.

"Will the babies get here before Santa?" he asked Bella, patting her stomach.

"Well..." she started, ruffling his hair. "They aren't due until after Christmas, but they may come early. _You_ came a little early."

I plugged in the lights and walked over to them, taking a seat on the couch and putting her legs on my lap.

"Won't they be sad if they miss Christmas?" he asked, turning his big green eyes on me.

It was hard to believe he'd be four in just a few months. It seemed like the time had flown by.

"No, they won't be sad. They'll be too little to remember this year."

He didn't seem to believe me, his face inching closer to Bella's stomach. "Babies, come out!" he yelled. "Presents are fun!"

Max suddenly appeared at the sounds of shouting, sending a suspicious growl my way before licking Xander's face and standing guard next to him. That damn dog and I never really saw eye-to-eye, but I loved how protective he was over Bella and Xander.

"You don't need to yell," Bella explained. "They can hear you when you talk to them."

He liked that, because he could talk all day and all night and then some. He proceeded to squeeze himself in next to Bella and chatter on about everything Christmas. From chimneys and sugarplums to Baby Jesus and mangers. I'd been told by friends and family that there was nothing quite like having kids his age around the holidays.

The word _magical_ was used a couple times to describe it.

I wasn't sure about all of that, but it was fun to watch him enjoy himself, and maybe some of his enthusiasm rubbed off a little, too.

I certainly needed it.

A shiver ran through me as I massaged Bella's calves and feet, and I briefly glanced over to find her snuggling Xander while he prattled on. This pregnancy had been hard on her, for completely different reasons than her first.

We'd moved back into our home in the city about a month before, to be closer to Dr. Nash and the hospital. Bella had one brief spurt of energy during her second trimester, where she felt good and attacked me constantly for some adult activities. I'd been so happy—not just about all the sex—but because it seemed she'd turned a corner. Then she grew lethargic and nauseous again, not quite as bad as the first trimester, but enough to worry me and Dr. Nash.

She'd had weekly visits to the doctor for the last two months, only recently those being upped to at least twice a week. Dr. Nash had been concerned she may be showing symptoms of preeclampsia, but then her blood pressure would normalize.

At this point, they didn't know exactly what was wrong, and it would be a miracle if I wasn't completely grey-headed by the time the twins were born.

My eyes flickered back over to Bella, and she lifted her head as if she felt my stare.

"I love you," she mouthed.

Even silent, those three little words from her made my heart pound against my chest.

I watched her close and could tell by her fidgeting she was starting to become uncomfortable.

"Hey, Xander," I said, interrupting him. "It's about time for you to brush your teeth."

"But I'm telling the babies about Christmas." He held on to Bella tighter.

I stood up and put her legs back on a cushion, before moving down to tickle Xander until he let go of his mom.

"Come on." I placed him on his feet. "You go on up and pick out a book. I'll be there in a minute to read to you."

"I want Mommy to read to me," he whined.

Sometimes it was a trial getting him to settle down at night, but I couldn't complain. He was generally well-behaved.

"Not tonight, Buddy. Let Mommy get some rest."

She grabbed Xander's arm before he could take off. "Give me a kiss before bed."

It tugged at me the way they held each other and said their goodnights. But my heart almost stopped when she cradled his face in her hands and told him she loved him with watery eyes.

Something was wrong.

As soon as Xander scampered off, I knelt down beside her and brushed her hair back off her face.

"What is it? Are you okay?" I asked, rubbing her belly.

She reached for me, trying to pull me closer. "I'm okay. Just overly emotional, I think." She kissed me and sighed. "Maybe it's the tree lights."

I was far from convinced. "Baby, we can go to the hospital right now. Hannah can stay with Xander."

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. I promise. Just a little queasy, but it's okay." Her hand joined mine, rubbing circles over the twins. "They're really active tonight. I like that."

Her smile was brave, but her eyes still teary. I was torn about what to do. She obviously didn't feel well, but she didn't want to leave. I wasn't going to force her out in the cold and snow tonight if I didn't have to.

Besides, we had another appointment with Dr. Nash the next morning.

I pressed my lips to hers again, before kissing her nose, her cheeks, her forehead. When she finally giggled, I felt a little less nervous.

"Are you sure you don't want to go tonight?" I asked again.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." She squeezed my hand. "Go on up and check on him. He's probably covered his bathroom in toothpaste by now."

"Do you want me to take you to bed first? Are you okay to wait here?"

"I'm fine. I'll stay here with the lights. You two did a good job decorating."

I watched her face for a few moments, looking for any more signs of distress. She either really was feeling better or she was hiding it very well.

"I'll be right back," I said, giving her one more kiss.

She chuckled, both of us knowing it'd take longer than that until Xander fell asleep. I stood up and stretched my legs, walking slowly toward the stairs.

When I glanced back, her head was turned toward the tree. She almost looked like an angel with the lights reflecting off her hair and her face.

She _was_ an angel.

_My_ angel.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

Bella's fingers dug into my hand as we watched Dr. Nash enter the room again, her face stony. We'd been in this examination room for over two hours now, while Bella had been poked and prodded without pause.

"Bella, we're going to get you admitted to the hospital. Your blood pressure is still much too high, along with your protein levels."

_Preeclampsia_.

I tried to remember to breathe. To not flip out and scare Bella even more than she already was.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked, the fear rolling off of her. "You have to take the babies out _now_?"

"We're going to keep monitoring you, but yes, if your blood pressure doesn't improve, we'll deliver soon. Your twins are slightly under what I'd consider term weight, but both of their heartbeats are strong. They may have to spend a little time in the NICU adding weight, but I fully expect two healthy babies, even if we deliver immediately. I'm more concerned about _your_ health right now."

Bella seemed to calm a little at Dr. Nash's assurance the babies should be fine. However, _I_ was still a mess worrying about _her_.

As soon as Dr. Nash mentioned preeclampsia weeks ago, I'd read everything about it I could get my hands on. Basically the placenta from carrying the babies was making Bella sick. It was poisoning her. There could be progression to eclampsia, HELLP syndrome, liver failure, kidney failure, convulsions.

Death.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, grabbed Bella's clothes, and stood up. "I'm taking you _now_." There was no time to waste. _Why were we still in this fucking room?_ I glanced at Dr. Nash. "You're meeting us there?"

"Yes. Take her straight to Labor and Delivery. They'll be expecting you."

I contemplated just carrying Bella in the gown she was wearing, and probably would have if it wasn't so cold outside. Instead I helped her get dressed, calling Felix to pull the car up at the same time.

The next few hours went by in a blur. Bella was quickly ushered to a room and hooked up to a million machines, doctors and nurses coming and going constantly. I left her only to call home and check on Xander, returning to find Dr. Nash at her bedside.

"Oh, good. You're here," she said, seeing me rush in. "I was just telling Bella that the good news is her blood pressure has stabilized somewhat."

I ran my hand through my hair and let out a gust of air.

"What's the bad news?" Bella asked, squeezing my hand.

"We're going to keep you here. You're going to finish out your pregnancy in this bed. I'm sorry. I know it's the holidays, but it's safer to keep you on complete bed rest and under observation. We're going to give you steroid injections, which will help mature the twins' lungs. This blood pressure monitor will take measurements every ten minutes, and we'll continue taking daily blood and urine samples, along with daily ultrasounds."

Bella and I were both quiet for a minute.

"How long do you think I'll be here?" she finally asked.

"It's always best for the babies to mature as long as possible inside you, but at the first sign your health is being compromised, I'll deliver them." Dr. Nash marked something off on Bella's chart before looking back over at us. "It could be hours, days, a week. It's difficult to give a firm timeline right now."

As soon as Dr. Nash left the room, Bella burst into tears. I wrapped her up in my arms as much as possible without disturbing all the monitors. I hated seeing her upset.

I tried to comfort her, but she kept rambling on about how sorry she was, what a failure she was, how she hated disappointing Xander, how she was ruining his Christmas, all in between sobs.

"Bella, stop," I finally demanded, hovering over her and putting my hands on her wet cheeks. "Don't blame yourself for any of this. Quit wasting your energy being sad about things out of your control. Concentrate on yourself and the babies."

She hiccupped and wiped her eyes. "It's just frustrating. I feel weak. Like I'm letting everyone down."

"You're not letting anyone down. The only thing I want is for you to be okay. For you and the twins to come home to me."

When her crying had been reduced to sniffles, I pulled a chair over to sit next to her.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, don't even think about it."

I lifted my eyebrow. "What?"

"You are not going to camp out here and leave Xander at home. You go be with him."

"I'm not leaving you here alone. He's okay with Hannah right now."

She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "I don't like him being without both of us for too long."

She was right. But so was I.

I needed reinforcements.

Another nurse came in to check her monitors, and I started making calls. First to my parents, then to Alice and Rose. It was obvious she wouldn't be happy if I stayed with her all the time, so I needed help if I was going to split my time between home and the hospital.

"Mom and Dad are going to be here soon," I told her after I finished my calls. "When they arrive, I'll go home and have dinner with Xander."

"Come here," she said, holding her hand out.

I stood over her bed, letting her pull me down close.

"I want you to promise me something." Her eyes started watering again.

"Anything."

"No matter what happens with me, promise me you'll put our kids first."

"Of course," I answered automatically.

It wasn't until later, and I was on my way home, that her request really sunk in. When I really understood what it was she was asking of me.

She was making me imagine a reality where she wasn't with me. She wanted me to promise the kids came first, even if my world was again without Bella.

I watched the lights of the city whiz by as we drove home, praying I'd never truly have to face that situation.

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

Six days.

It had been six days since Bella had been admitted to the hospital. Six days of constant worry. Six days of splitting time between home and her bedside.

It was also six days before Christmas.

I had taken Xander to the hospital a few times, but he was confused and sad to see his mom in a bed with all the machines. It hurt to see some of the light in his eyes fade each time he asked if Mommy would be home today and I had to tell him no.

My parents and our friends had been a huge help; someone was always there with Bella when I couldn't be. As I walked into her room today with Xander, I found her there talking with Mom and Dad.

"Hi, Mommy!"

Bella's face lit up with a smile and she held her hand out. I let go of Xander and he ran over to her.

"How's my boy today?"

I watched the two of them talking, and my father walked over to stand next to me.

"It might be today, Edward."

I turned toward him. "What happened?"

"Bella's been having some pain in her chest and headaches this morning. Dr. Nash just left right before you walked in. I imagine she'll tell you the babies are coming today when she returns."

I walked over to Bella, leaning down to kiss her as Xander stood on a chair talking.

"And then Aunt Rose took me to see Santa. I got a picture and sat on his lap, and he asked what I wanted for Christmas."

Bella sniffled, looking at the picture. "What did you ask for?"

"It's a secret, Mommy!" He jumped around and Mom put her arms around him with a laugh to keep him from falling off the chair.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Bella winced a little.

"Are you hurting?" I asked quietly.

She turned toward me. "I'm okay. Dr. Nash should be back in a minute."

This time I knew for sure she was trying to hide her pain. Either from me or Xander. Or both.

Just as I was about to go roaming the halls for Dr. Nash, she walked back in.

"Okay, I'm going to have to ask the family to make their way to the waiting room. It's time to deliver the babies." She said it with a smile, but there was also a sense of urgency. Like it needed to happen in a hurry.

Mom kissed Bella and took my hand. "I'll make the calls and keep Xander with us."

"Xander, give me a kiss," Bella said, tears in her eyes.

I picked him up so he could properly say goodbye.

He kissed and hugged her. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too."

More nurses came in, shooing people out, and I put Xander back on his feet and knelt down to talk to him.

"Now you mind your grandma and grandpa. Okay? I'll see you in just a little bit."

He nodded, his face serious. "Daddy, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, Buddy."

He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I asked Santa to bring Mommy and the babies home."

I almost choked on the lump in my throat, not even sure how to respond. Not that he waited for a response anyway.

He grinned and patted my head. "Bye, Daddy!" Then he was off, running out in front of my parents.

I didn't have long to ruminate over his secret because I was shuttled out to change into sterile scrubs. When I made it to the operating room, the screen had already been put up and Bella had been prepped for surgery.

She was shaking a little when I took her hand.

"I love you."

A tear fell from her eye. "I love you more."

People bustled around us, this scene much more harried than Xander's delivery had been. I tried to ignore them all and focus only on her, because I knew as scared as I was, she had to be much worse.

"Lilian Esme and Natalie Renee," she said.

I nodded. "Lily and Nat. I like those."

Dr. Nash started asking Bella questions and talking to her through the procedure. My eyes stayed on Bella's face, looking for any signs of pain.

It wasn't until I heard the first baby's cry that I let out a breath of relief. Then the other baby. My whole body seemed to relax somewhat, like I hadn't even been aware of how tense I'd been. I got a glimpse of our twins when they were carried over to a different area and checked over, but knew it was a good sign that both of them were wailing.

"They're okay, Bella. They're great."

She nodded once and then my world crashed around me.

A dozen different alarms started blaring at the same time and Bella's eyes closed as her body shook with tremors.

"Bella? _Bella_!"

She was unconscious, and I was suddenly being pushed out of the room.

I struggled against whoever held me. "What the fuck is going on? What happened?"

A couple more people joined in, practically dragging me out into the hall.

"Please wait out here, Mr. Cullen. A doctor will be with you shortly."

That's it. That's all I got.

My fucking wife was cut open, convulsing, and fuck knows what else, and I just had to sit here and twiddle my fucking thumbs.

I tore the hat and mask off, throwing them to the floor as I paced back and forth in front of the door to her room.

She had to be okay. She had to.

I couldn't do this without her.

_Had she somehow known this was coming? Was that why she made me make that promise?_

Nurses and doctors ran in and out, and each time the doors opened, the blaring alarms mocked me.

Every minute that passed sucked a little more out of me. My mind was a dark place as I slid down the wall and hunched on the floor.

_Please, God. Please. Don't take my Bella._

~~~*~~~NOP~~~*~~~

My life could be broken into two parts: _with_ Bella and _without_.

A couple of times now, I'd almost had to contend with losing her.

But both times she endured.

"Mr. Cullen? Edward?"

I lifted my head, my eyes bleary with grief and worry, and found Dr. Nash standing over me. I had no idea how long I'd been out in the hall waiting.

"Bella?" I could barely get her name out of my mouth.

"She's going to be fine. She's in recovery now."

I jumped up and almost tackled her in a hug. It was hard to even listen to everything else she was telling me, my mind was stuck on the fact Bella would be okay.

She was alive. She was okay.

My world was righted again.

I learned over the next several days that Bella had a seizure during delivery and the magnesium sulfate they gave her to counteract it had caused her heart rate to stop. Her bad reaction to the drug had been unexpected, but they revived her and she seemed to not have any lingering effects from the preeclampsia.

Bella had been out of it for almost a whole day, before she became fully aware and cognizant again. The first thing she asked for was her babies.

Lily and Nat were both perfect, thriving in the NICU incubators over the next several days and my heart almost burst out of my chest the first time I got to see Bella hold each of them.

I had come close to never seeing that. Ever.

"I told you, Daddy!" Xander patted my leg, before running ahead and yelling for Hannah.

Yes, he'd been right. Or at least he'd gotten his wish.

It was Christmas morning, and we were bringing Bella and the girls back home. I escorted a slow-moving Bella into the den, and my parents followed, each holding a baby in their own carrier.

Xander wrestled with Max on the floor while I helped get everyone settled. I turned on the tree lights and Hannah appeared with food and drinks.

I'd never felt more in the Christmas spirit than I did at this moment.

I had everything I ever wanted right here in this room. Love, family, everyone safe and happy.

I didn't know whether to thank Dr. Nash, thank God, or maybe even thank Santa, but I was more grateful than I could say to all of them.

"Hey, Buddy?"

Xander ran back over to me.

"Guess what time it is?"

His face turned serious and he shook his head. "I don't know, Daddy."

"It's time to open all your presents. Look at all those gifts under the tree."

His eyes popped out and his mouth fell open. "But I got my present already." He leaned in close and whispered, "Don't you remember, Daddy?"

I laughed and hugged him. "Yeah, you did. But you were such a good boy this year, Santa decided you needed a bunch of toys, too."

He squealed and ran back over to the tree, grabbing box after box. I sat down next to Bella, holding Lily while she held Natalie.

"Babies!" Xander shouted. "Watch me!" He started tearing into his gifts. "Do it like this!"

We all laughed. Apparently we'd have to talk with him some more about what the babies could and couldn't do.

Bella leaned over and kissed me. "What was he whispering to you about?"

I pretended to zip my lips. "It's a secret."

She scowled a little, but couldn't hold it very long. There was too much around us to be happy about.

It was a very Merry Christmas.

* * *

**AN: It was rocky there for awhile, but Bella and the babies made it through. I think Edward may need a lot of hugs though. Anybody else love Xander? **

**I hope you all had a great holiday season! **

**This future take serves as a segue between NOP and a sequel. I am planning to start working on a sequel, but there is currently no set date on when it will begin posting. **

**If you haven't already, I hope you all check out my new story called Changing My Course. Bella is the daughter of a Senator and presidential candidate, and Edward is a Hollywood star. Their personalities are worlds apart, but they also have an intense connection from the start. I hope you take a look and let me know what you think of it. **


End file.
